FURIAS
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: Secuela de MORTALES Y DIOSES. Una nueva amenaza atacara El Olimpo y la vida de los dioses, como el de los mortales, correra peligro, el problema es...saber quien es el verdadero enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien tanto tiempo, bueno aca he vuelto con un nuevo fic, en realidad es la secuela de MORTALES Y DIOSES

¿No habran creido que todo terminaria ahi? Aun hay mas para contar jajajaja espero que les guste el primer capitulo.

Se lo dedico a todos ustedes, espero sus comentarios, se me cuiden.

Les informo si alguno tiene wattpad tambien puede seguir la historia ahi ya que hay imagenes.

Se me cuidan, los quiero, besos.

FURIAS

CAPITULO 1: SIN CONTROL

En un tiempo atrás.

Mucho antes de que existieran los Mortales.

Mucho antes de que existieran los Dioses del Olimpo.

Mucho antes de que existieran los Titanes.

Se libro una gran batalla.

La Ira de los Primordiales, los seres que crearon la misma Tierra, se desato por toda una eternidad.

(Imagen)

Y de esa Ira, de esa guerra demente, nacieron Las Furias.

Ni titanes, ni diosas, ni mortales, ni sombras.

Las Furias no obedecían a nadie pues eran Las Guardianas del Honor, Las ejecutoras de los castigos, La ruina de los traidores.

Sus nombres: Alecto, Megera y Tisifone.

(imagen)

Cuando Blaine Anderson se convirtió en Zeus y tomo el poder, vio que tenia poco que temer de Las Furias, pues solo castigarían a quienes consideraban culpables.

El primero de estos culpables fue Egeon.

Cuando hizo un pacto de sangre con Zeus y este traiciono al rey de los dioses, Las Furias entraron en acción.

Zeus les ordeno que buscaran a Egeon día y noche sin descanso y ellas persiguieron, implacables, a Egeon, y tras capturarlo, lo castigaron y torturaron sin piedad.

Porque la muerte era demasiado buena para este renegado y, al terminar, lo encarcelaron en unas celdas del Inframundo.

Egeon fue un ejemplo para todos.

Una advertencia para quienes osaran romper un pacto de sangre con un Dios.

EN EL TIEMPO ACTUAL.

Zeus se encuentra en El Olimpo con todos los dioses.

-Hermanos y Hermanas…fuimos forjados en la victoria…una victoria que acabo con "La Gran Guerra" y que fue el inicio del reinado del Monte Olimpo…nacido de las entrañas del Inframundo…surgido del rio de las almas…nuestro monte emergió del profundo caos…y según crecía, fue creciendo el poder de los olímpicos…nosotros creamos un mundo de paz…un mundo de prosperidad…un mundo que vive a la sombra y al abrigo de mi monte…un monte que se ha convertido en la medida absoluta de la fuerza y del poder…hoy, ese poder va a ser puesto a prueba…El Mortal, Sebastián, pretende destruir todo cuanto he conseguido…nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que este mortal caído…pero somos dioses…nosotros, a los que adoran los mortales…nosotros gobernamos sobre esta Tierra…NOSOTROS, NO SEREMOS DERROTADOS POR UN NECIO PETULENTE.

Zeus se levanta de su Trono.

-Hermanos…dejemos de lado las ridículas disputas que nos han mantenido divididos durante tanto tiempo…nos uniremos…y permaneceremos juntos…Y TODOS JUNTOS ELIMINAREMOS A ESTA PLAGA…EL OLIMPO…PREVALECERA.

El temblor era fuerte en el Monte del Olimpo, los dioses observaban como los Titanes lo estaban escalando y vieron toda la ciudad en llamas y en guerra.

-Son tus soldados Hades…¿Por qué están atacando La Ciudad del Olimpo?

El Dios Hades observa la guerra que se encuentra en la ciudad.

(imagen)

-Yo no lo he ordenado Zeus…no son mis soldados…observa…tienen fuego…mis criaturas odian el fuego…estos soldados perteneces a Ares.

Zeus se veía molesto.

-¿Ares?...Debí imaginar que ese Dios causaría problemas.

Hades señalo hacia la Titan Gaia.

-Miren quien dirige a los Titanes.

Zeus se enfureció ya que vio a Sebastián en otra forma, más fuerte, más poderoso y más peligroso.

Sebastián observo a los dioses y les grito.

-ZEUSSSSS…HADESSSS…SOY SEBASTIAN, NUEVO DIOS DE LA GUERRA…Y TRAIGO CONMIGO LA DESTRUCCION DEL OLIMPO.

Los Titanes seguían escalando El Monte Olímpico, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los guerreros del Olimpo luchaban contra el ejército de Ares sin piedad.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo escapaban del campo de batalla.

Los dioses debían intervenir.

Zeus les ordeno luchar.

-Helios…usa tu corcel…ataca a los Titanes.

-Como ordenes Zeus.

El Dios Helios dio un silbido y un corcel volador cubierto en fuego se acercó a la cámara de los dioses.

Helios corrió y salto hacia su corcel y se dirigió hacia los Titanes.

(Imagen con GIF)

-Hades…usa tus espíritus…desaste de esos monstruos…llévatelos al Inframundo.

-Sera un placer.

Un gran destello verde cubrió al Dios y descendió hasta llegar a un Titan hecho de hielo.

La criatura intento aplastar al Dios, pero este lo cubrió con su destello verde y lo envolvió dejándolo inmóvil.

Se formo una cara y varias serpientes como si fuera su cabello y le lanzaron su destallo al Titan y poco a poco se convirtió en piedra.

Luego Hades lo suelta y el Titan se destruye poco a poco mientras va cayendo.

Gaia lo ve y grita de furia.

-SEBASTIANNNNN…DESTRUYELOSSSSSS.

-Eso es a lo que he venido Gaia…voy a cumplir mi venganza.

El nuevo Dios da un grito y es envuelto en fuego y lo lanza hacia El Olimpo donde el fuego se esparce con gran altura hacia todo habitante que se encuentre, incluyendo sus soldados.

Todos corrían peligro, los sirvientes le pedían auxilio a Zeus.

El Dios escucho sus oraciones.

-Hermes…usa tu velocidad…salva a todos los que puedas.

-Claro que sí.

El Dios Hermes dio un gran salto y con su velocidad se dirigió a la ciudad y fue rescatando a todos los que pude librándolos del fuego.

-Hera…Afrodita…vayan a la ciudad y ataquen a los soldados de Ares.

-Enseguida…andando Afrodita.

Las diosas usaron su poder divino y se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

Afrodita se creo un arco en el cual no necesita flechas pues al tirar de la cuerda se crea una flecha de poder.

(imagen)

Hera utilizaba la naturaleza y con raíces que salían del suelo sujetaba a los guerreros de Ares y los soldados del Olimpo los apuñalaban.

Los Titanes seguían escalando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Zeus ordeno a los soldados del Olimpo que saltaran hacia los Titanes y se enfrenten a Sebastián.

(imagen)

Alrededor de 80 soldados saltaron hacia Gaia, Sebastián los vio y sonrió con maldad, estaba listo para atacar, puso a la vista La Espada del Olimpo.

Helios, quien estaba cabalgando su jinete se acercó a Sebastián.

-LOS TITANES VOLVERAN A CAER.

Con decir eso Helios le lanzo a Gaia un poco de su poder quemándole árboles que provenían de su cuerpo.

Sebastián uso su poder y apago el fuego, pero Helios volvió a acercarse y volvió a incendiar el cuerpo de Gaia, la Titan gritaba y pedía ayuda.

En ese momento los guerreros del Olimpo encontraron a Sebastián y este se dispuso a pelear.

Con una gran rapidez derrotaba uno por uno a los soldados del Olimpo, sin darles la oportunidad de atacar.

-JA JA JA JA JA patéticos guerreros, no son rivales para mi…VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS.

Usando su poder incendio la Espada del Olimpo y con gran velocidad ataco a los soldados cortándolos a la mitad.

-Adelante Titanes…es hora de destruir El Olimpo, la victoria está cerca…EN MARCHAAAAA.

Uno de los titanes agarro un gran concreto que saco de la montaña y con fuerza la lanzo hacia la Cámara de los Dioses, provocando varios daños.

Un soldado que estaba oculto ataco a Sebastián por sorpresa, pero este se defendía y arrastraba al guerrero tratando de soltarlo y de un golpe fuerte entraron en el cuerpo de la Titan Gaia.

Al caer en el suelo el soldado es atravesado por la Espada del Olimpo y sin darle respiro Sebastián le aplasta la cabeza con el pie.

Sebastián observo por dentro como era la Titan y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, algo que estaba protegido por un hielo que no se podía romper, ni siquiera la Espada del Olimpo podría.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el latido, entonces Sebastián supo que era el corazón de Gaia.

(imagen)

-"SEBASTIANNNNN…AYUDAAAAAAA"

El nuevo Dios escucho la aclamación de la Titan y con un gran salto volvió a la superficie y vio que parte del brazo de Gaia se estaba quemando debido al poder de Helios.

Entonces Sebastián usa su poder y absorbe el fuego.

-JA JA JA JA Van a necesitar mucho mas que eso Dioses…su muerte está cerca.

Helios se aparta de la Titan.

-LOS DIOSES NUNCA CAERAN MORTAL.

Sebastián se enfureció.

-ATAQUEN TITANESSSSSS.

Gaia dio una palmada con mucha fuerza provocando un terremoto.

Partes del Olimpo se estaban derrumbando, Zeus seguía observando y mira a Poseidón.

-Ve Poseidón…usa el mar y acaba con ellos.

-Sera un placer.

Poseidón da un salto y con gran fuerza golpeo a uno de los titanes atravesándolo y luego cae al mar.

(Imagen con GIF)

De pronto las aguas comienzan a moverse creando remolinos y como si fuera un látigo algo sale del agua y atrapa los pies de Gaia.

-AHHHHHHHHH…ALGO ME AGARRO…NO PUEDO MOVERME…SEBASTIANNN….LIBERAMEEEEEE.

Sebastián ve que una soga hecha de agua tiene sujetada a Gaia.

Luego otra sale del mar y sujeta por completo a un Titan, este intenta soportarlo, pero más cuerdas de agua lo sujetaron y luego lo lanzan hacia el mar y lo ahogan.

Sebastián se dirige a la que sujeta a Gaia y con su poder divino logra que la suelten.

La Titan seguía escalando, pero es atacada.

El nuevo Dios observa que son las flechas de Afrodita quien se encuentra en la carroza del Dios Helios.

Afrodita carga su arco y le da en el pecho creando una gran explosión y la Titan caía, pero logra sujetarse.

Sebastián va con gran velocidad hacia los dioses e intenta derribar la carroza, pero Helios usa su poder del Sol dejando a Sebastián sin poder ver por un tiempo.

Entonces los guerreros del Olimpo van a combatirlo, este recupera la vista poco a poco y con furia ataca a los soldados.

-"SEBASTIANNNNNN"

Este observa que nuevas sogas de agua tienen sujetada a la Titan.

Sebastián salta y ataca las sogas para que liberen a la Titan, pero una de ellas se le quedo mirando y cambio de forma, tomo la forma de un caballo.

Con sus patas hechas de agua intento aplastarlo, pero Sebastián esquivaba el ataque, aun así, la Titan recibía el daño, haciéndola descender poco a poco.

Luego mas tomaron formas de caballo e intentaron detener al nuevo Dios, pero este les hizo frente.

La titan poco a poco seguía escalando con dificultad.

Los caballos de agua enfrentaron a los dos y comenzaron a luchar.

Sebastián uso la espada y su poder divino para convertir el agua en hielo y con un fuerte ataque destruyo al caballo volviéndolo en mil pedazos.

Gaia seguía escalando.

Después aparecieron más, Sebastián se enfrentó a ellos, a uno uso el fuego para calentar por completo al agua y poco a poco se evaporo.

Después los demás retrocedieron y regresaron al agua.

-Ya esta Gaia, nos hemos librado de esas pestes…ahora marcha hacia El Olimpo, estoy ansioso de luchar contra Zeus.

-Paciencia muchacho, ya estamos llegando…el fin del Olimpo se acerca…comienza el Reino de los Titanes.

-Vamos…ya estamos cerca.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Se siente un temblor, las sogas volvieron a sujetar a Gaia por completo dejándola inmóvil.

Otras se transformaron en caballos y tenía acorralado a Sebastián.

Entonces el Dios del mar se le hizo presente.

Poseidón era enorme, hecho de agua del mar que podía controlar.

Parecía entrar montado entre varios caballos de agua que el creo y poseía su Tridente.

(imagen)

-¿TE ATREVEZ A DESAFIARME MORTAL?...¿A UN DIOS DEL OLIMPO?

La voz de Poseidón fue tan fuerte como si hablaran 5 personas al mismo tiempo, pero el nuevo Dios no se impresiono y le grito.

-UN GUERRERO DE VERDAD NO SE ESCONDE POSEIDON…SAL DEL AGUA Y ENFRENTAME.

El Dios del mar se enojó.

-HAS FALTADO EL RESPETO A LOS DIOSES POR ULTIMA VEZ SEBASTIAN.

Poseidón uso su tridente y lanzo un rayo hacia la Titan, Sebastián uso la espada del Olimpo y le devolvió el ataque, entonces Poseidón uso sus jinetes de agua y atacaron a la Titan para derribarla, pero el Dios de la Guerra los alejaba.

-Es inútil Poseidón, no tienes fuerza para derrotarme.

-ARRASARE CON TODO A MI PASO.

Poseidón uso su tridente y lanzo electricidad hacia la Titan, esta da un grito de dolor y desciende poco a poco.

Sebastián carga con su poder la espada y se la lanza al Dios del Mar.

Al distraerse la Titan lo golpea y lo deja encerrado en el monte sin poder moverse, entonces Sebastián aprovecha y le clava la espada en el pecho.

El Dios intenta soltarse y convoca a sus jinetes de agua y comienzan a golpear a la Titan hasta que esta libera al Dios.

-NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS EL OLIMPO…LOS TITANES NO GOBERNARAN LA TIERRA.

-Yo no contaría con eso Poseidón.

Sebastián se carga con fuego y se lo lanza al Dios, este intenta protegerse con su Tridente, pero Sebastián aumenta el fuego.

Esto le da ventaja a la Titan de seguir escalando para luego atacar al Dios del Mar.

-Yo me encargo de él Sebastián.

El Dios de la guerra deja de atacar a Poseidón y Gaia con todas sus fuerzas se prepara para golpear al Dios del Mar, pero este logra convocar a sus jinetes y detienen el puño de la Titan y con fuerza la hacen perder el equilibrio.

-NO PUEDEN VENCERME…YO SOY UN DIOS DEL OLIMPO…LOS TITANES NO VOLVERAN A GOBERNAR.

-Ahhhhhhhh…SEBASTIANNNN…AYUDAAAAAAA.

Sebastián se envolvió en llamas y con la espada en la mano salto hacia los jinetes de Poseidón y corto a uno por la mitad.

Otro intento atacarlo, pero el nuevo Dios logro esquivarlo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad decapito al caballo.

Los otros que sujetaban a la Titan, uso su poder divino hasta que la soltaron, al estar liberada Gaia usa toda su fuerza y golpea a Poseidón.

Sebastián salta hacia el Dios del mar y lo atraviesa agarrando el cuerpo de Poseidón y lo lanza hacia la pared.

El Dios se encuentra herido y Sebastián observa la imagen del Dios del mar cayendo al agua y desintegrándose.

-¿Creíste que con tu disfraz del mar podrías derrotarme Poseidón?

-Has perdido…completamente…la razón Sebastián.

-Se muy bien a que he venido.

-Estúpido…todo el Olimpo se pondrá en tu contra.

-JA JA JA todo el Olimpo caerá, nadie me detendrá…ni siquiera tu Poseidón.

-Sebastián…no seas ingenuo…detén esta locura…aun no es tarde…antes eras un guerrero justo.

-Eso fue el pasado y siempre he sido así, el poder es lo que me importa y me sigue importando…pero ustedes me han rebatado todo…y ahora van a pagarlo.

-Esta idea de venganza te dejara en la ruina Sebastián.

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre…ahora soy el Dios de la Guerra, soy Ares…recuérdalo bien…Finn Hudson…porque será lo último que escuches.

-No puedo permitirlo.

Poseidón hace aparecer su tridente y Ares usa la Espada del Olimpo.

Los dos dioses comenzaron a luchar, usando fuego y agua.

Ares podía invocar guerreros hechos de fuego que atacaban al Dios, pero este podía evitarlos usando el agua, pero cada vez se debilitaba.

Poseidón estaba perdiendo ya que con el golpe de Gaia perdió mucha sangre.

Los dioses usan sus armas con mucha habilidad, pero en un descuido Ares introduce la espada en el estomago de Poseidón y luego lo lanza al suelo con fuerza.

El Dios del mar ya no podía seguir luchando y observa su sangre.

-Zeus…Zeus mostro mucha…piedad contigo…debió matarte…cuando…tuvo la oportunidad.

-Yo seré quien arregle ese error.

-No importa cuantos dioses caigan…siempre habrá otros dioses…que…que te detendrán.

-Pues ellos también van a caer.

-La muerte de Zeus…significa…la muerte de todos nosotros.

-Pues prepárate para morir Poseidón.

Ares sujeta a Poseidón y con mucha fuerza lo lanza hacia las rocas, luego lo sujeta y comienza a golpearlos sin piedad y vuelve a lanzarlo.

Poseidón quería defenderse, pero ya no tenia fuerzas, el nuevo Dios le da rodillazos y golpes con el puño en el estómago y la cara.

Luego le agarra la cara y lo hace golpear contra los muros una y otra vez y con fuerza lo lanza al suelo.

Poseído no podía levantarse, su única salvación era caer al mar.

Así que se arrastro para poder caer, ya estaba cerca pero no lo logro.

El Dios de la guerra lo sujeto de los pies y luego le agarro la cabeza.

-NO…NO….POR FAVOR….SEBASTIANNN…NO LO HAGAS…NOOOOOOOOOO.

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE.

Ares, le clava sus pulgares en los ojos de Poseidón y este da un fuerte grito.

Con un movimiento rápido, el nuevo Dios desnuca a Poseidón.

El Dios del mar ha muerto.

Ares lo agarra y lo lanza al agua.

El Dios cayo de una gran altura y se hundió en las profundidades del mar.

Pero eso no fue todo.

El mar comenzó a temblar y perdió el control.

Se creo un enorme tsunami y se trago la ciudad del Olimpo.

El mar comenzó a elevarse y se trajo parte de las montañas de Esparta.

Al morir el Dios del mar ya no había poder que controle las aguas.

(imagen)

Ares observa todo a su paso, pero no parece importarle.

Gaia logra recuperar el equilibrio.

-Sebastián…la muerte de Zeus está cerca, rápido salta a mi mano.

El nuevo Dios volvió a ponerse en la Titan y escalaron hasta lo alto y finalmente llegaron al Olimpo, la mano de Gaia llego hasta la cámara de los dioses y ahí salto Ares quien se encontró a Zeus observándolo fija y seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Ares tenia una gran sonrisa perversa.

-JA JA JA JA ¿Qué harás ahora Zeus? No puedes seguir escondiéndote bajo las faldas de Atenea.

Zeus se veía molesto.

-Atenea ha muerto por toda esa rabia que te consumo Sebastián ¿Qué más quieres destruir?

-No me vencieron en el torneo de mi padre, las Aguas del Tártaro no me mataron, Las Hermanas del Destino no me detuvieron y tu no veras el final de este día - Sebastián le muestra a Zeus la Espada del Olimpo – PORQUE HOY VOY A CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA.

Zeus ya se enojó.

-ERES UN IMPERTINENTE…NO VOY A SEGUIR TOLERANDO TUS INSOLENCIAS.

Zeus voló hasta los cielos y se perdió, todo se nublo y se puso negro, los relámpagos y truenos no dejaban de sonar y cada vez eran más fuertes.

De pronto los vientos eran mas fuertes y Zeus se encontraba en su propia estatua destruida.

El nuevo Dios intento avanzar, pero el viento se lo impedía.

-DEJA TUS TRUCOS Y PELEA CONMIGO ZEUS…SOY EL DIOS ARES Y TE DESAFIO A MUERTE.

-¿EL DIOS ARES? JA JA JA AUN TE FALTA MUCHO QUE APRENDER SEBASTIAN…YO SOY EL SEÑOR DEL OLIMPO Y YO TE MANDARE AL INFRAMUNDO.

Zeus levanto su mano y un rayo le cayó encima juntando energía.

Gaia llego al final de todo y con una mirada de odio quería destruir la cámara y a los dioses, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Zeus les lanza su rayo y son despedidos de la cámara y caen rápidamente.

Gaia sufrió una gran herida que hizo que perdiera su mano y mientras caía uso sus fuerzas y logro sujetarse, pero ya se encontraba lejos del Olimpo.

Ares caía y se sujeta de la Titan, pero esta no se preocupa en ayudarlo.

El Dios usa la espada para sujetarse, pero la Titan no lo deja.

-GAIAAA…NO VOY A PODER SOPORTAR MAS TIEMPO.

-Si te ayudo…caeremos los dos…Zeus vuelve a ganar.

La titan logra sujetarse, pero Ares no.

-POR DESTRUIR A ZEUS…FUE POR LO QUE ME SALVO EL ANTIGUO ARES DE MORIR.

-Yo fui quien le aviso al Dios Ares de salvarte de la muerte…se lo ordene para que pudieras servir a los titanes.

-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?

Gaia seguía escalando con dificultad y Ares seguía cayendo poco a poco, no podía sujetarse por más tiempo.

Gaia le conto la verdad.

-Escucha atentamente Sebastián…el Dios Ares solo te presto su poder, pero no el derecho de ser un Dios…el espíritu de Ares aun esta libre por el mundo.

Sebastián se dio cuenta que lo engañaron.

-NO…NOOO….MIENTES GAIA….ARES ME DIO SU PODER…YO SOY SU REEMPLAZO…EL ME ELIGIO…ME ELIGIO PARA CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA.

Ambos seguían cayendo, pero la titan logra sujetarse.

-El..no te eligió Sebastián…eres un simple peón…nada más. No debes preocuparte por Zeus ni por Hades…Esta es nuestra guerra…No la tuya.

Con un fuerte golpe Gaia logra sacarse a Sebastián de encima y este cae sin poder sujetarse.

-GAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sebastián caía y caía viendo todo a su alrededor.

Las nubes que cubrían la caída se volvieron negras y se torno en un agujero negro en el cual Sebastián cayo ahí.

Luego el agujero se cierra.

Entonces el guerrero ve que esta en el Inframundo y se logró ver su caída.

Directo al Rio Estigia.

Al caer en las aguas nada con rapidez para tomar aire y nada para salir de ese rio, pero luego se detiene.

Nota que algo está cerca.

Un demonio lo ataca por sorpresa y le roba sus poderes.

-AHHHHH…MALDITA CRIATURAAAAAA….SUELTAMEEEEE.

Sebastián perdió la Espada del Olimpo, pero aun tenia un cuchillo, lo agarro y se lo clavo en el pecho.

El demonio grita y se aleja, Sebastián quiso matarlo, pero fue tarde, el demonio le robo sus poderes.

Sebastián volvió a ser mortal.

-No..no…no es posible…mi poder…MALDITOSSSSS.

Sebastián nado hasta alejarse del rio, toda su ropa de combate quedo destruida, se sentía débil y agotado y se quedo mirando todo a su alrededor.

Recuerda muy bien el Inframundo, recuerda cuando se enfrento a Kurt y Blaine para poder convertirse en el Dios Zeus.

Cae de rodillas y con odio comienza a golpear el suelo.

(imagen)

-Esto… no ha terminado Zeus… me vengare…me vengare de todos ustedes…El Olimpo…caerá.

-"La muerte no es ningún obstáculo para el decidido Sebastián"

El guerrero observa de donde vino esa voz femenina y ve un fantasma.

Una mujer con vestimenta del Olimpo, pero estaba cubierta de una luz verde trasparente y flotaba cerca de él.

Sebastián se puso en alerta mostrándole el cuchillo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?

-No soy tu enemiga Espartano, he venido ha ayudarte.

El guerrero se enoja.

-¿Quién ERES?

-Soy Atenea.

Sebastián se impresiona y baja el cuchillo.

-¿Atenea?... Pero… estas muerta… te mataron.

-Al sacrificarme por el Dios Zeus ascendí a un plano mucho más elevado.

Sebastián se veía confundido.

-Aun pareces pertenecer al Olimpo.

-Las apariencias a veces engañan Sebastián.

-Como los hijos del Olimpo.

Atenea se puso seria.

-Sigues siendo arrogante hijo mío, yo debería ser la que este vengándose de todos los que quisieron atacar El Olimpo.

-Yo no fui quien te mato.

-Fue el hijo del rey de Esparta…Perseo…el intento asesinar a Zeus, pero su espada dio conmigo.

-Habrá tenido sus motivos, pero no me interesa saberlo… se rápida con tus palabras Atenea, quiero irme.

-Como te decía, la guerra por el Olimpo sigue adelante y si pretendes asesinar a los dioses harás sufrir a todo ser viviente.

-Que sufran…la muerte de Zeus y Hades es todo lo que me interesa.

-Zeus y Hades no caerán tan fácil como Poseidón.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Para derrotar al rey de los dioses, es preciso que busques la fuente de su poder y su fuerza, debes buscar La Flama del Olimpo.

Sebastián comenzó a reír y burlarse.

-JA JA JA por favor…¿En serio?...¿La Flama?

-Así es y no le veo la gracia.

-Una vez te sacrificaste para salvar a Zeus ¿Y ahora deseas destruirlo? ¿A que se debe este cambio?

-He visto verdades donde antes no las veía…quizás esto te haga recobrar la confianza.

Atenea puso se mano en el pecho de Sebastián y lo atravesó como un fantasma, pero le saco el cuchillo y le dio otra forma, lo hizo mas grande y con mas fuerza, tenia un gran filo y con letras del Olimpo.

Le creo 2 de esas.

(imagen)

-Estas son Las espadas del Exilio, te servirán de guía en la búsqueda de La Flama.

-Bueno…te agradezco por esto…iré en busca de La Flama del Olimpo.

-Es hora de retirarme.

Atenea se alejaba volando poco a poco, pero seguía hablándole a Sebastián.

-Recuerda Espartano: Mientras Zeus siga reinando, no habrá esperanza para nadie…apaga La Flama Sebastián y los cimientos que contiene El Olimpo caerán.

Sebastián guarda sus armas y busca alguna salida, pero una risa lo detiene y se enfurece porque el reconoce esa voz.

-"BIENVENIDO ESPARTANO, BIENVENIDO A MIS DOMINIOS"

Sebastián observaba para todos lados.

-HADESSS…COBARDE SAL DE TU ESCONDITE Y ENFRENTAME.

-"JA JA JA SIEMPRE DEMOSTRANDO FUERZA, TRANQUILO SEBASTIAN, PRONTO ME VERAS"

-ESTOY MUY TENTANDO DE CLAVARTE ESTAS ESPADAS EN TU GARGANTA.

La voz de Hades ya no se escucho y Sebastián ardió de furia.

-COBARDEEEEEEE.

-"Siempre fuiste retador Sebastián"

Sebastián se da media vuelta y ve a un sujeto todo de negro y tenia algo llamativo en su cuerpo, como rocas amarillas.

(imagen)

Sebastián quiso golpearlo, pero el sujeto podía esparcirse y aparecer en otro lugar.

Sebastián no podía dañarlo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Estas confuso Sebastián.

-¿Quién ERES? ¿Cómo SABES MI NOMBRE?

El espartano quiso golpearlo, pero el extraño podía esquivar sus ataques y en varias ocasiones desaparecía y luego aparecía atrás de Sebastián y le saco las espadas y lo con un ataque lo lanzo al suelo.

-Aun estando débil no te das por vencido.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-He venido a ayudarte…no ha hacerte daño Sebastián…yo te ayudare en tu viaje para encontrar La Flama, también te ayudare a salir del Inframundo.

-Lo que propones no es nada fácil.

-Pero puedo intentarlo…déjame intentarlo Sebastián.

-Otra cosa…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El sujeto le entrega las espadas y lo mira como nostálgico.

-¿En realidad no me reconoces?

Sebastián lo miro confuso, le es conocido.

-No puedo ser…eres…eres…

-Soy Egeon Smythe…soy yo…hijo.

-Pa…pa…papa.

-Así es hijo mío.

Sebastián quiso abrazar a su padre, pero se esfumo y luego aparece atrás de él.

-Yo también quiero abrazarte hijo, pero soy un espectro, no puedo tocar nada amenos que sea para atacar.

-Eres como un arma.

-Si.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?...¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué te paso?

-Todo a su paso hijo…este no es el modo de discutirlo.

-Necesito saber que te paso…¿Qué demonios sucedió todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no intentas contactarme antes?

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas hijo, pero no puedo responder todas, sé que costara trabajo, pero te pido que confíes en mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu mente esta confusa, pero puedo ayudarte, puedo ayudarte a derrotar a los dioses.

-Primero debo salir del Inframundo.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Respóndeme: ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso después del Torneo del Olimpo?

El padre lo mira y se sentía apenado.

-Yo…no sabía dónde estabas Sebastián…todos cumplieron con su labor…se corono al nuevo Dios…pero yo no sabía nada de ti.

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas.

-Lo se…yo…descuidé el reino…los persas estuvieron a punto de conquistarlo…así que pedí ayuda…le pedí ayuda a Zeus.

-¿Y qué le pediste?

-Le rogué derrotar a los enemigos y que me trajeran devuelta a mi hijo…a cambio, le entregaría todo…entonces Zeus derroto a los persas rebeldes y me dijo dónde te encontrabas, pero para ese momento debía pagar mi deuda con Zeus.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-No…hui cuando me enteré donde te encontrabas.

-Significa que rompiste un pacto con un Dios.

-Si…y pague las consecuencias.

-¿Cuáles?

-Zeus le ordeno a las Furias arrestarme.

-¿Las Furias?...significa que existe.

-Si hijo mío y son poderosas y temibles…me castigaron y torturaron sin piedad día tras día.

-Pero…¿Te dejaron libre?

-No.

-¿Cómo entonces estas aquí?

-Escape…ellas aun me están buscando…puedo sentirlo…buscan sin parar y también lo harán contigo hijo.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no hice ningún pacto con un Dios.

-Si hijo mío, lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-Lo hiciste con el Dios Ares al aceptar ayudarlo…Ares es engañoso, él te daría el reemplazo si lograbas derrotar a Zeus.

-El me dio el reemplazo.

-Ares jamás cuenta todo con detalles…el te engaño y al no cumplir tu promesa…Las Furias lo tomaron como una traición.

-¿O sea que ahora tengo a esas castigadoras persiguiéndome?

-Así es hijo mío y a mí también, pero podemos escapar y puedo liberarte.

-¿Liberarme?

-Si, liberarte de Las Furias que te perseguirán sin piedad en nombre de Ares…puedo ayudarte a romper tu vínculo con el mismísimo Dios de la Guerra.

-¿Romper el juramento con un Dios? Hablas idioteces papa…sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es eso.

-Confía en mi hijo…podemos hacerlo.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?

-Primero debemos buscar a Asmodeus, es el demonio que te quito los poderes, con ellos podremos cruzar el portal del Olimpo y salir del Inframundo.

Se escucharon a los lejos tres gritos distintos y Egeon comenzó a temblar.

-Oh no…son ellas…nos siguen buscando…huye Sebastián…escóndete…no dejes que te encuentren.

-Papa…espera…no te vayas.

Sebastián quiso detenerlo, pero Egeon desapareció, los gritos se escucharon más fuerte y más cerca.

Sebastián sabia que no estaba en condiciones de luchar así que corrió lejos.

Encontró una cueva, no le intereso que habita en ese lugar, pero ahí se escondería.

Corrió y corrió, pero se detuvo.

No podía respirar, algo le sujeto el cuello.

Un poder invisible y lo estaba elevando.

-Aggggg…suel…sueltameeeeee.

El poder se le hizo presenta, lo sostenía con una sola mano y Sebastián no podía protegerse ya que estaba debilitado pero su mirada era de odio.

-T..tu…TUUU.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría recorrer mis dominios sin mi supervisión? No seas ingenuo muchacho.

-Vas…a…pagar…por esto…Ha…Hades.

-JA JA JA JA ¿Aun con pocas fuerzas sigues desafiándome mortal?

El Dios del Inframundo apretaba mas fuerte el cuello de Sebastián y a este le costaba respirar.

-Escúchame bien espartano, ya no volverás a atacar El Olimpo…no dejare que mates a Zeus…no dañaras a mi esposo.

Hades lo soltó y Sebastián cayo al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el sentido.

-Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar Sebastián, porque permanecerás aquí por toda la eternidad.

Hades se iba retirando dándole la espalda al guerrero, pero este recobro el sentido y miraba al Dios con una mirada asesina.

Sujeto las Espadas del Exilio y con un gran salto fue directo al Dios.

-MUEREEEEEEEE HADESSSSSSSSS.

El Dios del Inframundo se da media vuelta y con su poder detiene el ataque de Sebastián, pero lo deja inmóvil en el aire.

El guerrero no puede mover su cuerpo y el Dios del Inframundo se enfurece.

-ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO…TE DI UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESAPROVECHASTE.

-NO…QUIERO….TUS…OPORTUNIDADES….YO LOS MATARE….A TODOS USTEDES.

-Creo que es hora de castigarte de verdad muchacho.

Hades lo lanza al suelo con fuerza, Sebastián se levanto con odio y corre hacia el Dios, pero una soga detiene su brazo, luego aparece otra y otra y otra, sujetando todo su cuerpo.

Se escucharon 3 gritos femeninos y el guerrero comenzó a temblar.

Las Furias encontraron a su fugitivo.

Alecto es la Reina de Las Furias y ella hablo con el Dios.

-Este perjurador esta bajo nuestro mando ahora, ha roto su juramento y nuestra misión es castigar a quienes hacen eso, nos lo llevamos

Hades las miro.

-Conocen sus motivos…pueden agregarle uno si quieren…asesinato de un Dios del Olimpo…enciérrenlo en los calabozos.

Sebastián se enfureció.

-VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO…TODOS USTEDES…VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO…NADIE SE SALVARÁ…NADIEEEEE.

-Saquen a este mortal de mi vista.

Las Furias se lo estaban por llevar, pero luego Hades los detiene.

-ESPEREN…pensándolo bien…a los calabozos no.

-¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve Dios Hades?

El Dios Hades miro a Sebastián y se le vino una idea.

-Llévenlo a mi castillo, yo me encargare de él…tengo algo pensado para este mortal…puede serme útil.

Las Furias obedecieron a Hades y se lo llevaron al castillo.

CONTINUARA


	2. CAPITULO 2: EL REGRESO DEL ANGEL

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien tanto tiempo, bueno aca el vuelto con un nuevo fic, disculpen la tardanza este capitulo se me hizo largo jajajaja pero bueno sin mas les dejo el segundo capitulo.

Ya que algunos me preguntaron les hare recordar quienes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amigo Hugo, tkm nene disfrutalo :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 2: El regreso del Ángel

Sebastián, el gran general espartano, finalmente fue derrotado y encadenado en el castillo del Dios Hades.

Humillado y castigo se quedo encadenado, con la presencia del Dios y castigado y torturado por las Furias.

Sebastián permanecía día y noche encadenado, sin poder escapar.

Rendido, solamente podía pensar en su venganza, pero ya lo veía muy lejano, pues no tenia forma de poder librarse de las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

(imagen)

Sebastián, se despierta, todo agotado, con moretones en la cara, el cuerpo todo golpeado, la sangre le recorría en todo el cuerpo.

El guerrero intento buscar fuerzas, pero era inútil, no había forma de romper las cadenas.

Pero aun así lo seguía intentando, hasta que una voz que el odia lo detuvo.

-Hola Sebastián, con que ya te despertaste, te vez terrible.

Sebastián levanto la vista poco a poco con los dientes apretados y una mirada muy fría hacia el Dios.

-No…no importa…cuanto tiempo…me tengas aquí encerrado…Ha…Hades.

-No gastes mas energías hijo mío, deja de luchar, te he dado varias propuestas ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a soportar esta tortura? Sírveme y te prometo que el dolor desaparecerá.

-Ja…jamás…prefiero morir.

-Eres un testarudo ¿Por qué te gusta sufrir de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo quieres?

-Quiero…ver…a todo el Olimpo…muerto.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo Sebastián? ¿Por qué esta insistencia?

-Ustedes…me robaron…todo…y jamás…se los perdonare.

-Nosotros hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer Sebastián, recuérdalo, tu fuiste quien llego y tenías toda la intención de matarnos cuando éramos mortales.

-Y lo…hare de nuevo.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes mortal, tal vez cuando tenias los poderes de Ares pudiste matar a Poseidón y ahora por tu estupidez tenemos que proteger a los mortales de que no se los traje el agua, La Muerte no tenia en su lista a todos los que murieron ahogados por tu culpa, no podemos tomar vidas Sebastián y el mar ya no nos obedece.

-No…no me interesa.

-¿Qué te interesa entonces?

-Su…su muerte.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que es imposible Sebastián? ¿Por qué no me dices tus verdaderas intenciones? Habla ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Sebastián no le respondió, Hades da vueltas sobre el guerrero derrotado.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito?

Sebastián no respondió.

-¿No quieres hablar? ¿O tal vez el castigo de Las Furias te ha dejado débil? Puedo hacer una excepción.

Hades uso su poder divino y una bruma verde invadió el cuerpo de Sebastián y todas sus heridas fueron sanando una por una.

A cada herida curada Sebastián gritaba hasta que su cuerpo sano por completo, pero Sebastián se sentía agitado.

-Ahora tienes energía hijo mío, por lo tanto, ya puedes hablar.

Sebastián se enfureció y tiraba con fuerza sus cadenas quedando cerca del Dios Hades.

-NO NECESITO TUS HABILIDADES PARA SANAR, PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE SERVIRTE O DECIRTE LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO HACER, YA TE LO HE DICHO HADES, TU Y ZEUS VAN A MORIR POR MIS MANOS.

Sebastián le escupe la cara, pero su saliva se evapora cuando toca la cara del Dios y este se enoja y le pega un cachetazo lo que provoca una fuerte onda que sacudió toda la cámara.

-ERES UN INSOLENTE ¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ A FALTARME EL RESPETO ASI?

Hades mueve sus manos y las cadenas se calientan y Sebastián grita del dolor.

-RECUERDA BIEN ESTO MORTAL, YO SOY UN DIOS, NO PUEDES FALTARME EL RESPETO ASI.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-TE HE DADO VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES Y TE ME HAS NEGADO.

-AHHHHHHH…MAL….MAL….MALDITOOOOO.

Hades detiene la tortura y las cadenas se enfrían.

-Vendré por ti mas tarde mortal, mientras tanto te dejare con ellas, tal vez te hagan recapacitar y aceptar mi oferta.

Hades desaparece y Sebastián se queda solo en la cámara, como ya se siente con energías intenta romper las cadenas.

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero un grito femenino lo detiene, después escucha unas risas.

-Hola Sebastián ¿A que estas jugando?

-Vete al infierno Megera.

-JA JA JA pero si estamos justo aquí mortal, esto no es el paraíso.

Sebastián seguía forcejando con las cadenas.

Megera se encontraba caminando en el techo de una de las cámaras de Hades, entonces al ver que lo hacia Sebastián salto hacia él y el guerrero se detiene y se queda mirando a La Furia, quien era grande, tenia cuerpo de guerrera y en su espalda tenía 4 patas largas.

La Furia quería castigarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián? Pareces confuso ¿Te cuesta recordar el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos?

Tras decir eso Megera le da dos golpes fuertes en la cara.

Sebastián se la quedo mirando y le escupe sangre, pero La Furia lo ignora.

-Que atrevido eres Sebastián y yo que he venido a jugar contigo y esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Hades no permitirá que me mates.

-Tal vez no, pero en estos momentos el Dios no se encuentra aquí…así que…TOMA.

La Furia le dio fuertes golpes a Sebastián que lo hacían gritar de dolor y con cada golpe perdía mucha sangre.

-JA JA JA disfruto verte sufrir espartano.

Megera seguía golpeándolo brutamente, las manos de La Furia eran como garras y con cada golpe también cortaba el cuerpo de Sebastián.

El guerrero volvió a debilitarse.

-JA JA JA JA y ahora prepárate para el golpe final espartano.

Una de las patas de Megera se volvió filosa como si fuera una espada y estaba por apuñalar a Sebastián, pero ese ataque fue detenido.

Un resplandor verde cubrió a La Furia y lo lanzo hacia la pared.

Megera vio al Dios Hades.

-¿Por qué me ha detenido? Sabes muy bien que debo castigar a este mortal.

-Castigar no significa matar Megera.

-No me importa que seas un Dios, yo puedo con ustedes dos.

La Furia salto en ataque y estaba dispuesta a atacar a Hades y Sebastián, pero un líquido negro invadió a Megera y al parecer era pegajoso, pues envolvió a La Furia y no se podía mover.

Entonces en la cámara entra otra mujer, otra Furia, con una presencia mas elegante y toda vestida de negro.

-Nosotras no desafiamos a los dioses Megera.

-Alecto ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Soy tu hermana.

-Lo hago para protegerte, siempre te he salvado de la locura, confía en mi cuando te digo que es por tu propio bien.

Megera intentaba liberarse y Alecto se dirigió a Hades.

-Lamento este atrevimiento, a Megera aun le cuesta controlar sus impulsos.

-No necesito tu ayuda para cuidarme, pero aun así gracias…váyanse, necesito hablar con el mortal.

Alecto obedeció y le retiro el liquido pegajoso a su hermana, pero esta se vio furiosa y quería matar a Sebastián, pero su hermana se lo impidió.

-MEGERAAAAA.

El grito de La Furia fue tan fuerte que obligo a Megera a detenerse y retroceder y con miradas frías las dos se retiraron de la cámara de Hades.

El Dios observa a Sebastián.

-Cuanto dolor ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto?

-Muérete.

-Confía en mi Sebastián, sírveme y te prometo que todo el dolor y tu ira desaparecerán.

-JAMAS TE SERVIRE.

-Primero…hagamos un cambio.

Hades uso su poder y volvió a sanar el cuerpo de Sebastián, pero esta vez lo libero de las cadenas.

-¿Qué…que hiciste?

-Te he curado las heridas…de nada.

-No necesito tu sanación, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué me has liberado?

-No necesito tenerte encadenado para hablar conmigo, se muy bien que no puedes derrotarme mortal pero aun así quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-Jamás.

-No seas necio Sebastián, he visto tus motivos, he visto el pasado y el futuro, ahora entiendo tus motivos, pero aun así déjame decirte que no puedo permitirlo.

-Escúchame bien Hades, nada impedirá que cumpla mi venganza.

-Dime Sebastián…¿Cómo nos vencerás si ni siquiera puedes escapar de aquí? ¿Cómo saldrás del Inframundo?

Sebastián tardo en responder, realmente no tenía una solución lógica.

-No lo sé…pero encontrare el modo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de Dios eres?

-Deberías agradecerme de que no deje que Las Furias te llevaran al calabozo, créeme es mucho peor de lo que has estado aquí.

-Pues hubieras dejado que me lleven.

-Escúchame, te he traído aquí porque puedes servirme.

-¿Servirte? Jamás.

-No lo entiendes, pero descuida, pronto lo entenderás, te traje por un motivo, pero…es mejor que lo averigües por tu cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Hades?

-Por ahora te diré…que tienes una misión pendiente, pero ese no es el verdadero motivo por el cual te traje aquí.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Demuéstrame que puedes escapar de aquí Sebastián, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que puedo ser capaz.

-Si, pero por lo que vi, fue una vida que no se ha cumplido, fue una vida que ha sido cambiada al ver a las Hermanas del Destino, por lo tanto, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-Quiero ver a un guerrero del cual fue una creación mía, un guerrero al cual todos le temían.

Sebastián no lo entendió.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando, yo jamás te he servido.

-Claro que no lo sabes, porque fue en otra vida, pero para que sepas, una vez me serviste y te convertiste en mi guerrero alado, yo te hice para que me ayudes a matar a Zeus.

Sebastián lo miro confuso.

-No…es imposible que haya aceptado ayudarte.

-Supongo que al darte poder te convencí, veamos si es verdad.

-YO JAMAS TE OBEDECEREEEEEE.

Sebastián corrió hacia el Dios dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Hades levanto su mano y el espartano se detuvo.

Hades levanto su mano y el cuerpo de Sebastián quedo flotando en el aire.

Sebastián comenzó a gritar, sentía dolor.

-¿QUEEE…..QUE ME ESTAS….HACIENDOOOO?

-Algo…que me da placer.

Un resplandor verde invadió el cuerpo de Sebastián y de su espalda empezaron a salir dos huesos que iban creciendo.

Sebastián gritaba de dolor y Hades aumentaba el poder.

-BASTAAAA…BASTAAAAA.

-Resiste hijo mío, pronto terminara.

Los huesos crecieron mas y mas de a poco empezaron a salir plumas negras.

-YA FALTA POCO.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

La transformación termino y Sebastián cae al suelo.

-ARRIBAAAAAAA…mi ángel…arriba.

Sebastián poco a poco se levantó y se observó las alas.

Se sentía con fuerza y observo el techo.

Abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar, queriendo escapar del castillo de Hades y del Inframundo, pero ni siquiera llego al techo.

Sus alas perdieron fuerza y volvió a caer al suelo.

Hades comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA estúpido mortal ¿En serio creíste que te dejaría ir así nada más?

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste Hades?

-Yo vi como eras en la otra vida, te di alas fuertes, pero te uniste con los persas y me traicionaste, no volveré a cometer ese error, por lo tanto, te he dado otras alas que ya tenías.

-¿Qué ya tenía? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Ya te has olvidado? JA JA cuando íbamos a entrar al Torneo del Olimpo el antiguo Zeus te dio las alas de Ícaro, pero tú te atreviste a desafiarlo y entonces Zeus quemo tus alas, pero yo te las devuelvo.

Sebastián observo con más atención sus alas y vio que tenían un color azul por lo bajo y el resto no eran de color negro, eran plumas que quedaron negras porque fueron quemadas.

Entonces supo que no volaría muy lejos.

-No creo que seas tan poderoso Hades…Zeus me dio alas fuertes…tu no.

-No te confundas Sebastián, podría haberte dado alas más fuertes, pero no me arriesgare a que te pases de la raya, además tus alas, aunque quemadas aún tienen su función, no te servirán para volar mucho, pero puedes planear con ellas, muy bien, fui mas que amable contigo ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Me servirás…mi ángel de la muerte?

Sebastián volvió a observar sus alas quemadas, vio que tenia cerca sus espadas del exilio, por lo tanto, uso sus alas con velocidad y agarro sus espadas y miro al Dios.

-Nunca…MUEREEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián se dirigió volando hacia Hades dispuesto a apuñalarlo, pero el Dios dio un movimiento hábil y golpeo a Sebastián con fuerza haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

Hades usa su poder divino y le saca las espadas, Sebastián queda envuelto en el aire con un resplandor verde e inmóvil.

El Dios Hades se veía furioso.

-REALMENTE ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO MORTAL, TE HE DADO MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES Y LAS DESPERDICIASTE A TODOS, ME HE EQUIVOCADO CONTIGO, AHORA TE DARE EL CASTIGO QUE TE MERECES.

Hades uso su poder y volvió a encadenar a Sebastián, se acerco a el y lo jalo del pelo para verle la cara.

-Escucha con atención Sebastián, nunca mataras a Zeus, tampoco me mataras a mí, no puedes escapar del Inframundo, para poder hacerlo necesitas ir a los portales, pero solo se pueden usar si alguien tiene los poderes de un Dios y tu no eres un Dios muchacho.

Hades lo suelta y se retira de la cámara dejando a Sebastián encadenado.

El guerrero intenta escapar, pero las cadenas estaban bien sujetadas, seguía intentándolo hasta que una voz lo detiene.

-No gastes energías hijo…las necesitaras después.

-Papa…ayúdame…debemos escapar de aquí.

-No puede ayudarte hijo, aunque quisiera, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Observa.

Egeon quiso tocar las cadenas, pero no podías, las traspasaba, parecía estar hecho de humo.

-Es la maldición que me han hecho Las Furias, no puedo tocar nada, solo puedo atacar, me convirtieron en un fantasma hijo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

-No lo sé…he pasado tantos años buscando una cura, pero no he hallado nada.

-Encontraremos algo padre, por ahora ya se como escapar del Inframundo, Hades me lo conto.

-Necesitas el poder de un Dios para poder salir de aquí.

-Así es…yo tenia los poderes del Dios Ares, pero ese demonio me los robo, debo recuperarlos.

-El demonio que debes buscar no es nada fácil de derrotar hijo.

-Puedo vencer a un demonio.

-Este no es cualquier demonio hijo mío…es Asmodeus, él es el rey del Inframundo, el creador de este lugar.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué no es Hades el creador de este lugar?

-Hades es un Dios, su tarea es controlar a Asmodeus para que sus criaturas no salgan a la superficie y ataquen la Tierra, Hades es el único que puede contralar a los demonios, si no estuviera el para poder controlar a Asmodeus…todas estas criaturas estarían libres.

-Interesante…lo tendré en cuenta.

Se escucharon unos gritos y el padre se alteró.

-Son ellas…se acercan.

-Huye.

-No voy a dejarte.

-No me servirás si te atrapan papa…huye…puedo resistirlo.

-No mueras hijo.

Egeon desaparece y el grito se escucho mas cerca, de pronto apareció Megera y miraba placenteramente a Sebastián, tenía ganas de castigarlo.

-Hola Sebastián ¿Me extrañaste?

-Muérete.

-Siempre tan gentil, lamento mi tardanza, no es mi costumbre irme, pero nos interrumpieron.

-Fue lo mejor, me aburría contigo.

-JA JA JA JA no importa Sebastián, te divertirás, yo no soy tan aburridas como mis hermanas, le dije varias veces a Alecto que tenga mejores modales.

-O tal vez ella te quiera enseñar modales a ti.

La Furia comenzó a enojarse.

-Siempre tan a la defensiva mortal…no importa…de todas maneras se imponer…RESPETOOOO.

Megera le dio un fuerte cachetazo que lo hizo escupir sangre y volvió a darle otro golpe.

Las Alas de Sebastián se abrieron e intentaron volar, pero no podía librarse de las cadenas.

-¿Alas? ¿Cuándo las tuviste?

-Un regalo…del Dios…Hades.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto te lo dio un Dios? Que patético, nunca entendí esta manera de los Dioses, siempre obsesionados con el poder, ellos deberían aprender más de nosotras porque como sabes…NO SE JUEGA CON LAS FURIAS.

Megera volvió a darle varios golpes a Sebastián y los últimos fueron tan fuertes que se le rompieron las cadenas que sujetaban sus pies.

Sebastián escupe sangre y se levanta poco a poco pero aún tenía las manos encadenadas.

-¿Eso…es…todo…lo que…tienes?

-Eres un insolente.

Megera volvió a darle brutales golpes, Sebastián se veía cansado, la sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo.

La Furia retrocedió un poco.

-Eso te enseñara a respetarme mortal y ahora te daré el golpe final.

Las garras que tenia en la espalda se abrieron y golpearían a Sebastián, Megera corrió hacia el pero el guerrero junto fuerzas y logro romper una de sus cadenas y con fuerza golpea a Megera llevándola hasta la pared.

Sebastián intenta sacar la otra cadena, Megera se levanta y se enfurece.

-Por lo que has pasado Sebastián, te voy a perdonar ese atrevimiento, pero tu castigo sigue.

Megera iba a atacarlo, pero Sebastián logra romper la otra cadena y con un ágil movimiento envuelve a La Furia con las cadenas y la deja inmóvil.

Luego el guerrero se sube arriba de ella y comienza a golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, la observa, pero aun así sigue golpeándola hasta que La Furia deja de moverse, el guerrero la asesino.

Sebastián intenta recuperar el aliento y su padre aparece y ve toda la escena.

-No puedo creerlo…jamás creí que alguien podría vencer a una Furia.

-Debe…debemos…escapar de aquí.

-Tus espadas hijo…úsalas…tienen el poder de Atenea, te sanaran.

Sebastián se dirigió y agarro las espadas del exilio, un destello verde cubrió el cuerpo de Sebastián y lo sanaron por completo.

-Es increíble, me siento más fuerte.

-No te confíes hijo, mataste a una Furia, pero aún quedan dos y son poderosas.

-No serán problema.

-Te recuerdo que también estas en el Inframundo, con demonio poderoso que perseguir y un Dios que es más poderoso.

-Entiende bien esto papa…Zeus y Hades van a morir…nada me detendrá…ahora buscare a ese demonio y nos iremos.

-Buena suerte hijo.

Egeon desaparece y Sebastián toma impulso y con fuerza extiende sus alas y sale rompiendo una ventana del castillo de Hades y planea hasta un lugar seguro.

Al estar en tierra agarra sus espadas y les habla.

-Espadas del Exilio, muéstrenme el camino hacia el demonio Asmodeus.

Las espadas comenzaron a brillar y le marcaron el camino.

El guerrero comenzó a caminar, pero de pronto se escucha como una explosión en el castillo de Hades.

Sebastián se oculta y se enfurece al enterarse que no la derroto.

Megera aún seguía viva.

-AHHHHHHH MALDITO MORTAL ¿Dónde ESTAS? ENFRENTAME…ESTA VEZ…NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO…TE ENCONTRAREEEEEEEE.

Megera no vio a Sebastián y tomo otro camino para encontrarlo.

Sebastián la ignoro y decidió buscar al demonio.

Por otra parte, en el Olimpo, Zeus observa la ciudad de Olimpia y busca lugares en la superficie para sus sirvientes, ya que varios lugares están inundados.

Los demás dioses ayudan a los mortales de Esparta.

Hera se encontraba con Afrodita para ayudar a los mortales.

Hermes con gran velocidad juntaba y salvaba a los mortales que estaban por ser aplastados por la gran masa de agua que se acercaba.

Varios de los titanes aún seguían escalando el monte del Olimpo, pero Helios se encargaba de ellos con su corcel volador tirándoles ráfagas del rayo del sol, pero aun así podían seguir escalando.

La misión cada vez se les complica más.

En la ciudad de Esparta, el Rey Cooper se encontraba con Kitty salvando a toda su gente.

Los reyes se encontraban con las diosas Hera y Afrodita.

El rey Cooper se dirigió a la Diosa Hera.

-Mi señora, no podemos mantener el agua lejos de aquí, sigue creciendo, nuestra única oportunidad es escapar por las montañas.

-Debemos salvar a todos, también tu ciudad.

-Mi ciudad ya está perdida, pero podemos volver a construirla, debemos salvar a las personas, son lo único que importa.

La Diosa vio que los muros ya no estaban resistiendo, el agua estaba por entrar, entonces busca una solución.

Los muros se rompen poco a poco hasta crear una gran brecha y el agua entra a montón, la gente de Esparta comenzó a desesperarse.

(Imagen)

Las diosas tenían que actuar.

-Afrodita, dispárales a las montañas, necesitamos proteger y agrandar el muro.

La Diosa de la belleza empezó a usar su arco y disparo a las montañas haciendo que grandes rocas caigan sobre los muros y el agua, los cual hizo que se crearan muros con las rocas y resistan más.

(imagen)

Hera uso su poder divino y cubrió los muros con ramas que salían del suelo.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, el agua seguía creciendo, era cuestión de tiempo para que el agua entre, la ciudad estaba perdida.

Entonces Hera vuelve a usar su poder y del suelo salen grandes ramas y todas se dirigen a las montañas, las ramas fueron formando formas de puentes.

-TODOS EL MUNDO CORRA, SALVENSE.

La Diosa dio la orden y todo el pueblo de Esparta agarro lo que pudo y corrió hacia el puente que creo la Diosa, el agua empezó a entrar de a poco.

El rey Cooper observa por última vez su reino y cae de rodillas con los ojos lagrimosos pero una mirada muy fría y enojada.

Kitty se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Debemos irnos Cooper, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kitty? ¿Por qué Poseidón no detiene esto? Le he rezado tanto, pero…no nos escuchó.

-Las Diosas Hera y Afrodita vinieron a ayudarnos Cooper, eso es un milagro, como también nuestro hijo está ayudando a la gente de Agnor y a nuestros aliados los persas, debemos salvar a nuestro pueblo ahora.

-Pero ¿Por qué no ha venido él? Solo el puede detener esto ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Dónde está Poseidón?

-"Esta muerto"

Los dos reyes se dan vuelta y quedan sorprendidos por lo que dijo la Diosa Hera.

-¿Que? No…no puede ser…¿Cómo?

-No lo se muy bien, fue todo muy rápido, estamos en peligro Rey Cooper, no solo los mortales, los dioses corremos peligro.

-No…no puede ser…no pueden correr peligro…¿Quién ESTA EN GUERRA CON NOSOTROS?

-Sebastian Smythe.

El rey Cooper entro en rabia al escuchar ese nombre y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

-ESE BASTARDO INFELIZ….VOY A MATARLO.

Kitty quiso contralarlo y retirarse ya que vio que los muros no resistirían más.

-Cooper debemos irnos, ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Hazle caso a tu esposa Rey Cooper, debemos irnos.

Kitty ayudo a Cooper a levantarse y corrieron hacia el puente de ramas que creo la Diosa.

Una gran masa de agua se acercaba a la ciudad.

(IMAGEN)

El peso del agua ya era demasiado que termino por destruir los muros del reino del Rey Cooper, toda Esparta se quedo bajo el agua, toda la población se salvó en las montañas.

El rey observo su reino sumergido y cayo de rodillas con sus ojos lagrimosos y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo.

-Ese desgraciado lo va a pagar muy caro, no quedara así.

Kitty lo levanto y siguieron el camino que les marco las diosas.

Por otro lado, en el Olimpo Zeus observaba todo y Hades se encontraba al lado de él.

Zeus se veía furioso.

-Que caos…¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pase Hades?

Hades intento animarlo.

-Hemos ayudado a los mortales mas de lo que pudimos Zeus, pero no podemos controlar el mar.

-Aun sigue vivo…lo presiento…mi rayo no lo asesino.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Sebastián, sigue vivo.

-Olvídate de Sebastián Zeus, esta en el Inframundo y perdió sus poderes, además Las Furias lo han capturado y lo harán pagar por todo lo que hizo y lo castigaran por asesinar a nuestro amigo.

-Eso me duele Hades…Poseidón…Finn…ha muerto…ya hemos perdido a dos dioses.

-Se la amistad que tenias con Finn…era nuestro amigo…Blaine.

Zeus se dio media vuelta y miro fijo a Hades.

-Hades…te dije que ya no podemos…

-BASTA CON ESO BLAINE…SON NUESTROS NOMBRES REALES…Y SABES QUE QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE.

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ…SOMOS DIOSES AHORA Y YO SOY TU SOBERANO.

Hades se tranquiliza.

-Ya lo sé…pero sabes que estamos enamorados y…

-BASTA HADES…SABES QUE TENEMOS PROHIBIDO AMARNOS…LOS DIOSES NO PUEDEN AMAR.

-NO ME IMPORTA BLAINE…NO IMPORTA QUE SEAMOS DIOSES AHORA…YO TE SIGO AMANDO.

-GUARDA SILENCIO…PUEDEN ESCUCHARTE.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN LOS PRIMORDIALES.

-ESTO NO SE TRATA SOLO DE LOS PRIMORDIALES HADES…SINO DE LOS DEMAS DIOSES…PUEDEN DENUNCIARNOS POR ESTO…SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE LE PASO AL ANTIGUO HADES CUANDO AMO A PERSOFENE…LOS ANTIGUOS DIOSES LO DENUNCIARON A LOS PRIMORDIALES Y LO DESTRONARON Y QUEDO EN EL OLVIDO…NO QUIERO QUE NOS PASE ESO.

-LOS DEMAS DIOSES SON NUESTROS AMIGOS…ELLOS SABEN QUE ESTAMOS CASADOS CUANDO FUIMOS AL TORNEO…NO NOS DENUNCIARAN.

Hades se tranquiliza y le sigue hablando.

-Ellos son nuestros amigos Blaine…no lo harían…no son capaces ¿Verdad?

Zeus se tranquiliza y llama a Hades por su nombre que pensaba que había olvidado, pone sus manos sobre su cara.

-Ku…Kurt…sabes que yo también te amo…pero las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes…puedes estar seguro que es lo que mas deseo…pero al ser dioses debemos sacrificar el amor…y lo sabes.

Hades baja los hombres.

-Si…lo sé.

-No quiero perderte Kurt…si algo llega a pasarte…no me lo perdonaría…¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando creí que Sebastián te había matado? Tuve que buscar por todos lados un Dios para que te reemplace y puedas volver a la vida.

-Si lo se…y te lo agradezco.

-Gracias a eso aun seguimos juntos ¿Puede estar contento con eso?

-Claro que lo estoy.

-Aunque no lo demuestre mucho…sabes que te amo…y para que lo veas correré un gran riesgo.

Zeus agarro la cara de Hades y lo beso.

El rayo de Zeus y el resplandor verde de Hades daban vueltas sobre ellos y luego al separar se dispersa.

-Sabes lo que siento Kurt, pero ahora nuestros nombres son otros y ahora debemos ocuparnos de un tema muy importante.

-Lo se…Zeus, pero descuida, Sebastián esta atrapado en el Inframundo.

Una voz entra en la mente del Dios Hades, una voz de La Furia.

"Dios Hades, Sebastián ha escapado, Megera y Tisifone lo están buscando"

La Furia deja de hablar, Hades queda atónico, pero sigue firme ante Zeus.

-Eso no me dejara tranquilo Hades, tu estuviste con el ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No me lo dijo, pero descuida…lo averiguare.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te vez extraño.

-Solo estoy perturbado por la muerte de Poseidón, ten en cuenta que El Olimpo esta en peligro y los titanes aun siguen escalando el monte.

Zeus vuelve a observar el mundo.

-Lo sé, Helios se está encargando de ellos.

-Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Los titanes no volverán a gobernar Hades, eso te lo aseguro…pero…se viene una guerra…distinta a las que hemos tenido…y para serte sincero, estoy preocupado…debemos estar preparado para todo…todos nosotros

-Como digas…Zeus.

-Cualquier cosa que sepas de Sebastián dímela, yo te ayudare a contenerlo.

-Descuida Zeus, todo esta bien, Sebastián esta en una de mis prisiones y sabes que es imposible escapar de ellas.

-Bien…¿Puedes ayudar a los demás?

-Claro…descuidado…todo estará bien.

Hades se retira y se va con una mirada muy seria.

Por otra parte, en el Inframundo, Sebastián recorría el lugar, le era diferente de la ultima vez que recuerda luchar contra Blaine y Kurt.

Parecía mas lujoso, oscuro pero lujoso.

Había prisiones donde había todo tipo de guerreros o incluso ángeles, sus alas estaban quemadas y sus caras cubiertas, solo se le podían ver los ojos.

Todos miraban al guerrero alado, pero ninguno le hablo.

El poder de la espada seguía marcándole el camino a Sebastián.

A veces tenia que ocultarse pues escuchaba el grito de Megera cerca pero el guerrero lograba pasar desapercibido.

En una última ocasión llego a estar cerca de él.

Megera buscaba en todas partes y atrapaba a uno de los prisioneros.

Todos temblaban por la presencia de La Furia.

Megera atrapo a un ángel y este temblaba.

-Estoy buscando a un mortal condenado con alas ¿Dónde está?

-No…no…no…no lo sé…lo juro.

-MIENTES.

-NO…POR FAVOR…DIJO LA VERDAD.

-NO ME SIRVES.

Megera uso una de sus patas que cuelgan en su espalda y apuñalo al ángel, este muere y se convierte en ceniza.

Después sale destruyendo la celda y va hacia otra, atrapando un alma atormentada.

-NO…POR FAVOR…NO ME MATES.

-SILENCIO ¿Dónde ESTA SEBASTIAN?

-NO LO SE…NO LO HE VISTO.

-MIENTES.

-NOOOOOOOO.

Megera le traspasa su mano y le saca el corazón.

-Por tu insolencia ahora serás un vagabundo del Inframundo, caminaras y volaras atormentado para toda la vida.

El alma en pena se marchito y parecía una persona, pero sin piel y demasiado flaco, casi se le veían los huesos, era una mescla de azul y blanco y se marchó volando de la prisión.

(imagen)

Megera se sentía furiosa.

-Te encontrare mortal, no podrás escapar.

La Furia se alejo del lugar y Sebastián salió de su escondite.

Eran sus alas quienes lo protegían de la vista, Hades le dio esa habilidad.

Entonces el guerrero se quedo mirando a los prisioneros.

-¿Por qué sufren este tormento?

Nadie respondió.

-¿Por qué no me delataron?

Nadie respondió.

-DIGAN ALGO.

Uno de ellos se acercó y sujeto sus barrotes.

-Sabemos quien eres ángel de la muerte, todos estamos aquí por culpa de los dioses.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Intentamos defendernos, pero los dioses nos arrebataron todo…les rezamos, pero jamás tuvimos respuestas…quedamos en la ruina por darle todo…nos revelamos y ellos nos castigaron y le ordenaron a Las Furias encerrarnos aquí.

-Puedo liberarlos.

-No…solo huye…destruye a los dioses.

-Eso se los aseguro.

-Ve con Hefesto.

-¿El Dios caído? ¿Está aquí?

-Hades lo encerró en las profundidades del Inframundo, él puede ayudarte.

Sebastián agarro su espada y le hablo.

-Llévame hasta el Dios Herrero.

La espada brillo y le marco otro camino.

Sebastián abandono la prisión y entro por otro callejón y encontró una puerta plateada.

Le llamo la atención y la abrió.

El cuarto era azul y había un olor agradable a incienso, luego el guerrero ve que hay mujeres con vestiduras del Olimpo, pero estaban desnudas, sus pechos estaban a la vista y se alegraron de ver a un hombre en sus aposentos.

-Vaya vaya chiscas, miren esto, los dioses nos han bendecido, bienvenido mortal.

Sebastián observa para todos lados, se sentía alegre, había un montón de mujeres sensuales y todas son hermosas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Es la cámara de la Diosa Afrodita, últimamente nuestra señora esta muy ocupada y nos sentimos muy solas.

Todas las mujeres se le acercaban a Sebastián y lo toqueteaban sexualmente que al guerrero le encantaba, pero vio su camino que le marco la espada y seguía caminando.

Las mujeres se mostraban mas sexuales para que el guerrero se quede con ellas.

(imagen)

-Quédate con nosotras y disfruta de nuestros placeres.

-Quédate ángel de la muerte y no te arrepentirás.

-Quédate y disfruta de nuestra compañía.

El guerrero se detuvo, pero no por las mujeres que lo tocaban sino por una en especial que se le estaba acercando.

Una mujer semi desnuda y con ligas violetas, su belleza era demasiado, todo ser viviente podría contemplar su belleza y esta mujer se acercó a Sebastián.

(imagen)

-Ellas no valen nada, ven conmigo guerrero y disfruta del mayor de los placeres.

La mujer agarro la mano se Sebastián y se lo llevaba.

El guerrero parecía feliz, incluso estaba olvidando su propósito hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un anillo verde con un símbolo dorado.

(IMAGEN)

Sebastián se quedó mirándolo porque sabía que lo vio en otro lado, pero ¿Dónde?

Entonces recordó lo que traía uno de sus nuevos enemigos, además Hades no tiene una cámara sexual y la cámara de Afrodita se encuentra en las montañas del Olimpo y él se encuentra en el Inframundo, entonces supo que todo era una trampa.

Entonces se enojo y salto encima de la mujer, la cámara sexual desapareció y volvió a su forma original, aún seguían en el Inframundo, Sebastián comenzó a ahorcarla fuertemente, pero la mujer comenzó a reír y cambio de forma, era la Furia Tisifone.

-JA JA JA JA ¿Eso es lo mas fuerte que puedes mortal? Patético.

-Te vas a morir.

Sebastián agarro sus espadas y la iba a apuñalar, pero Tisifone desaparece y haciendo un ataca sorpresa Megera lo atrapa.

-A un lado hermana, este mortal es mío.

Megera lo lanza al suelo.

-Tranquilo hermana, las dos nos podremos divertir con él, Alecto no tiene por qué enterarse.

-Tienes razón hermana, juntas acabaremos con este mortal.

Megera y Tisifone se pusieron en posición de guerra e iban a matar a Sebastián y acercarse un destello verde se hace presente.

La Diosa Atenea apareció.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Retrocedan brujas.

-JA JA JA tu no eres nadie, no recibimos ordenes de nadie.

-Entonces tendré que detenerlas.

-No eres rival para nosotras fantasma.

-Aléjense, es su última advertencia.

-Ya me canso esta fantasma, vamos Megera, deshagámonos de ellos.

Megara y Tisifone volaron hacia Atenea, pero la diosa les lanzo su poder y dejo inmóviles a Las Furias, las tenia atrapadas y con gritos, no podían liberarse.

Sebastián intenta levantarse y aparece su padre.

La Diosa les habla a los dos.

-Llévatelo Egeon, llévalo hacia Hefesto, solo el podrá ayudarlos a escapar del Inframundo.

-Tu también debes venir Atenea.

-Yo los alcanzare más tarde, confíen en mí, se lo que hago.

Egeon sujeta el brazo de Sebastián y este se lo queda mirando ya que supuestamente no podía tocarlo porque se desvanecía, solo podía tener contacto si lo atacaba.

-Puedo sentirte….¿Como?

-Es la magia de la Diosa Atenea.

Sebastián abrazo a su padre y este le respondió.

Atenea observo a Sebastián.

-Recuerda tu cometido Sebastián, no lo olvides.

La Diosa le lanzo su poder a Egeon y Sebastián y ambos desaparecieron.

Luego desapareció la Diosa dejando libres a Las Furias.

Megera se sentía furiosa.

-Ahhhhh…maldito mortal…ha escapado…El Dios Ares fue un tonto al confiar en este mortal y el Hades fue mas tonto al darle alas.

-Tranquila hermana, no escaparan, nadie escapa del Inframundo…vamos, debemos informarle a Alecto.

-Si…Alecto lo pondrá en su lugar.

Las Furias abandonan el lugar.

Egeon y Sebastián escaparon de la zona y fueron a otra parte del Inframundo, lejos de Las Furias.

Su padre se veía molesto.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer Sebastián? Casi te matan.

-Podía con ellas.

-No seas ingenuo hijo, Las Furias no son fáciles de derrotar, si te matan ¿Quién derrotara a los dioses? Piensa bien, piensa en todo lo que harás.

-Tranquilo papa, se muy bien lo que debo hacer.

-Pues mas te vale hijo, esto es muy peligroso y si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas, todo estará perdido.

-Te lo repito papa…Zeus y Hades van a morir…todos los dioses van a morir.

-Yo estaré contigo Sebastián, encuentra a Hefesto, él puede ayudarte.

El padre desaparece y el guerrero vuelve a reclamar a sus espadas.

-Muéstrenme el camino al Dios Herrero.

Las espadas brillaron y marcaron otro camino, pero era difícil de llegar, por lo tanto, extendió sus alas y voló sobre varios escombros que tenía para sujetarse.

Debido a que sus alas están quemadas no puede volar por mucho tiempo, pero si planear lo suficiente como para alcanzar largas distancias.

De pronto una voz lo detiene, una voz que se escuchaba muy penetrante y parecía salir de las nubes negras del Inframundo.

-"SEBASTIANNNNN"

El guerrero enfureció.

-Hades…MUESTRATE COBARDE.

-"Como siempre espartano, estas cometiendo un terrible error".

-El error fue haberme liberado, te arrepentirás por eso, pero yo te agradezco porque gracias a ti poder cumplir mi venganza.

-"Tu deseo de venganza te traicionara Sebastián, créeme, no puedes matar a Zeus…no puedes matarme a mi…ríndete, entrégame tu alma y te prometo que serás el general de mi ejército".

-Matare a todo tu ejército, así que no.

-"¿Por qué ERES TAN NECIO? NO PUEDES CON NOSOTROS SEBASTIAN, RINDETE"

-JAMAS, PAGARAS POR TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON.

-"TU MISMO TE HAS METIDO EN ESTO SEBASTIAN, AL HACER UN PACTO CON ARES PARA ATACAR AL OLIMPO HAS VIOLADO TODAS NUESTRAS LEYES Y EL CASTIGO ES LA MUERTE, PERO ZEUS FUE PIADOSO CONTIGO Y TE DEJO A MANOS DE LAS FURIAS, DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO POR ESO"

-DILE A ZEUS QUE LE DEVOLVERE EL FAVOR, ATRAVEZANDOLE MI ESPADA.

-"JA JA JA JA que energético, siempre mostrando ser un gran guerrero, confía en mi Sebastián, abandona esta idea y únete a mi ejército, te prometo que serás un gran guerrero".

-No quiero tus malditas promesas, te matare y sabes que voy a hacerlo, encontrare La Flama del Olimpo y los matare a todos.

-"¿La Flama? JA JA JA JA JA JA pues buena suerte mortal…te mataría ahora mismo, pero te dejare jugar con Asmodeus, esta muy ansioso de verte, disfrutare viéndote sufrir y luego morir, adiós espartano".

La voz del Dios Hades dejo de escucharse y Sebastián se veía molesto.

-COBARDEEEE…YA VERAS…TE ENCONTRARE…Y TE MATAREEEEE.

Sebastián ignoro la charla con Hades y siguió recorriendo el camino, extendió sus alas hasta llegar a una cueva, al terminar de recorrerla vio una enorme cadena que llegaba hasta lo alto y estaba sujeta por tres estatuas.

Todos los espartanos los conoces, son Los Jueces del Inframundo.

(imagen)

Sebastián se queda contemplándolos y la luz de las espadas termina en el medio de ellos.

El guerrero sabe que para seguir avanzando dependerá de los jueces, por lo tanto, abrió sus alas y planeo hasta el centro de las estatuas.

De pronto sus ojos lanzaron un destello azul y miraron al guerrero, tenían una voz muy penetrante.

-"POR LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO Y POR ORDEN DE ZEUS, SOMOS LOS TRES JUECES, AFRONTA TU JUICIO FINAL MORTAL, IDENTIFICATE"

-SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, PRINCIPE DE ESPARTA.

-"¿Cuál ES TU OBJETIVO MORTAL?"

-ENCONTRAR LA FLAMA DEL OLIMPO.

-"LA FLAMA ESTA LEJOS DE TU ALCANZE ¿Cuál ES TU VERDADERO OBJETIVO?"

-MATAR A LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO.

-"LO QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO ESTA FUERA DE TU ALCANZE MORTAL, NADIE PUEDE MATAR A LOS DIOSES"

-Pues sepan esto…he matado a Poseidón…significa que puedo hacerlo…ahora DIGANME COMO PUEDO LLEGAR HASTA EL DIOS HEFESTO.

-"SILENCIO MORTAL…NOSOTROS DECIDIMOS…ESTE ES NUESTRO VEREDICTO…EL REY EACO NO TE VE A LA ALTURA Y TE COINCIDERA CULPABLE…EL REY RADAMANTIS TE COINCIDERA DIGNO Y GRAN GUERRERO…ME CORRESPONDE A MI, AL REY MINOS, TOMAR LA DECISIÓN FINAL"

Sebastián se veía tranquilo, no le importaba si lo dejaban pasar o no, el encontraría la forma, pero se quedó porque quería escuchar la respuesta de los jueces.

-"TU FUTURO ESTA ENVUELTO EN TINIEBLAS, EL REINO DEL MAS ALLA AUN NO ESTA LISTO PARA RECIBIRTE, TRAS ESA PUERTA TE AGUARDA TU DESTINO…HE DICHO…VETE MORTAL".

Los ojos se apagaron de las estatuas y quedaron inmóviles.

Una puerta se abrió y Sebastián seguía su camino, pero se quedó mirando una estatua de una niña, tenia atravesado algo que el guerrero había perdido cuando Gaia lo expulso, La Espada del Olimpo.

(imagen)

El guerrero se alegro y retiro la espada, al irse una voz de una niña lo detiene.

-"Sebastián"

El guerrero se da media vuelta y ve que en las manos de la estatua hay como fuego azul y forman la figura de una niña.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-"Necesito tu ayuda Sebastián"

-¿Me conoces? ¿Cómo?

-"Eres El Ángel de la Muerte…todos saben quien eres…todos te tienen miedo"

-No hay ninguna razón para eso.

-"Yo no te tengo miedo"

-Me alegra mucho que no tengas miedo niña, el miedo es una carga pesada.

-"Yo no soy una niña Sebastián".

-Me da exactamente igual lo que seas, las preocupaciones que tengo son otras.

-"Sebastián por favor, tienes que liberarme"

-La búsqueda de la libertad tampoco es sencilla, no puedo ayudarte.

Sebastián vio como la imagen azul se desvaneció, entonces siguió su camino y entro a la cueva, las puertas se cerraron y la espada le marco otro camino.

Camino y camino hasta que llego a La Fragua, las profundidades del Inframundo, un lugar oscuro donde el rio es lava, pero no te quema, un lugar sin compañía, sin nadie con quien hablar mas que los amigos imaginarios que uno pueda crear, pues el lugar te lleva directamente a la locura.

Al final del camino se puede ver a una gran criatura, parecía estar desfigurada pero no por nacimiento, sino por golpes que alguien o algo le provoco.

Era un alma en pena, en Dios bajo una tortura.

El Dios Hefesto.

(imagen)

Sebastián se acerca, el Dios estaba de espalda, pero siente la presencia de alguien.

-Déjame tranquilo, ya te he dicho que ya he pagado el precio.

-Mantén la calma Dios Herrero, no soy quien crees.

El Dios se sorprende y se da media vuelta y ve al guerrero, tenia una mirada como de asombro y desprecio.

-¿Ángel de la Muerte?...ERES TU…Vaya, vaya, vaya…creía que Zeus ya te había matado.

-Y yo que ya habrías escapado de esta cueva.

-JA JA JA ojalá, Zeus acabo encerrándome aquí, pero tú eres la razón de que viva atormentado.

-Yo no te hice nada malo Hefesto, solamente tengo un interés en un olímpico.

-Bueno, mientras solo se trate de un olímpico JA JA JA.

Sebastián se veía impaciente.

-Estoy buscando La Flama del Olimpo ¿Sabes lo que es?

Hefesto deja su sonrisa y se pone serio al escuchar lo que le pregunta Sebastián.

-¿Con que propósito espartano?

Sebastián responde de mala manera.

-Para cumplir la tarea que me propuse. Y AHORA DIME ¿SABES ALGO DE LA FLAMA?

-Todos los hijos verdaderos del Olimpo lo sabemos, todos respetamos su poder, pero no debes dejarte guiar por su fulgor…ni los dioses ni los mortales pueden sobrevivir a su llama.

-Yo solo necesito encontrarla.

Hefesto comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA Si sabes como escapar del Inframundo estoy seguro que también sabes como dar con La Flama del Olimpo JA JA JA.

Sebastián vio que es inútil entonces averigua otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está Asmodeus?

-¿El rey de los demonios?

-Si, debo encontrarlo.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas encontrado.

-YA BASTA DE HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO HEFESTO ¿SABES DONDE ESTA O NO?

-Por ese camino, sigue derecho por esta cueva, al final encontraras su puerta y al entrar…bueno…supongo que es lo ultimo que veras…JA JA JA…fue un gusto volver a verte espartano.

Sebastián se retira sabiendo que el Dios Herrero no le dirá nada más, por lo tanto, es inútil seguir con el y le responde irónicamente.

-Has resultado ser de GRAN ayuda Hefesto.

Sebastián se dirigió a la cueva que le dijo el Dios y estaba muy oscuro.

Uso el resplandor de la espada del Olimpo y vio que, en su camino, las paredes estaban cubiertas de huesos, todo el camino estaba lleno de calaveras, por todas partes.

(imagen)

Pero Sebastián lo ignoro y siguió caminando hasta que llega al final del camino y se encuentra con 2 puertas negras.

Eran pesadas pero el guerrero junta fuerza y logra abrirlas, al entrar todo estaba oscuro y de golpe se cierran las puertas.

Ya no se podían abrir.

Se escuchan risas, varias voces, Sebastián sabia que Asmodeus estaba cerca.

El lugar era oscuro, solo tenía poca iluminación por sus espadas, pero no era suficiente, de pronto se escucha la risa del demonio y comienza a hablar, pero aún no se hizo presente.

-"JA JA JA JA Sebastián…me alegra tanto que tengas tiempo para nosotros…tenemos que hablar"

-Muéstrate cobarde y enfréntame.

-"Percibo cierta hostilidad Sebastián".

-Y yo percibo que recuperare mis poderes pronto, te apuñalare.

-"JA JA JA El Dios Hades fue piadoso en dejarte libre pero yo no lo hare…veamos…¿Cuántos pecados has cometido?...por lo que veo, te has revelado en el Torneo del Olimpo queriendo matar a Zeus…Te convertiste en un ángel y asesinaste sin piedad…¿Qué más, que más?...Ah sí, viajaste en el tiempo y quisiste matar a Blaine y Kurt para convertirte en Dios…Volviste a resucitar e hiciste un pacto con Ares y mataste al Dios Poseidón…muchas razones para ser culpable".

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Pues ahora sufrirás como otros han sufrido…tu alma es mía"

Todo oscureció, el brillo de la espada desapareció.

De pronto un fuerte resplandor invadió toda la cámara, era grande, parecía como estar en las afueras del Inframundo y en el centro se veía a una persona sentada en su trono, los soportes eran cabezas de perros, parecía el Dios Hades, pero se veía mas letal y peligroso, jugaba con sus dedos que tenia una especie de energía y su mirada era intimante.

El Rey Asmodeus se hizo presente.

(imagen)

-Así que tú eres Asmodeus.

-Así es mortal.

-¿Tu fuiste quien robo mis poderes? No tenías esa apariencia.

-Puedo ser lo que yo quiero, pero esta es mi verdadera apariencia.

-Pues ten en claro que he venido a recuperar mis poderes.

-YA BASTA…TU ALMA ES MIAAAAA.

Asmodeus agarra su espada y usa su poder y una ráfaga roja invade a Sebastián y lentamente le saca el alma, pero el guerrero se resiste y con fuerza agarra la espada del Olimpo y extiende sus alas y con velocidad golpea al demonio destruyendo su trono y evita que le quite su alma.

Asmodeus se enfurece y da un grito y comienza a crecer.

-YA ES HORA DE QUE CONOSCAS EL DOLOR ESPARTANO.

-Con mucho gusto.

El demonio y el guerrero comenzaron a luchar ferozmente.

Con cada golpe destruían partes de la cámara del demonio.

Asmodeus podía seguir creciendo y complicando la pelea de Sebastián, la lanza un poder y el guerrero queda entre los escombros.

-El sabor de tu alma será dulce.

-Jamás la tendrás, recuperare mis poderes.

Sebastián salto hacia el demonio enorme y con las espadas del exilio empezó a apuñalarlo rápidamente.

Asmodeus lo agarra y lo lanza con fuerza.

Usa fuego contra el guerrero, pero no logra darle, en un momento de distracción, Sebastián lo ataca por la espalda y lo apuñala rápidamente.

Asmodeus se hace de humo y vuelve a su estado normal.

-Jamás serás tan fuerte como yo espartano…ALMAS A MIIIIII.

Asmodeus convoco almas de guerreros y fueron a atacar a Sebastián, pero este uso la fuerza de la espada del Olimpo y comenzó a luchar hasta derrotar uno por uno.

Asmodeus invoco a guerreros legendarios, centauros, minotauros, medusa, ciclopes, quimeras, pero Sebastián pudo con todos.

Asmodeus volvió a crecer y se sentía furioso.

-VOY A MATARTE MUCHACHO.

Con mucha fuerza el demonio partió en dos el suelo y había un rio entre ellos y n el rio había criaturas.

-EL ESTIGIA TE ESPERA ESPARTANO, SERAS ALIMENTO DE MIS MASCOTAS.

Asmodeus se creo unas sogas de fuego y la lanzo atrapando a Sebastián.

El demonio lo empuja queriéndolo llevar al rio, pero Sebastián también tiene fuerza por lo tanto también lucha para llevar a Asmodeus al rio.

-Tu dolor es mi placer mortal.

-Voyyy….voy a derrotarteeeee.

-JA JA JA tu alma solo podrá fortalecerme.

-Nunca…nunca lo tendrás.

-El estigia te espera para devorarte.

Asmodeus sigue tirando, Sebastián se encuentra en el borde y con fuerzas usa una de sus espadas y la clava en el suelo para no caerse.

-JA JA JA ríndete espartano, no puedes ganar.

-YO…NO…PER…PERDEREEEEEEE.

Sebastián seguía tirando, pero se estaba debilitando, por lo tanto, el demonio seguía tirando de su lado.

-JA JA JA adiós espartano.

En ese momento una ráfaga verde invadió al demonio y lo estaba quemando.

La Diosa Atenea llego en su ayuda, de pronto aparece su padre y lo levanta, evitando que caiga al rio.

-Ahora hijo debes recuperar tus poderes.

Sebastián se levanto y con fuerza empezó a tirar de la cuerda hasta que el demonio cayo al rio, pero las criaturas no lo atacaban.

-ESTUPIDOS…ESTE ES MI REINO…MIS CRIATURAS NO ME ATACARAN.

Asmodeus iba a aplastarlos con la mano, pero llega Atenea quien logra sujetarlo con un resplandor verde, impidiendo que se mueve.

-Ahora Sebastián.

El guerrero corrió y le saco la espada y le lanzo su resplandor.

-NOOOO….NO PUEDE SERRRRRRR.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Tu alma es mía.

El guerrero activo la espada y el resplandor invadió al demonio y luego le saco el alma quien fue directo a Sebastián.

Asmodeus fue derrotado.

De pronto la cabeza del demonio se abra y millones de almas escapan.

Las puertas de los cielos del Inframundo se abren y todas las criaturas que habitan lograron escapar, ya no existe un rey demonio para controlarlos.

(imagen)

Helios seguía cabalgando su jinete volador y atacando a los titanes, pero se detiene y observa las almas que vuelan cerca de él.

Algunas quieren atacarlo, pero él se defiende con el poder del Sol.

Por otro lado, Hermes ve que los espíritus atacan a los mortales y también quieren atacarlo a él.

Con su velocidad salva a todos los que puede, pero cada vez eran más.

Agarro a todos los que pudo y con velocidad escaparon.

En otro lado el reino del rey Cooper estaba por llegar a Agnor cuando su gente grita al ver a los espíritus, las diosas le dicen que corran hasta la ciudad.

Afrodita empieza a usar su arco, pero eran demasiado.

Entonces los espíritus empiezan a atacar.

Hera construye muros de ramas con su poder para darle mas tiempo a la gente.

Alcides se encontraba con su padre Hércules y les grita a sus soldados que abran las puertas.

Hera y Afrodita seguían enfrentándose a los espíritus hasta que todos lograron entrar al reino.

Por otro lado, Zeus se encuentra en el Olimpo junto con Hades y ambos ven a los espíritus escapar del Inframundo.

Varios iban a entrar, pero Zeus uso su rayo y los alejo.

-¿Qué significa esto Hades?

-Significa que tenemos que cuidarnos mas de los que pensamos Zeus.

Y por último en el Inframundo Sebastián empezó a tomar fuerza, sus heridas sanaron del todo.

Cumplió su objetivo, volvió a tener sus poderes.

-Si, si, lo logre, ahora si me siento más fuerte.

El guerrero expulsa su poder, las llamas lo envolvieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

El guerrero ríe, pero no duro mucho.

El podes se desvaneció y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué? No…no puede ser…se supone que recupere mis poderes.

La Diosa Atenea se le acerca.

-Recuperaste tus poderes Sebastián, pero no olvides que ya no eres un Dios, Ares no te ha dado el reemplazo para ser un Dios y estas siendo buscado por Las Furias.

-No importa, con este poder me será suficiente para matar a Zeus.

-Recuerda espartano, Zeus y hades no caerán fácilmente, para eso necesitaras…

-Si, si, lo se…La Flama del Olimpo ¿No?...Dime primero como salir de aquí Atenea.

-Dirígete a la sala de los tres jueces, ahí habita la puerta de Hiperión que solo puede abrirse con el poder de un Dios, ahora posees el poder de Ares, por lo tanto, se abrirá para ti.

-Ya he pasado mucho tiempo en el Inframundo, es hora de marchar.

Sebastián se dirige a su padre.

-Por fin podremos marcharnos papa.

-Si hijo mío, aunque lamentablemente Las Furias seguirán buscándome.

-Encontrare la forma de vencerlas y te liberare de su tormento.

-Eso espero hijo, ahora ve, huye de aquí.

Egeon y Atenea desaparecieron y Sebastián marco camino hacia los tres jueces, pero antes paso por el Dios Herrero quien se encontraba haciendo una estatua con la forma de una mujer, no se sabia si era una adulta o una niña.

Hefesto se detuvo al ver al guerrero.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Eres tú? ¿Eso significa que Asmodeus ha dejado de gobernar?

-El rey de los demonios ha muerto.

-¿Muerto? JA JA JA La verdad es que Asmodeus merecía sufrir, pero no creía que se le pudiera matar…JA JA Hades se enojara contigo, ya que mataste al rey el Dios del Inframundo ya no tiene poder para detener a las criaturas y demonios del Inframundo ya que su función es controlar al rey de los demonios para que todas las almas queden aquí pero ahora ya no tiene control sobre nadie.

-Hades estará ocupado luchando con sus soldados, de todos modos, también matare al Dios del Inframundo.

-JA JA JA viendo la situación tal vez tengas éxito…interesante…lo tendré en cuenta espartano JA JA.

Sebastián observo que arriba había una puerta con un resplandor verde, era una de las Puerta de Hiperion.

-¿A dónde lleva esa puerta Hefesto?

-Sin el poder de un Dios, La Puerta de Hiperion no obedecerá Sebastián, lleva muchos siglos sin utilizarse…seguro que no funciona sino ya habria visto a mi hermosa…

Hefesto se detuvo ya que le causaba dolor hablar de eso, miro la estatua que creo y luego se tranquilizó y volvió a charlar con el guerrero.

-Sabes Sebastián…yo no fui siempre así…UN MONSTRUO…hace tiempo fui el mas valorado artesano del Olimpo…Zeus en secreto me concedió la mano de la hermosa Afrodita ya que los dioses no podemos amar según los Primordiales pero aun así lo hicimos…Hera siempre estuvo de nuestro lado y siempre se sentía orgullosa de todos mis logros…pero el día en que viajaste al pasado para matar a Zeus y luego hiciste un pacto con Ares…todo cambio…todo acabo para mi…cuando el nuevo Zeus tomo el poder, se convirtió en el enemigo que conoces…aun peor…se llevo a mi querida hija, Pandora, la razón de mi existencia…me paso todo el día aquí, intentando rehacerla (Hefesto le señalo su techo ya que esta decorado con miles de estatuas de su hija) pero fracaso…una y otra vez…ella sigue viva espartano, lo presiento.

De pronto Hefesto reacción y observa a Sebastián como suplicándole.

-Tu…tu espartano…tu podrías devolvérmela.

Sebastián no estaba convencido y se negó.

-Tu hijo no es para nada asunto mío Hefesto, me retiro de este lugar.

Sebastián se dirige a la salida, pero Hefesto la da sus últimas palabras.

-Pero seguro que puedes entenderlo…tu también fuiste padre.

Sebastián se detiene, se quedo duro, como si un gran dolor se le vino de golpe, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

Llego a la sala de los tres jueces y ahí se encontraba la Puerta de Hiperion.

(imagen)

Estaba encendida, un resplandor verde lo invadía, antes de entrar la Diosa Atenea lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Recuerda tu cometido Sebastián…el ocaso ya se acerca, su muerte es la salvación.

-Recuerda muy bien esto Atenea…Zeus va a morir.

-Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda espartano.

Atenea desaparece y Sebastián observa la puerta, pero a una gran distancia de él.

Lo observaba alguien más, estaba dispuesta a atacarlo, Alecto, La Reina de Las Furias, lo había encontrado.

-Miren hermanas, ahí está el condenado.

Tisifone se adelanta.

-Bien hecho Alecto, atrápalo para que le demos su castigo.

Megera ve a Sebastián con odio.

-Déjenmelo a mí, yo lo castigare que rogara la muerte.

Alecto las detiene.

-Ya basta Hermanas, las dos debían vigilarlo y no pudieron, ese mortal queda a mi cuidado.

-Pero…

-PERO NADA…ahora vamos a atraparlo.

Las Furias salieron volando hacia Sebastián, pero no pudieron llegar.

Estaban inmóviles.

Un poder las atrapo y no las dejaba moverse.

Alecto ve quien las ataca y se sorprende.

-Dios Hades ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

El Dios del Inframundo las tenia envueltas en unas burbujas verde que el creo, luego las lanza al suelo y las libera.

Megera se le adelanta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto? Ya lo hicimos a tu manera, ahora nos corresponde a nosotras castigar al perjurador y…

-SILENCIO.

Hades le pega un cachetazo con tanta fuerza que la hace volar y chocar contra unos muros con fuerza que queda atrapada en ellas.

Tisifone se enfureció e iba a atacar al Dios, pero Alecto las detiene.

-YA BASTA HERMANAS.

Las dos se detienen y la mayor se dirige al Dios.

-Debes tener un buen motivo para esto Hades.

-Claro que lo tengo…déjenlo ir.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Descuida…ya lo sabrás…pronto todos lo sabrán…te dije que tengo algo pensado para este mortal.

Hades observa como Sebastián atraviesa la Puerta de Hiperion y sonríe.

-Todo está saliendo según mi plan.

El Dios del Inframundo se ríe y por otro lado Sebastián es liberado y la puerta lo traslado hasta La Ciudad de Olimpia.

El lugar donde estuvo escalando con los titanes.

Vio a los espíritus y guerreros del Inframundo recorrer por la zona, pero el sabía que no serían rivales para él.

Mas adelante vio a unos titanes y otra cosa que lo enfureció.

Un jinete que estaba volando sobre un corcel cubierto de fuego y atacaba a los titanes.

Sebastián sujeto sus espadas, estaba listo para luchar.

-Helios…tu sigues.

CONTINUARA


	3. CAPITULO 3: HACIA UN CAMINO

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien tanto tiempo, bueno aca el vuelto con un nuevo fic, disculpen la tardanza este capitulo se hizo largo jajajaja pero bueno sin mas dejo el tercer capitulo y me duelen los dedos, 70 hojas de word.

Ya que algunos me preguntaron les hare recordar quienes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amigo Hugo, tkm nene disfrutalo :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 3: Hacia un camino.

FLASHPOINT

Sebastián practicaba defensa con una niña en el campo de arena.

La niña tenia una gran habilidad y también le gustaba jugar con su padre.

El guerrero era serio con ella.

-Calíope debes concentrarte, las batallas no son broma.

-Tranquilo papa, me tomare esto enserio, pero todavía soy una niña.

-Ya lo se niña, el mundo es peligroso y un día yo no estaría aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas papa? ¿Me vas a abandonar?

-No niña, el Torneo del Olimpo será dentro de unos años y yo estoy entrenando para ser el nuevo Zeus.

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Tranquila no voy a abandonarte ¿Qué clase de padre seria?

-Pues…

-Además también esta tu abuelo y quien sabe, en el futuro seas la Reina de Esparta.

La niña sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que un día me convierta en Reina?

-Ya eres una reina mi niña.

-Eres el mejor papa.

La niña abrazo a Sebastián.

-Sabes que te quiero, pero aun debo protegerte y debo enseñarte a defenderte del mundo.

-Si papa…pero… ¿protegerme de qué? ¿Qué peligros hay en el mundo?

-Esparta tiene enemigos hija, eso no lo olvides.

-Pero los dioses nos protegen ¿Verdad?

Sebastián se la quedo mirando, decidió serle honesto.

-Los Dioses no siempre se meten en nuestras batallas, últimamente nos han dejado solos.

-Pero…cuando les rezamos…

-No siempre escuchan…ten en claro esto Calíope, no puedes depender de los dioses en estos días…hoy todo niño debe aprender a defenderse.

\- ¿Crees que un día tenga que estar en una batalla?

-Espero que no pero lamentablemente no controlo el tiempo y no puedo correr riesgos, necesitas aprender a defenderte.

-Entonces estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Esa es mi niña.

Calíope y Sebastián regresaron al entrenamiento.

Al finalizar la acostó, Sebastián recorrió el castillo y se puso a dormir.

De pronto despierta y escucha a su hija gritar.

Sebastián corre a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cámara de la niña.

Lo mas extraño es que la cámara estaba invadida por vientos y rayos que aparecían evitando que Sebastián llegue a la niña.

También había un sujeto que no se le podía ver la cara y tenía sujetada a Calíope.

La niña gritaba.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA.

-CALIOPEEEEEE…REGRESAME A MI HIJA DESGRACIADO.

El extraño estaba todo encapuchado y no le respondió a Sebastián.

\- ¿Quién ERESSSS? REGRESAME A MI HIJA.

Los rayos fueron mas fuertes y uno golpeo al extraño y a su hija.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sebastián despierta sobresaltado.

-CALIOPEEEE.

De pronto se da cuenta que esta en la ciudad de Olimpia, donde lo llevo la puerta de Hiparión.

Sebastián se había desmayado.

Atenea se encontraba con él.

-Bienvenido de vuelta espartano.

\- ¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste, yo te protegí con mi poder para que Las Furias no puedan encontrarte.

\- ¿Cuánto paso de esto?

-Estuviste inconsciente casi 3 horas.

Sebastián se sorprendió.

\- ¿3 horas? Demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo que paso.

\- ¿Quién era esa persona que nombraste espartano

Sebastián se puso serio, cerro sus ojos y sus puños, como soportando mucho dolor.

-No es de tu importancia Atenea.

-Como quieras espartano, pero debes apurarte, en la cima de la cámara se haya La Flama del Olimpo, consíguela y podrás derrotar a los dioses.

-Eso pienso hacer.

-Mucha suerte espartano.

La diosa se retira y en ese momento aparece su padre.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esta ciudad.

-Padre… ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes esconderte.

-Se por el dolor que estas pasando Sebastián, no puedes ocultármelo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, yo también la extraño.

-Quedo en el pasado padre, no puedo vivir del pasado.

-Pero tampoco puedes huir de él.

-BASTA…DEJA DE TORTURARME…QUIERO CONCENTRARME EN MI OBJETIVO.

-Lo siento hijo…te ayudare…ven…mira…ahí.

Sebastián lo sigue y ve al Titan siendo atacado por el Dios Helios.

(imagen)

-Es el Dios del Sol.

-Se quien es, te aseguro que no será un problema para mí.

-No te confíes Sebastián, los dioses son demasiado poderosos para que te les enfrentes tu solo.

-Tengo mas poder del que necesito, solo debo encontrar la maldita flama.

-Hay una forma de llegar más rápido.

\- ¿Cómo?

-La cabeza de Helios…en el Olimpo hay cámaras secretas que solo se pueden encontrar con los ojos de un Dios…Helios tiene el poder de encontrarlo…hay un camino que te lleva a la flama.

-Entonces sugieres que…

-Así es…córtale la cabeza…te será muy útil.

-Hecho.

Egeon desaparece y Sebastián se dirige hacia el Dios, pero se detuvo porque aparecieron guerreros del Inframundo.

Ya que no existe alguien que los controle aparecieron espíritus y atacaron a Sebastián.

Pero el guerrero pudo acabar con ellos ya que poseía las espadas del exilio.

Al terminar su pelea seguía avanzando, pero empezó a sentir unos temblores y cada vez eran más fuertes.

De pronto una mano enorme apareció frente a el y luego la otra.

Era la Titan Gaia quien seguía escalando el Monte del Olimpo.

(imagen)

Entonces el espartano sintió furia al ver a la Titan y Gaia se veía sorprendida.

-No puedo creerlo…sigues vivo espartano…los poderes del Dios Ares te hicieron muy bien.

Sebastián seguía muy serio mirando a la Titan, pero ella le suplico.

-DEPRISA…DEBES AYUDARME.

Sebastián se enfureció.

\- ¿Qué YO TE AYUDE?

Gaia volvió a suplicarle.

-Si hijo…por favor…no resisto el dolor…yo quería volver a la batalla, pero…

-LO HICISTE SIN MI.

Gaia le suplico, pero comenzó a enojarse.

-SABES QUE NO TUVE ELECCION…DEBES AYUDARME.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Con mucho gusto te ayudare.

El espartano saco sus espadas y empezó a cortar las venas de la mano de la Titan.

Gaia gritaba de dolor con cada vena que le cortaba Sebastián y le pedía que se detenga.

-BASTA SEBASTIAN…AGGGG…BASTA POR FAVOR…AGGGG…SEBASTIANNNNN…AGGGG.

El guerrero se detuvo y mira a Gaia y esta le vuelve a suplicar.

-Sebastián… ¿Es que no significo nada para ti?

El espartano le responde.

-Solo eres un simple peón Gaia, nada más.

-Pero tengo que enfrentarme a Zeus…es preciso que los titanes derriben El Olimpo.

-NOOO…ESTA ES MI GUERRA GAIA…NO LA TUYA.

Sebastián saco La Espada del Olimpo y la cargo con su poder.

-NO TE ATREVAS ESPARTANO…TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.

-Adiós Gaia.

-SEBASTIAN…NOOOOOOOOOOO.

El guerrero salto y con fuerza le corto la mano.

La titan perdió el equilibrio y cae por completo del monte.

Luego con fuerza lanza la mano y sigue su rumbo.

Seguía caminando por la ciudad, pero de pronto comienza a marearse, algo invadía su cuerpo.

\- "Vaya, me sorprende lo fuerte que eres"

Sebastián se sobresalta y saca sus espadas.

\- ¿Quién ERES? MUESTRATE.

\- "JA JA JA JA muchacho, eso será imposible"

Sebastián seguía buscando.

-COBARDE…APARECE Y PELEA CONMIGO.

\- "No tiene caso pelear Sebastián, pero seré bueno contigo, te ayudare a encontrar La Flama"

-NO NECESITO TU AYUDA.

\- "Claro que sí".

\- ¿Dónde ESTAS? ¿Por qué TE OIGO EN MI MENTE? SAL DE MI CABEZA.

\- "Yo soy parte de ti ahora Sebastián, no habrás creído que al absorber mi alma me iría así nada más"

Sebastián supo quién es.

-No…no puede ser…es imposible…yo te mate.

\- "Te quedaste con mi alma Sebastián, pero no he muerto, así que felicidades…ahora eres el nuevo rey del Inframundo".

-Esto no debía ser así.

\- "Pero lo es, disfruta tu nueva apariencia espartano".

El cuerpo de Sebastián comenzó a brillar y luego un fuego invadió el cuerpo del guerrero.

Sus ojos cambiaron, parecían estar cubiertos por un destello dorado.

Su piel estaba oscureciendo, parecía humo.

Una decoración dorada invadió sus brazos y parte de su pecho.

Se pelo era humo que levitaba.

Sus alas estaban hechas de fuego.

Sebastián se convirtió en el nuevo Asmodeus.

(imagen)

El guerrero observa su nueva imagen.

\- ¿Qué…que me has hecho?

\- "Te he cambiado Sebastián, ahora somos uno".

\- NO LO QUIERO.

\- "Claro que lo quieres, puedo sentirlo, todo este nuevo poder, toda esta nueva habilidad…estas deseando usarlo contra los dioses del Olimpo".

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

\- "Ahora somos uno Sebastián, lo que tu sientas también lo sentiré yo".

\- Pues no te necesito, yo mismo puedo encontrar La Flama del Olimpo.

\- "Y cuando lo hagas ¿Cómo piensas usarla? Quiero creer que sabes que si tocas la flama…mueres".

Sebastián se quedó pensando.

\- Si, claro que lo sé.

\- "Yo puedo ayudarte a apagar la flama y sacar su poder, no me lo niegues espartano, me necesitas".

Sebastián observo su nueva forma, realmente se sentía poderoso, así que decidió tomarlo.

-Muy bien, dime que debo hacer.

\- "Necesitas 5 herramientas que te ayudaran a apagar la flama, necesitas Las cajas de Pandora".

\- ¿Las cajas de Pandora? ¿Qué son?

\- "Es una historia muy larga pero ya te enteraras el motivo".

\- ¿Por qué Atenea no me informo de esto?

\- "No olvides que ella fue una Diosa del Olimpo y no puedes confiar en los dioses, seré honesto, ella no creía que llegarías hasta la flama"

\- ¿Duda de mí?

\- "Tendrá sus razones y si quieres averiguarlo te recomiendo que mantengas este aspecto en secreto, ella no debe saber que mi espíritu está contigo"

-Háblame de esas cajas ¿Cómo las obtengo?

\- "Tendrás un largo viaje…una de ellas se encuentra en Persia bajo el dominio de la Reina Marley…otra se encuentra en Esparta, pero la ciudad quedo bajo el agua, tengo entendido que el Rey Cooper se la llevo a Agnor…otra se encuentra en los dominios de Hércules…y las otras 2 están al cuidado de las Diosas Afrodita y Hera".

-Pues iré a buscarlas, no importa lo que pase, yo podre con todos, no dejare a nadie con vida…empezare por Persia.

Sebastián extendió las alas y comenzó a volar dejando ráfagas de fuego a sus espaldas.

Por otro lado, en Agnor, el Rey Cooper se encontraba junto con su esposa Kitty en la cámara de Hércules junto con su hijo Alcides.

Ambos tenían una charla sobre el futuro de Grecia.

También se encontraban con las Diosas Afrodita y Hera.

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estás diciendo Cooper?

\- Así es Hércules, Sebastián esta vivo y esta en guerra con toda Grecia y con el Olimpo.

\- Esto es una deshonra muy grande, ha matado a miles de inocentes y ha matado al Dios Poseidón ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlo?

\- No lo sé, pero vengare Esparta, ha destruido todo.

\- ¿Qué garantía hay de que se detenga?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Por qué Sebastián quiere matar a los dioses?

Cooper se quedó pensando.

\- No lo sé, pero debe haber una razón que no sepamos, lo que si debemos tener en cuenta es que debemos estar listo para la batalla.

Alcides se adelanta.

\- ¿Una batalla? ¿Cree que lleguemos a eso mi señor?

\- Conozco a Sebastián, conozco a su padre, ambos muy ambiciosos…son capaces de todo…si…llegaremos a eso…hay que estar preparados.

Kitty se adelanta.

\- Podríamos solicitar la ayuda de los persas, la Reina Marley nos ayudara si se lo pedimos.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso Kitty, la alianza que tenemos con ellos es muy floja y se enojan de la nada, prefiero no arriesgarme.

\- Son tonterías Cooper, la reina Marley tiene en su cuidado una de las Cajas de Pandora, sabes lo exigente que fue el Dios Zeus al pedirnos que las cuidemos.

\- Lo se y aun así no sé qué contienen.

"Es mejor que lo sigas manteniendo así Rey Cooper"

Una voz saco de los pensamientos a todos y se inclinaron las verlas.

\- Diosa Hera y Diosa Afrodita, sean bienvenidas a la ciudad de Agnor.

\- Te agradecemos Hércules.

Cooper se adelanta.

\- Mi Diosa Hera, estamos en tiempos difíciles y muchos de nosotros le rezamos a Zeus para conseguir una solución.

\- Lo se hijo mío, Zeus esta buscando la forma de solucionar esto, es solo que sigue dolido por la muerte del Dios Poseidón.

\- Lo entiendo mi Diosa…es solo…que esta situación…no se por cuanto tiempo podremos mantener esta ciudad y tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Tus preocupaciones son ciertas Rey Cooper, puedo sentir que Sebastián ha incrementado su poder.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Debes rezarle a tu hermano Cooper.

\- Lo hago, créame Diosa Hera que lo hago, pero no me responde.

\- No solamente rezando como hacen todos los mortales, a lo que voy es que debes hablar realmente con él.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

\- Con esto…ten…esta es la moneda del Dios Zeus…sujétala y podrás hablar con el mentalmente.

(imagen)

Cooper tomo la moneda griega, era dorada y tenia la cara de un anciano, es el primer Zeus que crearon los primordiales.

\- ¿Simplemente le rezo?

\- Toma la moneda y sujétalo con tu mano y habla con Zeus mentalmente…pídele ayuda.

El rey agarro la mano y la cubrió con su mano, se sentó y puso a pensar un su hermano mentalmente.

\- "Zeus…Zeus…hermano…escúchame…soy yo…Cooper…Zeus…Zeus"

En el Olimpo, Zeus observa parte del mundo y ve que varias partes de Grecia fueron devoradas por el mar, pero la voz de su hermano, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- "Zeus…escúchame…Zeus"

El Dios del trueno se sorprendió, no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que escucho la voz de su hermano.

\- "Cooper…te escucho hermano"

El Rey se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor.

\- "Zeus…Gran Zeus…necesitamos su ayuda…nuestro pueblo peligra"

\- "Lo se…toda Grecia peligra…Sebastián se ha revelado a los dioses y a los mortales…planea destruir el mundo"

\- "Por favor…ayúdenos…no podre solo…mi reino se ha destruido…la mayoría de mi pueblo…ha muerto…se los trago el mar…después nos atacaron…fantasmas…no sé qué eran"

\- "Lo se Cooper…son fantasmas del Inframundo…Sebastián…ha matado al rey de los demonios…todas las criaturas del Inframundo han quedado libres"

Cooper se altera.

\- "Esto…esto es mas grave de lo que pensé ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- "Tengo una idea…confía en mi Cooper…iré a Agnor…yo los ayudare".

\- "Gracias…gracias Gran Zeus"

Los dos dejaron de charlar, Zeus observa a Hades que se acercaba a él.

\- Zeus hay algo que debo decirte.

\- Tendrás que esperar para contármelo Hades, debo ir a Agnor.

\- ¿Qué? Por orden de los primordiales no podemos tener contacto con los mortales.

\- Mira a tu alrededor Hades, el mundo peligro y no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras Sebastián siga vivo.

\- De eso vine a hablarte.

\- Nos ocuparemos de Sebastián luego, por ahora mantén a Las Furias activas, que busquen en todos lados y que no dejen escapar a Sebastián del Inframundo.

\- Zeus debes saber esto, Sebastián…

\- No tengo tiempo Hades, necesito irme.

Zeus se convirtió en un águila y con gran velocidad voló hacia la ciudad de Agnor.

Hades lo veia marcharse, tenia una mirada muy seria.

Observo al águila hasta que desapareció entre las nubes.

Hizo una mueca y se retiro del centro del Olimpo.

Cooper termina de rezarle a su hermano y regresa a la mesa con todos y lo notaron nervioso, casi temblando y fuera de sí.

Su esposa se acerca a el y lo abraza hasta sentarlo.

\- Cooper, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Esto es peor…de lo que imagine Kitty.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Zeus?

\- El… el me dijo que… Sebastián… planea destruir el mundo… quiere… matar a los dioses.

\- Eso es imposible, nadie puede matar a un Dios, son poderosos.

La Diosa Hera se encontraba con ellos y se acercó.

\- Los Dioses tenemos poder divino que hasta nos alarga la vida, pero no somos inmortales, solo le traspasamos nuestro poder a otro mortal, por el poder de los Primordiales…los dioses pueden morir, pero…si son asesinados…puede traer grandes consecuencias.

La Diosa mira al rey.

\- Rey Cooper, puedo sentir que hay algo más que te preocupa, habla hijo mío.

\- Zeus… me conto que… Sebastián… asesino al rey del Inframundo.

\- ¿Asmodeus? No, primero Poseidón y ahora Asmodeus, sin el Hades no puede controlar a los espíritus, es por eso que ahora están libres por toda la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible hijos míos.

El ruido de un águila los saca a todos de sus pensamientos y entra por la ventana.

Se transforma en Zeus y todos, incluyendo a Hera y Afrodita se arrodillan ante él.

"Salve Gran Zeus"

\- De pie hijos míos.

Cooper se acerca a el y Zeus le pone su mano en el hombro.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Cooper, me alegra que este bien.

\- Estas enorme hermano y cambiado, mira este pelo largo, lacio y blanco… tus ojos…tu cuerpo…estas cambiado.

\- Soy el señor del Olimpo, esta es mi imagen ahora, pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Zeus sonrió y su rayo lo cubrió del todo, su pelo oscureció y se encogió dejando solo sus rulos negros, su cuerpo y sus músculos se achicaron, incluyendo sus vestimentas, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo blancos del todo.

(imagen)

\- ¿Así parezco menos aterrados?

Su hermano sonrió, había extrañado a su hermano.

\- Blaine.

\- Coop.

Los hermanos se abrazos.

\- Te extrañe hermano.

\- Yo también, aunque puedo verte desde El Olimpo, nunca te deje y voy a estar con ustedes para ayudarte en esto… Sebastián ha ido demasiado lejos.

\- Ha destruido todo Blaine, Esparta quedo bajo el agua.

\- Lo sé, no solo Esparta, varias zonas de Grecia han quedado inundadas y ahora espíritus del Inframundo lo están invadiendo.

\- ¿Hades no puede hacer nada?

\- Hades solo tiene fuerza para mantener a Sebastián en el Inframundo y debe quedarse ahí, si escapada estaremos en peligro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sebastián pretende destruir y asesinar El Olimpo, si lo hace toda Grecia desaparecerá.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

Zeus se quedó pensando.

\- Si, hay una forma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hay que ir al pasado, antes de que pase todo esto, no es mi deber desear esto como Dios, pero no tengo elección…debo mandar a un mortal al pasado y que asesine a Sebastián.

\- ¿Al pasado? ¿Te refieres a viajar en el tiempo? ¿Es posible?

\- Si y para eso te mandare a ti Cooper.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Iras a buscar a Las Hermanas del Destino.

El rey se sorprendió.

\- Me estas pidiendo algo muy pesado hermano.

\- Estamos en tiempos desesperados Cooper, no te lo pediría si no fuera urgente e importante.

\- En estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de dejar a mi gente y parte de mi reino.

\- Si no detenemos a Sebastián no solo Agnor quedara destruido sino toda Grecia y eras la única persona en la que confió para esta misión.

Alcides se acerca a ellos dos.

\- Disculpen el atrevimiento, Rey Cooper, me informan que su hijo regreso de Persia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está aquí?

\- Si mi rey.

\- Hazlo pasar, el podrá ayudarnos.

\- Como ordene.

Cooper se dirige a Zeus.

\- Puedo mandarte a mi hijo, confía en mi Blaine, el podrá hacerlo.

Las puertas se abran y entra el hijo del Rey y lo abraza.

\- Hijo, que gusto que hayas vuelto, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Cooper le mostro su hijo a Zeus y el Dios dejo su sonrisa al verlo.

\- Blaine, es el mi hijo Perseo… Perseo el es mi hermano y soberano Dios Zeus, debes inclinarte ante él, es un Dios.

Perseo se inclina.

\- Salve Dios Zeus, es todo un orgullo conocerlo.

Zeus sigue tratando de recordarlo.

\- Levántate hijo mío.

Perseo se levantó y comenzó a saludar a todos en la sala, mientras lo hacia Zeus no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le era muy familiar.

Y mientras saludaba, el Dios seguía pensando:

\- "Ese muchacho, estoy seguro que lo vi en alguna parte… pero ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde vi a este muchacho?... PERO CLARO… ahora recuerdo… ES EL… el es Perseo, el muchacho que intento matar a Kurt y a mi cuando éramos mortales… el le confeso al antiguo Zeus que viajo con las Hermanas del Destino, no para cumplir la misión que le encomendaron sino para matarme y ser el nuevo Zeus… es muy probable que este muchacho siga con esas intenciones si lo mando… no puedo arriesgarme, ya es mucho con Sebastián".

Cooper lleva a Perseo.

\- Hijo debe pedirte un gran favor, el poder de Sebastián esta aumentando, el Gran Zeus tiene un plan para poder detenerlo y te pediré a ti que acudas en su ayuda.

\- Claro que, si papa, ayudare en todo.

Zeus se adelanta.

\- No Cooper, esta tarea te la he encomendado a ti, no a tu hijo, tu serás el que viaje a la misión.

Cooper le suplico.

\- Por favor Blaine… no puedo… te lo ruego, manda a mi hijo, él es capaz de…

\- BASTA, TE HE MANDADO A TI.

Zeus fue cubierto con un destello dorado y volvió a su aspecto de Dios y se hizo mas grande, todos se inclinaron ante él, el cielo se nublo y sonaron varios rayos, incluso había rayos y vientos fuertes dentro de la cámara con todos presentes pero ningún rayo los tocaba, era producto de Zeus.

\- Te he ordenado a ti Rey de Esparta, no me desobedezcas.

\- Pero Blaine…

\- Ya no respondo a ese nombre mortal, yo soy tu soberano… YO…SOY…ZEUSSS.

-Si… si… de acuerdo… Gran Zeus… iré…iré, pero por favor…no destruyas el ultimo reino que me queda.

Zeus se tranquilizo y el viento y los rayos se detuvieron, las nubes se alejaron y el sol brillo más radiante.

\- Confía en mi Cooper, se porque te mando.

\- Gracias…gracias Gran Zeus.

\- Toma tu espada y entrégamela.

Cooper tomo su espada y se la dio a Zeus y este le dio su poder dándole un destello de energía dorada, luego se la entrego.

\- Tu espada te será de guía, debes ir al Inframundo, en las profundidades del castillo de Hades se encuentran Las Hermanas del Destino, debes regresar al tiempo en que todos éramos mortales, cuando todos íbamos a iniciar El Torneo del Olimpo, debes encontrar a Sebastián y asesinarlo, es la única forma de detener todo esto.

\- Confía en mi Gran Zeus, no te defraudare…solo que…no sé cómo llegar al Inframundo.

La Diosa Hera se acercó.

\- No te preocupes Rey de Esparta, yo te puedo ayudar, te entregare a mi corcel, él te servirá de guía y compañía en tu viaje.

La Diosa Hera fue cubierta con un destello verde, la habitación se lleno con viento y una criatura apareció delante de todos, un corcel blanco con alas.

(imagen)

La Diosa se acerco a la criatura y lo acaricio.

\- Este es mi corcel Pegaso, no tengas miedo Rey Cooper, será tu compañero, unan el lazo, inclínate, no tengas miedo.

El rey avanzo lentamente hacia el corcel y de a poco se inclina.

Pegaso lo observo y también se inclinó ante el rey.

Luego se acerco a Cooper y este lo acaricio.

\- Excelente, Pegaso se encariño contigo, sus alas te llevaran a donde le pidas, será tu compañero.

Perseo miro sorprendido al caballo y también quería acariciarlo, pero la criatura se alteró y Perseo retrocedió.

\- Lo siento Perseo, las criaturas del Olimpo solo pueden tener un lazo con un mortal para todo la vida y Pegaso eligió a tu padre.

\- Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tenerlo de compañero, estos seguro que hubiéramos hecho un buen dúo.

Cooper se acerca a Zeus.

\- Gran Zeus, acepto esta misión, solo que…temo por mi reino.

\- Tu reino queda en manos de tu hijo y tus aliados, además hay tienen a tu reina.

\- A eso voy…mi esposa…Kitty…solo sabe defenderse, pero no es una guerrera del todo, sin mi corre un gran peligro, es por eso que le pedí que mande a mi hijo, el es un gran guerrero, se lo puedo garantizar.

\- Ya he decido Cooper y puedes ir tranquilo, yo me encargare de tu esposa, te aseguro que podrá no solo protegerse sino también a tu gente.

Cooper no lo miro convencido, pero decidió tomar la misión de Zeus.

Se despidió de su esposa y su hijo, cabalgo a Pegaso y se marcharon volando.

Zeus aún seguía en la sala.

\- Acércate Reina de Esparta.

Kitty se acerco al Dios, lentamente, ella estaba vestida con su túnica blanca y su corona, su belleza está intacta, al acercase se arrodillo.

\- Reina de Esparta, yo Zeus, te doy poder total sobre el control de Grecia, tu llevaras a todos a la victoria y protegerás a todos los mortales.

Todos se quedaron mirándose y charlando por lo bajo, todos sabían que Kitty no era muy fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo podre mandar a todo un pueblo? No soy una guerrera, no tengo madera de líder.

\- Pues ahora lo tienes, yo te doy autorización sobre toda Grecia, todos los mortales están a tus ordenes…Levántate hija mía.

Kitty se levanto y Zeus la apunto, su mano se llenó con su rayo.

\- Reina de Esparta…ahora eres…mi Guerrera Divina.

Zeus le lanzo su rayo y Kitty grita, Perseo quería ayudarla, pero la Diosa Hera lo detiene y le dice que deje actuar a Zeus.

La ropa de Kitty cambia, su vestimenta blanca desapareció y fue cubierta con ropa de combate del Olimpo.

Una armadura dorada, digna de una reina, su cuerpo se hizo mas fuerte y su pelo brillaba como el sol.

La Reina de Esparta se convirtió en La Guerrera Divina.

(imagen)

Kitty observaba su nueva forma, se sentía poderosa y llena de orgullo, toda una guerrera para gobernar el reino.

\- No lo defraudare Gran Zeus.

Zeus le entrego una espada.

\- Esta será tu arma, prepárate Reina, tu batalla contra Sebastián comienza ahora, todos deben estar listos.

\- Así será Gran Zeus.

Zeus se despide y le ordena a Hera y Afrodita que lo sigan.

Los dioses regresan al Olimpo.

Hades estaba en la sala del Olimpo esperando a Zeus.

\- ¿Hades, que sucede?

\- Quise avisarte Zeus.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

\- ¿Pero qué paso?

\- Escapo…se fue.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las Furias me informaron que Sebastián escapo del Inframundo al matar a Asmodeus.

\- No…no puede ser…se suponía que tu evitarías que escape.

\- Lo siento…te he fallado.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- Me informaron que lo vieron…en la Ciudad de Olimpia.

Zeus se alteró.

\- ¿Qué? ESO ESTA CERCA DE AQUÍ…SEBASTIAN ESTA CERCA DEL OLIMPO…¿Cómo NO ME INFORMASTE DE ESTO?

\- Lo he intentado, te lo he querido dec…

\- SILENCIO.

Zeus golpeo con fuerza a Hades y lo lanzo lejos y se golpeó contra las estatuas.

Hades intento levantarse, pero Zeus le lanza un rayo al cuello, como si lo estuviera ahorcando y lo eleva.

\- TU MISION ERA DETENER A SEBASTIAN EN EL INFRAMUNDO Y FALLASTE…ME FALLASTE HADES…ES UN ACTO IMPERDONABLE… ¿TIENES IDEA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORREMOS TODOS? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO INUTIL QUE HAS SIDO? MERECES SER CASTIGADO Y ENCERRADO.

Zeus elevo más a Hades, pero el brazo de Hera lo hace entrar en razón.

\- En esto momentos no debemos atacarnos Zeus.

Zeus escucha a Hera y reacciona, detiene el hechizo y Hades cae al suelo tosiendo.

\- Ha…Hades…yo…lo siento…déjame ayudarte.

\- Quédate ahí…no necesito tu ayuda…puedo solo…entiendo lo que hiciste y me lo merezco…me retiro…debo proteger mi templo.

Afrodita observo la escena sin entender que sucedió y se retira para proteger su templo.

Hera observa a Zeus, quien se veía confundido.

\- No entiendo que me paso Hera, jamás actué así.

\- Es miedo lo que sentiste, es extraño, Hades rompió uno de sus deberes, has hecho bien en castigarlo, pero no entiendo lo demás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Te disculpaste…y te invadió el miedo…como si te hubiera preocupado de haberlo matado.

\- Yo no voy a matar a nadie.

\- Pero te invadió el miedo ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- Incluso ibas a ayudarlo…se sintió…como si lo amaras y te asusto creer que lo mataste.

\- Eso es absurdo Hera, sabes que los dioses no podemos amar, no arriesgare mi puesto con los primordiales, cuando tomamos el poder de los dioses todos renunciamos al amor.

\- Claro que lo se y me parece absurdo, tuve que renunciar a mi amor por la mortal Brittany y para serte sincero fue una muy mala decisión, esperaba que todos pudiéramos modificar esa idea de los primordiales…yo se lo que se amaban ustedes, debería seguir así.

\- Ya basta Hera, no podemos pensar en eso ahora, ve a tu templo y protégelo, si Sebastián esta cerca debemos estar preparados.

\- Solo procura que los demás dioses no sospechen nada.

Hera se retira y Zeus se queda perdido en sus pensamientos.

Luego llama a Helios.

\- "Helios…ten cuidado…Sebastián esta en el Olimpo…encuéntralo y avísame"

\- "Entendido Gran Zeus…ya me he encargado de los titanes, solo me queda uno, lo encontrare y acabare con él".

\- "Bien, luego vuelve a tu templo, debemos proteger El Olimpo"

Helios cambio la dirección de su corcel y se puso a buscar por todos lados a Sebastián.

Por otro lado, Cooper y Pegaso llegan a las montañas nubladas.

(imagen)

\- ¿Ese es el lugar que me dijiste Pegaso?

\- Así es Cooper, entre esas nubes se encuentra el escondite secreto hacia el Inframundo.

Pegaso descendió con gran velocidad y observo el camino.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Esta desolado.

\- Eso no es buena señal, alguien debería estar espiándonos para atacar, pero, no siento nada, este lugar esta realmente desolado ¿Tú ves algo Pegaso?

\- No, nada, debería llamarlo suerte, para ser honesto creí que lucharíamos para entrar.

\- Muéstrame el camino.

Pegaso corrió hasta las nubes y se adentro en ellas hasta ver un destello verde y lo atravesó.

Luego se detuvo de golpe.

El calor era insoportable, el Rey descendió del caballo y observo el lugar, se sentía perdido y por instantes tuvo miedo y dudas, pero no se dejó intimar por el lugar.

(imagen)

\- Bienvenido al Inframundo.

\- Siempre roge no venir aquí cuando me llegue la hora, con esto estoy mas que convencido, realmente es aterrador estar aquí.

\- Lo sé, de todo este lugar solo el castillo de Hades es lo más fino que hay.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas que vuelan?

\- Son espíritus liberados, como Asmodeus murió, no hay nadie que controle a los seres del Inframundo, todos están escapando, ni siquiera Hades puede controlarlos ya que el solo podía manipular a Asmodeus para ordenarle a todas las criaturas quedarse aquí pero como ya no está, todos son libre y déjame decirte que ningún espíritu aquí es bueno.

\- No tengo duda de eso…espera… ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres? Están deteniendo a los espíritus.

Pegaso se asusto al verlas y agarro a Cooper para hacerlo esconder.

\- No dejes que te vean, ni siquiera que te atrapen.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Son Las Furias, nacidas del odio de los Primordiales, son las castigadoras de todo.

\- Entonces los cuentos de nuestros abuelos son verdad, Las Furias existen, siempre creí que era una metáfora para ser bueno.

\- Créeme que al conocerlas todos quieren ser buenos, debemos pasar desapercibidos de ellas, si somos cuidadosos no notaran nuestra presencia.

\- No puedo perder mas tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Cooper saca su espada.

\- Ensañe el camino hacia Las Hermanas del Destino.

La espada brillo y le marco el camino, era muy largo, el rey se subió a Pegaso y corrió hacia su destino.

Por otra parte, en el reino de Persia, todos los guerreros de la reina Marley, incluyendo ella, se estaban agrupando en la sala vigilada ya que su coronel Eduardo dio un sonido de alerta.

Todos llegan a la sala y la reina se dirige a su coronel.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando Eduardo? ¿Por qué la alerta?

\- Es la caja mi señora, la caja que nos dieron los espartanos, comenzó a moverse y hacer unos ruidos extraños.

\- Todos entren y pónganse en alerta, si es lo que me informaron los espartanos estamos por enfrentarnos a algo… ¿Qué no me escucharon? TODOS EN GUARDIA.

Todos los soldados de la reina entraron en la cámara y se pusieron en combate mostrando sus espadas y sus arcos apuntando a la caja que no paraba de moverse.

La reina observo la caja, tenia un aspecto demoniaco, como si hubiera sido creado en el Inframundo, pero en realidad es una obra de Hefesto.

(imagen)

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer esto Eduardo?

\- Según se alrededor de una hora, pero, no lo entiendo, ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo.

\- Según me informaron los espartanos ha estado dormido desde la creación de Los Primordiales ¿Por qué despertar ahora?

La caja volvió a hacer ruidos y se movía violentamente, el ruido era cada vez más fuerte.

\- PERSAS ESTEN EN POSICION.

La caja seguía haciendo ruidos mas fuertes y se movía con velocidad.

De pronto se quebró y un resplandor salía de la caja.

(imagen)

\- TODOS EN POSICION…ARQUEROS LISTOS…A MI SEÑAL.

La caja seguía moviéndose mas y mas y el ruido era más fuerte.

De pronto mucho fuego entro en la cámara haciendo tirar al suelo a todos los soldados persas.

El fuego se convirtió en un tornado volando arriba de la caja.

Los guerreros persas volvieron a ponerse en posición.

La reina Marley saco su espada y se puso en posición, el fuego descendió hasta el suelo y mostro su forma espectral.

Asmodeus llego a Persia y observo a todos los guerreros.

\- Vaya vaya, que gran bienvenido, hijos míos, no hay necesidad de luchar, he venido a traerles libertad.

Todos los arqueros tenían apuntando a Asmodeus, la reina Marley se adelanta.

\- ¿Quién ERES? SOY LA REINA DE PERSIA Y EXIJO QUE TE PRESENTES.

Asmodeus sonrió malévolamente.

\- Hecho.

El cuerpo del demonio volvió a su estado mortal, el fuego verde que lo invadía lo dejo y mostro al verdadero guerrero, todos lo reconocieron y sus arcos apuntaron más fuertes.

La reina enfureció.

\- Sebastián…Ángel de la Muerte…enemigo de Grecia… no eres bienvenido a Persia… ordeno que te marchas o mis guerreros te asesinaran.

\- Ya nadie esta para darme ordenes reina… el fin de Grecia esta cerca y nadie tendrá la fuerza para detenerme, si no quieres una matanza te recomiendo que me entregues la Caja de Pandora y me marchare.

\- Jamás…no derrotas Grecia… ARQUEROSSSS ATAQUENNNNN.

Todos los arqueros persas dispararon y todas las flechas atravesaron el cuerpo de Sebastián.

Sebastián tambaleo, pero seguía vivo, todos lo miraron sin poder creer.

Sebastián comenzó a reír y todas las flechas que estaban en su cuerpo se desintegraron y su cuerpo se regenero.

La Reina Marley quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Esto es imposible, no es real.

\- Mala decisión reina.

Sebastián volvió a tomar la forma del demonio y levanto la mano.

\- ATAQUEN ESPIRITUS.

Varios espíritus aparecieron en la sala y comenzaron a luchar con los persas.

Algunos tomaron formas de Quimera, Centauros, Guerreros del Inframundo y comenzaron a luchar.

Otros persas lucharon contra Sebastián porque no querían que se acerquen a la caja y trataban de alejarlo.

La reina y el coronel luchaban contra los espíritus.

\- EDUARDO…VE Y LLAMA A TODOS LOS GUERREROS, REUNELOS A TODOS.

\- MI REINA…DEBEMOS PROTEGUER LA CAJA, NADIE DEBE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

\- TE HE DICHO QUE VAYAS A BUSCAR A TODOS LOS GUERREROS…AHORAAAAAA.

\- ESTA BIEN…USTEDES TRES SIGANME.

Eduardo se va de la cámara con tres guerreros y suben a los caballos.

La reina seguía luchando con los espíritus y los derrotaba.

Sebastián se estaba acercando a la caja, pero varios persas luchaban con él para evitarlo, pero Sebastián tenía la Espada del Olimpo por lo cual con su poder los derrotaba.

Sebastián llego a la caja.

\- Al fin…la primera Caja de Pandora es mía.

La estaba por agarra cuando escucha un grito y con un gran salto logra agarrar la caja.

La reina Marley logro atraparla y comenzó a correr con ella mientras Sebastián la miraba.

\- Corre reina, te atrapare.

\- TODO EL MUNDO, RETIRADAAAAAA.

La reina Marley uso su espada y rompió el mecanismo que mantenía las puertas abiertas y una por una se estaban cerrando.

Los espíritus y Sebastián quedaron encerrados.

Marley se subió al caballo y se retiro con sus guerreros y la caja.

Pero hubo una explosión, la cámara vigilada fue destruido y todos los espíritus quedaron libres y se esparcieron por toda Persia destruyendo el reino de la Reina Marley.

Sebastián sale de la cámara volando con sus alas de fuego y ve a la Reina Marley escapando con la caja y va tras ella.

Sus guerreros la protegían y se enfrentaban a Sebastián.

La reina tomo otro camino para distraerlos.

Sebastián se encargo con su ejercito y no dejo a ninguno con vida, con su espada los decapitaba, o agarraba sus jinetes y los lanzaba cuando volaba a gran altura.

Después comenzó a buscar a la reina y la encontró cabalgando tratando de llegar a un bote que estaba por zarpar.

Entonces voló con gran velocidad y usando su espada como lanza se la dio a su caballo.

La reina cae rodando al suelo y Sebastián se pone encima de ella con una sonrisa, pues obtuvo la caja.

La reina toma su arco y le dispara, pero Sebastián atrapo la flecha y la rompió.

\- JA JA JA Gran Reina Marley ¿Por qué peleas? No tiene caso.

\- No te iras con eso.

\- El Olimpo llega a su fin, te recomiendo que pienses en que lado vas a estar.

"ATAQUEEEENNNNNNN"

Sebastián se dio media vuelta y ve a Eduardo con todo el ejercito persa y todos dispararon flechas, pero ninguna atravesó el cuerpo del espartano, se hicieron cenizas al acercarse.

\- Todos deben pensar en que lado se unirán, adiós junto con todos los espíritus, Persia quedo destruida.

El guerrero fue cubierto en fuego y desapareció, Eduardo se acerco a la reina y la levanto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Escapo con la caja, prepárense todos, zarparemos en una hora, nos vamos a Esparta.

\- Pero mi señora, el mar es vengativo, según información el Dios Poseidón murió y las aguas son peligrosas.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- También Esparta esta bajo el agua, no podemos llegar.

\- Entonces cabalgaremos hasta Agnor, se puede llegar, tomen lo necesario, nos vamos en una hora.

Todos los persas se cargaron con lo justo y cabalgaron hasta la ciudad, eran todos los guerreros que quedaban, pero eran muchos.

Por otro lado, Sebastián llega a la Ciudad de Olimpia y vuelve a su estado mortal.

\- "Buen trabajo Sebastián, deben mantener guardadas esas cajas".

\- Ya lo sé, nos necesario que me lo recuerdes.

\- "Te daré un poco de ayuda con mi magia, te servirá"

Un cofre apareció y Sebastián guardo la Caja de Pandora.

De pronto se sintieron temblores y el espartano vio a un titan tratando de escalar y otra voz llega.

"ADMIRA AL GLORIOSO HELIOS"

Helios llego con su corcel volador y comenzó a tirarle ráfagas de fuego al titan tratando de hacerlo caer

(imagen)

\- "Bueno ahí tienes a tu próximo objetivo"

\- No te metas en esto demonio, los dioses son míos.

\- "Bueno pero no olvides que estoy aquí si me necesitas"

Sebastián recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la escena del ataque.

Sebastián observo que posibilidad había y observo una gran lanza que tira arpones.

Entonces Sebastián la preparo y espero el momento y cuando Helios se acerco al titan disparo y el arpón le dio al carruaje.

Entonces el titan lo atrapo y aplasto su corcel y lo lanza con fuerza.

\- "Vaya que buena puntería"

\- Aun no he terminado.

Sebastián saco su espada del Olimpo y la cargo de poder y la lanzo hacia el titan atravesándolo.

El titan perdió el equilibrio y cayo del monte perdiéndose en las profundidades.

\- "Eso no me lo vi venir"

\- Los titanes me han traicionado así que les respondí de la misma forma.

\- "Bueno veamos que puede darnos el Dios del Sol".

Sebastián volvió a tomar su forma demonial y voló hasta el lugar que el titan lanzo a Helios.

Al llegar Sebastián vuelve a su aspecto normal y observa el carruaje.

Esta destruido, pero solo esta el carruaje y los caballos muertos, pero no hay señal del Dios.

Así que siguió buscando y de pronto se escucha una voz.

"MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Helios salto de sorpresa y con un fuerte golpe ataca a Sebastián, lo agarra de la cabeza y lo hace golpear al suelo muchas veces y lo lanza hacia las montañas.

El guerrero se puso en guardia y Helios llego de un salto.

\- Tu atrevimiento termina ahora espartano.

\- Despídete de este mundo Helios.

\- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme mortal? Yo soy un Dios del Olimpo.

Sebastián extendió sus alas y mostro su espada a Helios y este se enfureció.

\- Eres un impertinente.

Helios dio un fuerte brillo y ataco los ojos de Sebastián, entonces el Dios comenzó a golpearlo.

Sebastián tenia problemas para ver y le costaba esquivar los ataques del Dios.

\- Tus pecados terminan ahora mortal, no dejare que destruyas el Olimpo.

Helios seguía atacando a Sebastián, le daba fuertes golpes en el cuerpo y también lo lanzaba sobre las rocas.

\- "Creo que es momento de ayuda ¿No crees?"

\- Cállate demonio.

Sebastián detuvo el ataque de Helios y lo golpeo en la cara y lo lanza con fuerza.

El Dios se levanta y sus manos se cargaron de fuego.

\- Te quemaras espartano.

Helios le lanza su poder y Sebastián lo esquiva.

En un momento lo iba a atacar, pero Helios da un movimiento ágil y lo ataca con su fuego.

\- "Insisto en que necesitas mi ayuda"

\- Yo puedo con él, no te metas.

Helios se ríe.

\- ¿Qué sucede mortal? ¿Has enloquecido que estás hablando solo?

\- CALLATEEEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián se lanza sobre el dios y comienzan a luchar ferozmente, ambos son grandes guerreros.

\- Ríndete mortal, yo soy un Dios, no puedes derrotarme.

\- Todo el Olimpo caerá.

\- Insolente.

Helios le dio varios golpes a Sebastián.

\- "¿Todavía no quieres mi ayuda?"

\- BASTA.

Helios lo seguía golpeando.

\- Hasta aquí llegas mortal.

El Dios agarro la cabeza de Sebastián y le lanzo su poder del sol.

Sebastián se cubrió los ojos porque no podía ver.

Helios le da un fuerte golpe y lo lanza al suelo.

Después rompe y crea una enorme roca y la levanta.

\- MUEREEEE MORTALLLLLLLL.

Helios aplasto a Sebastián con la roca.

Se acabo la batalla.

El Dios se sentía cansado y poca sangre le salía de su cuerpo, camino hasta alejarse.

Luego cerro sus ojos.

\- "Zeus…soy Helios…he encontrado a Sebastián…he acabado con él".

En El Olimpo Zeus escucho a Helios.

\- "Bien hecho Helios…regresa aquí…te ascenderé"

\- "Muchas gracias Gran Ze…"

Se escuchan ruidos y Helios abrió los ojos y se da media vuelta.

La roca comenzó a moverse y quebrarse de a poco, de pronto explota, Helios se cubre y observa la transformación de Sebastián.

\- Asmodeus…has poseído a este hereje.

\- Sus intenciones son las mismas que siempre sentí Helios…además…no soy Asmodeus…sigo siendo Sebastián solo que con el demonio en mi mente.

Sebastián con gran velocidad ataca a Helios, este quiso defenderse, pero el espartano tomo mas fuerza y el Dios del Sol ya estaba herido.

Sebastián ataca a Helios sin piedad y con varios ataques el Dios quedo indefenso, así que el espartano le dio un fuerte golpe y Helios cae al suelo, la sangre se le esparcía, ya no podía luchar.

Sebastián se le acerco y Helios quería negociar con él.

\- Sebastián, espera…yo…puedo ayudarte…no he olvidado la deuda que tengo contigo…sálvame ahora…igual que cuando me salvaste de que me maten en Esparta para poder ser un guerrero de tu padre…y te prometo que sabré recompensarte.

\- Si quieres recompensarme Helios, dime donde arde La Flama del Olimpo.

\- ¿La Flama? JA JA JA JA Nunca derrotaras a Zeus espartano, desperdiciaras tu vida intentándolo.

\- De todas las vidas por las que debas preocuparte Helios, la mía no es una de ellas.

Helios se enfureció.

\- Gusano engreído…SIENTE EL PODER DEL SOLLLLLL.

La cabeza de Helios se cubrió de un destello dorado muy brillante y dejo ciego a Sebastián.

El guerrero puso sus manos tratando de tapar a Helios y avanzo lentamente hasta llegar al Dios y le tapio.

Luego comenzó a pisotearle la cabeza y cada vez mas fuerte hasta que Helios se rindió y le dijo que se detenga.

\- ESPERA…ESPERA…ESTA BIEN…TE AYUDARE.

Sebastián saco el pie de su cabeza.

\- Debes saber que para vencer a Zeus debes adentrarte en la flama para absorber todo su poder.

Sebastián se enojó y le dio una patada en la cara.

\- ESTAS MINTIENDO HELIOS…HEFESTO ME DIJO QUE LA FLAMA MATA A TODO AQUEL QUE LA TOCA.

Helios escupe sangre.

\- ¿Y tu le creíste? Ese monstruo ya no goza de la gracia del Olimpo

\- Es exactamente por eso por lo que le creo.

\- Mi muerte no te llevara hasta Zeus.

\- Ahí es justo donde te equivocas.

Sebastián comenzó a golpear a Helios y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y por último agarro su cabeza.

\- SUELTAMEEEEE…MALDITOOOOOOOO.

\- ESTE ES TU FIN.

\- AGGG…ESPERA…SEBASTIANNNN…AGGG…NO LO HAGASSSSS…NOOOOO.

\- MUEREEEEEEE.

\- AGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Sebastián arranco la cabeza de Helios de su cuerpo.

(imagen)

El Dios del Sol murió, Zeus lo sintió y dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

Sebastián levanto su cabeza y vio que si la apretaba podía usar su poder para alumbrar zonas oscuras.

De pronto todo oscureció, el día era soleado pero un montón de nubes cubrieron el sol hasta taparlo del todo.

Varias nubes comenzaban a aparecer, la reina Marley vio todo oscurecer desde sus cabalgatas, la reina Kitty vio desde Agnor oscurecer todo, Zeus y los demás dioses vieron los cielos cubiertos de nubes negras y comenzó a llover.

(imagen)

Ya no existe un Dios que ilumine el mundo.

Sebastián volvió a su aspecto mortal, de pronto la Diosa Atenea se le aparece.

\- Has obtenido la cabeza de Helios, te recomiendo que la tengas, su poder te mostrara los caminos ocultos que hay en el Olimpo.

\- Cada vez estoy mas cerca de mi objetivo Atenea.

\- Aun así, hay mucho por hacer, primero debes encontrar La Flama del Olimpo.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo haga qué? ¿Cómo tendré su poder si la Flama mata a todo aquel que la toque?

\- Pronto lo sabrás espartano, por ahora ve, usa la cabeza de Helios y observa los caminos que te esperan.

Atenea desapareció y Sebastián uso la cabeza sobre las montañas, mágicamente apareció una puerta y entro en ella.

\- "Bien hecho Sebastián, has mantenido oculta tu verdadera naturaleza"

\- No necesito tu ayuda para vencer a los dioses.

\- "Eres testarudo, me agrada, nos llevaremos bien, te diría que exploremos después esta montaña"

\- ¿Por qué?

\- "Vayamos a buscar las cajas, vayamos a Agnor, ahí se encuentra otra"

\- Muy bien.

"SEBASTIANNNNNNN"

El guerrero salió de sus pensamientos y vio la estatua de la creación de Hefesto, en sus manos había un fuego azul y tomo la forma de la niña.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Por favor Sebastián, tienes que liberarme.

\- Ya te lo he dicho niña, no puedo ayudarte.

\- No soy una niña, por favor, tienes que hacerlo, ya viene.

\- No me importa lo que seas, no puedo ayudarte, mi propósito es otro.

\- Espero volver a verte Sebastián.

El fuego de la niña desapareció.

Sebastián volvió a tomar su forma demonial y comenzó a volar hacia la ciudad de Agnor.

Por otro lado, el rey Cooper llega hasta el castillo de Hades con Pegaso, ya que Las Furias están distraídos con los espíritus, nadie noto su presencia.

El castillo de Hades estaba destruido, las puertas estaban rotas.

Parecía como si saquearon su castillo.

Los compañeros entran y siguen el camino que les marca la espada.

El castillo por dentro también estaba destruido.

\- ¿Este es el castillo de Hades?

\- Bueno, esto es lo mas lujoso que hay en este lugar, pero… no estoy seguro que paso aquí.

\- ¿No debería haber alguien cuidando este castillo?

\- Debería, pero… los espíritus son libres, no te olvides de eso.

\- ¿Debajo de todo esto están las hermanas?

\- Así es…mmm…que raro…las puertas del sótano están abiertas.

\- ¿Sera una trampa?

\- Debemos ir con cuidado.

El rey saco su espada.

\- Si hay otro camino muéstrame.

La espada brillo, pero mostro el mismo camino.

\- Bueno por lo que veo debemos ir por aquí ¿Listo Pegaso?

\- Pues…

\- No me digas que tienes miedo.

\- Soy un corcel, no un guerrero y este lugar es aterrador.

El rey sonrió y ambos siguen el camino de la espada.

Al llegar debajo de todo ambos se escondieron porque había espíritus, pero aparecían y luego se iban, estaban robando, robando el oro del Dios.

\- ¿Qué es esto Pegaso?

\- Es el oro de Hades.

\- ¿Se lo están robando?

\- Al parecer si, este lugar estaba lleno de oro y ahora queda mucho menos de la mitad, se están llevando todo.

\- No tengo tiempo para oro, mira la espada marca hacia esa puerta, vamos.

Ambos seguían caminando y observaban a los espíritus llevarse monedas de oro y estatuas.

Ninguno se percataba del rey y el corcel.

De pronto se escucharon gritos femeninos.

Los espíritus se asustaron y soltaron el oro y se retiraban.

\- Escóndete Cooper, debemos escondernos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Son ellas.

Las Furias aparecieron en la cámara y atrapaban a los espíritus y los absorbían, uno por uno.

Absorbían su alma y los aprisionaban en sus cuerpos.

Cooper y Pegaso se escondieron en una de las pocas montañas de monedas de oro que quedaban y esperaba que las Furias se alejen, pero la mayor se quedó cerca.

Estaba observando y respirando fuerte, como olfateando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alecto? ¿Qué hueles?

\- Un mortal estuvo aquí, conozco ese aroma.

\- Es probable que sea ese bastardo de Sebastián.

\- Tal vez, pero no estoy segura, de todos modos, tenemos que encontrarlo cuando el Dios Hades nos lo ordene.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del Dios Hades.

\- Yo tampoco Megera, pero no nos meteremos en asunto de Dioses y Mortales.

Tisifone se une a la conversación y le habla a la mayor.

\- ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos?

\- Seguiremos atrapando a los espíritus que escaparon, todos ellos están condenados y no deben salir.

\- Alecto, puedo sentir un gran dolor en el Olimpo y estoy segura que ustedes también lo sienten.

\- Si Tisifone, lo siento, un Dios ha muerto, el sol desapareció, el Dios Helios ha muerto.

Cooper y Pegaso se sorprendieron con esa noticia.

\- ¿Y nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados?

\- Esperaremos la orden del Dios Hades, ya te lo he dicho Megera, no nos metamos a menos que sea necesario.

\- Entonces sigamos encerrando a los castigados.

Las Furias se alejaron y el rey se sentía perplejo.

\- El Dios…Helios…ha…ha…muerto… ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé.

\- No importa, lo arreglare, falta poco, vamos Pegaso.

El rey seguía el camino de la espada.

Entraron en una cueva y observaron al León de Nemea, pero estaba muerto.

Ignoraron el lugar y siguieron avanzando y entraron en la cámara.

Pero…

Algo sucedió.

La cámara estaba destruida, los Hilos del Destino estaban en fuego.

El espejo del destino estaba destruido.

(imagen)

\- No…no…no puede ser…no puede ser…dime que no es aquí.

El corcel observa todo.

\- Es aquí.

Cooper observo todo y se enojó.

\- Entonces es todo…no hay nada…NO HAY NADA.

\- Perdimos.

"Aaaayyyuuudddaaaaa"

Ambos escuchan esa voz pidiendo ayudan y Cooper mueve los escombros y encuentran a una de las hermanas.

\- Oh cielos ¿Quién eres? Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

\- Ya…no puedes…hacer nada…mi fin…está cerca.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy…Laquesis…una de…Las Hermanas del Destino.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- Se…Se…Sebastián…nos atacó…destruyo todo…asesino a mis hermanas.

\- No puedo creerlo, significa que ya no puedo viajar en el tiempo.

\- Lo lamento…es imposible…no tengo fuerza para arreglar el espejo…estoy agonizando.

\- Grecia está condenada.

\- Hay…hay otra forma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Debes…ir…al Oráculo…en las afueras de Grecia…debes encontrar el camino de la Serpiente…solo el Oráculo te puede ayudar…solo el Oráculo…puede…salvar…nos.

\- ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

Laquesis no le respondió y sus manos caen, el rey se dio cuenta que las hermanas murieron.

\- Sebastián pagara caro por todo esto.

El rey golpeo el suelo, pero luego se alejo un poco y agarro la moneda, comenzó a rezar.

\- "Zeus…Zeus…escúchame…ruego que me escuchen".

En El Olimpo el Dios del trueno escucho la voz de su hermano en su mente.

\- "Te escucho hermano ¿Has encontrado a las Hermanas?".

\- "Las Hermanas han muerto".

\- "¿QUEEEEEE? Es imposible"

\- "Fue Sebastián"

\- "Pagara muy caro lo que ha hecho…vete del Inframundo Cooper, regresa a Agnor".

\- "Las Hermanas me dieron otra solución antes de morir…debo ir al Oráculo"

Zeus se alteró.

\- "NO…POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…TE LO PROHIBO COOPER"

\- "Lo siento Blaine…debo hacerlo"

\- "No respondo a ese nombre, no te atrevas a negar mi orden"

\- "Esta decidido quieras o no…iré a buscar El Oráculo"

\- "No me obligues a hacerlo"

\- "Adiós Blaine"

Cooper dejo de rezar y aplasto la moneda y la destruyo.

\- Iremos a ver al Oráculo ¿Estás conmigo Pegaso?

\- Hasta el fin.

Cooper monto a Pegaso y ambos salieron volando.

Por otro lado, en El Olimpo, en la cámara de Zeus entraron las Furias.

Alecto se dirigió a Zeus.

\- ¿Nos llamó Gran Zeus?

\- Si…deben buscar a alguien y traerlo hacia mí.

\- ¿Los cargos?

\- Ha roto un lazo conmigo.

\- Ya veo…bien iremos por el ¿El nombre?

Zeus suspiro.

\- Cooper Anderson, Rey de Esparta.

CONTINUARA


	4. CAPITULO 4: PARADOJA

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que sea bueno tanto tiempo, bueno aca el vuelto con un nuevo fic, disculpen la tardanza este capitulo se hizo largo jajajaja y demasiaco largo, 95 hojas, me duelen los dedos jajaja pero bueno espero que valga la pena , me esforcé los mas que pude, disfrutenlo.

Ya que algunos me preguntaron les hare recordar quienes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amigo Hugo, tkm nene disfrutalo :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 4: PARADOJA

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Sebastián y Calíope caminaban por el palacio del Rey Smythe, día tras día el espartano le enseñaba toda su historia y la preparaban para ser una gran guerrera.

A pesar de que es una niña, Sebastián sabe lo peligroso que puede ser Esparta, se siente más seguro que su hija sabe defenderse.

Sebastián le enseñaba cada sala del castillo, un día llegó a un lugar que Calíope estaba intrigada.

\- Muy bien hija, aquí estamos, esta es la sala de los dioses, el lugar donde podemos comunicarnos con ellos y rezarles.

(imagen)

Calíope miraba asombrada la sala, era enorme y estaban todos los dioses del Olimpo, había grandes esculturas en la sala y la niña observaba todo.

\- Vaya este lugar es increíble, no se como ninguna vid antes ¿Y qué hacer aquí papá?

\- Aquí todos los fieles les rezamos con la esperanza de que escuchen y nos responden.

\- ¿Y lo hacen?

Sebastián apretó los puños y miro a un Dios sentado en el trono.

\- No, no lo hacen.

\- ¿Quién es ese papa? El que está sentado.

(imagen)

\- Es Zeus, Rey de los Dioses.

\- ¿Y es poderoso?

\- Si, su poder es deseado por todos los seres, todos desean ser como, invencible, poderoso, orgulloso de ser digno de un Dios valorado ... pero sí requiere un gran sacrificio como él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se necesita?

\- Zeus es un Dios solitario, por lo que se, debes renunciar a todo, a la familia, a los amigos, al amor ... a todo.

\- Vaya, eso parece triste, no entiendo por qué ser Dios si tienes que dejar todo.

\- Eres muy joven todavía Calíope, hay mucho que debes aprender, un día conocerás a los dioses.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Cada uno de los dioses realiza el torneo del Olimpo, los dioses eligen las cosas que los reemplazan ... yo tengo pensado participar y este es el espectáculo antes del Dios Zeus, todos los dioses te conocen.

\- Vaya ... eso me interesa, pero ...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Dijiste que para ser Zeus debes ... sacrificar algo ... si eres Zeus ... ¿No estarás conmigo? ¿Me dejaras?

La niña miraba a Sebastián con una mirada triste pero tierna a la vez.

(imagen)

\- No mi niña, nunca te dejare.

Sebastián se agacha y pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de la niña.

\- Eres muy importante para mi Calíope y lo que me preocupa es tu seguridad, pero sabes que un día ya no estás aquí y debo asegurarme de que seas una gran guerrera.

\- Si, lo entiendo… te prometo que entrenare mas duro y seré una gran guerrera.

\- Esa es mi niña, ven, te mostrare y te enseñare más sobre los dioses.

Sebastián le enseñaba todos los días cosas nuevas a Calíope, otros días le enseñaba golpe y habilidades con la espada para el combate.

Otros días la llevaba a cazar, le enseño a usar el arco y con el tiempo le enseño a ser sigilosa para que un día ella misma pueda ir a cazar sin ser supervisada.

Y así fueron días y días y días hasta que la misma niña ya encontró todo eso muy aburrido y quería algo más, quería salir por su cuenta, pero su padre le decía que aún no estaba lista.

Calíope creció un poco, una niña de 12 años, se suponía que ese día debía reunirse con su padre para enseñarle ataques de supervivencia, pero no asistió.

Calíope no conocía mas que su castillo, a su padre y a su abuelo, no tiene amigos y casi en toda su vida hablo con casi nadie.

Necesitaba conocer gente, así que comenzó a recorrer el castillo por su cuenta y salió al exterior.

Vio a todos los guerreros y guerreras entrenando.

Todos lo hacían duramente y eso era lo que ella quería.

Todos los espartanos practicaban como si fuera una batalla de verdad.

(imagen)

Hubo dos guerreros que le llamaron la atención y estaban practicando solos.

Uno era alto y con la piel muy blanca, no tenia casco y se podía ver que su pelo era castaño.

El otro era un poco mas baja y de piel más bronceada, se podía ver que tenia el pelo negro y con rulos.

Ambos eran buenos guerreros, pero los dos se detuvieron al ver a la niña y se inclinaron.

\- "Salve princesa Calíope"

\- Hola, no es necesario tanta educación, solo venía a conocer, ya saben mi nombre ¿Los suyos?

\- Me llamo Kurt y el es mi esposo Blaine.

\- Oh cielos están casados, son el primer matrimonio que conozco.

\- Bueno en realidad este es nuestro primer mes de casados.

\- Me alegro por ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- Preparándonos, dentro de 5 meses será el Torneo del Olimpo.

\- ¿Tienen pensado ser un Dios?

\- Eso si nos elijen, Blaine y yo aspiramos ser Zeus, pero el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Pero… si son elegidos para ser Zeus… no temen… que eso los separe.

\- Conocemos los riesgos, pero sabemos que nos amamos… no nos separaremos.

Los dos se toman de la mano.

Calíope sonríe y Blaine se le acerca.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí princesa? Debería estar con su padre o el rey.

\- Ay no, los dos son aburridos, siempre me enseñan lo mismo y yo se que estoy para más, por eso he venido aquí, necesito realmente aprender y correr el riesgo.

\- Esta zona de entrenamiento es muy dura, no creo que estés lista para esto.

\- Puedo hacerlo, he estado observando y los elijo a ustedes dos, quiero que me entrenen.

Kurt se adelanta.

\- Lo que nos estas pidiendo es arriesgado, hace días fue el cumpleaños de tu abuelo y tu padre casi nos mata en una presentación… no es por nada princesa, pero es una mala idea entrenarte, tu padre no lo permitirá.

\- Es por eso que mi padre no sabrá nada, ayúdenme y les prometo que serán bien recompensados.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron y aceptaron.

Calíope se fue muy contenta y se encontró con su padre y le informo que quiere estudiar y leer sobre Esparta y El Olimpo, Sebastián acepto y le dio 4 horas libre para que ella estudie, dado que en ese tiempo no era vigilada, aprovechaba y se iba a la arena de entrenamiento donde Kurt y Blaine la entrenaban.

Le enseñaron fuertes movimientos, mucha agilidad con el cuerpo.

Calíope seguía avanzando rápidamente que pidió entrenar en batalla.

Al principio eran golpes suaves, pero Calíope pidió más, entonces Kurt y Blaine pasaron a mas fases y ya empezaron ataques más difíciles.

Blaine tenia un arco y le enseño a Calíope y escuchar el silbido para poder esquivarlos o atraparlos.

Calíope corría por la arena y Blaine salía de su escondite y le lanzaba flechas.

La niña lograba evitarlos y el ultimo logro atraparlo.

Pidió más.

Kurt se escondió y cuando vio a Calíope le tiro una lanza, pero como la niña fue bien entrenada salto y esquivo la lanza.

(imagen con gif)

Pasaron los últimos meses, se acercaba el torneo, pero Calíope quería un ultimo entrenamiento y le pidió a Kurt y Blaine que peleen enserio con ella.

Ninguno estaba seguro, Blaine intenta convencerla.

\- Princesa lo que estas pidiendo va mas allá de lo que podemos hacer, ya te hemos enseñado todo para ser una gran guerrera.

\- Mi esposo tiene razón, confía en nosotros, pronto llegará el día en que hagas algo importante y todo lo que te hemos enseñado valdrá la pena.

\- Ya no quiero esperar más, no soy una niña y puedo demostrarlo… quiero que peleen conmigo, les mostrare que ya estoy lista… y no quiero que sean suaves… mírenme como si fuera su enemiga.

\- Pero princesa no podemos…

\- ES UNA ORDEN.

Kurt y Blaine suspiraron.

\- Muy bien, como ordene mi princesa.

Kurt y Blaine se pusieron en la arena, cada uno con su espada y escudo.

Calíope tenía la misma armadura.

\- COMIENZEN.

Kurt salto y comenzó a luchar con la princesa. El guerrero tenia gran fuerza que a la niña se le estaba complicando.

El guerrero se iba a detener, pero la niña no se lo permitió y comenzó a atacarlo.

Blaine salto hacia ella y golpeo su escudo, así que solo se defendió con su espada y podía detener los ataques de Blaine, pero poco a poco se estaba cansando.

Luego cuando se pudo librar de los ataques de Blaine dio varias piruetas hasta que pudo recuperar su escudo y comenzó a atacar a Kurt.

El guerrero pudo detener sus ataques.

Blaine uso su escudo y se lanzo sobre la princesa, esta cayo y Blaine salto para apuñalarla, pero Calíope logro esquivarlo y comenzó a luchar contra el ojimiel.

La niña logro quitarle el escudo, pero Blaine podía detener los ataques de la niña, luego dando varios saltos para atrás se queda lejos de Calíope.

Kurt ataca y lanza su escudo como si fuera un boomerang y golpea a la princesa haciéndola tirar su espada y escudo.

Kurt se acerco a ella para poner fin a la batalla y comenzó a dar batalla con su espada.

Calíope esquivaba los golpes, pero haciendo un mal movimiento no pudo esquivar un ataque de Kurt y se corto la pierna con la espada y con un fuerte grito cae al suelo.

\- Princesa… yo… lo siento… no fue mi intención.

Blaine llega.

\- Oh cielos… Kurt ¿Qué hiciste?

\- No quise hacerlo, enserio… no fue mi intención.

\- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería, está sangrando mucho.

\- Tranquilos…ahhhh… tranquilos… yo… estoy bien… solo… denme un momento… y seguimos.

Los dos se negaron.

\- Claro que no princesa, esto se acabó, debemos llevarla a la enfermería, deben cocerle esa herida.

\- Claro que no… seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

"CALIOPEEEE"

El fuerte grito deje inmóviles a los tres.

Se podía ver a un Sebastián muy molesto montando un caballo negro y lo acompañaban 3 guerreros más.

Kurt y Blaine se arrodillaron.

\- "Salve Gran Seb… "

\- CALLENCE… NO DIGAN UNA PALABRA Y QUEDENCEN AHÍ.

El matrimonio quedo inmóvil y Sebastián se acerco a su hija y observo la herida.

\- ¿Así que aquí pasas el tiempo para estudiar?

\- Papa yo…

\- SILENCIO… ¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ A DESOBEDECERME DE ESE MODO? TE HE DICHO QUE AUN NO ESTAS LISTA.

\- Papa.. estoy lista… lo estoy.

\- BASTA… ¿A ESTO HAS LLEGADO? ¿A MENTIRME? ¿A ENTRENAR BAJO MIS ESPALDAS? ¿POR ESTOS DOS MISERABLES MUERTOS DE HAMBRE?

\- Papa no les digas eso…

\- SILENCIO.

Sebastián se acerco a Blaine y Kurt.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes lastimo a mi hija? HABLEN.

Kurt comienza a temblar.

\- Fui… fui yo… señor.

\- Ya veo.

Sebastián golpeo fuertemente el estomago de Kurt y cae al suelo.

Sebastián le sigue golpeando.

Blaine iba a ayudarlo, pero los otros guardias lo detienen.

\- ¿Se atreven a desafiarme malditas escorias? Si no fuera por mi padre ya los hubiera matado a los dos.

\- Papa… basta por favor.

\- CALLATE… MIRATE O QUE TE HAN HECHO… MIRA LO QUE TE PASO POR DESOBEDECERME.

\- No fue su culpa.

Sebastián no escucho a su hija y seguía golpeando a Kurt.

Blaine le rogaba que se detuviera.

Kurt ya tenia la cara lastimada y con sangre por todos lados.

Lo lanzo al suelo y luego se acercó a Blaine.

\- Aléjense de mi hija, si vuelvo a verlos con ella, los matare.

Sebastián le da una fuerte patada en la cara y ambos quedan en el suelo.

Calíope se levanto lentamente y miro a su padre con furia.

\- Eres un monstruo ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tus soldados?

Sebastián le pega un cachetazo.

\- SILENCIO NIÑA… ESTAS CASTIGADA… A PARTIR DE AHORA NO TE SEPARARAS DE MI.

\- YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA, TE ODIO.

Calíope se alejó de ellos.

\- VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑA.

Sebastián se subió a su caballo y fue tras su hija y la atrapo.

La encerró en su cámara.

Pasaron días, semanas, Calíope no quería ver a su padre.

Un día Sebastián recorría el castillo y se altera al escuchar a su hija gritar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta estaba cerrada, de un golpe la derriba y un fuerte viento lo invade.

También había rayos que estaban en la cámara.

Había un sujeto que no se le podía ver la cara, estaba encapuchado y tenía a Calíope.

\- SUELTA A MI HIJA AHORA MISMO, TE LO ORDENO.

\- NO.

\- PAPA… AYUDAMEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián quiso acercarse, pero el viento era tan fuerte que no podía avanzar y los rayos no lo dejaban ver.

El extraño encapuchado mirando a Sebastián.

\- Tu hija es mía.

\- NOOOOOOO.

El sujeto atrapo a Calíope y la niña se convirtió en ceniza y poco a poco se esparció.

(imagen con gif)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- NOOOOOO… CALIOPEEEEE.

Sebastián saco sus espadas y se despertó de ese largo sueño, estaba escondido en una pequeña isla que tenía una cueva.

El espartano salió y observo el mar, se veía violento, ningún barco, bote o lo que sea sobrevivirá.

El mismo mar escupe a los peces.

Sebastián observo que en la isla hay varios peces, tiburones y pulpos que el mismo mar ha lanzado.

(imagen)

El cielo estaba oscuro y nublado y no paraba de llover.

Las alas de Sebastián estaban mojadas, no podía ir lejos así que regreso a la cueva.

Al llegar la diosa Atenea lo esperaba.

\- Esto que ves es debido a la ausencia de los dioses que has asesinado Sebastián.

El guerrero no hablo, solo se sentó y sus alas lo cubrían, Atenea seguía sobre él.

\- ¿Aun deseas continuar? ¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo de lo que le pueda pasar al mundo?

Sebastián sigue sin responder y la diosa se puso impaciente.

Usando su poder divino extendió su mano como si lo hubiera sujetado del cuello y lo elevo.

\- SUELTAMEEEE.

\- Vas a responderme espartano.

\- Aggg… suelta… meeeee.

\- "No es buena idea pedir mi ayuda mientras este Atenea, recuerda, hay que pasar desapercibido"

\- No es momento de bajar la guardia espartano, debes cumplir la tarea que te fue encomendada, la que tú mismo quieres realizar.

Atenea soltó a Sebastián y este empezó a toser y miro a la diosa seriamente.

\- Se muy bien cuál es mi misión Atenea, no lo he olvidado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te has alejado de El Olimpo?

Sebastián no respondió.

\- Has matado a Helios y conservas su cabeza… tenías la oportunidad de encontrar caminos secretos que te lleven directamente a Zeus… pero te has ido… ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de planes Sebastián?

Sebastián quedo inmóvil y Asmodeus le hablaba en su mente.

\- "No le digas"

Atenea seguía impaciente y le lanza energía a Sebastián con fuerza que lo hace chocar contra la pared.

\- RESPONDEME ESPARTANO.

El guerrero se levanta lentamente pero no ataca a la diosa.

\- NO LO SE… NO SE COMO HE LLEGADO AQUÍ… NO RECUERDO NADA.

La Diosa se calma.

\- No es posible que no sepas, debe haber una explicación.

\- Pues no la hay… no sé cómo he llegado y no es como volver.

\- La lluvia no se detendrá Sebastián y yo no puedo llevarte, debes buscar la forma de llegar al Olimpo, solo ahí se esconde la Flama, ve y encuéntrala, es la única forma de derrotar a Zeus.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Mucha suerte espartano.

La diosa desaparece.

\- "Vaya, tienes un gran control muchacho"

\- Sal de mi cabeza, no quiero tu ayuda.

\- "JA JA JA muchacho, sabes que me necesitas, además ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado aquí.

\- "Yo te traje, estamos volando hacia Agnor cuando empezaste a delirar, después te desmayaste, esta isla estaba cerca así que te traje aquí".

\- ¿Me desmaye? No recuerdo.

\- "Lo único que decías siempre era el nombre de alguien: Calíope es lo que siempre decías".

\- Yo… no sé de qué hablas.

\- "No puedo ver los sueños, pero como soy parte de ti puedo sentir tus emociones y sé que ese nombre significa mucho para ti ¿Quién es Calíope?"

\- Nadie que te interese, ahora deja de cuestionarme y dime como salir de aquí.

\- "Bueno, no me cuentes, ya lo harás en algún momento"

\- Solo dime como salir de aquí.

\- "Transfórmate… solo mi poder puede sacarte de aquí, tus alas se harán de fuego y podrás volar, confía en mi".

Sebastián junto sus brazos y luego los extendió creando una ola de fuego que invadió su cuerpo, toma la forma del espectro de Asmodeus, sus alas estaban cubiertas de fuego y su cuerpo seguía gris y verde y sus decoraciones brillaban más.

\- "Bien hecho, recuerda el plan, debemos ir a Agnor en busca de Las cajas de Pandora, solo ese poder nos dejara entrar en la Flama y tomar su poder".

\- Que así sea.

Sebastián extendió sus alas y con gran velocidad voló hacia la ciudad de la Reina Kitty.

Por otro lado, Cooper y Pegaso estaban volando, la lluvia y los vientos fuertes les estaban complicando el camino.

Había rayos y truenos y cada vez eran más fuertes.

\- ¿Seguro que sabes como llegar a la Ciudad de la Serpiente Pegaso?

\- Si, es un vuelo de tres días, debemos pasar las montañas nubladas e ir todo derecho por el norte, al final del camino veremos el puente de la serpiente, ahí sabremos que estamos cerca.

\- ¿Y podremos ir con este clima?

\- Este clima no es normal, ahora sabemos que el Dios Helios ha muerto, significa que ya no veremos el sol, este clima es salvaje y ya no existe nadie que lo pueda controlar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará El Oráculo? ¿Por qué Las Hermanas del Destino me mandaron a buscarla?

\- El Oráculo tiene el poder de crear el destino que le pidas, ella puede crear lo que desees, puede saber todos tus secretos, también puede saber como derrotar a tus enemigos.

\- ¿Ella? ¿El Oráculo es una mujer?

\- Es la Diosa Hestia.

\- Creí que esa diosa había desaparecido.

\- Así es, por alguna razón Zeus la encerró en la ciudad de la serpiente y no permitía que nadie a excepción de él vaya a visitarla.

\- ¿Zeus quería que El Oráculo sea suyo?

\- Tal vez… como te dije, por alguna razón la encerró ahí.

\- ¿Y que pasa si alguien quiere ver El Oráculo?

\- Zeus lo asesinaba.

\- Mierda… espero que no se le pase eso por la cabeza.

\- Bueno… es probable que tengas que luchar en el camino.

Se escucharon tres gritos de mujeres, ambos se alteraron.

\- NO… maldición ahora no… VUELA PEGASO… MAS RAPIDO… SON LAS FURIAS.

\- SUJETATE COOPER… USARE MI PODER.

Las alas de Pegaso se prendieron fuego y su vuelo era más rápido.

(imagen)

Alecto volaba junto con Megera y Tisifone y vio al corcel volador escapando.

\- Ahí esta hermanas, el que traiciono a Zeus, atrápenlo.

Las Furias volaron hacia el corcel y Pegaso esquivaba sus ataques, volaba demasiado rápido pero aun así Las Furias lo alcanzaban.

El corcel usaba los vientos fuertes y la lluvia como protección para librarse de las hermanas.

Volaba alto y descendía con velocidad.

\- MAS RAPIDO PEGASO, DEBEMOS ESCAPAR… MAS RAPIDO.

\- SUJETATE BIEN COOPER.

Pegaso escapaba de sus garras.

Megera era la que más se acercaba.

\- Pagaras por tu traición a los dioses mortal.

Estaba cerca, pero Cooper saco su arco y le lanzo una flecha en la cara.

La Furia dio un grito y se sacó la flecha.

\- AGGGG MALDITO MORTAL… ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI.

Tisifone se acercó a ella.

\- Tranquila hermana, no irán lejos, se enfrentarán a mis mascotas.

La Furia de las ilusiones uso su poder y creo a 3 bestias voladoras.

Tenían el cuerpo de un león, la cabeza y las alas de un águila y su cola era la de un escorpión.

Un grifo volador.

(imagen)

\- ATAQUEN GRIFOS.

Las criaturas fueros tras Cooper y Pegaso.

El rey le ordeno volar más rápido, pero los grifos también podían.

No solo volaban rápido, sino que superaban a Pegaso y en una buena posición podían lanzar fuego.

El corcel esquivaba los ataques.

\- Mantente en posición Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Me desharé de estas bestias.

Cooper agarro su arco y con buena puntería le dio en la cabeza al grifo.

La criatura daba vueltas y una vez que el rey estaba cerca salto del lomo de Pegaso y cayó en el grifo.

Cooper le atravesó la espada y con un movimiento ágil y rápido le corto las alas y al dar un salto vuelve con Pegaso.

\- Eso si fue sorprendente.

\- Aún nos quedan más, debemos escapar.

\- CUIDADOOOO.

Un grifo estaba por clavarle el aguijón, pero Cooper lo esquivo y con fuerza le clavo la espada en el estomago y con fuerza dio un ágil movimiento con la espada y lo corto a la mitad.

Pegaso seguía volando rápido y el rey ve que tenía un grifo delante de ellos y estaba por atacar.

Entonces prepara su arco y lo pone en las alas de Pegaso pero que se prenda con fuego.

Se calmo y apunto al grifo y cuando vio la oportunidad lanzo la flecha y se la dio en la boca y rápidamente el grifo fue cubierto en llamas y cae.

\- Vaya me has impresionado Cooper.

\- Rápido Pegaso larguémonos de aquí.

\- A la orden.

Ambos volaron más rápido.

Tisifone vio morir a sus criaturas y dio un fuerte grito.

\- AHHHHHHH… ASESINO A MIS MASCOTAS… NO LO PERDONARE.

La mayor los detiene.

\- Es hora de ponerle fin a esto.

Con un rápido movimiento supera la velocidad de Pegaso y queda delante de ellos.

Cooper vuelve a preparar su arco, pero Alecto ya estaba preparada.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje.

La Furia mayor golpea sus manos dando una palmada y crea una onda expansiva tan brillosa que dejo ciego a Cooper y Pegaso y la onda expansiva los golpea.

Las alas de Pegaso se apagaron y Cooper sale despedido del corcel y ambos van cayendo a gran velocidad.

Ambos perdieron el camino y La Furias los observaban caer.

Pegaso reacciona y vuelve a equilibrarse y ve caer con gran velocidad al rey.

Sus alas vuelven a prenderse fuego y con velocidad va por Cooper.

Logra atraparlo, pero sus alas no le respondían bien, tenia que aterrizar como sea y caen en el bosque.

Cooper y Pegaso se recuperan, pero se sentían mareados.

Al observar el lugar ven que están en un bosque oscuro, parecía macabro, se sentía un poder maligno en el aire.

Los arboles parecían muy viejos, sin hojas, parecían encorvados y daba una sensación de que te estaban observando.

(imagen)

El dúo cayo en el bosque oscuro de Perséfone.

Cooper observaba el lugar.

\- Jamás había visto este bosque ¿Dónde estamos Pegaso?

\- Estamos lejos de sus tierras mi rey, este es territorio prohibido incluso para los dioses… es el bosque de Perséfone.

\- ¿Perséfone? De todos los lugares… jamás hubiera venido aquí.

\- Solo estamos de pasada mi rey, solo debemos ser cuidadosos, mis alas están maltratadas, necesito un par de horas para poder volar, pero hay una salida en este bosque.

\- Bueno eso me deja tranquilo.

\- De todas formas, hay que ser cuidadosos, no debemos desviarnos del camino.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si nos desviamos?

\- Nos atacaran, este bosque esta embrujado y nos pondrá locos, no sabremos que es real o que es imaginario y al llevarnos a un alto grado de locura terminaremos suicidándonos.

Un fuerte grito se acercó a ellos.

\- Demonios, son Las Furias, no nos dejan en paz… rápido Pegaso, escóndete.

Cooper y Pegaso se escondieron entre las ramas y quedaron fuera de la vista.

En el camino llegaron Alecto, Megera y Tisifono, observaron el bosque, pero ninguna de ellas camino.

\- Agggg quiero atrapar a ese mortal y castigarlo, pagara muy caro por lanzarme esa flecha en la cara.

\- Yo también voy a castigarlo fuertemente por haber matado a mis mascotas.

La mayor les habla.

\- Silencio hermanas, estamos en un lugar que es peligroso incluso para nosotras, nos recomendable despertar la locura que habita en este lugar.

\- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos Alecto?

\- Yo me encargo.

La Furia mayor fue envuelta en una ráfaga dorada, el rey Cooper observaba todo escondido.

\- Zeus… Zeus… Te habla Alecto… escúchame.

En el Olimpo Zeus estaba en lo mas alto de su templo y la voz de la furia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Te escucho… aquí estoy… dime… ¿Ya tienen a Cooper?

\- El mortal ha escapado de nuestras manos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo ante mí.

\- Eso no será posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso quieres que llegue a El Oráculo y arruine todo? Encuéntrenlo.

\- El mortal ha caído en el bosque de Perséfone.

Zeus se mostro preocupado al escuchar eso.

\- No… no ahí… deben encontrarlo y traérmelo vivo.

\- Este lugar es peligroso, no pondré en riesgo a mis hermanas, la búsqueda termina por ahora.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy el Dios del Olimpo y les he dado una orden.

\- Nosotros buscamos a los que deben ser castigados, pero jamás obedecemos ordenes, no obedecemos a nadie… si no tenemos la presencia del mortal… haz de cuenta que el bosque lo asesino.

\- Mi hermano no morirá en ese bosque.

\- Entonces lo encontraremos nosotras.

\- Tráigamelo vivo.

Alecto termino la discusión con Zeus y el destello dorado desapareció.

\- Vamos hermanas, que el bosque se encargue de este renegado.

Las Furias se fueron volando del bosque y Cooper salió de su escondite.

\- Estuvimos cerca, pero debemos ser más cuidadosos Pegaso.

\- Lo sé, solo quisiera saber por dónde ir.

\- ¿Qué? Creí que conocías la salida.

\- Se que hay una salida, pero no recuerdo donde, hay muchos caminos por aquí.

\- Entonces estamos atrapados, jamás lograremos escapar.

"Yo puedo ayudarlos"

Una tercera voz se escuchó atrás del dúo y Cooper le mostro su espada en señal de advertencia.

\- ¿Quién ERES TU? ¿Qué QUIERES?

\- Tranquilo guerrero, no vine a atacarte, yo se que eres perseguido por Las Furias y mi trabajo es hacer que escapes de ellas, así como lo hice yo.

\- ¿Fuiste prisionero de Las Furias?

\- Así es, ellas… me torturaron, pero logre escapar… me hicieron algo… no puedo… sentir nada, soy como un espectro.

\- No sé quién eres, pero te diría que te retires, nosotros dos podemos solos.

Cooper agarro a Pegaso y dio media vuelta, pero Egeon se encontraba delante de ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan rápido? ¿Eres un fantasma o qué?

\- Te lo dije, soy un espectro y he venido a ayudarte.

\- Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

\- Me llamo Egeon Smythe.

\- ¿Egeon?

\- Así es… ¿Por qué esa cara de sorprendido? ¿Acaso me conoces?

\- Tu… tu eras… eras… no importa… no creo conocerte.

Cooper mintió, sabia que Egeon es el antiguo rey de Esparta.

\- Bueno ya me he presentado ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué te buscan Las Furias?

\- No son asuntos tuyos y no quiero tu ayuda, solo te lo diré una vez, apártate de mi camino.

Cooper preparo su espada.

\- Mi trabajo es ayudarte.

\- Te lo advertí.

Cooper usa su espada sobre Egeon, pero no lo lastima, simplemente desaparece, pero luego aparece atrás del rey y este vuelve atacarlo, pero nada, Egeon aparece y desaparece y así hasta que Cooper se cansa.

Después tomo fuerzas y vuelve a atacarlo, pero esta vez Egeon no desaparece, usa su espada y detiene el ataque de Cooper, ambos se tienen frente a frente.

\- Confía en mi extraño, he venido ha ayudarte, si no puedes derrotarme ¿Cómo derrotaras a Las Furias?

Cooper no respondió y Egeon vuelve a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Quieres cumplir tu objetivo?

Cooper se queda pensando y decide tener su ayuda, así que deja de atacarlo.

\- Muy bien, acepto tu ayuda, quiero salir de este lugar, dime como.

\- Genial, no te arrepentirás, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre no interesa, solo sácame de aquí.

\- Que carácter, me haces acordar a alguien, pero bueno, te ayudare, escucha con atención.

Egeon uso su poder y marco el camino dejando humo negro para poder distinguir donde hay que ir.

\- Sigue la humareda negra, el viaje es largo, espero que tengas resistencia.

\- Claro que lo tengo ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Yo estaré cerca, si tienen apuros vendré, solo llámame y aquí estaré.

\- Solo debo seguir el humo negro ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, no te desvíes, sino Perséfone se apoderará de ti y ella conoce tus debilidades y las usara en tu contra, deben ser muy cuidadosos.

\- Seremos cuidadosos.

\- Muy bien, adiós extraños.

Egeon desapareció y Pegaso se acercó al rey.

\- No entiendo porque no le dijiste tu nombre.

\- Tengo mis razones Pegaso, ahora andando, quiero salir de aquí.

Cooper y Pegaso caminaron por el camino de humo negro.

Por otro lado, en el Olimpo.

Zeus había terminado de hablar con Alecto y no tenía buen aspecto.

El Dios del Olimpo observaba el mundo, los mares estaban inundando las ciudades de Grecia, la lluvia era demasiado.

Ya que no había sol poco a poco se pierde la cosecha de todos los campos.

Si no se detiene a Sebastián, todo el Panteón quedara destruido.

Zeus se reunió con los dioses que quedaban y luego se presenta Hades quien tenia en sus manos el cuerpo de Helios.

Se acerco y dejo su cuerpo en un ataúd.

Una decoración dorada donde dejaran su cuerpo.

Zeus se acerco y puso su mano en el pecho del Dios Caído.

\- Helios… Sam… descansa en paz.

Hades lo encerró en su ataúd dorado, el color favorito del Dios, a Helios le encantaba todo lo brilloso.

La Diosa Hera decoro su ataúd con flores de varios colores y lo hizo en cantidad.

(imagen)

Luego Zeus encendió velas y luego se retiraron dejando el santuario de Helios iluminado por las velas y aromatizado por los sahumerios.

Los dioses se retiraron, pero Zeus tomo del hombro a Hermes.

\- Estamos en peligro Hermes, Sebastián va a ir tarde o temprano por nuestra arma secreta.

\- Estoy seguro de eso ¿En qué puedo ser útil Zeus?

\- Ve Hermes, usa tu velocidad, protege el arma secreta, no dejes que lo tenga.

\- Entendido.

Con gran velocidad Hermes se alejo y fue al lugar que lo mando Zeus.

Hades se encontraba cerca y se dirigió al Dios del trueno.

\- Ya son dos dioses que perdemos Zeus, no solo dioses sino amigos, debemos detener a Sebastián.

\- Ya lo se Hades, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, se bien que hacer.

\- ¿Qué te detiene entonces? ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

\- No es tan sencillo, Sebastián no es lo único que debemos detener.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Sebastián destruyo los ojos de Poseidón, le robo el alma a Asmodeus, le corto la cabeza a Helios ¿Qué otra cosa debemos detener?

\- El Oráculo me lo había predicho, intentaran derrocarme en el momento en que menos lo espere.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que es el hijo de mi hermano Cooper.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas el nombre "Perseo"?

\- ¿Perseo?

\- Cuando fuimos mortales y un extraño se metió en nuestro torneo, cuando luchábamos por ser Zeus ¿Recuerdas?

\- Si, ahora recuerdo, un muchacho que intento matarnos, tienes razón, pero ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- El dijo que lo mandaron al pasado porque el tiempo en el que él vivía se estaba destruyendo y Sebastián lo persiguió.

\- Me acuerdo.

\- Hoy visite a mi hermano para que vea a las hermanas del destino y conocí a su hijo, pero no sabe nada de esto, significa que hubo un tiempo en que tu y yo éramos enemigos y el plan de Perseo era regresar al pasado, pero para asesinarnos y el ser el nuevo Zeus.

\- Debo decir que lo planeo muy bien.

\- Exacto, por eso no lo he mandado a él, mande a mi hermano a esa misión.

\- ¿Sospechas de tu hermano?

\- Ya no se que creer, Cooper me juro por su vida obedecerme y respetar mi plan, pero me desobedeció y fue rumbo a buscar El Oráculo.

\- Entonces…

\- No tuve opción, Las Furias lo buscaran.

\- Debes detenerlas.

\- No puedo y lo sabes bien Hades.

\- Eres un Dios Blaine y Cooper es tu hermano, debes ayudarlo.

Zeus se puso serio.

\- Te he dicho que ya no responde con ese nombre, yo soy Zeus y deben obedecerme.

\- Ya me he hartado de seguir con esto, nos divide cuando deberíamos estar todos juntos y lo sabes muy bien Blaine, lo sabes, deja de seguir las reglas y ponte de nuestro lado.

Zeus se calmó.

\- Kurt… me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, ya casi nadie nos reza, si los dioses mueren también se pierde parte de mi poder, es por eso que no puedo controlar este caos.

\- Si trabajamos juntos, podremos detenerlo.

\- Los primordiales no nos dejaran, sabes lo firmes que son.

\- Aggg… ya estoy harto de escuchar de Los Primordiales, tantos años y ganas nos han ayudado ¿No crees que ya es hora de cambiar las cosas Blaine? ¿No crees que llego la hora de ser quienes debemos ser y no quienes quieren que seamos?

\- Kurt basta.

Hades se acercaba más.

\- Los mismos mortales piden que los dioses seamos más justos, más cercanos, más humanos.

\- No podemos.

\- Claro que podemos, si les enseñamos valores, igualdad, tolerancia… todo… créeme las cosas serán diferentes… todos podrán amar sin miedo y no importa a quien amarán.

\- Kurt… entiendo tu punto, pero acepta la realidad, nosotros ya no somos mortales, somos dioses y tenemos reglas que no podemos romper.

\- No me vengas con eso Blaine… mírame a los ojos y niega que deseas lo mismo que yo.

\- Ya basta Kurt.

\- MIRAME… Y NIEGAMELO.

Zeus observo a Hades, todos los dioses tienen los ojos blancos, pero pueden sentir su alma y su corazón.

Sabía que quería las mismas cosas, no podía mentirle.

\- Quiero lo mismo que deseas Hades, sabes que te amo y te extraño demasiado, esto es muy pesado para mí solo.

Hades lo tomo de las manos.

\- Aquí estoy por ti, mi amor.

Ambos se besaron.

Una humareda verde y los rayos de Zeus los invadía, hacia años que no se sentían de esa forma.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Zeus y Hades la observan, Afrodita los miraba con desprecio.

\- El mundo esta en peligro y ustedes están aquí besándose como si nada pasara.

\- Cuida el tono Afrodita, soy tu soberano y debes obedecerme.

\- Ya no mereces mi respeto después de ver esto.

Hades se adelantó.

\- Afrodita sé que es confuso, pero debes entender… estoy tratando de cambiar las cosas en El Olimpo.

\- Tu eres el Dios del Inframundo, el Dios del engaño, has engañado a Zeus y lo has llevado a la perdición, no quieres cambiar El Olimpo, quieres destruirlo… Tendré que reportárselo a Los Primordiales.

Zeus se adelantó.

\- Te lo prohíbo Afrodita, una sola palabra y te destierro del Olimpo.

\- Cuando Los Primordiales sepan lo que has hecho, ellos te desterraran, ya no eres digno para mí.

Afrodita agarro su arco y le lanzo una flecha de poder a Zeus clavándosela en el hombro.

Zeus cayo dejándolo inmóvil y Afrodita quiso escapar, pero Hades se le puso en el camino.

Afrodita saco su espada y Hades también.

\- No quiero luchar contigo Hades, pero lo hare si no me dejas opción.

\- No tiene que ser así Afrodita, entiende lo que quiero hacer, si todos los dioses estamos del mismo lado, Los Primordiales entenderán.

\- No lo permitiré, además tu ya no perteneces aquí.

\- Asmodeus fue derrotado, pero eso no significa que perdí todo mi poder, no tengo un reino, pero aún sigo siendo un Dios.

Afrodita comenzó a luchar con el Dios, ambos eran grandes guerreros y sabían usar sus espadas.

Zeus intentaba moverse para poder romper el hechizo de la flecha de la Diosa, pero se le hacía difícil.

Afrodita y Hades se movían con gran velocidad y con cada golpe y ataque estaban destruyendo la sala de reunión.

Ambos dioses quedan frente a frente haciendo presión con sus espadas.

\- Ya ríndete Afrodita, esto no tiene que terminar así.

\- Prefiero el olvido, ustedes son una vergüenza, ya es hora de que Los Primordiales gobiernen la Tierra.

\- Tonta, nos condenaras a todos.

Afrodita le dio una patada a Hades y volvieron a luchar.

La sala quedo destruida, Zeus aun no podía librarse de la flecha de poder.

Hades volvió a acorralarla.

\- Libera a mi esposo Afrodita.

\- ¿Tu esposo? ¿Acaso te escuchas Hades? Sabes que los dioses no podemos amar, lo juraste ¿Y ahora Zeus es tu esposo?

\- Pienso correr el riesgo, fue mi esposo cuando fue mortal y sigue siendo mi esposo siendo un Dios.

\- Patético.

Afrodita logro zafarse del agarre de Hades y con un ágil movimiento le saco la espada.

Hades quiso recuperarla, pero la espada de Afrodita se convirtió en un látigo y la Diosa lo hizo silbar agarrándole el cuello a Hades.

Luego lo lanzo sobre unos escombros que había en el techo y comenzó a jalarlo.

Afrodita estaba ahorcando a Hades.

Zeus le suplicaba que se detenga.

\- BASTA AFRODITA, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO… BASTA… TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS… NO LO HAGASSSSSSS.

Afrodita no escucho a Zeus y siguió jalando el látigo haciendo subir más a Hades.

El Dios del Inframundo usaba sus manos para poder liberarse, pero la Diosa usa su poder y creando unas sogas se las lanza al Dios sujetando sus brazos sin poder moverlas.

El Dios estaba quedando sin aire.

\- Esto termina ahora.

Hades mira desesperado a su amor.

\- Aggggg….ggggg…aggg… Z..Ze…Zeusssss.

Zeus se desespera.

\- YA BASTA AFRODITA… DETEN ESTO… NO PUEDES HACERLO… MALDITA SEA… TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO… BASTAAAAAAAAA.

Afrodita seguí tirando y puso una sonrisa en Hades, pero algo sucedió.

Del suelo salieron ramas que sujetaron el cuello de la Diosa.

Luego salieron mas y sujetaron sus manos y sus piernas y la terminaron envolviendo para que quede inmóvil.

La Diosa Hera detuvo a Afrodita.

\- Hera ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Sera mejor que te calmes Afrodita.

El látigo y la flecha desaparecieron.

Hades cae al suelo tosiendo y Zeus logra levantarse.

El cielo se lleno de truenos y se oscureció más.

Zeus tenia una mirada de odio hacia Afrodita.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a desafiarme? Serás castigada con la muerte y tu alma no será enviada al paraíso, quedaras en el olvido.

Hera se adelanta.

\- No Gran Zeus, no es momento para esto.

\- ¿De que hablas? Intento matarnos.

\- Lo sé, pero Afrodita guarda una de las cajas de Pandora, si la matas, le será más fácil a Sebastián conseguirla.

Zeus quería electrocutar a la diosa, pero sabe que Hera tiene razón así que se le acerco.

Afrodita estaba envuelta en ramas, incapaz de moverse.

Zeus le dio una fuerte cachetada que hizo temblar toda la cámara.

\- Por tus actos quedaras encerrada en tu cámara hasta que se termine tu mandato, no saldrás, ni tendrás contacto con nadie hasta que se venga el próximo torneo del Olimpo.

\- Me vas a dejar 970 años encerrada.

\- Tu te lo buscaste y agradece que fui piadoso.

Zeus se acercó a Hades.

\- ¿Estas bien amor?

\- Estaré bien, tranquilo.

\- Hera, llévatela de aquí.

Hera uso su poder y las ramas la soltaron, pero tenía sujetadas las manos.

Hera se la llevo, pero discutían en el camino.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlos Hera? Han violado las leyes que nos dieron.

\- ¿Realmente sigues las leyes Afrodita? ¿Realmente quieres vivir como lo dicen Los Primordiales? ¿Sin amor? ¿Sin esperanzas?

\- Me convertí en Diosa, sabía lo que tenía que sacrificar, dejé a Noah y a mi hija Beth.

\- Pero quieres volver a verlos.

\- Mentira.

\- No son mentiras, lo sé, sé que los has visitado, se que te has disfrazado de mortal para verlos.

\- Tu… no puedes saber eso.

\- Todos pasamos por eso Afrodita, pero no justifica tu comportamiento, no puedo ir contra las ordenes de Zeus, ahora deberás pasar toda tu vida aquí.

\- Por favor Hera, libérame, juntas podremos gobernar con Los Primordiales.

\- Lo que pides es una locura Afrodita.

\- Ya paso esto una vez, puede volver a pasar, imagina, desterramos a Zeus y Hades, nosotras seriamos la siguiente evolución en el Olimpo, no me digas que no deseas ese poder, lo quieres.

Hera se quedo pensando por un momento, pero no respondió.

Dejo a Afrodita en su cámara.

\- ¿Realmente me dejaras aquí? Sebastián puede venir a buscarme, no podre yo sola.

\- No puedo hacer más por ti.

\- Hera… no me abandones.

\- Lo siento… perdóname Quinn.

Hera cerro las puertas, uso su poder y varias ramas cubrieron la entrada, no había forma de que Afrodita escapara.

(imagen)

\- NOOO..NO ME HAGAS ESTO… FUIMOS AMIGAS… FUIMOS AMIGAS… SANTANAAAA… LIBERAME… NO PUEDO YO SOLA… SANTANAAAAAAAA.

Hera se alejo con la mirada firme.

\- Ya no respondo a ese nombre… Yo soy Hera.

La Diosa se alejó y Afrodita seguía gritando.

Por otro lado, el ejército de la reina Marley llego a Agnor, la reina Kitty dio la orden de abrir las puertas.

Todo el ejercito entro y Marley, junto con su coronel Eduardo fueron al castillo.

La reina Marley observo a la reina Kitty y sabia que algo en ella cambio.

\- Salva Reina de Esparta.

Kitty se levanto de su trono y la saludo.

\- Salve Reina de Persia.

Ambas de acercaron y se abrazaron.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros Marley.

\- A mi también me alegra estar con ustedes, he venido de mi reino con malas noticias.

\- Lo sé, es por Sebastián, está atacando Grecia.

\- No solo eso, el Ángel de la Muerte tiene poderes, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se apareció en mi reino con una extraña apariencia, era maligna.

\- ¿Maligna? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Vino obsesionado con llevarse la caja que nos dieron para proteger, de alguna forma logro invocar… ¿Espíritus? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Demonios? No se que eran, nunca vi criaturas así.

\- ¿Estas segura que era Sebastián? El no tiene ese tipo de poder.

\- Estoy segura de lo que vi, todos mis soldados lo vieron, Eduardo me llamo cuando la caja comenzó a tener un extraño comportamiento.

La reina Kitty se acercó a Eduardo.

\- ¿Qué hizo la caja?

\- Comenzó a moverse, hizo ruidos extraños, parecía como que estaba llamando a alguien.

\- ¿Entonces apareció Sebastián?

\- Al principio se movía demasiado y luego se quebró, era como un cascaron y luego exploto del todo.

\- ¿Qué más paso?

\- La caja mostro su verdadera apariencia, parecía la caja de un demonio y luego apareció el.

\- ¿El? ¿Te refieres a Sebastián?

\- Al principio no sabíamos quién era, después se convirtió en Sebastián.

\- ¿Se convirtió? ¿Esa persona tenía otro aspecto?

\- Si, era… como humo verde… con marcas doradas y alas de fuego… parecía siniestro… digo su nombre… era algo raro, nunca lo había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué nombre?

\- No lo recuerdo.

Kitty se acercó a Marley.

\- ¿Qué nombre Marley? ¿Qué nombre dijo?

\- Nunca escuche ese nombre, es difícil de pronunciar… era…Asmodia… Asmolde… no logro recordar.

"¿Asmodeus?"

Marley, Kitty y Eduardo se dan media vuelta y ven a Perseo, quien se estaba acercando a su madre y la reina Marley.

(imagen)

\- Hijo, no te escuche entrar, creí que estabas vigilando la entrada.

\- Lo estaba haciendo, perdona mama es que quiera estar presente y contemplar la belleza de la reina de Persia.

Marley sonrió, pero Kitty se veía molesta.

\- Bueno hijo después tendremos tiempo para hablar, pero ahora necesito que vigiles las entradas y me mantengas informada por si algo…

\- Puedo ayudar… confía en mi mama, creo entender que sucede.

\- Hijo no puedes entender esto.

\- La reina Marley dijo que Asmodeus invadió su reino, piénsalo, tiene sentido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Asmodeus quiere La Flama del Olimpo, es la única razón por la cual quiere Las cajas de Pandora, con ellas puede apagar la flama ya que cada caja absorbe una parte de su poder.

\- Hijo es solo una historia que nos contaron, yo te conté la historia para hacerte dormir.

La reina Marley se le acerca.

\- Mi gente no sabe las historias de los espartanos, creo que en estas situaciones y por lo que vi deberíamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- ¿Quiero saber quien es esta tal Asmodeus y que es La Flama del Olimpo?

\- Bueno, mi hijo adora esta historia, el te lo contara mejor que yo… Perseo cuenta la historia.

\- Encantado, gracias mama.

La reina Kitty volvió a su trono, pero no se sentía a gusto, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

La reina Marley puso una sonrisa y escucho a Perseo.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber mi reina?

\- Todo, háblame de Asmodeus ¿Quién es?

\- Muy bien, Asmodeus se dice que es el creador del Inframundo, el demonio mas poderoso de todos, vive para conquistar mundos y lo que mas desea es conquistar el mundo de los mortales.

\- Supongo que fue detenido.

\- Así es, Los Dioses del Olimpo lo detuvieron, pero en secreto Asmodeus ataco a varios mortales y olímpicos con su poder y los convirtió en las criaturas que vemos en estos días, pertenecen al Inframundo… son los Parademonios, criaturas eternas al servicio del rey del Inframundo.

\- Si, lo creo enfrentamos a varios de ellos en mi reino, incluso mientras venia para aquí he enfrentado a algunos.

\- Entonces no estoy tan equivocado, esto es cosa de Asmodeus.

\- Háblame de Las Cajas de Pandora ¿Qué poder contiene?

\- Las cajas contienen el poder de Asmodeus… cuando logro juntar en ejercito poderoso, era tanto el poder que tenia que no podía ser guardado en un solo lugar, el Dios Zeus le ordeno a Hefesto a crear cajas para poder contener su poder.

\- ¿Cajas? ¿Hay mas de la que nos dieron para proteger?

\- Hay 5 según cuenta la leyenda.

\- ¿Cómo pudo obtener tanto poder?

\- Asmodeus logro tener el poder de la Flama del Olimpo, es la única arma creada por Los Primordiales para detener a los dioses si es que llegan a un extremo de crueldad.

\- ¿Asmodeus quería matar a los dioses?

\- No solo a los dioses, quería acabar con toda vida sobre la Tierra y estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero se le hizo frente.

\- Lucharon contra él.

\- Así es… el aviso de socorro llego a todo el mundo, todos lucharon contra Asmodeus, todas sus criaturas lucharon con la gran alianza de la humanidad…espartanos, persas, todas las regiones de la humanidad, los Dioses del Olimpo, guerreros divinos legendarios llamados por Zeus, Dioses aliados de otras regiones, incluso los últimos Primordiales actuaron como uno solo arriesgando sus vidas para detener a Asmodeus.

\- Da inicios de una gran batalla ¿Cómo lo detuvieron?

\- Gracias a las cajas… estábamos perdiendo la batalla, Asmodeus se volvió poderoso con el poder de la Flama, el Dios Hades se sacrifico y uso su poder para expulsar el poder de Asmodeus… Zeus uso las cajas de Pandora y encerró el poder en las cajas… la humanidad gano la batalla… El Dios Hades se convirtió en el nuevo señor del Inframundo y encerró a Asmodeus junto con sus demonios… Zeus temía que Asmodeus escapara, por lo tanto, encerró también a Hades en el Inframundo ya que Hades tiene el poder de detenerlo, pero eso creo conflicto entre los dioses… o al menos eso dicen… eso es todo lo que se.

La reina Marley se queda pensando por un momento y se dirige a la reina Kitty.

\- Si lo que me dijo tu hijo es verdad… hay algo en lo que estoy confundida.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Era Sebastián, se que es el… no puede ser ese demonio… Sebastián también es espartano, estoy segura que sabe de esta historia, el quiere la Flama y matar a los dioses… según escuche ya ha matado a uno de sus dioses.

La puerta mayor se abre y ven entrando a Hércules y se acerca a la reina Kitty.

\- Mi reina, es preciso que venga ahora, algo le esta sucediendo a la caja.

Todos se pusieron firmes y la reina ordeno.

\- Lleva a tus soldados ahora.

Todos fueron a la cámara y los guerreros espartanos y persas se pusieron en posición de combate.

La caja hacia varios movimientos y un ruido cada vez mas fuerte, como una alarma.

Kitty observa la caja y luego le pregunta a Marley.

\- ¿Esto es lo mismo que paso con tu caja?

\- Así es, exactamente lo mismo, le aconsejo estar preparada.

\- Lo estoy, aunque por ahora no hace nada.

\- No te confíes por eso.

\- Ha estado dormida durante miles de años, desde la primera era ¿Por qué despertar ahora?

\- Esa caja esta llamando a su dueño, lo he visto.

\- Si Sebastián aparece aquí, lo atacaremos, no dejare que…

La caja comenzó a moverse más rápido y el ruido era más fuerte.

Todos los soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque.

La caja comenzó a crujirse dejando a la vista su poder.

(imagen)

Perseo alentó a su gente.

\- ESPARTANOS, PREPARADOS.

Kitty observaba lo que sucedía.

El ruido de la caja era más y más fuerte.

De pronto el techo se rompió y una ráfaga verde entro creando una onda expansiva que lanzo por los aires a los soldados, pero rápidamente volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

El enemigo se hizo presente, Perseo se acercó a su madre.

\- Es Asmodeus mama, la leyenda era cierta.

\- Soy la reina de Agnor y exijo que te presentes.

Sebastián estaba convertido en espectro, observo a la reina y sonrió, su poder se desvaneció mostrando su verdadera identidad.

\- Lo sabía, eres Sebastián, el Ángel de la Muerte.

\- Vaya vaya, una Guerrera Divina, hacia mucho que no veía una, tal vez te suene raro, pero hubo un tiempo que luche con otro Guerrera Divina.

\- No sé quién fue, pero no es de mi incumbencia, Sebastián tienes la entrada prohibida a mi reino, por tus actos se te condena a cadena perpetua.

\- JA JA JA JA yo no me iré sin tener lo que vine a buscar.

\- No tendrás éxito, yo te detendré.

\- Quiero ver eso… ATAQUENNNNNN.

Sebastián volvió a tomar su forma espectral y varios demonios del Inframundo comenzaron a luchar contra los espartanos y persas.

Perseo dio el aviso y comenzaron a luchar contra los demonios.

Muchos espartanos y persas comenzaron a luchar contra Sebastián quien quería tomar la caja.

La reina Marley tomo su espada y con un gran salto va hacia Sebastián y empieza a apuñalarlo, pero el guerrero la agarra del brazo y la lanza al suelo.

Kitty la ayuda y la levanta.

\- Debes irte Marley, yo me ocupare de Sebastián.

\- ¿Estas loca? No puedes tu sola con él.

\- Ve, confía en mí, solo llévate la caja.

Kitty lanzo su soga y atrapo la caja y la trajo para ella y se la dio a Marley.

\- Llévatelo lejos de aquí, yo detendré a Sebastián, tu solo vete y llévate esto.

\- Te matara, déjame ayudarte.

\- VETEEEE… AHORAAAAA.

Marley agarro la caja y le ordeno a Eduardo que la acompañe.

Sebastián los vio y no iba a dejar que escapen, pero Kitty se puso en el medio.

\- No vas a tener esa caja Sebastián.

\- Te lo advierto Guerrera, apártate.

Kitty saco su espada.

\- Espero que estés preparado demonio.

Sebastián sonrió.

\- Ahora sentirás mi poder.

Kitty salto sobre Sebastián convertido en Asmodeus y comenzaron a luchar.

Kitty era muy rápida con la espada, Sebastián podía detener sus ataques.

Comenzó a volar, pero Kitty podía dar grandes saltos y llegar a una buena altura para seguir luchando con Sebastián.

Varios espíritus atacaban a Kitty, pero ella con gran velocidad podía derrotarlos.

Sebastián aprovecho la distracción para ir a buscar la caja, pero Kitty agarro un gran pedazo de piedra y se lo lanzo con fuerza al guerrero provocándole caer al suelo.

Kitty corre y le da una fuerte patada que lo hace ir a la pared con fuerza.

Luego comienza a golpearlo, pero le detiene los puños.

\- Eres fuerte Guerrera, me sorprendes.

\- Fui elegida por Zeus, no dejare que te lleves la caja.

\- No puedes evitarlo.

\- Claro que puedo.

\- Todos los dioses morirán guerrera, voy a tener mi venganza.

Sebastián le da un fuerte cabezazo provocando una onda expansiva, pero Kitty le responde de la misma forma creando la misma onda.

Sebastián se enfurece y extiende sus alas y vuelve a darle otro cabezazo dejando a Kitty enterrada en el suelo.

Sebastián escapada de la cámara y ve a Marley con un caballo escapando junto con la caja y varios de sus guerreros persas.

\- No escaparan de mi… ATRAPENLAAAAA.

Varias arpías voladoras fueron tras Marley, sus guerreros atacaban a las arpías con sus flechas haciendo que no se acerquen a la reina, pero Sebastián también mando centauros y pelearon con su ejército.

Uno de ellos estaba cerca, pero Eduardo salta de su caballo y se pone en el lomo del Centauro y le corta el cuello, luego salta a su caballo.

Sebastián vio todo y mando a todo su ejercito en busca de Marley.

Quimeras, Minotauros, Centauros, guerreros del Inframundo, todos estaban tras Marley.

Solo era ella con 8 de sus guerreros.

\- No podemos luchar con ellos, debemos huir, rápido.

\- Nos están alcanzando mi reina.

\- Resistan.

El ejercito de Sebastián los estaba alcanzando hasta que se escucha un grito.

La reina se alegra al ver a Perseo, Hércules y Alcides llegar con su ejercito y se pusieron a luchar contra las criaturas del Inframundo.

Marley da media vuelta y también lucha con el ejército de Sebastián.

\- ATAQUEEEENNNNNNN.

(imagen con gif)

Les superaban en números y los estaban derrotando, Sebastián observo todo y se sentía furioso.

\- Inútiles, todo tengo que hacerlo yo.

Sebastián voló con gran velocidad hasta en campo de batalla y con gran fuerza cae sobre los guerreros creando una onda de fuego que hizo volar por los aires a todo ser viviente que se encontraba cerca de él, incluyendo sus guerreros.

\- Me voy a llevar esa caja.

Sebastián se acercaba a Marley, ella luchaba con los guerreros del Inframundo.

Varios persas y espartanos luchaban contra Sebastián, pero ninguno tuvo suerte, Sebastián era rápido y los venció muy rápidamente.

Hércules se puso delante del espartano y comenzó a luchar.

Sebastián se reía y con un látigo de fuego que creo lo agito y envolvió el cuerpo de Hércules haciéndolo arrodillar.

\- JA JA JA gobernador de Agnor, no puede vencerme, este es mi momento.

Hércules lo escupe.

\- Eres una vergüenza para ser espartano, tu padre estaría desilusionado del hombre que eres.

Sebastián rio.

\- Y tu hija, que en paz descanse, te odiaría por esto.

Sebastián dejo de sonreír y apretó mas fuerte el látigo haciendo gritar a Hércules.

\- PAPAAAAAAA.

Alcides vio a su padre y fue en su ayuda, eliminando a los guerreros del Inframundo que se le acercaban.

Entonces Sebastián agita el látigo y lanza a Hércules sobre Alcides y ambos caen al suelo.

Sebastián se acerca a Marley, pero es detenido por Perseo y Eduardo.

\- Atrás demonio.

\- Que persistentes.

Sebastián comenzó a luchar con el hijo de la reina y el coronel persa.

Ambos eran buenos guerreros y podían esquivar los ataques de Sebastián.

El espartano empezó a usar su magia y se la lanza a Perseo, pero esta tenía su escudo y se protege de las ráfagas de fuego que le lanzo.

Eduardo aprovecha la situación y salta en la espada de Sebastián y le clava su cuchillo en el cuello, pero el guerrero lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza con fuerza.

El cuchillo no le hizo nada.

Perseo salta sobre Sebastián, pero este le da un fuerte golpe que lo deja enterrado en el suelo y fuera de combate.

Sebastián se acercaba a Marley quien estaba sola con la caja.

\- Dame la caja reina y te perdonare la vida.

\- Jamás, volverás al infierno.

\- JA JA JA JA entonces adiós.

Sebastián creo fuego de sus manos y se la lanzo a la reina Marley creando una onda expansiva, pero sucedió algo.

La reina Marley no sufrió daño y Sebastián se enfureció, su ataque fue detenido.

Por la Guerrera Divina.

Kitty volvió al combate.

\- Debiste haberte quedado fuera de esto Guerrera.

\- Soy una guerrera de Zeus y no dejare que te lleves La Caja de Pandora, voy a detenerte.

\- Pues ven a detenerme.

Sebastián extendió las alas y fue hacia Kitty, la reina hizo lo mismo y ambos con gran velocidad comenzaron a luchar.

El espartano uso su látigo y lo agitaba en varias direcciones, pero Kitty podía protegerse con su espada evitando ser golpeada por el látigo.

La reina salta con fuerza dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago y lo deja enterrado en el suelo.

Kitty comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez y con cada golpe lo entierra más en el suelo.

Sebastián agarro sus manos y con velocidad vuela alto junto con la reina, pero esta se libera y ambos luchan descendiendo.

Sebastián la golpea para que Kitty caiga al suelo con fuerza, pero ella le lanza su soga y le atrapa el pie y con fuerza jala atrapando al espartano.

\- Si yo caigo tu también.

\- Maldita… suéltame.

Sebastián no tuvo opción de extender las alas y evitar la caída.

Kitty aprovecho y quería apuñalarlo, pero Sebastián le agarro la mano y se lo quemo.

La reina grita y el espartano le da un golpe y se libra de ella.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

\- Eres fuerte Guerrera, mas fuerte y ágil que la antigua Guerrera con la que luche.

\- No dejare que obtengas La Flama, luchare en nombre de El Olimpo.

\- Lo mismo decía la anterior y aun así no pudo salvarse.

\- No correré la misma suerte.

\- YA BASTA… ME VOY A LLEVAR LA CAJA.

Sebastián salto sobre la reina y volvieron a luchar, esta vez con mas fuerza, cada golpe creaba una onda que destruida parte del campo de batalla.

Sus guerreros querían ayudar a la reina, pero las ondas no los dejaban acercarse.

En un ágil movimiento Kitty logra atrapar la cabeza de Sebastián y lo deja inmóvil.

\- SUELLL…TAME… SUELTAME AHORA.

\- No vas a lograrlo, te lo advertí, no vas a destruir El Olimpo.

\- NO… EVITARAS… ESO.

\- Ya lo hice.

Con un fuerte movimiento Kitty desnuca a Sebastián, este vuelve a su aspecto mortal y cae al suelo, derrotado y sin vida.

Kitty se levanta y todos sus guerreros se acercan, Marley se acerca a ella.

\- Lo derrotaste ¿Qué fue todo eso? No sabia que eras tan poderosa ¿Qué es eso que dijo de Guerrera Divina?

\- Es una larga historia, luego mi hijo te lo contara.

Perseo sonrió.

\- Con mucho gusto.

\- Pero ahora no Perseo, voy a devolver esa caja a su lugar y me voy a deshacer del cuerpo.

\- Solo me quedo un caballo mama.

\- Esta bien, dámelo.

La reina Marley se adelantó.

\- Yo quiero acompañarte.

\- Puedo sola.

\- Es mejor si te acompaño.

\- De acuerdo, ven.

\- Gracias.

\- Todos los demás vayan al castillo.

Los persas y los espartanos se retiraron.

Kitty subió al caballo y Marley agarro la caja y se subió atrás y comenzaron a cabalgar.

(imagen)

Mientras cabalgaban Marley tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo te volviste así?

\- Ya te lo dije, mi hijo te lo contara.

\- No es que me desagrade la compañía de tu hijo, pero necesito saberlo ahora ¿Qué es una guerrera divina?

\- Zeus tiene la habilidad de convertir a cualquier mortal en un guerrero, pero con un acto divino.

\- ¿O sea?

\- Es más rápido, más inteligente, más resistente, leales y no nos damos por vencidos.

\- El guerrero perfecto, ojalá tuviera varios así en mi reino.

\- Tus guerreros están bien así, créeme.

\- ¿Y es para siempre? O sea ¿Este poder?

\- No lo sé, supongo que lo tendré hasta que Zeus decida sacarlo.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu esposo? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

\- Zeus y Hera le han dado una misión, debe estar en el Inframundo buscando a las Hermanas del Destino.

\- Nunca escuche hablar de ellas ¿Quiénes son?

\- Son seres muy poderosos, capaces de llevar a cualquiera al pasado y corregir sus errores.

\- Significa que Zeus mando a tu esposo para…

\- Para acabar con Sebastián antes de que se convierta en el monstruo que es.

\- Pero ya lo venciste, no es necesario.

\- Si lo es, el Dios Poseidón debe volver a la vida, sino estaremos atrapados aquí, no podremos naufragar ya que el mar es violento, nos matara apenas entremos al agua.

\- ¿Crees que el cielo este igual por la muerte de Poseidón?

\- No lo sé, estaba soleado y de pronto… oscureció, los días están muriendo rápidamente, tenemos que tener éxito.

\- CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kitty no pudo reaccionar ya que Sebastián apareció de la nada con su forma espectral y con su espada partió a la mitad al caballo.

Ambas guerreras cayeron, pero la reina Marley quedo atrapada por la mitad de su caballo y no podía salir.

Kitty reacciona y ver a Sebastián con la caja.

\- No, no puede ser, yo te mate, es imposible que estés aquí.

\- Ingenua Guerrera ¿Creíste que me vencerías así nada más?

La voz de Sebastián cambio, no era la suya, era más oscura y parecían 5 o mas personas hablando al mismo tiempo, entonces Kitty comprendió que no era Sebastián.

\- Asmodeus… no te saldrás con la tuya.

\- No tiene caso luchar Guerrera, únete a mí.

\- Jamás.

\- No tiene caso luchar, ya tengo la caja, solo me faltan tres y la Flama dejará de arder y el poder será mío, volveré a gobernar la Tierra y esta vez nadie me detendrá.

Kitty corrió hasta Marley y quito el cuerpo del caballo y la levanto.

Agarro su arco y le lanzo una flecha, pero Asmodeus la agarro y se hizo ceniza.

\- JA JA JA Únanse a mi reinas, únanse y gobernaran el mundo conmigo.

Las alas de Asmodeus se incendiaron mas y Kitty se preparo para atacar, salta sobre el demonio, pero este se va con mucha rapidez.

Asmodeus se llevo la caja, Kitty fracaso al protegerla.

Marley se acerca a ella rengueando.

\- Escapo, lo mismo que en mi reino.

\- Yo lo mate, pero seguía vivo, no puedo entenderlo.

\- Ya encontraremos un modo, debemos regresar al castillo.

\- Déjame ayudarte Marley.

Kitty puso la mano de Marley en sus hombros y caminaron hasta el castillo.

La reina de Esparta solo podía pensar en su esposo.

"Cooper, por favor sálvanos"

Entre las montañas de Agnor había tres seres observando la situación.

Las Furias se encontraban en Agnor, escondidas, Alecto analizo la situación.

Megera se sentía furiosa.

\- Agggg… debimos matar a ese mortal cuando pudimos.

\- La muerte no nos corresponde Megera.

\- Mira esta situación Alecto ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?

\- Paciencia, se muy bien lo que hago, aun no es momento.

Tisifone se adelanta.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el otro mortal? También nos está dando problemas.

\- Solo tuvo suerte Tisifone, pero se le acabará, El Bosque lo consumirá.

\- ¿Y si logra escapar?

\- Entonces nos encargaremos nosotras, por ahora dejemos que los espartanos y los persas se encarguen de los Parademonios, nos facilitan el trabajo… encontremos y atrapemos a los que podamos.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Después nos encargaremos de los peces gordos, encerraremos a Sebastián y Cooper y los dos serán castigados sin piedad.

Las Furias se retiraron y por otro lado Cooper y Pegaso seguían recorriendo el bosque.

Ambos se sentían mareados ya que el aire es poco, es una de las trampas de ese lugar ya que el objetivo es confundir al caminante.

Cooper se caía varias veces, Pegaso lo alentaba, aunque también se sentía agotado.

\- Vamos… no se rinda mi rey.

\- Eso trato… pero… ya no sé cuánto tiempo estamos aquí.

\- Resista… puede hacerlo.

\- El aire esta encerrado aquí… ese árbol… creo haberlo visto antes.

\- Casi todos son iguales.

\- No… mira… esta marcado, tiene una X que yo le hice con mi cuchillo, ya estuvimos aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que ya estuvimos?

\- Estamos andando en círculos… MIERDA.

\- Tranquilo… vamos a escapar.

\- Vamos por aquí… seguramente cambie la situación… o tal vez por aquí…

\- Espera… ahí voy.

Pegaso seguí a Cooper, pero del cansancio tropieza y pierde el equilibro y cae empujando a Cooper y ambos caen fuera del camino.

Al caer al suelo una humareda negra invade a los dos.

Ambos se sentían mareados, varios ruidos invadieron su cabeza y se sentían mareados.

Pegaso regresa al camino, pero se asusta al ver que el camino esta cubierto de arañas, escorpiones y serpientes de todo tipo.

Empieza a saltar y dar golpes en el suelo aplastando a los arácnidos.

Cooper se levanta y ve a Pegaso golpeando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- BICHOSSSS… BICHOSSSS. ODIO A LOS BICHOSSSSS.

\- No hay nada Pegaso.

\- ESTAN POR TODOS LADOS… ESTAN POR TODOS LADOS.

\- Tranquilo… tranquilo… no hay nada aquí.

Cooper agarra a Pegaso y lo calma pero el efecto del humo aún sigue en ellos.

El rey se marea y cae al suelo, se asusta, pues ve la cabeza de su esposa.

\- ¿Kitty? Oh por los dioses… NO…KITTYYYYY… NOOO.

Cooper encuentra su cuerpo decapitado y se escucha una risa, una risa femenina.

\- ¿Marley?

\- JA JA JA Ahora yo soy la nueva Reina de Esparta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Qué HICISTEEEEE?

\- JA JA JA.

Marley se coloca la corona de Kitty.

\- Quítate eso… no te pertenece.

\- Ahora tu reino es mío.

\- MALDITAAAAAAA.

Cooper empezó a atacarla, pero la espada no llegaba al cuerpo de Marley y esta comenzó a reír.

Cooper enloquecía mas y atacaba mas rápido, cada vez perdiendo más el conocimiento.

Marley seguía riendo más y más.

Cooper estaba enloqueciendo hasta que una mano lo detiene.

\- Es solo una ilusión, quédate quieto y pasara el efecto.

\- ¿Egeon? ¿Eres tú o estoy alucinando?

\- Soy yo… ¿Acaso ves a la reina?

Cooper miro para todos lados y Marley desapareció, solo quedaban Pegaso y Egeon.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?

\- Calma, ya pasara solo quédense quietos, ya pasara.

Se escucharon varios gritos, gritos que el rey ya había escuchado.

\- ¿Sebastián?

Egeon trataba de calmarlo.

\- No es Sebastián, solo es una ilusión.

Se escucharon mas gritos y mas Sebastián aparecieron, de distintas formas, Sebastián cuando era guerrero de Esparta, cuando tenia las alas de Ícaro, cuando fue un espectro al ser arrojado a las Aguas del Tártaro, cuando Ares le dio sus poderes, cuando fue príncipe de Esparta, cuando fue el Ángel de la Muerte y cuando fue poseído por Asmodeus.

Varias imitaciones se presentaron ante el rey.

Cooper se puso en guardia.

\- No ataques, solo es una ilusión, no pueden dañarnos.

Todas las imitaciones de Sebastián tenían espadas.

Egeon se asombró.

\- Bueno… puedo equivocarme.

\- Entonces ayúdame a acabarlos.

Egeon y Cooper se pusieron a luchar contra los espectros de Sebastián.

Eran rápidos y tenían movimientos extraños, parecía que se podían desvanecer y aparecer en otras direcciones con rapidez, confundiendo el ataque de los guerreros.

Cooper era muy bueno con la espada y podía detener los ataques de los espectros.

(imagen con gif)

Egeon era un gran guerrero y ya que esta maldecido por La Furias es capaz de atacar a los espectros y causarles daño, lo que provoca que retrocedan por un momento, pero luego vuelven a atacar.

Pegaso se escapó de la pelea, pero luego se asusta cuando un escorpión gigante intenta atacarlo.

Pegaso lo ataca con sus patas y evita que el aguijón lo lastime.

Ambos estaban luchando con alucinaciones que son capaces de dañarlos.

Los espectros de Sebastián estaban desapareciendo uno por uno.

Pegaso se enfrentaba al escorpión y le dio una patada, pero este con sus pinzas le agarro una ala y lo iba a picar, pero Egeon lo golpeo y el escorpión lo soltó.

Pegaso escapa de la zona y Egeon vuelve a luchar con los espectros, el escorpión persigue a Pegaso.

Cooper se enfrentó a las imágenes de Sebastián y logro apuñalar a una y esta se desvaneció, supo cual era su punto débil y se lo informo a Egeon.

Ambos usaban la oportunidad para apuñalar a los espectros y poder detenerlos.

Fue complicado, pero lograron vencerlos.

Pegaso aun tenia las alas lastimadas y no podía volar y en torpe movimiento se cae y queda inmóvil.

El escorpión lo tenia acorralado y prepara su aguijón, pero es salvado por Egeon que con su espada le corta la cola y Cooper le clava su espada en la cabeza.

El escorpión empezó a retorcerse hasta que desapareció del todo.

Los tres se salvaron.

\- Es la primera vez en mis años de caminar por aquí que los espectros pueden atacar.

\- Las cosas están cambiando, pero gracias.

\- De nada extraño, todo el que es perseguido por Las Furias tendrá mi ayuda.

\- Debo escapar de aquí pero no sé por dónde.

\- Yo te llevare, confía en mí.

\- Solo dime donde ir, iremos Pegaso y yo, es mejor así.

\- Como digas extraño.

\- Primero déjame recuperar el aliento, estamos cansado.

\- Claro.

Cooper se sentó y trato de calmarse. De pronto empezó a correr el viento y en un camino se formaron unas nubes y tenían un par de rayos, al rey le llamo la atención y fue a ver que era, las nubes tomaron la forma de una persona, un familiar del Rey.

\- "Cooper, ven aquí"

El rey miro las nubes muy confuso, tratando de distinguir, Egeon estaba con el y escucho el nombre.

\- ¿Zeus?

\- ¿Dijiste Zeus?

\- Mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano es Zeus? ¿Y te llamas Cooper?... Emm… bueno… eso explica mucho.

Cooper se acercó a Egeon.

\- ¿Qué lugar es ese?

\- No vayas nunca a esa dirección ¿Me has escuchado?

Cooper no respondió, pero afirmo.

\- Ahora sígueme, te sacare de aquí.

\- De acuerdo, vámonos Pegaso.

El corcel se puso cerca de Cooper y siguieron a Egeon quien parecía muy pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Zeus me haya encontrado?

\- No es Zeus, es solo una ilusión, Perséfone puede entrar en las mentes de sus victimas y buscar a sus enemigos o temores y los usa en su contra, esa es su arma principal.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y ahora que lo mencionas… claro… como no me di cuenta.

Cooper tenía preparada su espada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Por fin lo entiendo, ahora entiendo, estoy liberando al mismísimo Rey de Esparta… el guerrero que ocupo mi lugar.

\- Tu desapareciste del reino, nadie supo que paso, Esparta necesitaba un rey y Zeus me dio ese poder.

\- Claro… Zeus… tu hermano… te dio el trono de Esparta.

Egeon apretaba mas fuerte su espada, Cooper pudo sentir la cólera que le invadía.

\- Muéstrame la salida Egeon.

Egeon no respondió, solo miro al rey y apretó más la espada.

\- Prometiste ayudar a todos los que eran perseguidos por Las Furias.

Egeon dejo de apretar la espada.

\- Claro… lo prometí… y yo cumplo mis promesas… solo debes ir en esa dirección, si no te desvías, tranquilamente encontraras la salida y seguirás tu rumbo.

\- ¿No nos acompañaras?

\- Sabes muy bien que es una mala idea… sigan el camino y escaparan.

Egeon desapareció y Cooper relajo su mano que estaba apretando su espada.

Pegaso se sentía aliviado.

\- Ufff… vaya, eso si que fue tenso e incómodo, lo bueno es que ya conocemos la salida.

\- No confió en él.

\- Parece que lo conocías.

\- Y demasiado, por eso no confió en él, debemos andar con mucho cuidado.

\- Como digas.

\- Andando.

El dúo seguía el camino que le marco Egeon.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Olimpia Sebastián aterriza fuertemente y se encuentra en su aspecto mortal, se sentía confundido y mareado.

\- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

\- "Vaya, hasta que despiertas"

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- "Te moriste por un momento"

\- ¿Me mataron?

\- "Te confiaste demasiado y en un torpe movimiento la reina Kitty te asesino, pero descuida, para eso estoy yo, pude resucitarte"

\- ¿Tenemos la caja?

\- "Si, de nada, siempre te resucitare cuando lo necesites"

\- Yo no agradezco las cosas.

\- "Si ya me di cuenta y eso me agrada… hemos obtenido la caja, guárdala"

Asmodeus volvió a aparecer la caja y Sebastián guardo la caja de pandora.

\- Ya son dos, faltan tres.

\- "Así es muchacho y puedo guiarte más rápido"

\- ¿Cómo?

\- "Usa la cabeza de Helios sobre las rocas, hay una puerta secreta, te llevaran a las Cadenas del Equilibrio"

\- De acuerdo.

Sebastián agarro la cabeza de Helios y la apretó, abrió los ojos y la boca y soltó un destello dorada y una puerta se hizo visible.

Sebastián la empujo y vio la enorme cadena, una ventilación que elevaba lo cubría.

El espartano se acercó, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era la voz de la niña que aparecía en las estatuas.

\- SEBASTIANNN.

El guerrero se acerca.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Por favor Sebastián, necesito que me liberes.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca niña? Te he dicho que no puedo ayudarte.

\- No soy una niña Sebastián y eres el único que puede liberarme.

\- No me importa lo que seas, no puedo ayudarte, tengo una misión que cumplir.

\- No importa, soy paciente, sé que me ayudaras.

La niña de fuego azul desaparece y Sebastián se acerca a las cadenas.

\- "Estas son las Cadenas del Equilibrio Sebastián"

(imagen)

\- Atenea ¿Quieres matarme del susto o qué?

\- No creo que un susto te mate espartano.

\- ¿Qué hacen estas cadenas?

\- Estas cadenas mantienen el equilibrio entre El Olimpo y El Inframundo, por aquí se puede subir y bajar.

\- Significa que arriba de esto se encuentra el Olimpo ¿Verdad?

\- Si, pero se encuentra mucho mas arriba, para ir Al Olimpo debes ir primero al Laberinto.

\- ¿Hay un laberinto?

\- Es el laberinto que Zeus le encargo a Dédalos.

\- ¿El padre de Ícaro?

\- Así es, todo el que se sienta digno podrá subir hasta El Olimpo.

\- No importa si soy digno o no, yo subiré al Olimpo.

\- Espero que sea así espartano, mucha suerte.

Atenea desaparece Sebastián extiende sus alas quemadas, aunque no podía volar el mismo aire que lanzaba las cadenas lo hacían levitar y con gran velocidad subió por las cadenas.

Logro llegar al centro del monte Olímpico, en Las Cavernas, encontró el laberinto.

Eran cubos enormes que se movían sin detenerse, cada uno daba caminos distintos.

Sebastián se sentía muy pequeño en ese lugar.

(imagen)

\- Así que este es el famoso laberinto.

\- "No te distraigas Sebastián, debemos llegar al Olimpo".

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa brillosa azul que esta encerrada en esa jaula?

\- "No lo sé, de todos modos, no es de nuestra incumbencia"

\- De acuerdo.

\- "Estos cubos se mueven todo el tiempo, espera a que esta te deje arriba de todo, ahí seguiremos subiendo las cadenas"

\- Bien.

Los cubos se movían en todas las direcciones y una vez que llego al final Sebastián vio la continuación de las cadenas.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir subiendo, pero un golpe que fue rápidamente lo alejo, ni siquiera vio a su agresor.

\- ¿Dónde ESTAS? ¿MUESTRATE?

Otro golpe lo hace caer, después otro y otro, Sebastián no podía ver a su enemigo ya que se movía muy rápido.

\- "La cabeza Sebastián, usa la cabeza, déjalo ciego con el poder del Sol".

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso.

Sebastián agarro la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza provocando un fuerte destello.

El enemigo se dejó ver y cubrió sus ojos.

Entonces ambos estaban frente a frente.

\- Hermes, debí imaginar que serias tú.

\- JA JA JA JA Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Sebastián, el Ángel de la Muerte, El Dios Caído, El Mortal Maldito.

\- No tengo intención de desperdiciar mi tiempo con una persona como tu Hermes.

Hermes caminaba sonriendo haciendo malabares con una moneda.

\- Hablas como un cobarde Sebastián. No te enfrentaras a mi porque sabes que eres inferior.

Sebastián se enojo y quiere atacar a Hermes, pero el Dios es muy rápido y lo golpeo varias veces y con gran velocidad sube a una gran distancia lejos de Sebastián.

El espartano se enoja y se transforma en Asmodeus y usa sus alas, pero no llega hasta el Dios.

Sebastián volvió a tomar su forma mortal y cae.

Hermes comienza a reír.

\- JA JA JA estúpido mortal ¿Creíste que podrías llegar al Olimpo tan fácilmente? JA JA JA para subir aquí hay que ser fuerte, debes usar tu cuerpo, nada de magia.

\- Ríete mientras puedas Hermes, escalare estas cadenas.

\- JA JA JA eso quiero verlo JA JA JA.

Hermes subió mas las cadenas con su velocidad, alejándose más de Sebastián.

\- ¿Qué harás Sebastián? ¿Quieres matar a alguien en especial? Creo que quieres matar a Zeus ¿No es así? JA JA JA déjame decirte que no va a pasar, no puede pasar.

\- YA VERAS QUE SI HERMES.

\- Muchacho tonto, estas siguiendo un imposible ¿Es que nunca aprendes? Eres un necio que mata a los de tu sangre.

\- NADA IMPEDIRA MI VENGANZA HERMES.

\- JA JA JA eres un necio muchacho, un necio entre muertos y dioses, siempre serás maldito, siempre serás cegado por la venganza hasta tu último aliento, y tu verás derrotado y humillado JA JA JA JA JA.

Hermes escalo las cadenas con su velocidad y en un segundo y se encuentra en el Olimpo.

(IMAGEN)

Sebastián se puso de las cadenas y comenzó a escalar poco a poco.

\- Tu eres el próximo Hermes.

CONTINUARA


	5. CAPITULO 5: EL CORAZON DE LA FLAMA

Hola, todo el mundo, espero que sea bueno tanto tiempo, bueno acabe con el nuevo fic, disculpen la tardanza este capitulo se hizo largo jajajaja y demasiaco largo, 126 hojas, me duelen los dedos jajaja pero bueno espero que valga la pena, yo esforcé los mas que pude, disfrutenlo.

Ya que algunos me preguntaron les hare recordar quienes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amigo Hugo, tkm nene disfrutalo ahhhh por cierto, en este capitulo tenes una sorpresa, espero que te guste, lo hice solo para vos :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 5: EL CORAZON DE LA FLAMA

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Sebastián se encuentra con su padre en su castillo, desde la ventana observaba a los guerreros espartanos entrenando.

Entre todos se encuentra su hija entrenando con Kurt y Blaine.

Después de una discusión que tuvieron, Egeon convenció a Sebastián y el niño que no se casó con su hija, Sebastián lo desaprobó, pero no iría en contra de su padre.

Egeon vio a Sebastián con ataques de celos y fue a consolarlo.

\- Tu hija ha mejorado con el tiempo Sebastián, deja esos ridículos celos y concéntrate en tu meta, ya falta poco para el torneo.

\- ¿Por qué con ellos? Hay mas guerreros en esta ciudad ¿Por qué con ellos?

\- Tu hija los ha elegido ¿Qué te cae mal en ellos?

\- ¿Caer mal? ¿Es que no lo ves? Son unos pobrestones, están aquí solo porque son buenos guerreros, pero no son la clase de la gente que quiere que se junten mi hija ... las enseñadoras ... cosas estúpidas.

\- ¿Cosas estúpidas? Sebastián te recuerdo que tú empecé de abajo, yo también fui pobre.

\- Pero creciste, eres un rey ... ¿Qué son ellos? Solo unos muertos de hambre.

\- Ya basta Sebastián, no me gusta que pienses así.

\- Pues es mi forma.

\- Pues no me agrada, tu madre y tú no creas de esa forma.

\- No me importa.

Sebastián se retiró de la ventana y fue un servidor de vino, Egeon observó lo que miraba Sebastián y vio a Calíope sonríe con Kurt y Blaine luego se dirigió hacia Sebastián.

\- Son celos, lo quieras creer o no ... lo puedo ver en tus ojos, te da celos que tu hija tiene buena relación con ellos.

\- Si la deja practicar fue por ti, además quiero que aprenda a cuidarse, Calíope ya ha crecido y con 15 años puede cuidarse sola.

\- Por favor Sebastián, no me vengas con esas idioteces, se lo que te molesta, te molesta que ella este con ellos, admítelo, tienes celos de Kurt y Blaine porque quieres a alguien que te ame como ellos se aman.

Sebastián tira la copa de vino.

\- BASTA…DEJA DE DECIR ESAS MENTIRAS.

\- NO ME LEVASTES LA VOZ, SOY TU PADRE Y TU REY…NO LO OLVIDES.

Sebastián se calmo y su padre se puso delante de él.

\- Tienes mas de lo que no puedes ver Sebastián.

\- Aun así, no es suficiente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no lo ves? Tienes la Gracia de los Dioses…El Gran Zeus te tiene un gran aprecio…serás el próximo Zeus.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo.

\- Claro que sí, nuestra familia le ha dado grandes homenajes, eso lo ha alegrado tanto que te ha cumplido tu deseo, te ha dado una hija.

\- Lo sé, creí que sería bueno tener una heredera para cuidar la ciudad…pero, el torneo se acerca, no quiero dejarla.

\- Has entrenado duramente para esto hijo, lo harás bien y tu hija se sentirá orgullosa de ti.

\- Pero… ella…ella aun no sabe su propósito.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que se lo digas hijo.

\- Quería una hija padre, una hija a la que pudiera criar hasta ser un anciano, le estoy por dar una responsabilidad muy grande y no estoy seguro que pueda hacerlo.

\- Claro que puede, confía en ella.

\- Quiero confiar, pero el Gran Zeus me dijo que si ella…se vuelve débil…debo…destruirla.

Egeon se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No quiero hacerlo padre, en serio no quiero, ella es tan inocente, me partiría si debo matarla, es por eso que no quiero que se junte con ellos, la volverán débil.

\- Kurt y Blaine son grandes guerreros Sebastián.

\- No lo son.

\- Claro que lo son ¿Crees que soy estúpido hijo?

\- No padre.

\- No me mientas…en mi cumpleaños estabas dispuesto a matarlos…querías asegurarte de que Calíope no los conozca.

\- Tenia que asegurarme…debo irme.

\- Ten cuidado Sebastián, si vas a combatir monstruos, ten cuidado de no convertirte en uno.

\- Tengo que mostrarle algo, debo ver a mi hija, te veré después padre.

Sebastián dejo la cámara de su padre y se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

Calíope entrenaba con Blaine, la joven tenía buenos movimientos, pero el ojimiel podía detenerlos.

Kurt se encontraba sentado en un árbol comiendo una manzana mientras veía el entrenamiento.

La niña intento golpear a Blaine, pero este con un ágil movimiento le agarra el pie y la hace caer.

\- Aun sigues dudando de tus ataques niña.

\- Mentira.

\- Claro que sí, hoy estas muy distraída niña y eso no esta permitido en una batalla ¿Crees que tu enemigo te dará oportunidades?

\- Claro que no, es solo que no lo vi venir, nada más.

\- Todo debes verlo venir en un combate Calíope, un guerrero debe ver más allá de lo que hará su enemigo.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Demuéstralo.

\- Ahora veras…Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Calíope corrió hacia Blaine, pero el ojimiel se vio preocupado por algo que vio atrás de la niña y esta lo noto.

\- ¡!¡CUIDADO, ATRÁS TUYO!.

Calíope se detiene y da media vuelta, pero no ve nada, de pronto cae y queda tirada en el cuelo con la punta de la espada de Blaine en su cuello.

\- NUNCA ESCUCHES A TU ENEMIGO, CAISTE EN UN TRUCO MUY SIMPLE Y ESO TE PUDO COSTAR LA VIDA.

\- NO VOLVERA A PASAR.

\- SE MAS LISTA NIÑA, JAMAS DEBES BAJAR LA GUARDIA, SOLO ERES TU Y TU ENEMIGO, NO HAY NADA MAS ¿ENTIENDES? NADA MAS.

Una mano se pone en el hombre de Blaine y este se calma.

\- Creo que ya fue mucho entrenamiento por hoy Blaine.

\- Si…si, tienes razón Kurt.

Calíope se levanta y no se veía contenta.

\- El entrenamiento termina cuando yo lo diga, ese fue el trato.

Kurt se adelanta.

\- El trato fue realizado con tu abuelo, nuestro rey, y fue muy claro, entrenaras bajo nuestra carga y responsabilidad.

\- Yo fui quien le insistió a mi abuelo para entrenar con ustedes, mi padre no lo aprobaba.

Blaine se adelanta.

\- Y no me extrañaría conociéndolo y mas sabiendo que Kurt hirió tu pierna, eso son los descuidos que tienes y debes aprender a evitarlos niña.

\- Pero…pero…necesito más, debo ser una gran guerrera.

Kurt se adelanta.

\- Y lo serás Calíope, pero un guerrero no nace en unos segundos, debes entrenar todos los días.

Calíope se deja llevar y guarda su espada.

\- Esta bien, tienen razón.

¡! CALIOPE¡!

Una voz los saco de sus pensamientos, Sebastián se acerco a ellos con su caballo, Kurt y Blaine se inclinaron ante el pero su hija no.

\- Soldados, vayas a vigilar la entrada principal.

\- Enseguida señor.

Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sebastián bajo del caballo y se acerco a su hija quien no se veía muy interesada.

\- ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?

\- Se me ira en unos días.

\- Calíope, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Entonces déjame estar con Kurt y Blaine, me agradan y son mis amigos.

\- Ellos no son tus amigos Calíope, son nuestros sirvientes y guerreros, están bajo nuestras órdenes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son personas como nosotros.

\- Ellos no son como nosotros niña, somos de la realeza, ellos no.

\- ¿Qué clase de padre le enseña esos a sus hijos? No quiero ser mas alto que nadie, todos somos iguales.

\- No se dé donde sacaste eso, pero es hora de mostrarte tus raíces.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ven conmigo niña.

Sebastián agarro a Calíope y la coloco en el caballo, cabalgo hasta llevarla lejos del castillo.

Calíope no se había alejado tanto del reino, que miraba todo asombrada por primera vez.

Vio las casas humildes de Esparta, los comercios, gente con la que no tuvo charla, granjas y cosechas de las que no sabía nada.

Todo era nuevo.

Sebastián se detiene y observa una enorme sala llena de imágenes enormes en estatuas.

La Sala de oración de los Dioses.

(imagen)

\- Vaya, este lugar es increíble, no sabía que existía ¿Qué es este lugar papa?

\- Esta es La Sala de oración hija.

\- ¿Sala de oración?

\- Aquí viene la gente para rezarle a los dioses.

\- Vaya es enorme ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomo en construir esto?

\- No lo construyo la gente hija, esta sala la construyeron los dioses.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Así es, aquí todos venimos con nuestros sueños esperando que se hagan realidad, también se les deja ofrendas a los dioses.

\- Y tu… ¿Has rezado…o pedido algo?

Sebastián sonríe.

\- Ven hija, observa esta estatua.

\- Es Zeus, es igual en la sala que hay en el castillo cuando me enseñaste la cultura de los dioses.

\- Así es ¿Qué cosas ven en la estatua hija?

Calíope observa todas las ofrendas.

\- Por lo que veo, es quien mas tiene cosas, todos lo adoran.

\- Así es, pero hay algo más, algo que es mío.

\- ¿Tu le dejaste una ofrenda?

\- Le he venido a rezar, a pedir un deseo.

\- ¿Se te cumplió?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué deseaste?

\- Observa esto, son tres bebes hechos en arcilla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yo los hice, pero no eran tres, eran cuatro.

Calíope seguía confundida, Sebastián seguía charlando.

\- Deseaba tanto tener hijos que le he rezado a Zeus para que me lo cumpliera, le ofrecí riquezas y una gran aclamación…Zeus se me hizo presente pero solo podía darme un hijo…así que tomo uno de los bebes de arcilla que hice y te creo.

\- Quieres decir que soy…

\- Eres una creación divina, una bendición de los dioses, mi hija…futura reina de Esparta.

Calíope parecía asombrada pero alegre.

\- Soy una creación divina y seré una futura reina…esto es maravilloso.

\- Claro que si hija.

\- No veo el día en que llegue, hará grandes cambios…Kurt y Blaine se sorprenderán cuando les cuente.

Sebastián dejo su sonría, no le agrado nada escuchar sus nombres.

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, se nublo y empezaron a sonar con fuerza truenos y rayos.

Calíope abrazo a su padre.

\- Papi ¿Qué sucede?

\- No creí que vendría…es El.

Un rayo se hizo presente, Sebastián protegió a Calíope hasta que el resplandor desapareció.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron a un anciano vestido de blanco, el pelo era lacio, blanco y le llegaba a la cintura, era grande pero su piel era arrugada.

El Gran Zeus se les hizo presente.

Sebastián se arrodilla, pero Calíope no.

\- Levántate hijo mío.

\- Gran Zeus, le agradezco su presencia, su bendición me ha traído felicidad.

\- Me alegra saberlo hijo de Esparta, hace tiempo que he querido conocerla

Calíope se acerca a Zeus lentamente.

\- No temas hija mía.

\- Dígame ¿Qué soy?

\- Eres humana, Hija de Sebastián Smythe, príncipe de Esparta.

\- Se que él es mi padre, pero acabo de enterarme que son una creación de usted, solo estoy confundida ¿Qué soy?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eres humana, una mortal, Sebastián te hizo de arcilla, pero yo te he dado vida, por lo tanto, eres igual a todos los mortales y también tienes un alma, te has convertido en un ser vivo.

Calíope se sentía feliz.

\- Siempre quise saber mi origen, sabía que había más de lo que me contaron.

\- He venido a darte poder Calíope, he venido a convertirte en una Guerrera Divina.

\- ¿Una Guerrera Divina?

\- Serás una Guerrera del Olimpo, tu padre ocupara mi lugar y tu serás la nueva Reina de Esparta, serás poderosa que nadie te declarara la guerra.

\- Esto es genial, es mas de lo que pensaba.

\- Tendrás incluso la fuerza y la inteligencia que siempre quisiste en los combates.

\- Genial, ya veré la cara que pondrá Blaine cuando lo derrote en el combate.

\- También tendrás la rudeza y se te quitara toda piedad para convertirte una gran conquistadora, todas tus batallas serán tus triunfos y los sobrevivientes tus esclavos, serás indestructible.

Sebastián se alegró.

\- Gran Zeus, mi recompensa hacia usted será inmensa, será el Dios más aclamado.

\- Tus ofrendas siempre me han alegrado Príncipe de Esparta.

¡! BASTA¡!

Calíope silencio a Zeus y su padre se veía furioso.

\- No le grites a Zeus niña.

\- ESTO ES UN ENGAÑO PAPA ¿A ESTO ME HAS TRAIDO?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Creí que te gustaría que haga justicia, que haga un trato igualitario con los demás reinos, que haga aliados.

\- Calíope…

La niña empezó a lagrimear y descubrió que no es lo que quería su padre ni Zeus.

\- Le pediste a Zeus que me convirtiera en una asesina, no en una guerrera justa.

\- Calíope las cosas no son como piensas, el mundo es un lugar oscuro, no es tu mundo de fantasía, debes entenderlo, muchos querrán derrocarte y debes estar preparada para dar ejecuciones.

\- Kurt y Blaine me dijeron que esos son tus pensamientos, yo te defendí, pero ellos tienen razón, eres cruel y un asesino.

Sebastián se enojó.

\- NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN ESE TONO NIÑA.

Calíope saco su arco, los truenos y los rayos sonaban más fuerte.

El viento era más y más.

Sebastián se veía preocupado.

\- Calíope guarda tu arco ahora…OBEDECE NIÑA.

Calíope saco una flecha y apunto a Sebastián, el padre se sorprendió, pero luego la niña cambia de posición, la flecha no es hacia su padre.

\- NO…NO LO HAGAS CALIOPE, NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.

\- El no es un Dios…es un asesino, quiere que conquiste y destruya reino, eso implica la muerte de miles de inocentes, no quiero sangre en mis manos.

\- Calíope, hija escúchame, no dispares, acepta el regalo de Zeus…es tu destino.

\- No lo voy a permitir…no seré una asesina… ¿Y tú quieres ser su reemplazo?

\- YA BASTA CALIOPE.

\- El no puede ser un Dios si esta lleno de odio e ideas de muerte y conquista…son unos monstruos.

Calíope hizo silbar su arco, pero la flecha se detuvo.

Zeus atrapo la flecha y la hizo cenizas junto con el arco de Calíope.

La niña quedo desarmada, Zeus se veía molesto y Sebastián preocupado.

El Dios elevo la mano y un rayo cayo en el Dios dándole poder.

\- Te he bendecido con la vida, te he dado la oportunidad de ser la guerrera que siempre has deseado, te ofrecí una vida llena de victoria y riquezas y la has desaprovechado…tu vida termina ahora.

Calíope corrió hacia el caballo y cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo.

Zeus cargo de energía su mano y se la iba a lanzar a la niña, pero Sebastián se puso en el medio.

¡! NOOOOOOOOO¡!

\- Hasta a un lado mortal, tu hija tomo su decisión y destino.

Sebastián se arrodillo.

\- Por favor gran Zeus, no mate a mi hija, se lo suplico.

\- Te he ordenado que la hagas fuerte, pero es débil, no es así como te he dicho que sea…no será útil para lo que debe hacer realmente.

\- La he criado bien, la he criado fuerte, pero se juntó con la chusma, fueron esos muertos de hambre que le llenaron esas cosas en la cabeza, puedo hacerla cambiar. Puedo hacerla fuerte y mortal como yo, deme la oportunidad.

Zeus se quedo pensando en la situación y tomo una decisión.

\- Esta bien, yo no la matare.

\- Gracias Gran Zeus.

\- Tu lo harás.

Sebastián abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?...No…no por favor.

\- Mientras ella siga viva tu no podrás ser el próximo Zeus, ella será un estorbo y distracción para ti, ella no cambiara.

\- Déjela viva, puedo ser un Gran Dios si…

\- Si quieres ser Zeus, debes matarla…sino buscare otro reemplazo.

\- Por favor Gran Zeus, no puedo.

\- Ya he dicho.

Un rayo cayo sobre Zeus creando una onda expansiva que hizo volar a Sebastián sacándolo de la sala de oración.

Zeus se había retirado.

Sebastián quedo perturbado, las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos, tomo una decisión.

El príncipe llego a su castillo y se dirigió a la cámara de su hija, entre las sombras pudo ver a Calíope, ordenando o eso parecía verse.

De pronto escucha un grito.

Sebastián corre hacia la cámara de su hija.

Calíope estaba sujetada por un extraño, había un fuerte viento que no lo dejaba acercarse.

\- PAPAAAAAA…AYUDAMEEEEEEEE.

\- CALIOPEEEEEEEEE.

También había rayos que hacían retroceder a Sebastián, este miro al extraño encapuchado.

\- ¿Quién ERESSSSS?

\- Tu hija es mía.

La voz fue muy confusa, no sabia si era un hombre o una mujer.

\- REGRESAME A MI HIJA AHORAAAAAA.

\- Tu hija es mía.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

\- CALIOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Calíope y el extraño se convirtieron en cenizas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sebastián despierta sobresaltado gritando el nombre de su hija y comienza a caer.

Se quedo dormido en las cadenas del equilibrio y comenzó a caer de una gran altura.

Pero su cuerpo se detiene como si estuviera flotando.

Fue salvado.

La Diosa Atenea lo tenia sujetado de una pierna y lo volvió a colocar en las cadenas.

La Diosa Atenea además de ser un espectro con un rango más alto también podía volar.

Mira desconcertada al guerrero y sabia que varias cosas le pasaban por la cabeza.

\- Tienes un viaje muy complicado espartano, si no pones tu mente en blanco no tendrás éxito y Zeus obtendrá la victoria, ya no habrá nadie que pueda desafiarlo.

\- No necesito de tus consejos Atenea, debo escalar esta cadena, solo estaba agotado, necesito descansar, llevo dos días escalando esto.

\- A este ritmo tardaras un mes en llegar al Olimpo Sebastián.

\- Puedo resistirlo.

\- Esto no es como escalar una montaña Sebastián, el objetivo de las cadenas es que nadie use magia, si tuvieras tus alas en buen estado tampoco podrían llegar rápido, tus alas funcionan mediante magia y las cadenas tienen un poder que dejan a todo individuo sin magia, sin fuerza, sin poderes, el objetivo de las cadenas es cansarte por completo y hacerte caer y déjame decirte que si no fuera por mi estarías muerto.

\- Se necesita mas que eso para matarme Atenea, si las cadenas quitan los poderes ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Y por que Hermes pudo subir con su velocidad?

\- Porque somos dioses Sebastián, estas cadenas no están en contra de los dioses pues fuimos nosotros quienes las crearon.

\- Entonces ayúdame a escalar con más rapidez.

\- No puedo espartano, esta es tu prueba, yo solo puedo guiarte, sigue escalando las cadenas Sebastián, te prometo que al llegar tendrás lo que buscas…no te des por vencido.

\- Yo nunca me doy por vencido.

\- Espero que tengas razón, no puedo salvarte todo el tiempo espartano, por ahora puedo usar mi poder para protegerte, pero pronto estaré indefensa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mientras Zeus viva mi poder disminuye, solo ascenderé cuando el reino del Olimpo termine, solo así podre volver a mi forma humana y podre gobernar el mundo.

\- Tengo pensando destruir El Olimpo ¿Qué es lo que gobernaras?

\- Este mundo tiene muchos reinos Sebastián, reino que ninguno de los dos conocemos, necesito volver a mi forma humana porque mientras sigue siendo un espectro no podre dejar Grecia, te necesito Sebastián, debes liberarme.

\- ¿Así que es por eso que me ayudaste en el Inframundo y es por eso que quieres que mate a Zeus? ¿Para tu propio provecho?

\- Sabes muy bien que los dos queremos a Zeus muerto, su reino de terror debe terminar y no puedes negármelo.

\- Claro que lo sé.

\- Confía en mi Sebastián, escala las cadenas y tendrás tu recompensa…tengo fe en ti espartano.

Atenea se alejo flotando de Sebastián y el guerrero seguía escalando las cadenas, en un momento trata de acomodarse y cierra los ojos para poder pensar, pero es interrumpido.

\- "¿Cuándo llegara el día en que me cuentes quien es Calíope?"

\- Sal de mi cabeza demonio.

\- "Sabes que no puedo, tu absorbiste mi alma así que ahora somos uno ¿No crees que deberías compartir tus secretos conmigo?

\- No.

\- "JA JA JA me agradas"

\- Tu no…ahora dime ¿Puedes ayudarme a subir más rápido?

\- "Estas cadenas impiden que use mi poder, no puedo ayudarte, solo te sirvo de compañía"

\- Entonces cierra la boca, no necesito de ti.

\- "Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo sé lo que te espera en tu viaja y créeme…me vas a necesitar con todo mi poder"

\- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo demonio? ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

\- "Tienes la misma misión que yo: matar a los Dioses del Olimpo y ya conoces el dicho muchacho, dos cabezas son mejor que una"

Sebastián no respondió, solo seguía escalando las cadenas, aunque se veía cansado, podía escalar con gran velocidad.

Asmodeus seguía la conversación.

\- "Tu sigues siendo un misterio para mi mortal, jamás que creí que un humano me derrotara y se quedara con mi alma"

\- La necesitaba para salir del Inframundo.

\- "De todos modos, mi gran intriga es saber… ¿Qué paso con tu hija?"

Sebastián dejo de escalar y se vio sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Como te atreves? ... ¿Como sabes de ella?

\- "Puedo ver tus sueños Sebastián, siempre lo supe, todos tus sueños cambian, salvo el final"

\- No te interesa.

\- "Ese sujeto, no recuerdo haberlo visto ¿Quién es?"

\- No lo sé.

\- "¿Por qué tanto interés en llevarte a tu hija?"

\- No lo sé.

\- "¿A dónde se la habrá llevado?"

Sebastián comenzó a escalar, pero se veía más frustrado.

\- No lo sé.

\- "¿Crees que haya sido una trampa de Kurt y Blaine? ¿Por eso odias a los dioses?"

\- No lo sé.

\- "¿Crees que siga viva?"

\- NO LO SEEEEEEE.

Sebastián golpeo las cadenas y creo un pequeño temblor en toda la cadena, desde el Olimpo hasta el Inframundo, su grito produjo un fuerte eco.

El guerrero se veía furioso, apretaba el puño lentamente.

\- Escúchame bien demonio, no volveré hablar de mi hija y menos contigo, ella murió y no puedo traerla de regreso, el antiguo Zeus me la creo porque deseaba tanto tener una hija, la diseñé y le rogué a Zeus que le de vida, lo cumplió, pero al final me ordeno matarla.

\- "Si, es típico de Zeus"

\- Como no pude matarla, Zeus mando a alguien para hacerlo, fin de la historia.

\- "Pero aun así deseabas ser un Dios"

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- "Vi tu pasado muchacho, se que has viajado en el tiempo y has cambiado la línea de la historia, tu luchaste en El Torneo del Olimpo, estabas dispuesto a ser un Dios, olvidaste por completo a tu hija, solo te interesaba matar a todos y regresaste al pasado porque querías convertirte en un Dios"

\- Ya basta, nada de esto es de tu importancia, si no vas a ayudarme a escalar te ordeno que te calles.

¡! ¿La Soledad te invadió mortal? ¡!

Otra voz saco de sus pensamientos al espartano y recibe una patada en la cara que lo hace perder el equilibrio y cae rápidamente pero el sujeto que lo golpeo lo rescata con gran velocidad y lo deja en las cadenas.

Sebastián estaba bastante enojada y saca su espada para apuñalarlo.

\- HERMESSSSSSSS

\- JA JA JA Estas tardando mucho espartano y me estaba aburriendo, quise ver como te sentías y en poco tiempo ya estas alucinando.

\- Ven aquí desgraciado.

Sebastián salto hacia el Dios para atacarlo, pero este lo esquivaba con gran velocidad.

Subía y bajaba.

Hermes era muy rápido y también golpeaba a Sebastián.

\- JA JA JA eres muy lento mortal, es aburrido luchar contigo, no eres rival para el gran Hermes.

\- Recuerda esto Hermes, voy a matarte.

\- JA JA JA ¿Te atreves a desafiarme mortal? Yo soy un Dios del Olimpo y ninguna rata como tu va a derrotarme…esto es por mis hermanos.

Hermes da un ágil salto y le pega una patada en la cara a Sebastián, este empieza a caer.

Hermes baja con gran velocidad y le pego un rodillazo en la espalda.

Sebastián grita escupiendo sangre, quiso golpearlo, pero Hermes esquivaba rápido sus ataques y con rápidamente lo golpea en todo el cuerpo.

El espartano seguía cayendo.

Hermes lo sujeta y corre hacia arriba arrastrando a Sebastián por el filo de las cadenas.

Luego se detiene, se sujeta a las cadenas y con su otra mano aprieta el cuello del guerrero.

Sebastián no puede liberarse.

\- Pensé que iba a ser mas divertido luchar contigo Sebastián, pero resultaste ser una perdida de tiempo, tu ciclo termina ahora.

Hermes soltó el cuello del espartano y este comenzó a caer rápidamente.

El Dios saco un cuchillo y salto dispuesto a apuñalar a Sebastián.

\- MUEREEEEEE MORTALLLLLLLLL.

Sebastián abre los ojos y con rapidez le muestra la cabeza de Helios y la hace brillar.

Los ojos de Hermes se lastimaron y no podía ver.

Sebastián se sujeto en las cadenas y atrapo el cuerpo de Hermes y con fuerza lo golpeo hasta romperle la nariz.

El Dios se libro de el con su velocidad y luego se toca la nariz y ardió de furia al verse la sangre que le recorría por la cara.

\- Maldito mortal, pagaras muy caro por este atrevimiento, sigues buscando un imposible Sebastián y si logras escalar las cadenas del equilibrio yo mismo te matare, recuerda esto muchacho, no puedes matar a Zeus, no va a pasar JA JA JA JA JA.

Hermes escalo las cadenas subiendo con su poder de la velocidad.

Sebastián se lo quedo mirando.

\- Y tu recuerda esto Hermes, voy a matarte.

Sebastián con la mirada seria, comenzó a seguir escalando con velocidad.

Por otro lado.

Cooper seguía el camino de humo negro que le creo Egeon para poder escapar del bosque de Perséfone.

El rey se encontraba en estado de alerta, ya que el bosque le creaba un mal presentimiento y mas al saber que Egeon descubrió quien es.

Pegaso se sentía intranquilo en todo momento, el bosque parecía estar observándolos.

\- Tranquilo Pegaso, escaparemos de este lugar.

\- Ya no se el tiempo que estamos aquí, estamos perdidos.

\- No lo estamos, yo tengo buena memoria y se que no pasamos por aquí, además recuerda que marco los arboles y hasta ahora no he visto ninguna de mis marcas.

\- Tal vez se borraron, esto bosque esta maldito.

\- Solamente si nos desviamos del camino, mientras sigamos este camino, estamos a salvo.

\- ¿Y si estamos yendo al sendero prohibido? No confió en ese sujeto y nos informo que no debemos ir allá.

\- Ya lo sé, a él lo atraparon Las Furias y ellas nos persiguen, Egeon dijo que escapo de ellas y el tiempo de su vida la usa para ayudar a los que son perseguidos por Las Furias.

\- Pero… te miro de una forma extraña… parecía que estaba listo para atacarte… no sé qué paso.

\- El era el antiguo Rey de Esparta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste… el y su hijo Sebastián gobernaban Esparta, pero perdieron el poder… Egeon le rogo a mi hermano Blaine que se convirtió en Zeus para que lo ayude a buscar a Sebastián.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Sebastián fue lanzado a Las Aguas del Tártaro por traición y mi hermano sabia que Egeon lo quería revivir, le mintió a mi hermano, Egeon quería recuperar el reino a toda costa y mi hermano se entero del engaño y le ordeno a Las Furias capturarlo y desde ese momento mi hermano me nombre nuevo Rey de Esparta.

\- Caramba… Egeon va a querer la cabeza de los dos.

\- No lo niego, no podemos bajar la guardia, no confió en él.

\- ¿Y por que estamos siguiendo su camino entonces?

\- Esta cumplido su función, ayudar a todos los que son perseguidos por Las Furias… creo esta salida de mala gana, pero siento que esto nos ayudara escapar.

\- Y una vez que salgamos ¿Qué haremos?

\- Iremos a Delmos, a la Ciudad de la Serpiente.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haremos ahí?

\- El Oráculo, la Hermana del Destino me dijo que El Oráculo puede ayudarnos.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, pero confió en que nos ayudara… por ahora debemos tener la guardia baja, no volemos hasta estar seguros, es probable que Las Furias aun estén por aquí, si volamos nos verán y no tengo mucha fuerza para derrotarlas.

Se escuchan gritos y Pegaso se altera.

\- Tranquilo… tranquilo.

\- Son ellas Cooper… Son Las Furias… están cerca… nos atraparan.

\- Calma, puede que también sea un engaño del bosque.

Se escuchaban mas gritos y cada vez era mas cerca, los gritos eran agudos, incluso sonaban tan fuerte que lastimaban los oídos.

Pegaso se asustó y extendió las alas, Cooper intento calmarlo.

\- NO… NO…¡! Tranquilo¡! ¡!Tranquilo¡!

\- Nos van a matar… son ellas… son ellas.

\- No son Las Furias Pegaso, no llames la atención, es una trampa del bosque… tranquilo… quédate quieto… ya pasara.

Los gritos seguían, pero Cooper logro calmar al corcel alado.

De pronto una voz se hace presente y el corcel se alegra.

¡! Pegaso ¡!

Cooper queda sorprendido.

Pegaso se pone feliz.

\- Mi señora Hera… vino a salvarme.

Hera se encontraba en el medio del bosque, fuera del camino, parecía una luz entre medio de tanta oscuridad, en sus manos tenia su cáliz del cual podía beber sin que se terminara.

\- Ven Pegaso, te sacare de aquí.

\- Gracias al Olimpo por venir a buscarme.

\- Ven, te liberare.

Pegaso se estiro con desesperación hacia la Diosa, pero Cooper la detuvo, Pegaso estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con Cooper para ir con la Diosa.

\- Espera Pegaso, aun no.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Cooper? Déjame ir, los Dioses vinieron a ayudarnos.

\- Espera, hay algo que no está bien.

\- Es la Diosa Hera, ella me crio, confió en ella.

Cooper miro a la Diosa Hera quien se encontraba con una sonrisa muy relajada.

\- Ven Rey de Esparta, deja que mi poder te libere.

Cooper dudo, pero Pegaso seguía estirándose para llegar a la Diosa.

\- Vamos Cooper, ella nos ayudara, confió en ella.

\- Algo no está bien Pegaso, espera.

La Diosa quiso calmarlos.

\- Puedes acercarte hijo mío, Zeus me ordeno liberarte de este lugar… he venido a ayudarte.

Cooper se la quedo mirando y Pegaso quería que lo suelte.

\- ¿Lo ves Cooper? Ella es de confianza, nos ayudara a llegar Al Oráculo, deja que nos ayude.

La Diosa sonrió.

\- Hazle caso Rey de Esparta… deja que te ayude… deja que te libre de todos tus problemas… solo acércate, ven a mi y yo te ayudare con tu destino.

Cooper miro sorprendido, pero le respondió.

\- Muy bien Diosa Hera, ahora iré por usted… solo déjeme sacar algo.

\- Muy bien.

Cooper se acerco a Pegaso y haciendo una maniobra de querer agarrar algo de los bolsos que estaban sobre el corcel, Cooper hace un rápido movimiento y le lanza un cuchillo a la Diosa y se lo clava en el hombro.

Hera grito del dolor y Pegaso se alteró.

\- ¿PERO QUE HICISTE COOPER? YA VOY MI DIOSA, IRE A AYUDARLA.

Pegaso se dirigió a la Diosa, pero Cooper le pone su espada en el cuello de Pegaso y este queda inmóvil.

\- No te muevas Pegaso… observa… TU NO ERES HERA.

La Diosa se quita el cuchillo y muestra su verdadera apariencia.

Se convirtió en una bestia con la piel huesuda y muy clara, el pelo de Hera es negro, pero comenzó a descolorarse volviéndose blanco como un anciano, los ojos se le blanquearon y sus dientes se hicieron muy filosos.

(IMAGEN)

Pegaso se asusta y trata de escapar, pero otra de esas criaturas se le hace presente evitando el escape.

Luego aparecieron más y más, los tenían rodeados.

La que imito a la diosa se acercó al rey.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que no era Hera?

La voz de la criatura parecía de varias ancianas al mismo tiempo.

Pegaso se quedó atrás del rey y este señalo a la criatura con su espada.

\- Los dioses me encomendaron una misión y yo sé que ellos no ayudan en la misión que les ordenan a los mortales, eso fue lo que te delato wendigo.

La criatura grito y se lanzó sobre Cooper, pero este le corto la cabeza.

El rey observo a la criatura y le sorprendió que no se desvaneciera, entonces supo que los wendigos son reales y no son ilusiones del bosque.

Mas wendigos aparecieron y se enfrentaron al rey.

Cooper le ordeno a Pegaso escapar, pero sin volar, así que recorrió el camino y Cooper lo seguía.

Los wendigos salían entre los arboles del bosque y se lanzaban hacia los viajeros.

Uno de ellos se subió al lomo de Pegaso y con sus garras le lastimo las dos alas, el corcel cae al suelo e iba a ser devorado por el wendigo, pero el rey uso su arco y le dio una flecha en la frente del wendigo matándolo al instante.

Mas criaturas aparecieron, pero Cooper pudo con ellos.

Pegaso se detiene.

El camino de humo negro termino, pero no se veía la salida, todo fue un engaño por Egeon para matar a Cooper.

\- No hay salida… no hay salida… estamos muertos.

\- Cálmate Pegaso.

Los gritos eran más y más, miles de wendigos tenían rodeados a Cooper y Pegaso.

\- Son muchos… son muchos.

\- ¿Puedes volar Pegaso?

\- Mis alas estas dañadas, no puedo volar.

Los wendigos estaban cerca, ya no tenían salida.

Cooper mira a su corcel.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y los wendigos iban a atacarlos, pero no pudieron.

Varios rayos eran impactados en los wendigos, pero ningún rayo atacaba a Cooper y Pegaso.

Cooper ve quien provoca esos rayos, un sujeto todo encapuchado esta atacando a los wendigos y de pronto crea un fuerte viento y aleja volando a los wendigos.

\- ¿Quién ERESSSSS?

Cooper le grita el sujeto misterioso y este lo ve, estaba envuelto en su propio rayo, pero ignora a Cooper y sigue atacando a los wendigos.

Como ya no existe el Dios del Sol, ya no hay iluminación, el cielo estaba nublado y lloviendo.

Tres sujetos estaban volando, esperando el momento de atacar, Las Furias.

Ellas veían el ataque de los rayos.

Alecto observaba todo.

\- Miren hermanas, el mortal maldito aún sigue vivo.

\- Debemos atraparlo Alecto, quiero castigar a ese mortal.

\- Paciencia Megera… paciencia… primero quiero saber por qué lo están ayudando.

Tisifone se adelanta.

\- Los dioses procuraran ayudar al mortal para que tenga éxito con su viaje Alecto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Pero Zeus nos ha dicho que los ha traicionado, debe pagar por lo que hizo, además quiero hacerlo castigar por matar a mis mascotas.

\- Y lo harás Tisifone… dejemos que llegue a su destino, cuando menos los espere, atacaremos.

Las Furias seguían observando el ataque.

Los rayos se detuvieron, todos los wendigos habían muerto y Cooper observa al extraño misterioso.

\- ¿Quién ERES TU? DEJAME AGRADECERTE, NOS HAS SALVADO.

El extraño no respondió, solo cayo un rayo encima de el y sobre Pegaso, Cooper se cubrió los ojos.

Al mirar el extraño se había ido y Pegaso se encontraba bien y con sus alas en buen estado.

\- Cooper, mira, me siento bien, mis alas están fuertes.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

\- No lo sé, pero nos ha salvado… supongo que es alguien que quiere que tengamos éxito.

\- Ya veo.

\- Cooper… yo… lo lamento, no debí dudar de ti.

\- Tranquilo, este lugar es aterrador y con toda razón querías escapar de aquí.

\- Si no te hubiera hecho caso, esos wendigos me habrían matado.

\- Creí que eran una ilusión.

\- ¿Una ilusión?

\- Si, como los fantasmas en forma de Sebastián, creí que era algo provocado por este bosque, pero eran wendigos de verdad… criaturas del Inframundo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Esto no es el Inframundo, pero aun así estas criaturas están libres.

\- ¿O sea…?

\- El Inframundo ya no es vigilado, todas las criaturas están libre en la Tierra, esta es una prueba de que debemos tener éxito Pegaso, sino todo lo que conocemos quedara destruido.

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a Delmos.

Pegaso extiende las alas, Cooper se monta y con gran velocidad vuelan hacia La Ciudad de la Serpiente.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, todos los sirvientes empezaron a huir.

El Olimpo estaba siendo atacado por criaturas del Inframundo.

Ya que Hades perdió el control del rey Asmodeus, todas las criaturas quedaron en libertad y empezaron a recorrer el mundo.

Varios guerreros empezaron a atacar los monumentos del santuario.

Quemaban todo a su paso, destruyendo cada monumento.

(imagen)

Los sirvientes del Olimpo huían de las criaturas ya que no pueden luchar contra ellos ya que no son guerreros.

Una Medusa se apareció y empezó a convertir en piedra a varios de los sirvientes.

Una mujer que intento escapar entre la multitud cae al suelo.

La serpiente la ve y la persigue, burlándose de la sirvienta.

Medusa le pega con su cola con fuerza y se golpea contra los muros.

La sirvienta se arrastraba tratando de escapar.

Buscando un lugar para vivir, pero Medusa se le estaba acercando.

\- Por favor… por favor… vete, quiero vivir.

\- Deliciosa… te vez deliciosa.

La criatura iba a comerse a la sirvienta, pero un rayo invade a Medusa y la quema por completo.

Zeus llega y electro a la criatura.

Los dioses del Olimpo llegaron.

Hera uso su poder y sano a la sirvienta y le ordeno que escape.

Zeus, Hades y Hera comenzaron a luchar contra las criaturas.

A pesar de que Hades es el Dios del Inframundo, las criaturas lo atacaban como si no lo conocieran, pero Hades es un gran guerrero y podía enfrentarse a todos.

Todavía tener poder, podía crear grandes rocas y lanzárselas a las criaturas.

(imagen con GIF)

Tenia todos los poderes de las criaturas del Inframundo y las usaba contra ellos, también usaba su espada y con gran habilidad le cortaba la cabeza a los centauros, quimeras y arpías que se ponían en su camino.

Hera podía invocar a la naturaleza para que pelea a su lado, también podía crear vida animal.

Lo cual creo lobos y osos para que lucharan junto a ella y atacaran a las criaturas.

Aparecieron wendigos que iban tras la Diosa.

Los osos avanzaron hacia las criaturas, pero los wendigos eran fuertes y con sus garras les cortaban el cuello.

Hera creo elefantes para enfrentar a las criaturas.

Un ciclope apareció e iba aplastar a la diosa, pero ella invoca su poder y varias ramas salían de la tierra y envolvieron al ciclope, la diosa apretó la mano y las ramas sujetaban mas fuerte a la criatura hasta que la mato.

Una quimera apareció y con su cola de serpiente golpeo a la diosa, un wendigo apareció y salto hacia Hera, pero Hades la salva convirtiendo en piedra al wendigo y al caer al suelo se destruye.

\- Arriba Hera, no puedo permitir que mueras.

\- Son demasiado Hades, El Olimpo está lleno de ellos.

\- Este no puede ser nuestro fin. Debemos luchar.

\- Estamos perdiendo.

Mas criaturas del Inframundo tenia acorralados a los dioses, pero varios rayos invaden el templo.

Todos hacia las criaturas.

Zeus uso su poder sobre todo enemigo que se encuentre en El Olimpo.

Hades y Hera aprovecharon la situación y se encargaron de las criaturas que no eran alcanzadas por el rayo, dando por terminada la pelea.

Zeus se reúne con Hades y Hera.

\- Por ahora pudimos detener a estas criaturas, pero no será por mucho tiempo, volverán.

\- El equilibrio se esta rompiendo cada vez mas Zeus, si no detenemos a Sebastián toda Grecia morirá.

\- Las Furias están buscando sin paras a Sebastián, cuando ellas lo encuentren todo esto terminara Hades.

Hera se adelanta.

\- Las Furias no les interesa si Grecia cae Zeus, buscaran a Sebastián de todos modos, pero nuestra obligación es salvar nuestro reino.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga Hera? Sebastián no es el único problema aquí, los titanes están cerca, puedo sentirlo, no dejare indefenso El Olimpo.

\- Aun podemos tener la ayuda de los mortales.

\- Nos traicionaron Hera, olvidaron la misión que les encomendé y tomaron un camino diferente del cual no puedo salvarlos.

\- No puede ser, estaba segura de que llegarían a Las Hermanas del Destino.

\- Estamos solos Hera, no podemos permitir mas errores, Poseidón y Helios ya pagaron con su vida y ahora el mar es violento y el sol murió, nuestros días son oscuros y con lluvia, estamos perdiendo fuerza.

\- Las cajas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las cajas, eso esta buscando Sebastián, esta buscando poder, el debe saber de La Flama del Olimpo.

\- Eso es imposible, solo los dioses y los hijos del Olimpo sabemos de La Flama.

\- El sabe de La Flama Zeus, el quiere destruir El Olimpo… debe saber de La Flama… no hay otra forma… debemos detenerlo.

\- No dejare El Olimpo indefenso Hera.

Hades se adelanta.

\- Puede haber otra forma de detener a Sebastián Zeus.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Hades?

\- Debemos tener en nuestras manos… La lanza de Trium.

Zeus se mostró alterado.

\- Estas pidiendo algo arriesgado Hades.

\- Sebastián lleva consigo La espada del Olimpo, necesitamos un arma mas fuerte que la espada y la lanza es esa arma.

\- Sabes que para tener esa arma nos hace falta el Tridente de Poseidón ¿Lo sabes?

\- Claro que lo sé.

\- Pues Poseidón esta muerto, su tridente se perdió en el mar y las aguas son peligrosas.

\- Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, alguien que posee el tridente.

Zeus se mostro sorprendido, pues sabia de quien se refería.

\- No Hades… esta prisionera y así debe quedar.

\- Necesitamos su ayuda Zeus… necesitamos a Calypso.

\- No, por supuesto que no Hades. Los Primordiales nos mataran si saben que vamos tras ella.

\- El primer Poseidón le dejo su tridente, ella esta prisionera junto con ese tridente, la necesitamos, si quieres vencer a Sebastián, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

\- Nuestra situación ya está a nivel crítico ¿Y todavía quieres llevarlo aún más?

\- Se muy bien que no podemos ir tras ella… Debemos mandar a los mortales, tu Guerrera Divina puede con esta misión.

Zeus se preocupó.

\- NO, de ninguna manera Hades, no mandare a nadie a buscar a Calypso.

\- Zeus, necesitamos…

\- DIJE QUE NO.

La voz de Zeus fue tan fuerte que varios rayos aparecieron en la sala, pero ninguno toco a los dioses.

El rey del Olimpo abandono la sala.

Hera se acerca a Hades.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hades, necesitamos la lanza.

\- Ve a Agnor y convence a la reina Kitty, llévala hacia el misterio del mar, ahí se encuentra Calypson… yo convenceré a Zeus… ve, ahora.

Hera se transforma en un halcón y vuela con velocidad hacia Agnor.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Agnor, el reino de Kitty esta siendo invadido por las criaturas del Inframundo.

Perseo dio la alarma y junto con Alcides y Eduardo llevaban a todos los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro, enfrentándose a todos los enemigos que se les crucen.

La Guerrera Divina junto con Marley y el resto de los espartanos y persas salieron al centro de la ciudad a detener a las criaturas.

(imagen)

Kitty y Marley eran muy buenas guerreras y combinaban fuerzas y trabajo en equipo para eliminar a los enemigos.

Agnor por el momento no fue tan invadida como el resto de las ciudades de Grecia, por lo cual la batalla no fue larga.

Al terminar la batalla, la reina Kitty ordeno a todos ir al castillo.

En la sala se encontraban, Kitty, Marley, Perseo, Hércules, Alcides y Eduardo.

Una vez dentro Marley se acercó a Kitty.

\- Esta vez tuvimos suerte, la próxima vez pueden ser más, Kitty debemos irnos.

\- No tenemos a donde ir Marley, el exterior es peligroso, no sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar, no pondré en peligro a mi gente.

\- Estar aquí encerrado es igual que condenarlos ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duren las provisiones? Pronto no quedara nada y todos enloquecerán.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga? No tengo donde ir, Esparta y Persia fueron destruidos, Admón. esta bajo el agua, quien sabe que otras ciudades estén destruidas o llena de criaturas del Inframundo.

\- Entonces ¿Esto tenemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí?

\- Rezo porque Cooper tenga éxito, solo podemos resistir.

\- Pues me niego, yo opino que debemos ir por Cooper y ayudarlo.

Perseo se adelanta.

\- Yo opino igual que la reina de Persia mama.

\- Hijo, donde tu padre fue es un lugar demasiado peligroso, no se si estemos preparados para ir allá.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer mama? Agnor no resistirá por mucho, en pocos días ya nos han atacado varias criaturas, sin mencionar que Sebastián se llevo la caja de Pandora y ahora tiene 2 en su poder.

\- Lo sé, Sebastián se ha hecho poderoso, no solo el, sino que con la ayuda de Asmodeus será más difícil de derrotar, necesitamos más ayuda.

Eduardo se adelanta.

\- Reina de Esparta, si me permite, hay un lugar que es poderoso, puede que haya una posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué lugar?

\- Hay una ciudad prohibida en una región de Persia, ahí se encuentra el poder de los Titanes, entrando en esa cueva se encuentra…

Kitty queda perturbada y lo interrumpe.

\- La Puerta del Tártaro… No, absolutamente no, es una misión suicida.

\- Es la única opción que tenemos reina Kitty.

\- Te agradezco la información coronel, pero es muy arriesgado y según la leyenda Los Titanes son muy peligrosos.

\- Pero su poder es enorme, podría servirnos para detener a Sebastián y…

\- BASTA.

La voz de Kitty fue fuerte, todos mantuvieron silencio.

\- Escúchenme bien todos, nadie se ira de este lugar, no pondré mas vidas en riesgo, debemos resistir, podemos hacerlo.

Perseo se adelanta, se notaba molesto.

\- ¿Y que haremos cuando la comida se acabe? Según lo que racionamos, solo tenemos para 4 días más.

Kitty ya se veía nerviosa.

\- Ten fe hijo mío, algo bueno sucederá.

Se escucho el grito de un halcón y entro por la ventana.

Eduardo se alegro y saco su arco.

\- Genial, un halcón, tenemos la cena de hoy, les aseguro que su carne es deliciosa.

Eduardo estiro su arco y disparo, pero Kitty detiene la flecha.

\- ¿Tienes idea a quien le estabas por disparar?

\- Es solo un halcón, hay muchos en toda Grecia.

\- Ese halcón no es un animal para cazar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo observa.

El halcón se puso entre ellos y se transformo en la Diosa Hera.

Todos se inclinaron ante ella menos Marley y Eduardo ya que los persas no saben mucho de los Dioses del Olimpo.

Hércules agarro a Eduardo y lo hizo arrodillar, Marley decidió imitar la situación.

"Salve Diosa Hera"

\- Levántense hijos míos.

La Diosa se dirigió a Kitty.

\- El Olimpo y toda Grecia están en peligro.

\- Nos atacan todo el tiempo, podemos detenerlos, pero cada vez son más.

\- El Inframundo ya no esta al cuidado del Dios Hades, todos fueron liberados, Las Furias buscan sin parar a todos, pero son muchos.

\- Sebastián se ha llevado la caja de pandora que tenia en mi cuidado, también se llevó la de Persia.

\- Entonces mis temores son ciertos, Sebastián esta tras La Flama del Olimpo.

\- Si consigue ese poder, toda estará perdido, nadie podrá detenerlo.

Marley se adelanta.

\- Perdonen, pero quisiera saber de ese poder ¿Qué es La Flama del Olimpo?

Hera le responde.

\- En esa Flama, reina de Persia, se encuentra todo el poder de los Primordiales, quien tome ese poder tendrá el control total de todo el mundo, no habrá ningún rival que pueda detenerlo.

\- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- He venido a pedirles ayuda.

Kitty se adelanta.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

\- Necesitamos un arma mas poderosa que La espada del Olimpo… necesitamos la lanza de Trium.

\- Lo siento, pero no que es.

\- Uniendo las armas principales de los 3 primeros dioses, necesitamos el tridente de Poseidón, el rayo de Zeus y la espada de Hades, juntas se puede crear la lanza de Trium y no hay armas más poderosa que esa.

\- Pero… Poseidón, el… Sebastián lo ha asesinado, su tridente esta perdido en el mar y ahora es peligroso.

\- Lo sé, pero hay otro tridente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He venido a pedirte ayudar Reina Kitty, tu iras a buscar y liberar a Calypso, ella tiene el tridente del primer Dios Poseidón.

\- ¿A Calypso? Pero… el mar es peligroso, derribara cualquier barco que este en ella.

\- Yo usare mi poder para proteger tu barco y puedas llamar a las aguas misteriosas.

Marley vuelve a interrumpir.

\- Lo siento, pero podrían decirme ¿Quién es Calypso?

La Diosa Hera le responde.

\- Calypso es la Reina del mar, la primera y única esposa del primer Dios Poseidón.

\- ¿Por qué está encerrada?

\- Los Primordiales se enteraron del romance que tenia Poseidón con ella, la desterraron y la encerraron en las profundidades del mar y Poseidón fue asesinado y reemplazado, pero como su tridente fue insultado según los Primordiales, lo escondieron junto con la reina.

\- ¿Por qué los Primordiales no los dejan amar? ¿Quiénes son?

\- Ellos son nuestros creadores.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Son los primeros, hace muchos muchísimos años, Los Primordiales vivían en el espacio, Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Urano, Saturno, Neptuno y Plutón, cada uno tenia la fuerza para crear vida, con el paso de los años la falta de soledad los ha hecho unirse y luego de varios años, les llego lo que para ellos es una maldición: amor.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Los Primordiales comenzaron a amarse, pero entre ellos aparecieron los celos y de los celos la desconfianza y luego los invadió la Ira.

\- ¿Qué paso luego?

\- Comenzaron a atacarse y por miles de años se libro la batalla entre los Primordiales destruyéndose por completo, lo que creo las estrellas, rayos, vientos y fuego, Urano que era el más sabio de todos uso sus fuerzas y junto los resto que quedaban de cada Primordial y creo nuestro planeta, lo que nosotros llamamos Tierra.

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- Empezó a crear vida y para mantenerlo creo el palacio para controlar la vida y lo llamo Olimpo y de ese poder creo a los dioses, nombro a Zeus el rey del Olimpo, al pasar los años Zeus vio que el planeta estaba deshabilitado, entonces creo a los mortales y ellos nos adoraban y a cambio empezaron a tener fuerza, pero Zeus sabía que los dioses no eran eternos, entonces decidió que para que la vida siga, debe haber mortales que los reemplacen.

\- ¿Y crearon El Torneo del Olimpo?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden amar?

\- Los Primordiales creen que el amor fue lo que los destruyo y no quieren que eso suceda, pero Zeus no estaba de acuerdo con esa política, así que les dio amor a los mortales y ellos comenzaron a amarse para que Los Primordiales vean que el amor no es una amenaza, al principio no estaban de acuerdo, pero luego decidieron que solo los mortales pueden amar.

\- Pero, no fue así ¿Verdad?

\- No, con el tiempo, los dioses empezaron a sentir atracción hacia los mortales, una mujer le rendia tributo a Hades y el dios le enseño a hacer magia y se enamoraron, se llamaba Perséfone pero los Primordiales se enteraron del romance secreto y asesinaron a su amor y encerraron el alma de Perséfone en un bosque que lleva a cualquier mortal a la locura y Hades fue asesinado y reemplazado, Poseidón se enamoro de Calypso y el dios le dio poder para controlar el mar, todas las criaturas la amaban pero los Primordiales la descubrieron y la encerraron en lo profundo del mar y Poseidón fue asesinado y reemplazado, Hermes se enamoro del mortal Narciso y le dio belleza divina a diferencia de los otro dioses, Hermes no quería ocultar su amor y lo declaro ante los Primordiales pero no lo escucharon, engañaron a Narciso y convirtieron el agua y la hicieron mas cristalina, el lago donde iba a pesar Narciso no podía ver su reflejo, en ese tiempo no existían los espejos y nadie sabia como era físicamente, entonces Narciso vio su reflejo y se enamoro de el mismo y al querer tocarlo cae al agua y se ahoga, Hermes quiso salvarlo pero Los Primordiales lo asesinaron y fue reemplazado… Zeus decidió vigilar mas a los dioses ya que le dolía perderlos.

\- Pues vaya, tienen historias sorprendentes… entonces… ¿Los titanes?

\- Fueron creados por Cronos, el primer titan, pero no sabemos como llego a nuestro reino, desde que aparecieron le declaro la guerra a los dioses, una batalla que hasta el día de hoy no tiene fin.

Kitty se adelanta.

\- Ya fue demasiada explicación, debemos procurarnos por nuestra misión ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Junta tu mejor barco y zarpa, ve con tus mejores guerreros porque no es una misión para una sola persona, yo estaré con ustedes.

\- Obedeceré Diosa Hera.

\- Te deseo el mejor de los éxitos, ten usa este anillo, tenlo puesto, mientras este en el barco con el anillo estará protegido del mar y de todo poder maligno que te invada, pero no estarás fuera de peligro, podrán atacarte, es por eso que debes llevar guerreros contigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me espera?

\- El lugar donde se encuentra Calypso esta vigilado por Las Sirenas.

Perseo se adelanta.

\- ¿Sirenas? ¿Las leyendas son ciertas?

\- Si Perseo, existen y no te dejes llevar, todas son hermosas y sus voces y cantos enamoran a cualquiera, pero son criaturas del Inframundo y carnívoras y desean la carne de los mortales mas que cualquier otra cosa, sean cuidadosos.

\- Bueno será de alguna forma nos iremos de Agnor mama.

Kitty se veía preocupada.

\- Cumpliré su voluntad Diosa Hera, por favor no descuida mi ciudad, no puedo llevarme a todos.

\- Haremos todo por protegerlos Reina de Esparta, deben apresurarse, pero alguien que no debe ir con ustedes.

La Diosa se acercó a Hércules.

\- Hércules, tu eres otro protector de la Caja de Pandora, sabes que Sebastián ira tarde o temprano.

\- Lo se Diosa Hera.

\- Ve hacia El Coliseo, debes proteger la caja.

Kitty se adelanta.

\- Ve Hércules, Alcides te quedas a cargo de Agnor junto con la mitad de espartanos y persas… Marley, Eduardo, Perseo… ustedes irán conmigo en el viaje… Marley junta 20 de tus mejores guerreros, yo llevare 20 de los míos.

\- De acuerdo.

La Diosa Hera se alegró.

\- Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.

Hera se convirtió en Halcón y se fue del castillo.

Todos se preparaban para zarpar hacia Las Aguas Misteriosas.

Mientras tanto en Las Cadenas del Equilibrio, Sebastián seguía escalando una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Su objetivo era llegar hasta El Olimpo y nada detendría su objetivo.

El demonio le hacía compañía.

\- "Debo admitir que eres un guerrero muy resistente, cualquier otro ya se hubiera caído"

\- Yo no me rindo fácilmente, estas cadenas no serán un problema.

\- "Pero será un problema si no guardas energías, créeme, si te caes no podre ayudarte y tus alas están dañadas para poder volar"

\- Puedo hacerlo, al llegar me enfrentare a Hermes, tiene algo que yo quiero.

\- "Estas hablando de matar a un Dios Sebastián, recuerda, matar a un Dios trae consecuencias"

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Mira a tu alrededor, el mar esta violento, el sol desapareció y esta lluvia no para, los espíritus del Inframundo caminan libres sobre Grecia, se muy bien las consecuencias y no me importa.

\- "Eso es música para mis oídos muchacho, hay otra forma para subir las cadenas"

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

\- "Tu padre, llámalo, él te ayudara"

\- ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo?

\- "Detente, confía en mí, deja de escalar y cierra los ojos"

Sebastián lo hizo.

\- "Ahora piensa en tu padre y llámalo mentalmente"

Sebastián lo hizo y pensó en el:

"Padre, ayúdame"

\- Aquí estoy hijo mío.

Sebastián abrió los ojos y vio a Egeon.

\- Papa, estas aquí.

\- Tu misión se ha vuelto mas complicada y peligrosa hijo, Zeus comenzó a mover sus peones para detenerte, debes darte prisa.

\- Necesito tu ayuda papa, debo llegar hasta El Olimpo y encontrar La Flama.

\- Lo sé, ha eso vine, conozco una forma para que puedas llegar.

\- Dime como.

Egeon voló sobre la pared de la montaña y uso su poder, apareció una puerta secreta.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso?

\- Recuerda que este lugar tiene secretos, si hubieras usado la cabeza de Helios lo abrías visto.

\- Solo use la cabeza para enfrentarme a Hermes.

\- No te confíes Sebastián, Hermes será cargoso, pero es un rival muy difícil de derrotar ya que su fuerza divina es la velocidad y la salud, podría enfermarte y eso sería grave.

\- Podre derrotarlo.

\- Espero que así sea hijo.

Egeon abre la puerta y Sebastián salta extendiendo las alas y usándolas para planear, la puerta dio lugar a una cueva.

Egeon estaba con él.

\- Zeus fue mi guerrero.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Zeus… es Blaine… fue mi guerrero cuando fui rey.

\- Lo sé, confía en mi padre, recuperare el trono.

\- Su hermano, el usurpo mi lugar, lo ayude en los bosques de Perséfone.

\- ¿Lo ayudaste? ¿Por qué?

\- Por alguna razón, Las Furias lo están buscando y yo soy un espectro que ayuda a todo ser que quiera escapar de ellas, no tuve elección, pero créeme que quise matarlo, es por eso que te encargo esa tarea hijo mío.

\- ¿Quieres que mate al hermano de Zeus?

\- Si, quiero que paguen por robar mi reino.

\- Mi objetivo es matar a los Dioses del Olimpo, deja que Las Furias se encarguen de él.

\- No olvides Sebastián que Las Furias también están detrás de ti, tarde o temprano te encontraran, debes estar preparado para vencerlas.

\- Luego me ocupare de ellas.

\- Escuche que tienen una debilidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

\- No lo sé aun, pero lo averiguare… aquí es, hemos llegado.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es el vapor del mundo, el aire que respiramos.

Sebastián llego hasta el final del camino y pudo notar una fuerte presión de aire que elevaba hasta lo más alto.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga aquí?

\- Tus alas no pueden volar, pero si planear, extiende tus alas y el mismo viento te llevara hasta la cima del Olimpo, nadie notara tu llegada.

\- ¿Funcionara?

\- Confía en mi Sebastián, funcionara.

Egeon se iba marchando.

\- Apúrate Sebastián, el tiempo se agota, si no detenemos a los dioses y a las furias, todo se habrá perdido, suerte hijo mío.

Egeon desapareció y Asmodeus volvió a hablarle.

\- "Te dije que tu padre te ayudaría"

\- Basta, deja de estar en mi mente, vete.

\- "Me necesitas Sebastián y lo sabes, admítelo, usaras mi poder para vencer a Hermes"

\- Solo si es necesario.

\- "Lo sabía"

Sebastián dejo de hablar con el demonio y extendió sus alas, listo para volar, pero al saltar un grito lo detuvo.

"SEBASTIANNNN"

El espartano giro la cabeza y vio la estatua de la niña y en la mano había una flama azul con su forma, el guerrero se acercó.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? Eres muy persistente.

\- Por favor Sebastián, te lo ruego, debes liberarme, eres el único que puede.

\- ¿Por qué esta insistencia niña?

\- No soy una niña, por favor Sebastián, eres el único en quien confió.

\- No deberías y no tengo porque ayudarte.

\- Confía en mi Sebastián, seré de gran ayuda… por favor… libérame… hazlo antes de que El venga.

\- No sé a quién te refieres, pero no es de mi incumbencia.

\- No, por favor… no te vayas, confía en mí, puedo ayudarte con La Flama del Olimpo.

Sebastián se detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando La Flama?

\- Solo lo se… confía en mi… puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que liberarme.

\- ¿Por qué debo creerte?

\- Por favor… por favor… solo libérame, te ayudare lo prometo… oh no… ya viene… encuéntrame Sebastián.

"¿A dónde crees que vas engendro?"

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

La voz dejo atónico a Sebastián y charla termino con el grito de la niña misteriosa.

El espartano se quedo pensando, esa ultima parte le llamo la atención.

\- Esa voz… parecía a… no importa, me voy.

Sebastián extendió las alas y salto.

La misma fuerza del viento lo hizo elevar muy rápidamente.

(imagen)

Sebastián debía mantener el equilibro pues si se iba de rumbo podría golpearse contra las rocas.

Al final del viaje pudo ver una luz oscura y al salir vio El Olimpo, lo logro, Sebastián llego a su destino.

Con una gran maniobra controlo sus alas y voló hasta entrar por la ventana y caer en una cámara vacía.

La observo y vio algo que llamo su atención.

Una caja que le sonaba parecida envuelta en un fuego azul.

Supo que era.

Finalmente la encontró.

La Flama del Olimpo.

(imagen)

Sebastián se acerco y observo el objeto que envolvía la flama, era una caja, el estaba seguro que la vio, no ahora sino en otra línea del tiempo.

La caja que le dio poderes a Cooper.

La caja de Pandora.

\- No puede ser, es imposible ¿La caja de Pandora?

Sebastián se acerco hasta la Flama y la observo, lentamente extendió su brazo dispuesto a tocar la flama.

Pero su mano se detiene y observa que la misma Diosa Atenea lo detiene y lo empuja alejándolo de la Flama.

Sebastián se veía molesto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Atenea?

\- Tus ojos no te engañan Sebastián, se lo que estas pensando, puedo leer tu mente, esta es la misma caja que Zeus le dio a su hermano Cooper en otra línea del tiempo, aun posee la fuerza para matar a los dioses.

\- Ese poder fue liberado dos veces según se, Cooper la abrió dos veces y acabo con el mundo.

\- No, dentro de la caja hay un poder todavía mayor. Un poder que el mundo no conoce. Todo comenzó cuando Zeus, derroto a los Titanes en la Gran Guerra.

\- Esa batalla fue hace miles y miles de años, casi destruyen el mundo.

\- Así es, pero pudimos salvar el mundo, solo teníamos que guardar los males.

\- ¿Los Males?

\- Si, los males de la guerra, Zeus sabía que, si los males nacidos en esa batalla escapaban, infectarían el mundo del hombre y de los dioses, todo se acabaría.

\- ¿Y cómo los contuvo?

\- Para contenerlos, Zeus encargo a Hefesto que fabricara un recipiente que no pudieran romper… Miedo… Codicia… Odio… los encerró en la caja con la esperanza de que no se extendieran por su reino.

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- Cuando Cooper abrió la caja por primera vez, obtuvo los poderes prohibidos, los que le dieron fuerza y lo convirtieron casi en un Dios… cuando Zeus lo vio, el miedo lo invadió por completo y esta vez decidió que la caja este con la protección máxima.

\- Pero La Flama es letal ¿Cómo voy a poder recuperar la caja?

\- Con quien le da el nombre Sebastián.

El espartano lo entendió y ahora se da cuenta porque le pedía ayuda.

\- ¿Pandora? ¿Pandora en persona?

\- Esa es la clave para extinguir la flama, la clave de nuestra venganza, no será fácil espartano.

\- Una niña no es un problema para mi Atenea.

\- Espero que tengas razón Sebastián.

\- Créeme, iré a buscar a Pandora.

Sebastián se retiro de la cámara, la diosa Atenea lo observo irse, pero se sentía en guardia, sabía que alguien más estaba escuchándolos.

\- Se que estas ahí, puedo sentirte, hazte presente Hera.

La Diosa Hera sale entre los adornos que decoraban la cámara.

Las dos diosas quedaron frente a frente.

\- Entonces es verdad, sigues viva en el mundo de Los Primordiales.

\- Al haberme sacrificado por Zeus, Urano me ascendió a la inmortalidad para gobernar con ellos.

\- Pero tu no eres justa Atenea, se que quieres ser mas poderosa que los Primordiales, por eso quieres el poder de la caja y usas a Sebastián como tu peón.

\- Siempre fuiste muy lista Hera, es una lastima que nunca hayas aprovechado tu poder.

\- Mi deber en El Olimpo es mantener la vida en equilibrio ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar El Olimpo?

\- Cuando ves las cosas como las veo yo sabrías el porqué, Zeus lleva miles de siglos gobernando baja las espaldas de Los Primordiales, pero yo… yo cambiare el mundo, todos me amaran, una vez que Sebastián abra la caja y asesine a Zeus, absorberé todo su poder y yo regresare a la vida en carne y hueso y no habrá reino capaz de detenerme.

\- Has enloquecido Atenea y los Primordiales lo saben, se que Urano te ha castigado y por eso apuras a Sebastián, te estas desintegrando poco a poco, una tortura de Los Primordiales, en una semana dejaras de existir.

Atenea observa su mano y ve que pequeñas partes de su cuerpo se elevan, muy de a poco se va desintegrando.

\- Evitare ese riesgo, yo seré quien derrote a los Titanes y a los Primordiales, no habrá Dios en la Tierra que me derrote.

\- Aun no es tarde, podemos ayudarte, déjame ayudarte, todavía puedes ser la Atenea que conocemos… somos amigas… Sue.

Atenea fue cubierta de un brillo verde más oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

\- Fue tu nombre una vez y eras justa, tu nos entrenaste a mí, a Quinn, a mi Brittany, nos enseñaste a ser buenas guerreras… podemos ayudarte.

\- Demuéstrame que tan buena guerrera te has puesto.

Atenea le lanza un poder verde a Hera y esta cae al suelo.

Atenea se ríe y comienza a volar por la cámara dando vueltas y lista para atacar a Hera.

\- JA JA JA ¿Qué sucede Hera? ¿Necesitas convertirte en un animal para llegar aquí?

\- No lo necesito, las transformaciones que hago son solo para lucir.

Dicho este la Diosa Hera comenzó a volar y lanzo un rayo azul sobre Atenea, pero esta podía detener ese ataque.

Las dos diosas comenzaron a luchar.

(imagen)

Ambos poderes se cruzan creando grietas y destruyendo la cámara, se separan, Hera crea ramas que salen del suelo para envolver a Atenea.

Atenea se crea una espada, corta toda rama que se le acerca e intenta apuñalar a Hera, pero esta esquiva su ataque y crea con su poder a un oso polar.

Iba a atacarla, pero Atenea esquiva sus golpes y con un ágil movimiento corta al oso a la mitad.

Hera vuelve a usar su poder y crea cinco águilas que volaban en círculos sobre Atenea y luego Hera les ordena atacar.

Las águilas se abalanzan sobre Atenea, pero esta con un ágil y rápido movimiento les corta la cabeza.

Ninguna logro dañarla.

Hera vuelve a usar su poder y crea leones y leopardos.

Todos los felinos se lanzaron a Atenea, pero esquivaba todos sus ataques.

Un leopardo escalo para atacarla por el aire, pero Atenea lo apuñalo con la espada antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Los leones se lanzaron hacia ella, pero no la dañaron, Atenea se creo un arco y lanzo una flecha de fuego y le dio en la cabeza envolviendo al león en llamas.

Otro dio un gran salto, pero Atenea uso su rayo y el león quedo inmóvil.

\- Ya basta Atenea, detén esto ahora mismo.

Atenea no la escucho y lanzo al león hacia La Flama, el fuego envolvió al león y lo desintegro por completo.

Ambas diosas quedan frente a frente.

\- JA JA JA necesitaras mas que eso para detenerme Hera.

\- Tu maldad no tiene límites, no tengo otra opción que detenerte yo misma.

\- Voy a facilitar el trabajo de Sebastián, tu tienes una de las cajas de Pandora, me la llevare.

\- Jamás.

Hera saca su espada y comienza a luchar con Atenea, no solo en el suelo, sino que también volaban atacándose con sus espadas o sus poderes, destruyendo toda la cámara.

\- No vas a cumplir tu objetivo Atenea, te voy a detener.

\- JA JA JA nada me detendrá.

Con un rápido movimiento, Atenea le saca la espada y le lanza su poder.

La Diosa Hera queda inmóvil y Atenea se ríe.

\- JA JA JA este es tu fin. MUEREEEEEEE.

Atenea lanza a Hera hacia La Flama, pero ella mueves muy poco sus manos y varias ramas salen del suelo atrapando a la diosa y evitando que toque la flama.

Después hace otro movimiento y otras ramas envuelven a Atenea.

\- NO… no… no vas a detenerme Hera.

La Diosa usa mas fuerte su poder y algunas ramas se cortaron, Hera se estaba acercando a la flama.

Otras ramas volvieron a crecer y atraparon a la diosa, Hera creo mas para sujetar a Sue.

Cerca de la flama salieron varias ramas, pero están no la apretaban, estas las arrastraban, llevando a Atenea hacia la flama.

\- NO… no vas a vencerme Hera, no vas a detener mi venganza.

\- Si me voy a morir, tu vienes conmigo Sue Sylvester.

Atenea enfureció.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Ese ya no es mi nombre… Yo… soy… ATENEAAAAA.

El rayo de Atenea aumento mas y Hera ya esta muy cerca de la flama, sus pies apenas rozan la flama.

\- No… ya basta Atenea… detén esta locura.

\- JAMASSSS… JA JA JA JA.

Varios rayos aparecieron por toda la cámara y cortaron todas las ramas.

Hera y Atenea fueron empujadas lejos de la flama y pudieron ver a un extraño todo encapuchado creando los rayos, volando por arriba de ellas y este miro a las dos diosas.

Atenea lo vio.

\- ¿Zeus?... No, no es Zeus… no puede ser… es imposible.

Los rayos se detuvieron y el extraño desapareció.

Atenea miro a Hera.

\- Esto no termina aquí Hera, Sebastián lograra su objetivo y cuando lo haga no habrá poder que pueda detenerme.

Dicho esto, Atenea desapareció.

En una parte del Olimpo Sebastián observaba todo a su paso.

Estaba seguro que podría encontrarse con Zeus y Hades y aunque tenga el poder de Asmodeus en su interior sabe que aun no esta listo para enfrentarse a los dos dioses supremos.

Tomo otro camino, observo como lucia todo.

Sabia que una batalla se libro aquí, es seguro que fueron las criaturas del Inframundo, ya que Hades no puede controlarlos sin Asmodeus, ahora todas caminan libres por todo Grecia sin nadie que los pueda detener y son miles.

Al buscar otro camino, Sebastián es golpeado fuertemente y lanzado hacia la pared.

Al mirar ve a Hermes acomodado observando al espartano y burlándose de él.

(imagen)

\- Hola Sebastián, tanto tiempo, aunque me sorprende que hayas llegado rápido, no se como lo hiciste pero que bueno que estés, por fin podremos jugar.

\- Esta vez no pienso dejarte ir Hermes.

\- JA JA JA te sobra fuerza, pero te falta velocidad.

Sebastián salto para apuñalarlo, pero Hermes esquivo su ataque y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba lejos de Sebastián.

El espartano corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo ve acomodado jugando con una moneda.

(imagen)

\- La suerte te ha acompañado Sebastián, pero tu suerte termina hoy.

Hermes se levanto y con gran velocidad golpeo varias veces a Sebastián, el espartano quiso atacarlo, pero el Dios esquivo todos sus ataques y se burlaba de él.

\- Pero que lento eres espartano, así no me sirves para jugar, esperaba más de ti.

Sebastián se encontraba agitado en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

\- "¿Qué esperas para pedir mi ayuda?"

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo.

Sebastián da un grito y un resplandor verde y dorado lo invaden mostrando su lado espectral.

\- Ahora veamos quien quiere jugar Hermes.

La voz de Sebastián fue tan firme y más fuerte, parecía 5 personas al mismo tiempo.

Hermes retrocedió un poco.

\- Asmodeus, ahora entiendo porque este espartano pudo llegar lejos, lo estas ayudando.

\- El tiempo de los dioses llega a su fin, solo necesitaba un buen guerrero, ahora prepárate para tu muerte Hermes.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes alcanzarme?

Hermes usa su velocidad y con agiles movimientos da un salto escapando del alcanza del espectro de Sebastián.

Pero este extiende sus alas y son mas fuertes lo cual lo ayudan a volar y con velocidad va hasta Hermes.

El Dios se enfurece y usa su velocidad escapando de él, recorriendo todo el Olimpo.

En una oportunidad Hermes se lanza sobre Sebastián y comienzan a luchas y caen sobre una cámara donde se refugiaban los sirvientes del Olimpo.

Al ver la situación todos gritan.

Sebastián como es un espectro esta hecho de fuego y todo lo que toca se quema.

Como estaba luchando con Hermes estaba incendiando el lugar y destruyéndolo.

Los sirvientes quedaron atrapados.

Hermes golpeo un muro para que todos pudieran escapar, pero Sebastián daño mucho el edificio y se derrumbó.

Sebastián sale entre los escombros y golpea a Hermes, pero este logra detener un ataque y lo golpea escapando de él.

\- Poseo la velocidad del Olimpo mortal, no puedes vencerme… ven… vamos a jugar.

Hermes comenzó a correr por el Olimpo y Sebastián lo seguía.

Todos se aterraban cuando el pasaba.

\- Vaya que eres lento espartano, me estoy aburriendo.

Sebastián extendió las alas y comenzó a volar siguiendo a Hermes que lo llevaba por todos lados.

Sebastián casi lo atrapaba, pero Hermes corría más rápido y lo esquivaba y se burlaba de él.

\- Casi espartano JA JA JA.

Hermes seguía corriendo y detrás de el Sebastián volaba más rápido.

El Dios vio a criaturas del Inframundo y lo llevo al campo de batalla.

Había ciclopes y guerreros del Inframundo.

Hermes dio un salto y le corto la cabeza a uno.

Sebastián cae al suelo creando una onda expansiva de fuego y quemo todo a su alrededor.

Las criaturas del Inframundo fueron a atacarlo, pero ninguna lo daño.

Sebastián los asesino y los quemo con su poder.

El espartano y el Dios quedaron frente a frente.

\- Realmente es admirable tu lucha Sebastián, pero no me vencerás… no seré derrotado por un mortal.

\- Entonces ven a mi Hermes.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? Yo soy un Dios del Olimpo, tu estúpida venganza termina aquí.

Hermes saco su arco y comenzó a disparar, Sebastián esquivaba las flechas, algunas le dieron, pero se desintegraban.

El Dios saco su espada y Sebastián le mostro la espada del olimpo.

\- Eres un maldito, esa espada le pertenece a Zeus, no eres digno de usar esa espada.

\- La espada de los dioses será la que les de muerte.

\- Miserable.

Hermes y Sebastián comienzan a luchar con sus espadas, ambos eran buenos.

Hermes con su velocidad golpeaba a Sebastián, pero no podía apuñalarlo ya que el fuego que lo invadía quemaba al dios y lo hacía alejar.

\- Estas muy lento Hermes, creo que ya te estas cansando.

\- Cobarde, debes usar el poder de un demonio para poder vencerme, los espartanos no tienen valor.

\- Tampoco los dioses.

Sebastián uso la cabeza de Helios y creo un destello dejando a Hermes ciego por unos momentos.

Sebastián aprovecho y le dio varios golpes, tan fuertes que lo dejo hundido en el suelo.

Cuando agarro Las Espada del Olimpo la cargo con energía e iba a apuñalar a Hermes, pero esquivo el ataque y escapo del campo de batalla.

Con su velocidad escalo y subió a los mas alto del Olimpo y corrió hasta una estatua de Atenea.

(imagen)

Sebastián extendió las alas y fue cubierto todo con fuego.

Con gran velocidad fue hasta la estatua y la golpeo haciéndola caer.

Hermes trato de sujetarse y ambos cayeron hacia otra cámara del Olimpo.

Sebastián volvió a su forma física y vio que Hermes no se encontraba.

Exploro la zona destruida, pero se encontraba en alerta, sabia que el Dios estaba cerca.

\- Un guerrero de verdad no se esconde Hermes, sal y enfréntame.

Hermes dio un salto y golpeo a Sebastián.

El Dios se encontraba herido, la sangre le corría el cuerpo.

\- No… me vencerá… un mortal.

Hermes corría a su velocidad de costumbre, pero si rápido y luchaba contra Sebastián.

El espartano volvió a usar la cabeza de Helios creando una ráfaga de luz que dejo inmóvil a Hermes y comenzó a darle varios golpes.

\- No eres un luchador justo Sebastián, eres un cobarde.

Sebastián no lo escucho y volvió a golpear a Hermes.

Este escapo y con su velocidad escapo de la sala, pero Sebastián volvió a transformarse en espectro y como Hermes ya estaba muy herido no podía correr rápido así que voló y pudo alcanzarlo.

Lo agarro de la espalda y lo llevo muy alto.

\- Suéltame maldito espartano, es una falta de respeto muy grande atacar a los dioses, tu castigo será inmenso, nada te salvará.

\- Tampoco te salvaras de esto.

Sebastián descendió rápidamente y con fuerza lanza al suelo a Hermes y este queda hundido en el suelo.

Hermes se levanta poco a poco, la sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo, quiso escapar, pero de lo herido que estaba ya no podía correr, sus piernas, no le respondían y cae de rodillas sujetándose en un pedazo de madera para no caer del todo.

(imagen)

Sebastián volvió a su estado actual y se acercó al Dios lentamente.

Hermes, totalmente vencido se quedo mirando con odio a Sebastián.

\- Tenia a los espartanos por guerreros de honor ¿En cambio tu quieres asesinarme cuando no tengo ninguna manera de defenderme? No es justo… pero tu tienes tu propio código de honor ¿Verdad Sebastián? ¿Para que te ha servido ese honor?

\- Ya no hay honor, ya no hay justicia, el renio del Olimpo terminara.

\- Desgraciado, mereces lo que te está sucediendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo se de tus sueños, son tu castigo y lo seguirán siendo, tendrás esa pesadilla de tu mayor fracaso.

\- Cállate.

\- Es posible que hoy me derrotes Sebastián, pero al final… al final, solo te habrás traicionado a ti mismo.

\- Ya fue demasiado… tienes algo que yo quiero y lo quiero ahora.

Sebastián levanto a Hermes y con la espada del exilio le corto la pierna.

Hermes da un fuerte grito y gateando se aleja de Sebastián.

\- Maldito mortal… pagaras muy caro esto Sebastián, pagaras muy caro por todo.

\- Todos ustedes caerán.

\- Aléjate de mí monstruo… ALEJATEEEE.

Sebastián agarro la otra pierna de Hermes y lo levanto y con fuerza le corta la otra pierna.

(imagen)

Hermes muere y Zeus siente su dolor y grita cayendo al suelo, Hades estaba a su lado.

\- Zeus… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué sucede?... responde… Zeus… ¿Blaine, que te sucede? ¿Qué sucede amor?

\- William… Hermes… lo mataron.

\- No puede ser.

\- Sebastián… está aquí, puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿Ha venido por La Flama?

\- Si, no dejare que llegue a ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Busca a Hera, es hora de terminar con esto.

Por otro lado, Sebastián mira el cuerpo de Hermes y ve como se marchita rápidamente y de su cuerpo salen moscas e insectos, todos los males del mundo y se esparcen por toda Grecia.

Todos los mortales, todos los animales, toda la vegetación se estaban enfermando.

Ya no existe un Dios que detenga las enfermedades.

En Agnor, todos se estaban enfermando, Kitty se encontraba con Marley listas para subir al bote, cuando todos los incestos los invadieron escuchaban los gritos de todos.

Todos se enfermaban, todos menos ellas dos.

\- ¿Qué es esto Kitty? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé, esto es obra de Sebastián, debemos irnos.

\- Nuestros guerreros, están sufriendo en el barco, debemos ayudarlos.

Marley se alejo de Kitty y mientras más lo hacía se ahogaba.

Marley cayo al suelo, la piel se le estaba manchando, la lepra la invadió.

Kitty observo el cambio brusco que tenía y corrió a ayudarla y al acercarse Marley se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Marley ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no lo entiendo, sentía que estaba agonizando.

Kitty observa el anillo que le dio la Diosa Hera y tenía un brillo verde.

Ahí supo porque ella no esta siendo afectada por la plaga, el anillo la protege y protege a los que la rodean.

\- Marley debemos irnos ahora.

Kitty agarra a la reina y con fuerza la lanza al barco.

La enfermedad la vuelve a agarrar.

La guerrera divina usa su fuerza y empuja el barco hasta arrastrarlo al mar y que haga flote.

Al hacerlo da un fuerte salto y llega al barco.

Todos los que estaba a bordo se sanaron, los gritos se detuvieron, los espartanos, los persas, Eduardo, Perseo, Marley, todos se encontraban sanos, el anillo de Hera los protegía.

\- Hijo, usa el timón, llévanos lejos de aquí.

\- Si… si mama… ¿Qué fue lo que…?

\- Ahora no hijo, solo ve.

Kitty se sentía dolía porque estaba abandonando la ciudad de Agnor, los gritos pararon en el barco, pero en la ciudad seguía ya que la plaga de enfermedades invadió la ciudad.

Kitty lloraba porque sabía que no podía ayudarlos.

Marley puso la mano en su hombro.

\- Detendremos esto Kitty, los persas estamos para ayudarte, vengaremos a todos.

\- Sebastián pagara muy caro lo que ha hecho.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Sebastián observo todo y vio el caos que provoco, pero no le importo.

Agarro lo que tenia en mente y se coloco las botas de Hermes y le funcionaron.

Sebastián se volvió rápido, obtuvo la velocidad del Olimpo.

\- "Vaya, así que eso tenías en mente"

\- Con esta velocidad me será más fácil encontrar mi objetivo.

\- "JA JA JA Realmente eres un guerrero admirable Sebastián, tienes todo mi respeto"

\- Es probable que los dioses sepan de mi presencia.

\- "Con la velocidad de Hermes podrás librarte de ellos por un tiempo, ahora tengamos esta misión en mente"

\- ¿Cuál?

\- "El Coliseo, ve ahí, es el santuario de Hércules, ahí se encuentra otra caja de Pandora"

\- También debo encontrar a esa niña parlante, excelente, todo esta saliendo muy bien JA JA JA.

Sebastián uso la velocidad y se fue de la sala con velocidad llego a una puerta que le llamo la atención.

Una puerta protegida por muchos arbustos y ramas.

Por otra parte, Cooper volaba con Pegaso, varias nubes cubrían el camino y era difícil volar ya que el viento y la lluvia complicaban el viaje.

Pero lograron llegar a su destino.

Cooper vio un gran castillo verde, pero estaba opaco, parecía estar hecho de cristal, pero al no haber sol no puede brillar.

\- Mira Cooper hemos llegado, ahí esta el castillo del Oráculo.

\- Este viento esta cada vez mas fuerte, desciende Pegaso, ya no podemos volar.

El corcel descendió, el rey se baja de su lomo y comienza a caminar y explorar el ambiente.

\- Esta todo desolado ¿Qué había aquí antes?

\- Esta es la ciudad serpiente, este era el santuario donde venia el Dios Zeus.

\- ¿A qué venia exactamente?

\- Zeus siempre quiso saber del futuro, a pesar de todo su poder no tenia la habilidad de ver más allá y por eso siempre acudía al Oráculo, Zeus quería saber de todas formas como vencer a sus enemigos.

\- Una victoria asegurada.

\- Pero El Oráculo empezó a perder poder, comenzó a envejecer sin saber el motivo y Zeus perdió el interés en venir aquí.

\- El lugar quedo desprotegido, las criaturas del Inframundo debieron haber venido aquí.

\- Eso es seguro, aquí había muchos habitantes y varios venían de lujares lejanos con ofrendas para El Oráculo, pero ya no quedo nadie.

\- Todavía no se que puedo hacer con El Oráculo ¿A que me habrán mandado aquí Las Hermanas del Destino? ¿Por qué Zeus no quería que venga aquí?

Pegaso lo mira confuso.

\- ¿Zeus te ordeno no venir y tu no lo escuchaste?

\- Así es, tú estabas ahí.

\- Si, pero no te escuche, tu hablaste con Zeus gracias a la moneda que te dio la Diosa Hera, pero no escuche la discusión.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Pegaso?

\- ¿Es que no entiendes Cooper?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Desobedeciste a Zeus… es por eso que nos persiguen Las Furias, rompiste un pacto con un Dios.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Zeus te dio una tarea y por alguna razón te ordeno no venir, pero tú no lo escuchaste, Zeus lo tomo como traición.

\- Debes estar bromeando… soy su hermano… Blaine no seria capaz de…

Cooper quedo mudo.

\- ¿Kitty? ¿Hijo?

Pegaso se da vuelta y ve a la familia del rey.

Cooper se acerca a ellos y los abrazo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Hemos venido a ayudarte Cooper, Agnor cayo y no pudimos protegerlo.

\- ¿Qué paso en Agnor?

\- Una extraña fiebre invadió el reino, tuvimos que escapar en un barco por una misión que nos dio la Diosa Hera, debes venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Una misión? Pero, debe ver al Oráculo, Las Hermanas del Destino me mandaron aquí por alguna razón, debe saber que es.

Perseo se adelanta.

\- Confía en nosotros papa, debemos ir hacia las aguas misteriosas, debemos encontrar a Calypso.

Pegaso se alteró.

\- ¿Calypso? Es una misión suicida y mas con las aguas violentas.

El rey se dirige a su esposa.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de encontrar a Calypso?

\- Confía en mi Cooper, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo sola, ven con nosotros, te llevare al barco.

Perseo puso su mano en el hombro de su padre.

\- Ven papa, todo estará bien, confía en nosotros.

\- Ven Cooper.

Kitty agarro la mano de su esposo y lo llevaba con él.

Pegaso también los seguía.

Cooper se veía confuso, no sabia porque su esposa y su hijo estaban ahí, pero algo llamo su atención.

Un anillo con una esmeralda verde.

Cooper sabe que Kitty solo usa su anillo de bodas y es un rubí rojo.

El rey enfureció y soltó la mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo cariño?

\- No sé quién eres, pero no eres mi esposa ni tu mi hijo.

\- Papa tranquilo, vinimos a ayudarte.

Cooper saco su espada.

\- Ustedes mienten.

\- Cooper, amor tranquilo, soy yo, soy tu esposa.

\- Pruébalo, dime el nombre de la reina que tenemos como aliada.

Kitty no respondió.

\- ¿A que se debe eso Cooper?

\- No caeré en tus trucos.

Cooper preparo su espada e iba a atacar a Kitty, pero Perseo detuvo su brazo, Cooper no podía soltarse.

\- Vendrás con nosotros mortal.

Perseo lanza a Cooper y cae al suelo.

La ilusión termino y Cooper ve que son Tisifone y Alecto.

Pegaso se asustó.

\- Rápido Cooper debemos irnos, sube.

Cooper se subió al corcel y comenzó a volar con fuerza, pero un extraño liquido negro invadió al corcel y no pudo usar sus alas y cayeron con fuerza al suelo.

Otro liquido negro invadió a Pegaso y quedo inmóvil.

Cooper se levanta y ve que ese liquido lo produce Alecto, la reina de las furias.

Las tres se encontraban frente a Cooper.

\- ¿No habrás creído que podrías librarte de nosotras mortal?

\- No me llevaran con ustedes.

\- JA JA JA… Megara… Tisifone… tráiganlo.

Megara salto hacia el rey, pero este sabia defenderse y comenzó a luchar con la furia.

\- Deja de resistirte, quieras o no vendrás con nosotras.

\- Luchare hasta que me muera.

Cooper salto y con su espada empezó a atacar a Megera, la furia era fuerte.

Agarro a Cooper y lo lanzo.

El rey se levanta y prepara su arco y lanza sus flechas.

Megera las esquiva, Tisifone lo ataca por la espalda y le rompe el arco.

\- JA JA JA JA no tiene caso luchar mortal, por orden del Dios Zeus estas condenado.

Cooper se levanta y se prepara para atacar.

Tisifone se crea una espada y comienza a luchar con el rey.

Con un rápido movimiento Cooper lastima el brazo de la furia y esta retrocede.

Megera se lanza sobre el y empieza a atacarlos con los brazos de garra que tiene en su espalda.

\- Vas a pagar caro por lastimar a mi hermano, eso fue lo mas estúpido que has hecho.

Cooper puede detener los ataques de Megera, pero cada vez se está agotando, algo está debilitando sus fuerzas.

Megera le clava su tentáculo en el pecho de Cooper y lo lleva hacia él.

El rey dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

\- Tranquilo mortal, este dolor no es nada comparado con lo que te vendrá, tu castigo aún no ha llegado.

Megara lo lanza y Cooper cae rendido.

A pesar de estar gravemente herido se levanta y se prepara para atacar.

Las Furias se pusieron delante de el y Alecto se adelanta.

\- No tiene caso mortal, será piadosa contigo, ríndete y te prometo que tu castigo no será tan doloroso.

\- Vayan… váyanse al demonio.

Cooper comenzó a toser y cae al suelo y comienza a vomitar, su cuerpo se puso pálido.

La fiebre lo invadió.

\- ¿Qué le sucede Alecto?

\- Es fiebre… todas las fiebres están en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo pudo enfermarse, solo lo ataque, pero no fue mortal para ponerlo así?

\- NO… no es posible, fue Sebastián, ha asesinado a otro dios, esta fiebre no es normal.

\- A este ritmo Sebastián asesinara a todos los dioses y si no lo detenemos seremos destruidas.

\- Tranquila Megera, podremos detener a Sebastián, ahora llevemos a Cooper a la cárcel y luego buscaremos a Sebastián.

Las Furias se acercaron a Cooper que estaba agonizando debido a la fiebre que era causada por la muerte de Hermes.

El viento comenzó a ser mas y mas fuerte, las Furias se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Varios rayos caían cerca de Las Furias y las hacían retroceder y entonces Alecto ve a un extraño todo encapuchado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Ha que has venido?

\- No pueden llevárselo.

Los rayos atacaron a las furias y estas no podían acercarse.

Las Furias sabían que no podrían llegar hacia el extraño y Alecto dio la orden de retirada.

Los rayos se detuvieron y el extraño se acerco a Cooper y le coloco un anillo dorado en el dedo.

El cuerpo de Cooper volvió a su estado normal, se curó de la fiebre.

Luego libero a Pegaso, quien también estaba enfermo y lleno de manchas verdes en todo su cuerpo.

Fue invadido por la peste.

El extraño le coloco un collar dorado en su cuello y el cuerpo del animal se curó.

Cooper lo apunto con su espada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- No es tu hora Cooper.

La voz del extraño es confusa, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

\- Cumple tu misión.

Un rayo cayo sobre el extraño y creo un enorme brillo.

Al recuperar la vista ve que el extraño desapareció y observa que ambos se sienten bien.

\- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Es todo confuso, primero las furias y luego ese extraño… y también, me sentí mal, enfermo, fue horrible Cooper.

\- Lo sé, no entiendo cómo me recuperé, me apuñalaron y después me sentí… como enfermo.

\- Yo igual… pero que asco, bichos, bichos por todos lados.

\- ¿De dónde salieron?

\- No lo sé, pero, odio los bichos.

\- Las furias… dijeron que otro Dios murió.

Pegaso entendió.

\- Hermes… estos bichos son los que provocan enfermedades, Hermes es el mensajero del Olimpo, pero con su velocidad protegía de la salud y las enfermedades… ahora que no está… todas las plagas están libres.

\- Sebastián esta arruinando toda Grecia, si no nos damos prisa, nada quedara con vida.

\- Rápido Cooper, mira ahí esta en puente en forma de serpiente, nos llevara al castillo del Oráculo.

\- Terminemos con esto, andando.

El dúo fue directo al castillo del Oráculo.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hades observaba el caos a su alrededor.

Volvió a la sala donde vio a Zeus tomar vino y finalizarlo aplasta la copa de metal dorado.

\- Afuera es un caos y tu solo te encierras aquí a beber, tenemos que encontrar a Sebastián y detenerlo ¿Qué estamos esperando?

\- Me traicionan, todos me traicionan.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Zeus?

\- Te he dicho a ti y a Hera que no mandaran a nadie en busca de Calypso.

\- Zeus, necesitamos la lanza de Trium, es nuestra única oportunidad de detener a Sebastián y lo sabes.

\- Hay una razón por la cual no quiero que vayan.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

\- Estoy rodeado de traidores, todos quieren mi poder, quieren destronarme.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Zeus golpea la mesa y la tira, el Dios es cubierto por todo su rayo.

\- TODOS… MI HERMANO BUSCARA LA FORMA DE QUEDARSE CON MI PODER SI ENCUENTRA EL ORACULO Y AHORA HAS MANDADO A TODO AGNOR EN BUSCA DE CALYPSO… TODOS ME TRAICIONARAN… TODOSSSSS.

Hades usa su poder y envuelve a Zeus en una humareda verde y lo deja inmóvil.

\- Debes calmarte Zeus, no se a qué te estas refiriendo, pero has tomado demasiado, debes calmarte y decirme que es lo que te sucede.

Zeus se calma y detiene su rayo y Hades detiene su poder y luego pone sus manos en los hombros de Zeus.

\- Estoy aquí contigo y voy a protegerte de cualquier amenaza, no dejare que nadie te lastime.

\- Gracias Hades, si no fuera por ti ya habría enloquecido.

\- Ahora debes contarme que es lo que te pone nervioso porque no es solo por Sebastián.

Zeus suspiro y le conto todo.

\- Es por Perseo.

\- ¿Perseo? ¿El hijo del rey Cooper?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él?

\- Que es mi hijo.

Hades se queda sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser verdad… ¿Tu… y Kitty?

\- No, no fue así como lo piensas Hades, no te seré infiel.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Cooper me llamo un día y me dijo que deseaba tanto tener un hijo, pero yo sabía que mi hermano no puede procrear, a pesar de mi poder no puedo curarlo, pero le dije que había una forma, yo podía darle un hijo a su esposa, le dije que dejaría embaraza a Kitty, pero use mi poder, nunca tuve relaciones con ella.

\- Ya veo.

\- Le dije a Cooper que ese niño es su hijo y que lo crie.

\- Pero si fue así ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿Por qué crees que te traicionara?

\- ¿Recuerdas el Torneo del Olimpo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Recuerdas que un muchacho se interpuso en nuestro combate?

\- Si, ahora recuerdo todo.

\- Eso es lo que me asusta Hades, Perseo confeso que acepto esa misión con la esperanza de asesinarnos y ser el nuevo Zeus.

\- He olvidado completamente eso.

\- Yo también, recordé todo cuando los visité y quería que vayan a ver a las Hermanas del Destino, entonces ahí recordé todo.

\- Solo recuerdo que luche con Perseo, pero no recuerdo más.

\- Cuando me estaba por convertir en Zeus, Perseo quiso matarme, pero la espada la recibió Atenea y ahí fue cuando le confeso que yo soy su padre y aun así Perseo seguía con la idea de ser un Dios.

\- Así que es por eso que no quieres que zarpe, temes que Perseo encuentre una forma de quitar tu poder.

\- Hay muchas formas para robar mi poder Hades, El Oráculo me lo mostro, incluso tiene el poder de robar mi poder, es por eso que lo encerré en ese castillo… y ahora Cooper va por El Oráculo.

\- ¿Y que te preocupa de Perseo?

\- Él tiene todavía ese pensamiento Hades, pude sentirlo cuando lo conocí, creí que podría cambiar todo si evitaba que el viajara y por eso mande a mi hermano, pero todo sigue igual, mi miedo no se ha ido, vas a robar mi poder y debo detenerlos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

"Nosotras haremos el trabajo de Zeus"

Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Hades se da vuelta y ve a Las Furias.

Eso le molesto al Dios y se puso en pose de defensa, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un resplandor verde y voz fue más potente.

Toda la cámara de Zeus temblaba y los vientos eran mas fuertes por el poder de Hades, a pesar de que no controla el Inframundo, Hades aun sigue siendo un Dios fuerte.

\- ESTE ES EL OLIMPO Y USTEDES TIENEN PROHIBIDO ESTAR AQUÍ, ESTE ES EL REINO DE LOS DIOSES, NO TIENEN AUTORIZACION NI DERECHO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ, USTEDES SON CRIATURAS CREADAS POR EL ODIO, NO PERTENECEN A ESTE REINO Y LES ORDENO QUE SE RETIREN AHORA.

A pesar de su poder Las Furias no retrocedieron.

Zeus pone su mano en el hombre de Hades y este detiene su poder.

\- Yo las llame Hades.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ellas no son confiables.

\- Ellas, lo quieras o no, son creaciones de Los Primordiales y en estos momentos me son útiles ya que están cazando a varias de las criaturas peligrosas que habitan en el Inframundo y en este momento las necesito.

\- Zeus… no, no puedes hacerlo, estas hablando de tu familia.

\- Ellos ya decidieron, deben pagar por sus acciones.

\- No puedes dejar que hagan esto, sabes muy bien lo que les pasara… ellos son tu familia… no hagas esto Blaine.

Zeus se puso firme.

\- Yo ya no soy Blaine… Yo soy Zeus… y voy a terminar con esto.

El rey del Olimpo se acercó a Alecto.

\- Estuvimos a punto de atrapar a tu hermano, pero alguien lo ha ayudado.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Un ser poderoso y al parecer esta en busca de alguien en especial.

\- Ya sabremos de ese extraño, todavía tienen una misión que cumplir, Sebastián esta en El Olimpo, deben atraparlo.

Hades se adelantó para interrumpir.

\- Zeus es trabajo de los dioses detener a Sebastián, debemos llevarlo a la justicia y…

\- YA BASTA HADES… YA HE SOPORTADO MUCHO.

Hades se quedo en silencio y Zeus volvió a Alecto.

\- Quiero que encuentren a Sebastián, encuentren a Cooper y ahora tienen a alguien nuevo en la mira.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Quiero que también encuentren un Perseo Anderson.

\- De acuerdo, encontraremos a los 3 renegados y los traeremos ante ti para hacer justicia.

\- No, no quiero que los traigan ante mí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero que los asesinen ... a todos.

CONTINUARA


	6. CAPITULO 6: SEGUIDORES

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien, bueno perdon por la tardanza pero estuve muy lleno este tiempo, entre mi cumpleaños y esa fiesta sorpresa a penas me daban tiempo pero por suerte ya termine otro capitulo, en este capitulo conoceremos un poco mas de la vida de Sebastian con su hija y otras cosas que no se sabian, asi que disfrutamos y les dejo mis saludos y les deseo una feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor, besitos :)

Ya me has preguntado cómo recordar quiénes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este cap. Lo que me dedico a mi amigo Hugo, me gustó mucho, en este capítulo, una sorpresa, espero que te guste, lo hice solo para ti :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 6: SEGUIDORES.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Egeon y Sebastián recorrían el castillo mirando todo a su alrededor.

Egeon notaba a su hijo algo angustiado, no podía ocultarlo y no se detiene antes de seguir caminando.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Sebastián? Estas muy distraído hoy.

\- No es nada.

\- No me mientas, te conozco y te sientes que está pasando por tu cabeza.

\- Es sobre mi futuro.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- No estoy seguro, ni faltan años para el torneo, practica todos los días y aun así ...

\- ¿Y aun así ... que?

\- Falta… algo… algo en mi vida.

\- Hablas de una familia.

\- Si, pero… las familias distraen y necesito máxima concentración.

\- Faltan como 20 años para el tornero Sebastián, te exiges demasiado y no estas disfrutando tu vida.

\- Disfruta de mi vida sirviendo a Esparta.

\- Pero tu anhelas con mucho deseo ser un Dios y yo no vivir eternamente, no quiero presionarte hijo, pero necesitas un heredero, alguien que siga gobernando Esparta.

\- Lo que me pides es algo muy difícil.

\- Hay varios niños en Esparta en el orfanato, puedes adoptar uno y criarlo.

\- Olvídalo, hijos de esclavos fallecidos, no traeré esa chusma a manchar la sangre y nuestro honor.

\- Ten cuidado de lo que hablas Sebastián, no me gusta ese pensamiento, es el apellido lo que cuenta y lo que quiero que siga gobernando este castillo, la sangre no me interesa ¿Crees que el apellido Smythe es de la misma sangre? Somos de varios herederos hijo y no quiero que lo olvides.

\- No me importa de donde viene el apellido Smythe, nosotros somos los que gobernamos ahora y no dejemos que otra sangre invada el reino.

¿Qué te llevo a esto Sebastián?

Sebastián observa a todos los guerreros espartanos en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Ellos ... todos ellos ... débiles, sensibles, enamorados ... no son dignos de ser guerreros de Esparta.

\- Los guerreros son personas como tu y yo, sentimos y amamos como todos.

\- Los guerreros de verdad no tienen sentimientos, son verdaderas máquinas de matar, y voy a enseñar como ser guerreros.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A dar un buen espectáculo.

Sebastián se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, todos lo que se vieron junto al rey y se detuvo y se inclinaron.

"Salve Rey y Príncipe Smythe"

Sebastián caminaba entre los guerreros.

\- Buen día soldados, mi padre y yo estuvimos viendo su entrenamiento y lo sentimos demasiado flojos ¿Acaso no son los dignos guerreros de Esparta? ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a esto papa?

\- Ya basta Sebastián.

\- No lo que quiero decir ... bueno lo diré yo ... UNA VERGÜENZA, UNA TOTAL BLASFEMIA.

Sebastián saca su espada y apunta a un guerrero.

\- TU, ARRIBA.

El soldado obedeció.

\- Tu nombre.

\- Sa ... Sa ... Sam Evans.

\- Me acuerdo of you, te anotaste to ser un guerrero, mi padre y tu rival.

\- No ... no señor, lo recuerdo, gracias a usted puedo estar aquí.

\- ¿Y crees que me gusta ver este entrenamiento tan patético? Esperaba más de ti Evans.

\- Lo… lo siento señor, le prometo que entrenar más duro.

Sebastián le agarra el pelo rubio y lo aprieta provocando gritos al guerrero.

Kurt y Blaine estaban presentes y todos los soldados querían ayudar a Sam, pero nadie se movió.

Sebastián apretó mas fuerte el pelo de sam.

\- Que no se repita soldado.

Sebastián soltó el pelo y tiro al suelo, siguió recorriendo.

\- Tu, arriba ¿Tu nombre?

\- William Schuester señor.

\- Ah sí, te recuerdo tu solía estar con una mujer colorada si no me equivoco.

\- Así es señor, mi esposa Emma, ella es supervisora de la arquitectura.

\- Si se quien es, dile esto, son obras son un asco y sus estatuas son una ofensa para los dioses, la castigare cuando la vea por ser tan inútil, mas vale que se lo digas.

William cerro sus puños y apretó muy fuerte pero no se movió.

Sebastián siguió recorriendo.

\- Tu, arriba ¿Tu nombre?

El guerrero no respondió y Sebastián volvió a preguntar con más firmeza.

\- Dije ¿Tu nombre, soldado?

\- Finn Hudson señor, primer oficial.

\- Ah sí, ya me acorde, tu eres el líder del pelotón, seguramente te debes sentir indignado por tus guerreros ya que son unos inútiles.

\- Señor mis compañeros y yo entrenamos duramente todos los días, jamás perdimos batalla y cada vez mejoramos más.

La voz de Finn fue muy firme y eso provoco furia en los ojos de Sebastián y este se le acerco más al primer oficial.

\- ¿Acaso me contestaste?

\- Lo… lo siento señ…

Finn fue silenciado por un fuerte cachetazo que le dio Sebastián y lo tiro al suelo.

\- NO VUELVAS A CONTESTARME, YO SOY TU PRINCIPE Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE.

\- Lo siento…señor.

Finn se levanta y Sebastián se enoja.

\- NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA LEVANTARTE.

Su padre intenta detenerlo.

\- Ya basta Sebastián, debemos seguir con lo nuestro.

\- Aun no padre, los soldados deben tener disciplina y se los pienso dar.

El hijo del rey ve a una mujer que estaba al lado de Finn y ella no tiene la ropa guerrera espartana, en todo ese ejercito las mujeres también son guerreras entre ellas estaban Santana, Quinn, Brittany y Sue.

\- Tu, arriba, tu no eres una guerrera ¿Tu nombre?

\- Ra…Ra…Rachel Berry, señor.

\- ¿Y como has podido entrar aquí?

Finn se adelanta.

\- Señor yo fui quien…

\- Silencio, hablaras cuando te de autorización.

Finn no hablo y Sebastián observo a la mujer.

\- Tienes una espada y te estuve viendo entrenando con el primer oficial, no peleas mal.

\- Gra…gracias señor.

Sebastián grito.

\- SUE SYLVESTER, VEN AQUÍ AHORA.

Sue se encontraba entre los guerreros, se levanto y fue directo a Sebastián.

\- Aquí estoy mi señor.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la vestimenta de tus guerreras? No cumplen con tu función.

\- Es que ella no es mi guerrera señor, no ha pasado por mi inspección.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esta aquí entrenando?

\- Ella es la prometida del primer oficial mi señor, él la ha invitado.

\- ¿Y tú lo autorizaste?

\- Soy la segunda al mando, solo le aconseje no hacerlo, pero él es quien nos da las ordenes, yo solo superviso a las guerreras y las preparo para luchar contra los guerreros.

\- Muy bien, sigues siendo leal Sue y eso es algo que yo valoro, aunque para mi padre eres una mala influencia.

\- Es solo que defiendo lo justo y lo poderoso, este mundo no es para los débiles.

\- No podría estas más de acuerdo.

Sebastián se acerca a Finn.

\- Explícame por qué ella está aquí.

\- Como dijo la teniente, este mundo es peligroso mi señor y yo quiero enseñarle a mi esposa a defenderse.

\- Todo un romántico.

\- Las guerras seguirán y yo no sé si estaré aquí para cuidar de mi esposa y de mi hijo, por eso debe enseñarle a defenderse.

\- ¿Tu hijo? No sabía que eres padre.

\- Aun no lo soy, mi esposa esta embarazada de 2 meses.

\- Ahh… ya veo, felicidades entonces, bueno les tengo una noticia, yo seré el padrino de su futuro hijo.

Rachel se adelanta.

\- Ya tenemos los padrinos señor.

Esa noticia no alegro a Sebastián.

\- ¿Quiénes?

Rachel no hablo y comenzó a temblar.

\- Dije ¿Quiénes?

Rachel seguía temblando y temía decir los nombres, entonces los dos guerreros se levantaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Nosotros"

Sebastián los vio y no se veía nada contesto.

\- Ah, pero claro, debí imaginarlo, Kurt y Blaine, los guerreros favoritos de mi padre.

Sebastián los ignora y mira fijamente a Rachel.

\- Pues olvídate de ellos, cuando nazca me avisaran, tu hijo es mío.

Rachel se sintió asombrada y con mucho miedo, no quería darle su hijo a Sebastián y Finn se puso delante de ella.

\- Mi hijo no esta en venta señor, no puede pedirnos eso.

\- No lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden, sabes muy bien que pasa si no cumplen mis ordenes, les espera la muerte.

\- No… no puedo permitirlo señor, esta hablando de mi hijo.

\- ¿Me estas desafiando?

Sebastián saco su espada, Rachel se puso delante de Finn.

\- Por favor mi señor, no lo haga, se lo ruego por lo que mas ama, no lastime a mi esposo.

Egeon observo todo y le hablo a su hijo.

\- Ya basta Sebastián, es hora de irnos.

Sebastián rio y miro a su padre y luego a Rachel.

\- Me desarmas con tu cariño.

Sebastián guardo se espada y les dio la espalda, pero cuando Finn bajo la guardia Sebastián lo golpeo con fuerza.

Rachel comenzó a gritar y varios guerreros iban a detenerlos.

\- EL QUE SE ATREVA SIMPLEMENTE A QUERER DETENERME SERA CASTIGADO CON LA MUERTE.

Los guerreros retrocedieron y Sebastián miro a Finn en el suelo.

\- Te gusta refregarme tu felicidad en la cara, ¿no?

Sebastián comenzó a golpear a Finn y Rachel gritaba.

\- BASTA, POR FAVOR SEÑOR, YA BASTAAAA.

Sebastián no la escucho y seguía golpeando a su esposo.

\- La felicidad… no corresponde… a los guerreros.

Su padre le grito.

\- SEBASTIAN, YA BASTA.

Su hijo no lo escucho y seguía golpeando a Finn con más fuerza.

Egeon vio que lo desobedeció y se enojó.

\- TE DIJE… QUE YA BASTAAAAA.

Egeon agarro a Sebastián y lo tiro al suelo, su hijo se iba a levantar, pero el rey lo detuvo con la punta de su espada en el cuello de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo ME HACES ESTO PADRE? ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO.

\- Tu tonta obsesión va a dejarte en la ruina Sebastián ¿Cómo pretendes defender Esparta si tienes la intención de asesinar a mis guerreros?

\- Sabes que mis intenciones son las mejores.

\- Hablas de castigar y asesinar Sebastián, no es lo que te he enseñado, castigas a los que tienen las cosas que más deseas, jamás las tendrás así.

\- Tu no sabes nada de eso.

\- SE MAS DE LO QUE CREES… AHORA VE AL CASTILLO Y PIENSA EN LO QUE HAS HECHO.

Sebastián se enoja y golpea la espada de su padre con un rápido movimiento.

El hijo se levanta y se veía muy fuerte.

\- Hablas como si supieras todo padre, pero no es así, tú quieres a tus soldados humildes, pero yo puedo llevarlos más altos de lo que creen, a todos, puedo hacerlos grandes y gloriosos.

Algunos guerreros de Esparta lo miraban con desprecio, pero había otros que lo miraban asombrados y con orgullo, Sebastián supo que esos guerreros le serán fieles.

Sebastián siguió su discurso.

\- Todos los que me sigan serán recompensados con la grandeza, créeme padre, seré un gran Dios y yo llevare Esparta a la victoria, nadie nos detendrá y mis guerreros serán tan fuertes y grandiosos que ninguno estará en la pobreza, todos serán reconocidos y se convertirán en seres puros, créanme, porque puedo hacerlo, conmigo se convertirán en guerreros legendarios y nada me detendrá, nada, ustedes deciden… Pueden quedarse aquí entrenando duramente y seguir con su vida rutinaria al servicio de mi padre, incluso al servicio de los persas… o pueden estar conmigo y avanzar, mas de lo que imaginan, después de todo ¿No es lo que mas desea un guerrero? Ustedes deciden si quieren seguir en la miseria o acompañarme en la grandeza.

Varios espartanos miraron con satisfacción a Sebastián, entre ellos Sue y Quinn, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban con desprecio incluyendo su padre que agarra su espada y se acerca a su hijo.

\- Nunca mas vuelva a darme un ataque Sebastián, este jueguito tuyo se fue de las manos, no quiero volver a escucharte decir estas cosas, ahora vete de aquí.

\- No esperaras que…

\- VETE… AHORAAAA.

Sebastián se molestó y se retiró, su padre nunca lo había visto con esa actitud y esa voz poderosa, observo a sus guerreros y vio que estaban divididos, varios se acercaron donde estaba Sebastián, se les notaba en la mirada que estaban asombrados y con orgullo de las palabras de Sebastián, incluida Sue, por otro lado, cerca del rey estaba el resto que sentía desprecio por Sebastián.

Todos los guerreros adoran al rey porque saben que vino de una familia pobre y sabes que tiene un lado humilde, mientras que Sebastián nació en cuna de oro y desprecia a todos los que son pobres.

La mayoría de los guerreros espartanos piensan en el oro.

Egeon se sentía molesto, pero decidió ignorar esas expresiones y observo a Finn.

\- Kurt, Blaine, lleven a Finn a la enfermería.

\- Lo siento mi rey, debí… defenderme.

\- No hay problema, yo me encargare de Sebastián, deja que los soldados cuiden de ti.

Kurt y Blaine se llevaron a Finn acompañado de Rachel

Egeon se dirigió al castillo quien observo a Sebastián creando modelos con la arcilla.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso Sebastián?

\- Por favor padre, sabes muy bien que hay que enseñarles disciplina a los guerreros y esclavos.

\- Déjate de idioteces Sebastián, tu no querías enseñar disciplina, estas celoso y tus celos te provocan odio, un odio del cual no quiero volver a ver.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Celos? ¿De esos muertos de hambre? Por favor.

\- Estas celoso porque ellos tienen todo lo que tu no, la riqueza y el oro no hacen la felicidad Sebastián, todo lo que tienen los guerreros es algo que no puedes comprar, amor… familia… aprecio… esposos… hijos.

\- Ya basta, se que quieres que tenga un heredero y estoy dispuesto a tener uno.

\- ¿Vas a adoptar a alguien del orfanato?

\- No, claro que no, le pediré ayuda a los dioses.

\- ¿Los dioses? Sebastián, nuestra familia lleva años pidiéndole cosas a los dioses ¿No crees que ya es momento de hacernos valer?

\- Ellos me lo deben y sé que lo cumplirán.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

\- Dime qué opinas.

Sebastián le mostro 4 bebes hechos de arcilla.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- No solo te daré un heredero, sino cuatro.

\- ¿Pretendes pedirles a los dioses que les den vida a estos bebes?

\- Exacto.

\- Sebastián, estas pidiendo algo muy pesado, si los dioses te lo conceden te convertirás en padre, no debes tomar esto a la ligera, ser padre no es fácil, requiere una gran responsabilidad.

\- Para eso aprendí del mejor, ¿No?

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No sabemos que reacciones puedan tener las creaciones de los dioses.

\- Eso será mi responsabilidad.

Sebastián agarro los bebes de arcilla y los coloco en una caja, golpeo un Gon y apareció un soldado.

\- Prepara mi caballo, saldré en 30 minutos.

\- Si señor.

El soldado se fue.

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

\- ¿Tu que crees? Iré a La Sala de oración de los Dioses.

\- Sebastián, aun eres muy joven y todavía faltan muchos años para El Torneo del Olimpo, tienes tiempo para pensar esto con calma, eres muy joven para ser padre.

\- Tengo todo en mente padre, ya tomé la decisión, volveré y seré padre y tendrás herederos, Esparta será protegido por la sangre Smythe.

Sebastián se retiro y junto con su caballo se fue hacia la Sala de oración.

Llego al anochecer, prendió una antorcha y entro en la sala llevando los bebes de arcilla.

Camino fijamente hasta la estatua de Zeus y coloco los 4 bebes.

Se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar.

\- Gran Zeus, te habla tu siervo Sebastián Smythe, príncipe de Esparta, ruego tu presencia, ruego por tu poder, ruego por una familia que me de amor, por favor, convierte estos bebes en vida, te recompensare muy bien.

Nada paso, solo se escucha el ruido del viento, Sebastián volvió a repetir su aclamación una y otra vez, a veces cambiaba la recompensa, pero el Dios no se hizo presente.

Pasaron horas y todavía nada.

El príncipe comenzó a golpear el suelo y se levantó.

\- ¿ASI ME PAGAN DIOSES DEL OLIMPO? MI FAMILIA LES DIO GRANDES RELIQUIAS, PUEDO DARLES MAS, LO UNICO QUE PIDO ES UNA FAMILIA, TE REZO A TI ZEUS… TE HE OFRECIDO MAS DE LO QUE PUEDO DAR ¿Qué MAS QUIERES?

Sebastián seguía dando vueltas y le ofrece una última cosa.

\- Gran Zeus, si me das lo que pido, créeme que lograre que toda Esparta te rece y aclame.

Los vientos comenzaron a soplar mas fuerte, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los rayos comenzaron a sonar.

Sebastián sonrió.

\- JA JA JA JA Gracias Gran Zeus.

El rayo cayó cerca del príncipe y este se tapo los ojos, al abrirlo vio al señor del Olimpo y se inclinó.

\- Salve Gran Zeus.

Zeus se hizo presente, era un anciano, vestido de blanco al estilo de un olímpico, su pelo era largo y blanco, su cuerpo estaba en forma, pero se le notaban los años.

\- Levántate hijo mío.

Sebastián obedeció y escucho al Dios.

\- He escuchado tus aclamaciones y he decidido aceptar tu ultima ofrenda, te daré una familia y a cambio tú me darás poder.

\- Muchísimas gracias Gran Zeus.

\- Pero debes saber esto… solo podre darte uno, el poder para crear vida es demasiado y yo ya no soy joven y poderoso como antes, es por eso que deberás seguir estas reglar firmemente.

\- Dígame Gran Zeus.

\- Te daré una hija, deberás entrenarla bien, ella será la nueva reina de Esparta… si logras conseguir el poder que te pido te aseguro que te daré una recompensa para el torneo y tendrás muchas posibilidades de ser el próximo Zeus.

Sebastián se alegró y el Dios continuo.

\- He escuchado tu discurso Sebastián y déjame decirte que he quedado admirado, tu eres lo que necesito para gobernar el Olimpo, tu generación será quien nos lleve a la victoria.

\- Muchas gracias Gran Zeus.

\- Con respecto a tu hija deberás criarla de la misma manera, deberá seguir tus ideas de la sangre y el poder, conviértela en una maquina de matar y gobernar y a cambio yo la convertiré en una Guerrera Divina, todos serán derrotados por su espada y ella llevara a Esparta a la victoria y tú serás un Dios poderoso.

\- Su amabilidad es muy grande mi señor.

\- Pero también debes saber esto… si fracasas, si tu hija no logra llevar tus ideales, no dudare en asesinarla y ten en claro que todos tus intentos por ser un Dios fracasaran.

\- Confié en mi Gran Zeus, no fracasare.

\- Entonces empecemos, elige una.

Sebastián agarro un bebe de arcilla y retrocedió.

Zeus levanto su mano y del cielo le cae un rayo, los vientos soplaron mas fuerte y los rayos también.

Al cargarse de poder el Dios se lo lanza al bebe, Sebastián grita y es envuelto en el poder de Zeus.

Al finalizar Sebastián se sentía agotado y al abrir los ojos escucha llantos de bebe, tenia un bebe en sus brazos.

\- He cumplido con mi parte hijo mío, ahora todo depende de ti, cuando este lista, regresa y cumpliré mi promesa, recuerda que te estaré observando Sebastián, consígueme poder.

\- Confié en mi Gran Zeus, lo hare.

Un rayo le cae a Zeus y este se retira de la Sala de Oración.

Sebastián se queda viendo a la niña que no para de llorar.

\- Muy bien lo primero que voy a hacer contigo es darte un nombre.

Él bebe seguía llorando.

\- Te voy a llamar… Calíope, en honor a mi madre.

El bebe dejo de llorar al escuchar su nombre, miro a Sebastián y sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusta ese nombre? Perfecto, mi pequeña Calíope, soy tu padre Sebastián.

La bebe comenzó a reír.

Sebastián se quito su capa y cubrió a la bebe, subió a su caballo y cabalgo hasta Esparta.

Al llegar y entrar al castillo, se dirigió a su padre, quien se encontraba revisando unos mapas y tomando vino.

Al ver a la bebe se le cae la copa.

\- Por los dioses, lo han hecho.

\- Te lo dije padre, sabia que Zeus me daría un hijo, ven, conoce a tu nieta Calíope.

\- ¿Calíope? Me impresionas Sebastián, a pesar de tu comportamiento recordaste el dulce nombre de tu madre.

\- Esta niña es un honor a ella.

\- Reconozco cuando me equivoco, esta niña puede cambiarte.

Sebastián le dio la bebe para alzarlo y la niña sonríe al ver a su abuelo.

\- Es hermosa Sebastián, puedo notar tu alegría en tus ojos, tenía dudas, pero ahora veo que me equivoque, si el Gran Zeus te ha dado un hijo eso demuestra que eres capaz de criarlo, estoy orgullo de ti hijo.

\- Gracias papa.

Egeon le entrego la niña y golpeo el Gon, en unos instantes aparecieron dos soldados.

\- Informen a todo el pueblo, a todos los reinos, mañana todo el mundo conocerá a la futura reina de Esparta, una bendición de los dioses.

\- "Como ordene señor"

Sebastián se acerca.

\- No tenia pensado hacer un gran festín.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes una hija ahora y yo una nieta, es motivo para celebran, ahora a descansar, mañana hay mucho por hacer.

Al día siguientes, todos los soldados del reino le informaron al pueblo de acercarse al castillo para conocer a la hija del rey.

Una gran multitud se puso en el castillo.

(imagen)

Egeon se encontraba junto con Sebastián y ambos se acercaron a los mas alto de la torre y le hablaron al pueblo.

\- PUEBLO DE ESPARTA, EN ESTE DIA QUIERO MOSTRARLES, UNA ALEGRIA, UNA ALEGRIA QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO, HOY LES MOSTRARE EL FUTURO DE ESPARTA, LES PRESENTARE A LA FUTURA REINA, MI NIETA…HIJA DE SEBASTIAN.

La voz de Egeon fue tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo escucho y entre todos murmuraban ya que no entendían como Sebastián tuvo una hija.

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban con los soldados y a ellos también les pareció raro.

\- ¿Una hija? ¿Cómo? Dudo mucho que Sebastián haya adoptado a alguien del orfanato Kurt.

\- Opino lo mismo Blaine, no tengo idea, veamos a donde va con esto.

Sebastián se acerco a la multitud y les mostro a su hija, todos quedaron asombrados.

\- ESTA NIÑA… ES UN REGALO DE ZEUS… EL GRAN ZEUS ME HA DADO UNA HIJA… TODOS INCLINENCE ANTE CALIOPE, REINA DE ESPARTA.

Toda la multitud y los soldados de Esparta quedaron con la boca abierta, ninguno se inclinó, creían que Sebastián ha enloquecido.

\- ¿Zeus le dio una hija? No puede ser, tiene que estar bromeando ¿Verdad Kurt?

\- Conociendo a su familia, no me extrañaría Blaine, pero quiero creer que no es verdad.

Todo el mundo estaba murmurando, pero nadie se inclino y Sebastián se enfureció.

\- ESTA BEBE ES MI HIJA… HECHA A LA IMAGEN DE ZEUS ¿ACASO DUDAN DE EL?

Todos seguían murmurando, pero nadie se inclinó.

Kurt y Blaine seguían inseguros.

\- No puede estar hablando enserio ¿No le basto con humillarnos a todos en el campo? ¿Ahora esto? ¿Qué le está pasando?

\- No es por Sebastián si me pongo mal por esto, es por su padre, Egeon nos ha dado mucho Blaine, no puedo darle la espalda por esto.

\- Pero tampoco debemos soportar las burlas de su hijo.

\- Mira esto Blaine, el pueblo se esta burlando de Sebastián ahora, nadie le cree, dejemos que esto le sirva de castigo.

Después de tantos murmuros comenzaron las risas, se escuchaban las risas de todo el pueblo, incluido los soldados.

Sebastián ardió en furia, su padre no sabia como contener este asunto.

El día era soleado, pero de pronto comenzó a nublarse, las risas se detenían poco a poco, comenzaron a sonar truenos y rayos, los vientos soplaban con fuerzas, las risas se convirtieron en gritos.

Sebastián supo que era acto de Zeus para demostrar que Calíope es una creación divina.

Levanto a su hija y les grito a todos.

\- ¿SEGUIRAN DUDANDO QUE MI HIJA ES UNA CREACION DIVINA DE ZEUS? INCLINENCE ANTE ELLA.

Todo el mundo se inclinó, también los soldados, Kurt y Blaine junto con los demás no podían creerlo, pero se inclinaron.

Los rayos, el viento y las nubes desaparecieron.

Sebastián sonrió ante la situación, Egeon no, no era la reacción que esperaba.

El rey creo que todo el mundo lo iba a adorar, pero el pueblo detesta a su hijo ya que los había humillado hace mucho.

\- Todos se inclinan ante mí, ante mi hija, ellos ahora son míos papa.

\- Hijo, esto no era lo que tenia pensado, regresemos adentro, hay gente te le trajo regalos a tu hija.

\- No tienen nada que yo quiera, pero, quiero cambiar así que los dejare entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron y uno por uno visitaba a la hija de Sebastián y les dejaban sus regalos.

Calíope estaba en una cuna de oro y rubíes, todos los que la visitaban ella les sonreía.

Varios reyes de otras regiones también vinieron a visitar a la niña.

Kurt los presentaba.

\- Mi rey Smythe, del reino de Egipto, la reina Cleopatra.

Una mujer muy hermosa con vestimenta egipcia blanca y celeste muy brillosa y una peluca negra decorada con una corona de oro con la forma de una cobra, se le hizo presente a la niña.

(imagen)

\- Rey Smythe, desde mi reino les traigo nuestro precioso incienso, el aroma les da fuerza a nuestros dioses y le dará fuerza a la hija del príncipe.

Sebastián se veía fastidioso.

\- Ay perfecto, ya tengo algo con que aromatizar mi baño JA JA.

Cleopatra miro molesta a Sebastián y también su padre quien lo silencio.

\- ¡!Sebastián ¡!... le pido disculpas Reina de Egipto.

\- No se preocupe Rey de Esparta, disfrute el regalo.

La reina se fue, pero le dio una mirada firme a Sebastián.

Blaine hace entrar a los siguientes invitados.

\- Mi rey Smythe, del reino de la india, El Maharajá real.

Las puertas se abrieron y se vio entrar a un elefante quien estaba siendo montado por el Maharajá y sus soldados alrededor, acercándose al rey.

(imagen)

Al llegar el Maharajá se baja del elefante y se acerca a Calíope quien le sonríe y el rey también.

\- Felicidades príncipe de Esparta, tiene una hija hermosa.

Sebastián y el rey le sonrieron.

El Maharajá se acercó a uno de sus soldados y agarro su obsequio.

Se acerco al rey de Esparta y se lo entrego.

Una estatua cubierta de oro, tenia la forma del cuerpo de un hombre y la cabeza de un elefante, estaba bañado en oro y tenía rubíes rojos.

(imagen)

\- Este es nuestro Dios Ganesha, El Dios de la sabiduría, nuestro Dios guiara por el buen camino a su hija y le dará toda la sabiduría que necesite.

Sebastián comenzó a reír y trato de disimularlo tosiendo.

El Maharajá noto esa falta de respeto y se puso serio y Egeon también miro serio a Sebastián y este no parecía importarle.

\- Le pido disculpas Maharajá.

\- Descuide, disfrute a su nieta, críenla sabiamente.

El Maharajá se subió a su elefante y se retiró, Egeon se veía molesto.

\- ¿Te vas a comportar así con todos los que vengan?

\- Lo siento, me causo gracia la estatua.

\- Respeta a sus dioses Sebastián, cada reino tiene los suyos, nosotros también.

\- Pero los nuestros son los mejores y mas poderosos, observa otros reinos, no tienen la misma riqueza que nosotros.

\- Eso no es motivo para que te burles de ellos.

\- Bien… como quieres… me aburro… quiero que esto termine… OYE SOLDADO (Sebastián le grito a Kurt) QUE PASE EL QUE SIGUE.

Kurt los presento.

\- Mi rey Smythe, de la tierra nórdica, del reino de Jotunheim, La reina Faye junto a su sabio consejero Mimir.

Una mujer luciendo una vestimenta verde muy decorativa, pero parecía como si fuera una vestimenta del bosque, la mujer estaba descalza y poseía anillos en todos sus dedos.

Su consejero era un hombre pelado y su vestimenta era igual pero lo extraño de ese hombre es que sus ojos son dorados y posee en su cabeza 2 cuernos pequeños que también son dorados.

Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña y Calíope les sonrió.

La reina se acercó al rey.

\- De los nueve reinos, todos les damos la bendición por esta pequeña señores de Esparta.

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi reino.

\- Muchas gracias y como agradecimiento les traemos esta reliquia de nuestra tierra… Mimir.

El consejero se acerco y le entrego a Egeon un obsequio envuelto en hojas verdes de árbol.

Egeon lo abrió y se sintió maravillado, el regalo era un hacha, un hacha con decoraciones doradas y grafitis de la tierra nórdica.

(imagen)

Sebastián se levantó de su asiento y le quito el hacha, se sentía feliz.

\- Vaya por fin un regalo como la gente, gracias campesinos, esto sí que me gusta.

Sebastián empezó a hacer florituras con el hacha.

La reina Faye se sentía confundida.

\- Bueno… me alegro que le guste, es una reliquia hecha por los enanos herreros de nuestro reino, esperemos que les agrade donde desean colocarlo.

Sebastián dejo de hacer florituras y miro a la reina.

\- ¿Colocarlo? Hablas… ¿De tenerlo como adorno en algún muro?

\- Claro príncipe, es un adorno, no un arma.

\- JA JA JA eso es una idiotez ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a colgar esta belleza? Imagina cuantas cabezas enemigas podre cortar con esto.

Mimir lo escucho y se enojó, levanto su brazo y abrió su mano.

El hacha salió de la mano de Sebastián y fue a la de Mimir.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Mimir le respondió a Sebastián.

\- Esta hacha solo responde con el corazón, esta hecha para hacer justicia, no para dar pena de muerte y mucho menos por placer.

Mimir miro a su reina.

\- Se lo dije mi señora, fue mala idea haber venido y fue peor idea darle un arma a este… este monstruo.

Sebastián se enfureció.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Puedo ver dentro de ti príncipe, estas lleno de maldad, te crees superior a todos y los envidias por no tener lo que ellos tienen.

\- Basta.

\- Veo tus intenciones, quieres ser un Dios para poder conquistar, no solo Esparta sino todos los reinos del mundo.

\- Basta.

Todos los invitados escuchaban las palabras de Mimir y murmuraban entre ellos.

Mimir continuaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu pueblo? Los insultas, los desprecias, los matas de hambre ¿Y quieres ser un Dios?

\- Yo seré el próximo Dios Zeus, yo traeré paz y justicia al mundo.

\- Hablas de justicia, pero eres cruel con los que más necesitan tu ayuda.

\- Basta.

\- Tu ambición te destruirá Sebastián, tienes mucho veneno en ti.

\- Tú no sabes nada.

\- Se mas de lo que crees, no eres digno de ser un Dios, no eres digno de ser un príncipe y no eres digno de ser un padre.

Sebastián abrió sus ojos y se enfureció, saco su espada y todo el mundo comenzó a gritar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? TE… HE DICHO… BASTAAAAAA.

Sebastián alzo su espada e iba a atacar a Mimir, el consejero se cubrió, pero no fue atacado.

La espada de Sebastián fue detenida por la espada de Kurt.

El príncipe mira al guerrero.

\- ¿Cómo osas interrumpir?

\- Por favor señor, es el bautismo de su hija, no puede haber muertes.

Sebastián apretó más fuerte su espada, pero luego vacilo y la guardo, se dirigió a la reina Faye.

\- Agarra a tu maldito consejero, llévate tu sucia hacha y salgan de aquí, tienen prohibida la entrada a mi reino, si veo a alguno de ustedes no dudare en matarlos.

\- Tenia otra imagen de ustedes Príncipe de Esparta, ahora veo que me equivoque.

\- Deberías entenderme, según escuché tu estas en la misma situación que yo, pensé que entenderías mi comportamiento.

\- Claro que te entiendo, pero ahora veo como eres en realidad y es tan injusto, es injusto porque tu hija debería ser mía… debería ser mía.

\- Vete de aquí… ahora.

Sebastián volvió a sentarse y Faye se alejó de él, Mimir observo al príncipe.

\- Nos volveremos a ver.

Ambos se retiraron del salón.

Sebastián miro a Blaine.

\- ¿Hay alguien mas o ya podemos irnos?

\- Queda el ultimo mi señor… Del reino de Persia, el Rey Jerjes y su hija Marley.

Sebastián rodo sus ojos para atrás.

\- Ay genial, lo que me faltaba.

\- Compórtate Sebastián, son nuestros aliados en tiempos de guerra.

\- Qué más da.

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre alto, lleno de una decoración de piercing dorados en todo su cuerpo, entro acompañado de una adolescente vestida de negro, su atuendo parecía mas de guerra, el pelo lacio y castaño y una mirada muy fría y seria.

Ambos se acercaron a Sebastián y Egeon.

\- Saludos Rey y Príncipe, hace mucho que no los veía.

\- Nuestras acciones nos han tenido muy ocupados a ambos Jerjes, pero sabes que eres bienvenido a mi reino.

\- Agradezco tus palabras Egeon, ahora quiero ver a la pequeña.

El rey persa se acerco a la niña y luego Marley, ambos miraron a la niña y esta les sonrió.

\- Esta niña… tiene algo especial… algo que la hace única.

\- Fue creado por el mismo Dios Zeus para dárselo a mi hijo, ahora el es padre de una hija creada por los dioses.

\- Somos aliados Egeon, pero aun así nuestra creencia con los dioses no debe mezclarse, pero adoro a esta niña, ruega que no sea como tu hijo ja ja ja.

\- JA JA JA Ya sé que ustedes no creen en los dioses, pero eso no es motivo para enojarse.

\- "Pues conmigo si"

Sebastián se levanto de su silla y caminaba lentamente hacia el rey.

\- Vienen aquí, simplemente a pasear por nuestro reino y observas a mi hija ¿Y para qué? Para burlarte… para creer que mi hija es una cualquiera… para servirte de nuestro banquete como todos los demás invitados… JA JA crees que puedes venir aquí… ¿Y BURLARTE?

Sebastián se acercó más, pero fue detenido por la espada de Marley que rápidamente la saco y la dejo firme en el cuello del príncipe sin darle tiempo a agarrar su espada.

Al verlo los soldados se pusieron en guardia y Egeon se levantó.

\- TODOS CALMENCE AHORA.

Los soldados retrocedieron y Marley volvió a guardar su espada.

El rey de Persia mira fijamente a Sebastián.

\- Estas muy a la defensiva príncipe, tu ira no pasa solo por esto, estás buscando más, conozco esa actitud, estas buscando fieles, seguidores que den la vida por ti.

\- Tu no sabes nada de mi persa.

\- Creo saber mas de lo que imaginas… espartano.

\- Lo único que admiro de ustedes es su forma de entrenamiento, tan joven y tu hija se ve como una gran guerrera.

\- Ella es una gran guerrera, ella será la futura reina de Persia.

\- Ya veo… a esto llegan tus seguidores, a ser reyes y luego morir… ¿Una gran guerrera? Pareces esclava y débil.

Marley miro con furia a Sebastián y Jerjes lo miro serio y se adelantó.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Sebastián?

\- A más… más de lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

Sebastián se dirigió al pueblo y a sus soldados.

\- QUIERO LLEGAR A SER MAS DE LO QUE ME DECIS, QUIERO LLEGAR A SER LO MAS SUPREMO POSIBLE, YA ME CANSÉ DE MIGAJAS, ES HORA DE LEVANTAR EL REINO Y SER LOS MAS RICOS Y PODEROSOS DE TODO EL MUNDO, YA SE LO DIJE A MIS SOLDADOS, AHORA SE LOS DIJO A USTEDES… PIENSENLO… ¿QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO ASI O QUIEREN AVANZAR MAS? SIGANME… YO LOS LLEVARE A LA GLORIA… UNA GLORIA LLENA DE RIQUEZAS… PARA TODOS.

Varios lo miraron con asombro incluyendo sus soldados, dispuestos a seguirlo, pero otro lo miraron con desprecio.

Egeon se acercó a Sebastián.

\- Esto ya fue demasiado.

\- Como digas padre… TODO EL MUNDO FUERA… SE ACABO LA FIESTA.

Sebastián agarro a Calíope y se retiro junto con sus soldados.

Egeon se dirigió a Jerjes.

\- Lamento todo esto.

\- Ten cuidado con tu hijo Egeon, si sigue avanzando puede volverse muy peligroso.

\- Descuida, mientras este aquí Sebastián está controlado.

\- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás controlarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le durara esta furia?

Egeon no respondió y los aliados persas se retiraron.

Egeon se quedo mirando a Sebastián junto con su hija y se quedó pensando ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar la furia de Sebastián?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En el Olimpo, Sebastián intentaba destruir las ramas que invadían la puerta de Afrodita, pero era inútil, cada rama que cortaba o quemaba volvía a crecer con velocidad y eran más resistentes.

Sebastián cambiaba de forma, pero ni siquiera el poder de Asmodeus podía retirar las ramas de la Diosa Hera.

Sebastián se rindió y volvió a su forma mortal.

\- ¿Cómo puedo destruir esto? Me he vuelto mas fuerte y ni siquiera puedo derrotar unas malditas ramas.

\- "No te desanimes, es magia antigua, aunque te hayas hecho fuerte aun hay poderes que te superan, lo quieras o no, Zeus es un oponente muy difícil para ti y créeme que es capaz de derrotarte en estos momentos"

\- Yo voy a derrotar a Zeus.

\- "No dudo de eso, pero debes ser inteligente Sebastián, aunque ahora tengas las botas de Hermes y seas más rápido aún hay dioses que son más fuertes que tú, pero podrás vencerlos si obtienes el poder de la Flama"

\- Tengo 2 cajas, debo conseguir las otras.

\- "Me leíste la mente y sabes donde buscar la otra, ve al Coliseo, de seguro Hércules la escondió, pero estoy seguro de que la encontraremos"

\- Tienes razón, he perdido tiempo con esta puerta, pero no la dejare pasar, volveré y entrare, encontrare la forma.

Sebastián se preparaba para ir, pero unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- "Son ellas, rápido Sebastián escóndete"

\- No, ya es hora de hacerles frente.

\- "No seas idiota, ellas aún son poderosas, podrías mantenerlas ocupadas, pero son 3 y son poderosas, hay muchas posibilidades de que te maten y todo habrá sido en vano"

\- Puedo con ellas, ya no me perseguirán, es hora de mostrarle al Olimpo de lo que soy capaz.

\- "No puedo permitirlo"

El cuerpo de Sebastián volvió a tomar su forma espectral, pero Sebastián no podía controlarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- "Protegiéndonos"

El cuerpo de Sebastián corrió con velocidad alejándose de la puerta de Afrodita y se escondió entre unas estatuas que cobraron vida con el poder del rey del Inframundo y callaron a Sebastián, quien volvió a su forma humana, las estatuas lo tenían bien sujetado y no podía pronunciar ningún sonido ni moverse.

Las Furias llegaron a la puerta de Afrodita.

Megera se adelanta.

\- Les aseguro hermanas, el estuvo aquí, reconozco este aroma, es Sebastián.

Alecto observa el lugar.

\- ¿En donde esta entonces? No pudo haber ido lejos.

\- Tiene que estar por aquí, este renegado a querido entrar a la cámara de Afrodita.

\- No importa donde haya querido entrar, tenemos nuevas ordenes y debemos matarlo, así lo quiere Zeus.

Tisifone se adelanta.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que ellos dicen? No son nuestros amos, no tenemos amos.

\- Claro que no, pero si nos quedamos inmóviles, si no tenemos alguien a quien perseguir nos convertiremos en piedras y ya no seremos útiles, necesitamos de alguna forma buscar renegados sino no tendremos motivos de vivir.

\- Pero si Zeus nos ordenó matarlos ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?

\- Calma hermana, haremos creer a Zeus que los matamos, pero en secreto los mantendremos encerrados, así perduraremos por siempre.

\- Debí imaginar que no estarías de acuerdo con un Dios.

\- Jamás, pero por ahora no son útiles, cuando menos lo esperen atacaremos el Olimpo y todo su poder será nuestro y nosotras gobernaremos toda Grecia.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Dejemos que este mortal Sebastián se encargue de sus asuntos, volveremos por el luego, por ahora vayamos a buscar a ese tal Perseo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Las Furias se alejaron riendo del Olimpo.

Sebastián las vio alejarse y las estatuas lo liberaron y volvieron a su posición normal.

El guerrero se sentía confundido y molesto.

Dada vuelta en círculos.

\- ¿A caso te volviste loco?

\- "Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti muchacho, por poco nos matan"

\- Estaba listo para enfrentarlas, no tenias que quitarme ese derecho.

\- "Piensa bien Sebastián, ese es tu error, te confías demasiado, eso mismo te sucedió con la Guerrera Divina y te asesino, si no fuera por mi poder ya estarías muerto, agradece que a veces puedo controlarte"

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que puedes controlarme?

\- "Recuerda que ahora somos uno Sebastián, mi alma esta en tu cuerpo, por lo tanto, compartimos lo mismo, si te debilitas, yo también, mientras mas fuerte te hagas yo también me hare mas fuerte, si mueres yo también moriré y créeme que no es algo que voy a permitir".

\- Entonces ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un juguete? ¿Un títere?

\- "Me caes bien Sebastián, no me obligues a cambiar de idea, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti"

\- Si yo muero tu mueres… ¿Cómo es que la Guerrera Divina me mato y tu seguías con vida? ¿Cómo?

\- "No lo sé, por alguna razón cuando ella te mato yo también sentía que me iba, pero algo me dio poder y resucite, no se como pero así fue, de esa forma pude salvarte, pero no creo que lo pueda hacer por segunda vez, así que es por eso que no quiero que cometas ninguna estupidez, créeme cuando te digo que aún no estás listo"

\- ¿Qué quieras que haga entonces? ¿Cómo derrotare a Zeus si no puedo con seres inferiores?

\- "Aun hay una forma muchacho, ve al Coliseo, es hora de encontrar otra caja, esa es la única forma de derrotar a Zeus"

\- Bien, andando.

Sebastián uso las botas de Hermes y con velocidad se dirigía hacia El Coliseo.

Por otro lado, en la Ciudad Serpiente, Cooper y Pegaso caminan sobre el puente en forma de Serpiente.

El castillo del Oráculo se veía oscuro y parecía que ha estado abandonado por años.

Al llegar a la entrada Cooper golpea la puerta, espera, pero no hay respuesta, lo hace por segunda vez… nada.

Pegaso reprocha.

-Bueno al parecer… no hay nadie en casa.

\- No estaba esperando que alguien me abra la puerta y me diga "bienvenidos", es mas por si no lo notaste estoy con mi espada en guardia.

\- Eres muy perseguido.

\- Soy precavido que es distinto… estas puertas son grandes y duras, no puedo derribarlas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- ¿Cómo están tus alas?

\- Desde que ese extraño me curo, me siento bien.

\- Perfecto, buscaremos otra forma de entrar… miremos de arriba el castillo.

\- Esta bien… oye de casualidad ¿No tienes algo para evitar estos bichos?

\- No pero no te preocupes, mientras tengas ese collar dorado y yo este anillo estaremos seguros de esta plaga.

\- Es que odio los bichos.

\- Yo también pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes, ven busquemos una entrada.

Cooper se subió al lomo de Pegaso y comenzó a volar, observando el castillo, estaba en pésimo estado, había varias formas de entrar ya que había miles de huecos en el castillo.

\- Mira, ese buraco se ve más grande, por ahí podemos entrar.

\- De acuerdo.

Pegaso descendió y entraron al castillo, todo se veía oscuro, pero a pesar de eso, había decoración, de un tono verde y dorado.

El castillo no está deshabilitado.

\- Mira esto, al parecer no todo está destruido aquí.

\- No estamos solos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mira esto Pegaso, estas obras son recientes, parte del castillo se ve destruido, si es así, esto también debería estar destruido o no verse tan brilloso… esto es reciente… así que se precavido, puede haber enemigos.

\- De acuerdo Cooper… mira allá, se ve luz.

\- Sabia que no estaríamos solos, ven, debemos pasar desapercibidos, veamos quien se encuentra aquí.

Cooper y Pegaso iban entre los escombros para saber quién provocaba esa luz.

Al acercarse demasiado pudieron ver hombres, vestidos con una falda purpura y tenían mascaras doradas, parte de su cuerpo estaba pintado con señales de pertenencia en dorado, estaban trabajando, creando estatuas y pequeños monumentos, tenían la forma de una persona.

\- Mira Cooper, son personas ¿o no?

\- Si, son persas.

\- ¿Persas? ¿Quieren robar el templo del Oráculo?

\- No lo creo, no se ven como soldados, parecen… esclavos.

\- ¿Esclavos de quién? ¿A quién están homenajeando?

Cooper se puso a observar la figura de la estatua, le parecía familiar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esa figura… estoy seguro que lo vi en otra parte.

\- ¿Debemos darle importancia?

\- No… mira alguien viene, veamos quien es.

Cooper y Pegaso se acercaron mas y vieron a los persas trabajando.

(imagen)

\- Rápido muchachos, debemos terminar antes de que venga el amo.

\- Hacemos lo más rápido que podemos.

\- Debimos haber terminado esto hace tres días, se pondrá furioso.

\- Las cosas se están complicando, el amo nos pidió un trabajo imposible, el mundo se esta destruyendo, el agua se traga las tierras, el sol desapareció, las criaturas del Inframundo nos invades y ahora estos bichos… el amo nos está torturando.

\- No podemos hacer otra cosa, debemos seguir trabajando, rápido antes de que venga el amo.

"¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO?"

Una voz muy fuerte saco del pensamiento a los persas, un hombre con el pelo negro, con una corona y un amuleto verde que colgaba en su cuello, tenía solo un pantalón negro con decoraciones verdes muy brillosas y un anillo de esmeralda.

(imagen)

Los persas al verlo se arrodillan y el líder se dirige al amo.

Cooper y Pegaso estaban viendo todo y se sorprende al ver al amo.

\- No puede ser… es el… es Delfos.

\- ¿Delfos? ¿Quién es?

\- Guarda silencio Pegaso, te lo contare después.

Mientras el amo se veía furioso y observaba a los persas con muy mala cara.

\- ¿Todavía no han terminado? Les he dado todo lo necesario para lograrlo y aun así me fallan… las estatuas ya deberían estar listas.

El líder se acerca al amo lentamente.

\- Nos ha encargado algo gigantesco amo, mis hermanos y yo necesitamos descanso y alimento.

El amo se enfurece.

\- ¿Quién TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAR?

El amo saca su espada y apuñala el pecho del esclavo atravesando su pecho.

El esclavo cae al suelo sin vida.

Los demás se veían atemorizados, el amo los observa.

\- ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Los esclavos volvieron a trabajar.

Prepararon una estatua con la figura del guerrero de Esparta… Sebastián.

El amo observo la estatua y sonrió y luego llamo a otro esclavo.

\- Tu esclavo, acércate.

\- Si… ¿En qué puedo ayudar amo?

\- Ahora es tu misión acabar las estatuas.

\- Se… Se… Señor, no me siento preparado para liderar esto.

\- NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA QUEJARTE.

El esclavo se asustó.

\- Por favor amo, perdóneme, por favor perdóneme.

\- ¿No están conformes acaso? Los mantengo con vida del peligro del mundo, los mantengo a salvo de la locura de los dioses y ¿Así es como me lo pagan?

\- Perdónenos amo.

\- Parece que será mejor… darles una lección.

El amo chasqueo sus dedos y un reflejo verde invadió a los esclavos y comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Empezaron a toser, a algunos les salieron manchas en la piel, otros se estaban poniendo de color amarillo y otros comenzaron a vomitar, varias fiebres los invadieron.

\- A… amo… por fa… por favorrrr… basta.

\- Esto es para mostrarles que conmigo no se juega, esto se debe a que el Dios Hermes ha dejado de existir, es por eso que estos bichos, estas plagas están libres por el mundo, mi poder es lo que los mantiene a salvo, así que agradezcan que los mantengo a salvo, ahora terminen las estatuas, el salvador debe quedar conforme con el homenaje que le estoy haciendo.

El amo volvió a chasquear los dedos y los esclavos volvieron a la normalidad, sus cuerpos se sanaron.

\- ¿Y bien esclavo? ¿Harás la tarea que te pedí?

\- Si amo, lo hare.

\- Bien, esperemos que lo hagas mejor que tu antiguo líder, háganlo rápido persas, ya no puedo soportar verlos, me dan asco.

El persa no le respondió y agarro a su antiguo líder que estaba muerto y lo arrastro.

El amo se retiro del lugar pasando cerca de Cooper y Pegaso, ambos se ocultan y esperan a que se retire.

\- Muy bien Cooper, me quieres decir ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

\- Es Delfos, un brujo de Esparta, un fiel seguidor de Sebastián, creí que estaba muerto.

\- ¿Un seguidor de Sebastián? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Cuando Sebastián era príncipe, mi hermano me contaba que iba a los campos de entrenamiento y siempre sermoneaba a los guerreros de que los llevaría hasta la gloria y las riquezas… muchos le creyeron y siguieron sus pasos, después Sebastián se revelo a los dioses y cuando lo lanzaron a las Aguas del Tártaro, muchos se enfurecieron y atacaron Esparta, después mi hermano se convirtió en Dios y yo en Rey, entonces nos enfrentamos a los traidores y los desterramos de Esparta.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso con ellos?

\- No lo sé, creí que murieron con el tiempo.

\- ¿Y este… Delfos? ¿Qué clase de brujo es? ¿Qué poder tiene?

\- De alguna forma logro hacer un pacto con el Dios Ares y logro sacarle los poderes a los Djinn.

\- ¿Djinn? ¿Qué son?

\- Son demonios de la antigua Arabia, vivían en el desierto de Persia, eran sabios y poderosos, eran capaces de cumplir deseos, pero luego llegaron las noticias de que Delfos los asesino a todos… Zeus y los demás dioses lograron detenerlo, creí que murió, pero al parecer no.

\- ¿Sera un peligro?

\- Por supuesto, mi pregunta es … ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta en el castillo del Oráculo? ¿Por qué hay estatuas con su imagen y la de Sebastián?

\- No lo sé Cooper ¿Cómo llegaremos al Oráculo?

\- Encontraremos una forma, ven vayamos.

Cooper y Pegaso fueron en busca del Oráculo.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hades discutía con Zeus.

\- No puedo creer lo que hiciste ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?

\- Ya basta Hades, sabes la situación en la que hemos llegado, no tuve opción.

\- Claro que tienes opción, aun estas a tiempo, detén esto antes de que sea tarde.

Zeus no respondió.

\- Zeus, detén a las Furias antes de que asesinen a tu familia.

Zeus sigue sin responder.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas enloqueciendo.

\- Tu no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que puede pasar si llego a perder mi poder.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Acabas de mandar a esas locas a matar a tu hermano y a tu hijo.

Zeus se enojó.

\- Ese mortal no es mi hijo.

\- Lo quieras admitir o no, Perseo es un Semi-Dios, puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Sebastián.

\- ¿Acaso has enloquecido Hades? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Perseo desea robar mi poder, él quiso matarnos.

\- Era otra línea temporal, es probable que haya cambiado.

\- No puedo arriesgarme.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando deberíamos buscar a Sebastián.

\- Las Furias se encargarán de él.

\- No puedes confiar en ellas.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

\- Debemos conseguir la Lanza de Trium.

\- Hades…

\- Sabes que lo necesitamos Zeus, no puedes negarlo.

\- Ya no se en quien confiar.

\- Confía en mí, seremos dioses, pero fuimos mortales una vez, todavía sigo siendo tu esposo.

\- Eso quedo en el pasado Hades, ahora somos Dioses y recuerda que Los Primordiales podrías destruirnos si se enteran, no quiero que te pasa.

Hades se sintió molesto.

\- Siempre preocupándote por los Primordiales ¿Hasta cuando seguirás así Zeus? ¿Estarás mil años fingiendo que quieres amar?

\- No me levantes la voz Hades, recuerda a quien sirves.

\- Sirvo al Olimpo, pero también debemos cuidarnos.

\- Eso hago, Perseo se encuentra con La Guerrera Divina, ella defenderá a Perseo de Las Furias.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Las Sirenas… manda a las sirenas, ellas se encargarán de Perseo.

Hades se veía perplejo.

\- No me pidas eso, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Claro que puedes.

\- ¿Has olvidado que Asmodeus ya no está en el Inframundo? Sebastián lo asesino, las criaturas ya no me obedecen, he perdido el control del Inframundo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Zeus se veía molesto.

\- Usa tu poder, tortúralas, haz algo, te estoy dando una orden y debes obedecerme.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- No te obedeceré, no lo hare Zeus, estas demente.

Zeus se enfurece y le lanza un rayo a Hades y queda sin fuerza en el suelo.

Zeus razona y se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

\- Hades… yo… lo siento… no sé qué… perdóname.

Hades se levanto y lo miro serio.

\- ¿Qué te esta pasando? No eres así.

\- Hades… yo…

\- Déjame… no quiero que te me acerques.

\- Kurt… en verdad lo siento, perdóname amor, perdí el control.

\- Veo que hace mucho has perdido el control Blaine y ahora me di cuenta que no estás dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

\- Sabes que no tengo otra opción, debo detenerlos antes de que roben nuestros poderes.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa Blaine? ¿Qué no te quiten el derecho de ser un Dios?

\- Sabes muy bien todo el esfuerzo que nos costó.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, casi me matas.

\- Pero no lo hice Kurt.

\- Pero hubo otra línea del tiempo en el que, si lo hiciste, temo que te estés convirtiendo en ese Blaine.

Zeus se acerca a Hades y pone las manos en su cara.

\- Sabes que no lo hare, no te lastimare, te amo Kurt, claro que me asusta que los Primordiales nos descubran, pero te amo, debes creerme y debes ayudarme a detener esto.

Hades suspira, pero no se ve convencido, aún seguía dolido porque Zeus lo ataco sin motivo.

Saca las manos de Zeus y se aleja.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iré a buscar a Sebastián, al menos yo si estoy interesado en terminar esta guerra antes de que Sebastián destruya Grecia… y como dices siempre… ya no soy Kurt… soy Hades.

Hades se alejo de Zeus y este lo vio irse.

\- Si no vas a ayudarme Hades… entonces lo hare yo… pero antes iré a ver a esa… cosa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Grecia, Kitty junto a Marley, Eduardo, Perseo y los demás espartanos y persas navegaban en el barco observando todo.

La mayoría quedo en el mar y era violento, las olas eran enormes y podían derribar lo que sea.

Por el poder del anillo que les dio la Diosa Hera, las olas o cualquier otro peligro del mar no se les acercaba, parecía como que pasaban desapercibidas.

Parte del mar también se podía ver peces, ballenas y todo tipo de criaturas en el mar, pero parecían estar agonizando, estaban llenas de manchas y espuma.

Fiebre, debido a la peste que se desato por el mundo por la muerte de Hermes.

Marley miraba horrorizada desde el barco, Kitty fue a consolarla.

\- Es terrible, todo el mundo está muriendo.

\- Lo solucionaremos, podemos hacerlo, detendremos a Sebastián.

\- Ya ni se por cuánto tiempo hemos navegado.

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo, sin sol no se si han pasado días o semanas.

\- La gente de Agnor… no puedo creer que…

\- No podíamos hacer nada Marley, apenas pude salvarlos a ustedes.

\- ¿Los dioses? ¿Ellos no podían salvarlos?

\- Los dioses están en peligro, Zeus no puede controlar el poder de cada uno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos al encontrar a Calypso?

\- Esperemos que nos sea de gran ayuda, porque realmente la necesitaremos.

\- Persia esta con ustedes, hubo un tiempo en que fuimos enemigos, pero ahora tenemos una alianza y debemos usarla contra Sebastián… debemos salvar nuestro reino.

\- Y así lo haremos Marley, Esparta agradece tu ayuda, juntas detendremos esto y vengaremos a nuestros caídos.

\- Sebastián pagara caro por esto, por culpa de sus seguidores, parte de mi reino esta… destruido, mi padre ha… ha muerto por su culpa, jamás lo perdonare por eso.

\- Ya no quedan seguidores de Sebastián, Cooper los ha desterrado, todos murieron en el desierto.

\- No descansare hasta clavar mi espada en el corazón de ese miserable.

Kitty seguía consolando a Marley mientras que, en el Timón, Perseo estaba manejando el barco y planeaba una estrategia con Alcides y Eduardo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí en este barco? ¿Perseo, sabes hacia donde estas yendo?

\- Tranquilo Eduardo, el viaje donde nos mando la Diosa Hera no está cerca.

\- Esto me da mala espina, jamás vi el mar tan violento.

\- Agradece que pasamos desapercibidos, sino el mar ya nos hubiera asesinado.

\- ¿Algún plan para cuando encontremos a Calypso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No creo que simplemente lleguemos y nos reciba con los brazos abiertos, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

\- Son solo tus nervios Eduardo, estaremos bien.

\- Es sabio estar alerta Perseo.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero ser positivo, ya hemos tenido demasiado peligro, es mejor empezar a llamar a la suerte.

\- Pero… ¿Si tenemos que luchar? ¿Tienes alguna estrategia en mente?

\- La fuerza es lo único que tenemos ahora muchachos, estamos en medio del mar, no tenemos muchos lugares a donde ir.

Eduardo no se sentía muy seguro y se dirigió a Alcides quien estaba sentado observo un mapa sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué me dices tu Alcides? ¿Tienes un plan B?

\- No, estoy igual que Perseo, estando en medio del mar no han muchas ventajas de armar una estrategia.

\- Entonces estamos a las manos de los dioses.

\- Por decirlo así… sí.

\- Pues no pienso morir aquí, no pienso morir en el mar.

\- Nadie quiere morir Eduardo, debes tranquilizarte.

\- Hace años que no estoy tranquilo, desde que Sebastián volvió a aparecer, nuestras vidas han vuelto a lo mismo.

Alcides se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a Eduardo.

\- Sabes que las cosas se han puesto difíciles, mas desde que te separaste de nosotros, no me importa lo que paso, para mi aun sigues siendo un espartano, sigues siendo mi hermano.

\- Papa jamás acepto la idea de irme con los persas.

\- Solo te enamoraste de una Eduardo.

El coronel sonríe y observa a Marley, quien se encuentra hablando con Kitty.

\- Lo sé, y le soy leal, ella me dio refugio, me entreno, me enseño todo lo que se, le debo mi vida, para mi también sigues siendo mi hermano Alcides, pero las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes, ahora soy un persa y mi lealtad le corresponde a Marley, mi esposa, y he jurado protegerla hasta la muerte.

\- No importa lo que suceda, me alegra mucho estar contigo hermano.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Eduardo y Alcides se dan la mano y sonríen.

Perseo seguía navegando observando todo a su alrededor, pero algo lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Una voz, una voz femenina.

Era una voz muy dulce y estaba cantando.

Una hermosa voz que distrajo a Perseo y quería saber de dónde proviene.

Empezó a caminar dejando el Timón y se puse enfrente de la popa del barco y comenzó a observar.

La voz femenina cantaba mas fuerte y su voz hipnotizo a Perseo.

El logra verla, era una mujer, una mujer que estaba en el mar.

(imagen)

La mujer seguía cantando y Perseo quedo asombrado.

\- Que hermosa voz ¿Quién eres?

La mujer le hablo mentalmente.

\- "Ven y averígualo"

Volvió a cantar.

Perseo se acomodo en la popa del barco y se preparó para lanzarse, pero los brazos de Kitty lo agarran y lo lanzan dentro del barco.

Perseo se sentía confundido, como despertando de un sueño o una pesadilla.

Todos estaban cerca de Perseo y Kitty se veía furiosa.

\- Pero ¿Qué intentas hacer Perseo? ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

\- Ma… madre… yo… lo siento, no sé qué me paso.

\- Dejaste el Timón solo, casi nos desviamos y las olas pudieron matarnos, fuiste muy irresponsable Perseo ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

\- Quería saber de quién era esa voz.

\- ¿Qué voz?

\- La voz de esa mujer ¿Qué no lo oyeron? Era una voz muy fuerte y dulce, la vi, ella está ahí en el mar.

Perseo se levanto y señalo donde vio a la mujer, pero quedo con la boca abierta al ver que no había nadie.

\- Ella… estaba… ahí, te lo juro madre, vi a esa mujer ahí, me hablo, le pregunte quien era y me dijo "ven y averígualo"

\- ¿Cómo que "te hablo"?

\- Fue… como si lo dijera en mi cabeza.

Kitty entendió la situación.

\- Sirenas.

Todos se alarmaron.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos… estén alertas guerreros, el viaje es peligroso y no quiero perder a nadie, así que estén en guardia y…

Kitty se queda observando algo que llamo su atención y luego lo vieron todos los demás.

Una neblina espesa estaba en medio del mar y era enorme.

(IMAGEN CON GIF)

Kitty corre hacia Eduardo quien estaba manejando el Timón.

\- Eduardo da media vuelta y esquiva esa niebla.

\- Ahora si estamos perdidos del todo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Para entrar en las aguas misteriosas y encontrar a Calypso debemos estar perdidos, no debemos saber nuestra ubicación, no sabemos donde estamos, es la única forma de encontrarla, si todos supieran donde esta Calypso todos la encontrarían.

\- No sabemos que hay en esa neblina y no la veo confiable.

\- Tampoco lo será si nos quedamos aquí cerca de las sirenas… usted decide Reina de Esparta… entramos… o damos la vuelta.

Kitty se quedó pensando, pero unos gritos femeninos la sacan de su pensamiento, todos se alteran al escuchar esos gritos.

Marley se acerca a Kitty.

\- ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Son las sirenas?

\- No, es algo peor… coronel Eduardo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Vaya rumbo a la niebla.

\- Hecho.

Eduardo manejo el Timón hacia la niebla, los gritos se escuchaban mas fuerte, la Guerrera Divina observaba la niebla.

\- Esten todos preparados porque el enemigo se acerca.

El barco entro en la niebla.

Lo que ellos no notaron es que había sirenas observándolos y los vieron entrar.

(imagen)

\- Muy bien chicas, la cena ha llegado.

Por otro lado, en EL Olimpo, Sebastián llego con velocidad al Coliseo y camina sobre él.

Estaba desolado, solo estaba acompañado de la lluvia y las moscas alrededor, pero ninguna podía dañarlo.

El Coliseo era grande, tenia en el medio la estatua de Hércules, ya que los olímpicos adoran las peleas del Semi-Dios y parecía tener domado a varios Centauros en forma de piedra, era la decoración del Coliseo.

(imagen)

Sebastián dio vueltas, pero no encontró nada.

\- He venido a perder el tiempo aquí, no hay nada, no hay nadie ¿A que me has traído?

\- "Busca bien muchacho, la caja de Pandora esta aquí, lo presiento, siento su poder"

\- Si lo sientes dime donde buscar.

\- "Esta escondida, pero se que esta aquí, solo sigue buscando, no te detengas"

\- Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo demonio, no tengo tiempo para buscar una caja, debo enfrentarme a Zeus y destruirlo.

\- "Aun no estas preparado para enfrentarte a Zeus"

\- Ahora soy rápido, no podrá alcanzarme, esta vez no tendrá oportunidad, lo derrotare.

\- "Echaras todo a perder, no seas idiota"

\- Cállate, voy a cumplir mi venganza y ya no perderé mas tiempo, lo hare con o sin tu ayuda.

Sebastián comenzó a correr, pero apenas avanzo el cuerpo comenzó a prenderse fuego y lo estaba lastimando.

Sebastián se agarraba la cabeza y daba vueltas por el suelo, el fuego no se apagaba ni siquiera con la lluvia que caía a montón.

Asmodeus lo estaba torturando.

\- BASTAAA… DETENTEEEEE… YA BASTAAAAA.

\- "Ahora escúchame con atención muchacho, si quieres derrotar a Zeus vas a necesitar mucho mi ayuda, recuerda que no solo los dioses quieren tu cabeza, Las Furias, Guerreros Divinos y toda la humanidad quiere tu cabeza, así que se mas sensato y usa la cabeza, sino todo habrá sido en vano"

El fuego se detuvo y Sebastián comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede ser que me estés controlando? Es mi cuerpo, mío, déjame en paz.

\- "Te estas haciendo fuerte Sebastián y si te haces fuerte yo también, te he propuesto un trato muchacho, ayúdame a recuperar mis fuerzas y te dejare asesinar a Zeus, luego tendrás un lugar conmigo en el nuevo mundo, no me hagas cambiar de opinión"

\- Jamás debí haber absorbido tu alma.

\- "Si no lo hubieras hecho, aun estarías en el Inframundo"

Sebastián quedo callado y se sentía frustrado, pero decidió seguir buscando la caja, recorrió todo el Coliseo, pero nada.

Al detenerse se queda en el medio del campo de batalla y luego escucha aplausos.

\- Bravo, Bravo, Bravo… Nuestro Héroe ha llegado. Aplaudamos al nuevo bastardo del Olimpo… Justo a tiempo para el último acto.

Sebastián apretó sus manos.

\- Hera… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La diosa observaba a Sebastián, aunque se sentía como mareada, en un estado de borrachera.

La Diosa estaba tomando vino de su copa de cáliz, una bebida que nunca se termina.

(imagen)

La diosa observaba a Sebastián.

\- Te ves terrible querido… Supongo que todavía deseas matar a Zeus.

\- Sabes de sobra que voy a vengarme de Zeus.

\- La verdad es que te entiendo muy bien, desde que mataste a Poseidón, Helios y Hermes, el miedo que te tiene lo está consumiendo.

\- Su miedo ya no importara cuando esté muerto.

\- Brindare por eso, pero, no puedo permitirlo, como Diosa del Olimpo, he jurado proteger a Zeus.

\- No creas que no iré por ti Hera, tu también te enfrentaras a mi venganza.

\- Estas muy lejos para poder enfrentarme Sebastián, soy una Diosa del Olimpo, no puedes vencerme.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, pero, todo a su tiempo… Hera, estoy buscando a la niña Pandora, dime donde esta.

Hera se sorprende y no se ve contenta con ese nombre.

\- ¿Pandora? ¿Esa pobre desgraciada que creo Hefesto? No, lo lamento, pero, tampoco puedo permitirlo… Destrúyelo.

Hera se sentó en un trono y volvió a tomar su vino.

En el Coliseo se escuchaba las pisadas fuertes de alguien.

Un guerrero se estaba acercando a Sebastián, era alto y grande, cada pisada hacia temblar el suelo.

Sebastián, lo observaba sin moverse.

Un Semi-Dios se le apareció, el Gran Hércules.

\- Hola… Sebastián.

\- Esto no te concierte Hércules.

\- ¿Ah no? Tu siempre fuiste el favorito de Zeus.

\- El aire del Olimpo ha nublado tu mente Hércules, Zeus no tiene favoritos, jamás los tuvo.

\- Claro que sí, piénsalo bien Sebastián, mientras yo limpiaba los establos de Augias, él te eligió para llevar a Esparta a la gloria y te dio una hija para ser la futura reina.

Sebastián se lo quedo mirando, pero no pronuncio nada, seguía firme en su opinión, estos Hércules sigue.

\- ¿Es que no me crees? ¿Qué te parece esto? Mientras a ti te regalo las alas y el escudo de Ícaro, a mi me mando a buscar una manzana.

Hera al escucharlo se ríe y sigue tomando de su copa, Hércules seguía hablando.

\- Zeus lo llamo un "trabajo" para lo que me ordeno… ja, que basura, es posible que Zeus me haya dejado matar al León de Nemea, pero, Zeus hizo que tu nombre fuera pronunciado en todo el mundo. El de un fiero guerrero, el de ser padre con un hijo creado por los dioses, el de un hombre que se convirtió en Dios.

Sebastián seguía escuchando, pero no pronunciaba palabra, no creía lo que escuchaba, Hércules seguía.

\- Esta vez Sebastián, esta vez por fin podre matarte, después de tantas humillaciones que has creado cuando eras príncipe de Esparta, por fin te matare, será mi decimotercer y ultimo trabajo, pronto yo seré el nuevo Dios Zeus y reclamare el trono que tanto me merezco.

\- Aspiras a ser del Olimpo, pero, ese reino llega a su fin Hércules.

\- Ya veremos si eso es así. En guardia.

Hércules movió sus manos y le salieron unos guantes como de boxeo, pero eran plateados y tenia la forma del León de Nemea.

(imagen)

Hércules preparo su golpe, Sebastián se cubrió, pero no funciono, el golpe lo lanzo lejos y cae al suelo.

El Semi-Dios se ríe y Sebastián se levanta enojado, saca su espada del Olimpo.

\- "Hércules sabe donde esta la caja Sebastián, haz que te diga donde esta"

\- Eso hare… ¿QUIERES PELEAR HERCULES? AQUÍ ESTOY.

\- Este es tu fin Sebastián.

Hércules y Sebastián saltan al mismo tiempo y comienzan a luchar.

Ambos eran muy fuertes y daban poderosos golpes.

Sebastián tenia muy buena agilidad para manejar la espada del Olimpo, pero Hércules podía protegerse con sus Guantes plateados ya que también servían como escudo.

\- Dime ¿Dónde esta la caja de Pandora?

\- Olvídalo, estarás muerto.

Hércules le da una fuerte patada y Sebastián queda clavado en la pared.

Hércules corre para dar el golpe final, pero Sebastián usa las botas de Hermes y esquiva el golpe alejándose de él.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo contigo Hércules, dame la caja y olvidare esto, eres un guerrero de Esparta, mi guerra no es contigo.

\- Pero ahora lo es Sebastián, cuando acabe contigo Zeus me recompensara.

\- No lo permitiré.

Sebastián corrió hacia Hércules, pero este da un golpe en el suelo creando una onda expansiva que hace saltar por los aires a Sebastián.

Hera se reía de la situación.

\- JA JA JA ¿Qué sucede mortal? Pelea, me aburro.

\- Cállate maldita.

Sebastián agarro su arco y lanza una flecha hacia la diosa, pero logra atraparla con su mano y rompe la flecha.

\- Pero que insolente ¿Crees que con eso me vas a detener? Ingenuo, destrúyelo Hércules.

El guerrero corrió hacia Sebastián y este preparo su arco y lanza una flecha, Hércules se protegía con sus guantes plateados, entonces Sebastián lanzo otra flecha y otra y otra, pero, Hércules se protegía de todas y al estar cerca de Sebastián, Hércules choca sus guantes con fuerza que crean un destello blanco que deja ciego a Sebastián.

\- Agggg… maldito… me las pagaras.

\- Es hora de que seas castigados por tus crímenes Sebastián.

Hércules lo golpea con su guante y este sale despedido con fuerza hacia la pared y queda atrapado, no podía salir.

Hércules lo agarra y lo lanza con fuerza hacia el suelo y queda enterrado.

Sebastián apenas podía ver, entonces Hércules vuelve a golpearlo una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

El ultimo golpe lo deja al final del Coliseo, el tema es que esta en El Olimpo, por lo tanto, si cae del Coliseo, caerá miles y miles de metros hasta tocar tierra.

\- JA JA JA JA el gran guerrero, el que fue un Dios, no es capaz de vencerme, no entiendo como los dioses no fueron capaces de asesinarte Sebastián, eso ya no importa, yo voy a vengar a todos, despídete de este mundo.

Hércules corrió para darle el golpe final, Sebastián recupero la vista y ve a Hércules acercarse.

\- Yo nunca me doy por vencido Hércules.

Sebastián saco la cabeza de Helios y la hizo brillar.

Hércules se tapo los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

\- AGGGG… MALDITO INFELIZ ¿Qué ME HAS HECHO? MIS OJOS.

\- Voy a acabar contigo.

El cuerpo de Sebastián comenzó a prenderse fuego y cambio se aspecto, con la ayuda de Asmodeus, se enfrentará a Hércules.

Hera se levanto de su asiento y observo el aspecto de Sebastián.

\- Así que es cierto, Asmodeus sigue vivo.

El rey del inframundo agarro una flecha y la prendió fuego y la lanza directamente al corazón de Hércules, pero Hera da un largo salto y logra destruir la flecha salvando a Hércules quien aun no recupero la vista.

Hera y Asmodeus se encontraron frente a frente.

\- Te lo advierto Hera, apártate o tendrás el mismo destino que Hércules.

La voz de Asmodeus fue muy penetrante y poderosa, esta vez parecía ser que eran 10 personas al mismo tiempo y no 5 como antes, cada vez se hace fuerte.

\- En nombre del Olimpo, abandona este cuerpo.

\- JA JA JA JA no, me gusta este cuerpo y no saldré de aquí fácilmente, ahora si no te molesta…

Hera uso su poder y el fuego que cubría a Sebastián retrocedía y se esparcía como si le hubiera lanzado un fuerte viento.

Pero el fuego seguía en el cuerpo, Asmodeus aun controlaba a Sebastián.

\- JA JA JA JA te lo dije, no saldré fácilmente, yo no poseí este cuerpo, él se quedó con mi alma.

\- Te dejaste poseer apropósito, para que la única forma de salir sea…

\- Por el suicidio… o por mi propia voluntad, y no lo hare, tampoco Sebastián se suicidará, por lo tanto, quedare en este cuerpo y cada vez se va haciendo fuerte, este es mi nuevo aspecto ahora.

\- No vas a conseguir tu objetivo, no dejare que dañes el Olimpo.

\- Sus días están contados Hera, encontrare las cajas de Pandora y extraeré el poder de La Flama y nadie me detendrá.

\- No lo lograras, cuando Las Furias te encuentren te detendrán.

\- JA JA JA eso quiero verlo.

\- No vencerás… mi mortal encontrara El Oráculo y te detendremos.

\- ¿El Oráculo? Entonces Hestia aun sigue viva, debí imaginarlo.

\- Zeus y Hades te mandaran de vuelta al Inframundo.

\- No si puedo evitarlo.

Asmodeus brillo en fuego y se hizo más grande.

\- JA JA JA JA Pronto yo seré el que controle el mundo.

Hera uso su poder.

\- DEBES DEJAR ESTE CUERPO, NO PUEDES POSEERLO.

\- SUELTAME… ESTE MORTAL ME LLEVARA A LA VICTORIA Y NADIE ME DETENDRA.

\- NOOO… NO VOY A DEJARTE QUE LO HAGAS.

\- SUELTAMEEEEEE.

Asmodeus uso su poder y se lo lanzo a Hera y Hércules y ambos caen al suelo.

\- JA JA JA NADA ME DETENDRA AHORA.

Asmodeus estaba por dar el golpe final pero un destello verde cubre todo su cuerpo.

Hades vino en su ayuda y con su poder inmovilizo al demonio.

\- ¿TU? ¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ?

\- Yo soy el Dios Hades, soy tu soberano y debes obedecerme.

\- JA JA JA ya no estoy a tu servicio Hades, el Inframundo es libre y yo también.

\- Jamás… no derrotaras el Olimpo.

Hades uso su fuerza y poder y ataco a Asmodeus envolviéndolo en una esfera verde la cual evitaba que salga su poder y poco a poco comenzaba a encogerse.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

\- Tu poder es casi igual al mío, si puedes crecer también puedes encogerte, ese poder también es mío, por lo tanto, puedo deshacerlo.

\- NO… NO PUEDES.

Asmodeus comenzó a golpear la esfera, pero Hades lo fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en su aspecto normal.

Luego fue hacia Hera y al agarrarla se la llevo del Coliseo en un fuego verde que produjo el Dios, teletransportándose a otro lugar.

\- COBARDESSSS… ENFRENTENSE A MI.

El suelo del Coliseo comenzó a temblar y Asmodeus noto que era Hércules quien lo provocaba.

Agarro con sus manos y levanto el suelo queriendo tirarlo lejos del Olimpo.

\- Este es tu fin Sebastián, te iras de aquí para siempre.

\- Creo que no has notado que tengo alas.

Hércules siguió levantando el suelo y Asmodeus extiende sus alas y vuelta sobre una altura y cae con fuerza haciendo que Hércules quede atrapado en el suelo que el mismo levanto.

\- JA JA JA tonto ¿Creíste que podrías derrotarme?

\- Eres un infeliz Sebastián, Zeus se encargará de ti.

\- Lo espero con ansias, pero antes me encargare de ti.

Asmodeus uso su fuego y le corto los brazos a Hércules.

El Semi-Dios dio un fuerte grito y sus guantes de León se convirtieron en pulseras.

Asmodeus volvió a su estado mortal.

Sebastian recobro el sentido y vio la situación.

\- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

\- "Te he ayudado a derrotar a Hércules ¿Qué más esperabas?"

\- Nada.

Hércules seguía gritando y maldijo a Sebastián.

\- Eres un maldito infeliz Sebastián, pronto Zeus dará todo el castigo del Olimpo y caerá sobre ti.

\- Escúchame bien Hércules, Zeus va a caer.

Sebastián agarra las pulseras de los brazos cortados de Hércules y se los pone, automáticamente las pulseras se convierten en los guantes con forma de león.

\- Muy bien Hércules, esta es tu última oportunidad, dime ¿Dónde esta la caja de Pandora?

Hércules no le responde y le escupe sangre en la cara, Sebastián se limpia y no mirada no es nada amistosa.

\- He querido buscar el camino fácil Hércules, pero te has negado, despídete.

Sebastián comenzó a golpearlo en cara con sus propios guantes.

Una y otra vez, brutalmente, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse con cada golpe y el ultimo destruyo el suelo completamente.

Sebastián y Hércules comenzaron a caer de una gran altura y al ver el suelo, Sebastián extiende sus alas y planea, Hércules cayo sin vida en el suelo.

El Gran Semi-Dios murió.

Sebastián observo su nueva arma y se volvieron a ser pulseras.

\- "Mira eso Sebastián"

Sebastián levanta la vista y sonríe, la caja de Pandora se encontraba en sus narices.

\- Así que aquí estaba.

\- "Te dije que sentía su poder"

Sebastián se acerco hacia la caja de Pandora y la guardo en su caja.

\- Excelente, ya tengo 3 solo me faltan 2, la venganza está cerca.

\- "Necesitamos encontrar a las Diosas Hera y Afrodita, ellas tienen las dos ultimas cajas, obtenlas y podremos derrotar a Zeus"

\- Andando entonces.

"SEBASTIAN"

Una voz inocente saca de sus pensamientos al guerrero, entonces ve la estatua en forma de niña y observa el fuego azul.

Se acerco a ella.

\- Pandora, iré a ayudarte.

\- Gracias Sebastián, sabía que lo harías.

\- Dime donde estas.

\- El lugar donde estoy es una prisión, ya has estado ahí, puedes volver, pero es peligroso.

\- No importa, puedo con eso, dime ¿Dónde estás?

\- Oigo algo, alguien o algo se acerca.

\- Dime como encontrarte.

\- El laberinto, busca el labe… AGGGG AYUDA, AYUDAME SEBASTIANNNNNN.

Se escucho el grito de la niña y su imagen se vio como alguien la sujeto y la tiro del pelo.

\- Pandora ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Qué fue eso?

No se escuchó nada.

\- ¿Pandora donde estas?

\- Sebastián.

La voz ha cambiado, por una que Sebastián conocía y odiaba mucho.

\- Zeus… Zeus… ¿Qué has hecho con la niña?

\- Pierdes el tiempo con asuntos que es imposible que comprendas. Aléjate de esta… esta… cosa.

\- Iré por ti Zeus y cuando te encuentre te matare.

\- Buscas un imposible Sebastián, no pudiste vencerme antes y tampoco me vencerás ahora, abandona esta inútil misión.

\- Jamás, encontrare La Flama y te destruiré.

\- ¿Así que es verdad? ¿Buscas la Flama? JA JA JA ingenuo, no creas que será fácil obtener ese poder, morirás en el intento.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, te espera tu fin Zeus.

\- Entonces no me dejas elección Sebastián, la muerte te espera a ti y a esta creación de Hefesto.

Zeus termino sus palabras y el fuego azul se desintegro.

Sebastián apretó sus puños.

\- Esto lo pagaras muy caro Zeus.

\- "Ahora poseemos las armas de Hércules"

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- "No es solo un arma muchacho, puede combatir la magia"

\- No te entiendo.

\- "La puerta de Afrodita, esta protegida por la magia de Hera"

\- Quieres decir que…

\- "Usa los guantes y entra a la cámara de Afrodita"

\- Hecho.

Sebastián uso su velocidad y escapo de la cueva rumbo a la cámara de la Diosa.

Por otro lado, Cooper y Pegaso llegaron a las profundidades del castillo, siguieron a Delfos y encontraron una cámara con muchos seguidores.

Había varias estatuas de Sebastián en varias formas.

Era una secta que alababa al Ángel de la Muerte.

Todos estaban con vestiduras y capuchas negras.

Usaban antifaces negros que le cubrían media cara para no identificarlos.

Cooper y Pegaso se escondieron entre las rocas y observaban a todos.

\- ¿Qué es esto Cooper?

\- Una secta, un culto.

\- ¿Un culto a quién?

\- A Sebastián… son sus seguidores, estoy seguro que son guerreros de Esparta, los guerreros perdidos.

\- ¿Guerreros perdidos? Entonces saben luchar, son demasiados, no podremos con ellos.

\- No pienso luchar, pero si estar cerca de ellos, quiero ver que planean.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Unirme… tu espérame aquí.

Cooper se escondió y espero una oportunidad.

Había un miembro del culto cerca de el y espero a que este solo.

Lo atrapo por atrás y los desnuco.

Le quito la ropa y la mascara y se lo coloco.

Lentamente se acerco a todos los miembros, tenia una mirada seria y esta al margen de cualquier peligro, pero sabía que debía evitar cualquier pelea.

Un falso movimiento y todo estará perdido.

Uno de ellos hablo.

\- Contemplen al maestro, el nos guiara a la victoria junto con el amo poderoso.

Todos observaron y vieron a Delfos acercarse a ellos, traía junto con el a una mujer de pelo negro, con una tiara dorada y una vestimenta griega purpura, tenia brazaletes dorados con varios rubíes, brillaban al caminar.

Delfos dejo a la mujer en el medio de un circulo que hicieron todos los del culto y luego se arrodillaron.

\- "Salve gran Maestro"

Delfos soltó a la mujer y la dejo tirada en el suelo.

\- Mis leales súbditos, estamos reunidos para alzarnos en la gloria… el amo Sebastián ha encontrado otra caja de Pandora… pronto derrotará y absorberá todo el poder de los Dioses y juntos dominaremos al mundo.

\- "Salve Gran Sebastián"

Cooper observaba e imitaba todo lo que los demás hacían.

Delfos seguía su discurso y señalo a la mujer.

\- Ella… La Gran Diosa Hestia… El Oráculo… ha intentado detener nuestro plan… ha querido controlar mentes y ha mandado mensajes de auxilio.

\- "Merece la muerte"

\- "Desháganse de ella"

\- "No debe haber más dioses"

\- "Mátenla"

Todos insultaban a la Diosa excepto Cooper quien seguía observando en silencio.

Delfos los silencia a todos y continua.

\- Deben saber que nada nos detendrá, hemos sido fieles y el amo no nos defraudará… Sabemos que ha caído desde el Monte del Olimpo… pero se ha levantado del Inframundo, ha vencido a la muerte y a los dioses… se ha enfrentado a las Furias… el no nos abandonara… nos llevara a la gloria y todos seremos los dueños del Olimpo.

Todos los miembros aplaudían y gritaban convencidos con las palabras de Delfos.

La mujer se levanta y todos guardan silencio.

\- No son mas que unos idiotas… el desgraciado de Sebastián ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, no conoce a ninguno de ustedes… ni siquiera piensa en ustedes… todo lo que desea es destruir el mundo, no dominarlo, los matara, los matara a todos.

Delfos se adelanta y le pega una cachetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- Ya cállate maldita, no hables así de nuestro Amo, el nos prometió la gloria y la grandeza, cumplirá su palabra.

\- Sebastián es engañoso Delfos… lo quieras o no, la ayuda ya esta en camino y van a detenerlo… tu no serás parte del mundo que deseas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

\- "SEÑOR"

Un grito saco de sus pensamientos a Delfos y un miembro del Culto se acerca y presenta el cuerpo sin vida.

Delfos se acerca y se enfurece.

\- Este hombre es uno de los nuestros… todos tapan su identidad, pero yo se quienes son y se que el es de los nuestros, lo que significa que uno de ustedes es un impostor, no pertenece a nosotros… y yo lo descubriré.

Todos se miraron y sospecharon de todos.

Pegaso observo a Cooper desde arriba y se estaba preparando para extender las alas y sacar a Cooper de ahí pero el rey le hizo una señal de "NO" con la cabeza y Pegaso dio marcha atrás.

Delfos dio varias vueltas sobre los miembros y agarro a uno y lo llevo hasta El Oráculo.

\- Toca su mano, ahora.

El seguidor agarro la mano de la Diosa y Delfos hizo lo mismo.

Las manos de la Diosa brillaban con un destello dorado y Delfos pregunto.

\- ¿Eres tú el impostor?

\- No.

Delfos soltó la mano de la Diosa y empujo al seguidos.

\- Vete… veamos… tu ven aquí.

Llamo a otro e hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Tu asesinaste a un miembro del Culto del amo Sebastián?

\- No, no lo hice.

\- Vete.

Delfos siguió observando entre todos y atrapo a Cooper.

Pegaso se puso nervioso, pero como Cooper le ordeno no moverse seguía de la misma forma.

Cooper agarro la mano de la Diosa y brillo, luego Delfos le agarro la otro y también brillo.

Pero algo sucedió, los ojos de la Diosa se volvieron blancos y antes de que Delfos preguntara algo, a los dos se les vinieron imágenes.

Recuerdos del pasado.

Cooper y Delfos eran buenos amigos.

En los recuerdos, se los veía a los dos en buenos momentos, entrenando, luchando juntos, pescando, bebiendo, pasando buenos momentos en el casamiento de Cooper con Kitty.

Recordaron también la coronación de Cooper por su hermano Blaine quien ya se había convertido en Zeus.

Y recordaron su pelea que los había separado, la lealtad, Cooper hacia Esparta y los dioses y Delfos hacia Sebastián.

El recuerdo termino y Delfos observo al hombre y supo que fue el quien asesino al miembro del culto.

Los ojos de la diosa volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Cooper… Rey de Esparta.

Cooper no produjo una palabra.

\- ¿Tu has… has… has asesinado… a Sebastián?

\- NO.

Todos escucharon la respuesta de Cooper.

\- Vete.

Cooper se alejo y Delfos llamo a otro seguidor y coloca las manos.

\- ¿Eres leal al amo Sebastián?

Esa pregunta la hizo tan baja que nadie pudo escuchar lo que dijo y el seguidor responde gritando.

\- SI.

Todos lo escucharon.

Delfos lo agarra y lo empieza a golpear fuertemente hasta matarlo.

\- EL IMPOSTOR HA MUERTO… NADIE DETENDRA AL CULTO DE SEBASTIAN… NADIE… SE TERMINO LA REUNION, MARCHENSE.

Todos se estaban por retirar, pero Delfos atrapo a Cooper y otros guardias agarraron a la Diosa.

\- Tu vendrás conmigo Cooper y sabes que no conviene ponerte en guardia, morirás antes de hacerlo así que, si quieres seguir con vida, te sugiero que me sigas.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Solo quiero charlar.

Mas guardias arrinconaron al rey de Esparta, pero este sonríe.

\- Claro que no.

Cooper da un ágil movimiento y con sus piernas golpea a los guardias.

Otros querían apuñalarlo, pero Cooper es hábil con la espada y los desarma rápidamente.

Cooper se preparó para atacar al líder y terminar con todo, pero Delfos uso su poder y Cooper fue cubierto por un destello verde y quedo inmóvil.

Delfos movió sus manos y Cooper soltó la espada.

\- Te dije que no te pusieras en guardia.

\- ¿Cómo… puedes hacer esto? Estás loco.

\- Vamos a charlar… por los viejos tiempos.

\- Maldito… vas a pagar por esto.

\- Ya lo creo… andando.

Delfos se llevo a Cooper y a la Diosa. Pegaso observaba, pero se sintió inútil al no poder salvarlo.

Por otra parte, en un lugar perdido y extraño el barco de la Guerrera Divina seguía naufragando, la diferencia es que después de traspasar la niebla, no estaba lloviendo, solo había neblina, pero no tanto como para cubrir los caminos, era visible.

Las aguas estaban tranquilar, parecía como que los males que Sebastián lanzo al mundo, no han llegado ahí todavía.

Kitty observa el lugar.

\- ¿En donde estamos? ¿Por qué todo está tranquilo?

Marley observa a su alrededor.

\- Este lugar esta embrujado… esta maldito.

\- Aun así, no podemos dar marcha atrás, debemos encontrar a Calypso.

\- ¿Por donde buscamos? No sabemos ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

\- Debe haber algo, la Diosa Hera no nos traería aquí sin una buena razón.

Kitty se dirigió hacia Eduardo.

\- ¿Tienes idea para que dirección ir?

\- Por lo que pude escuchar con la Diosa, no hay direcciones aquí, por lo tanto, puede estar donde sea, solo hay que buscar.

\- ¿Al menos recuerdas para que dirección volver?

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- Solo observa.

Eduardo le mostro su brújula a la reina y observo que la aguja dada vueltas rápidamente sin parar.

\- No hay rumbo, no hay direcciones, no sé por dónde ir.

\- Solo sigue navegando, algo encontraremos.

Kitty seguía caminando por el barco.

Marley se acerca a su coronel.

\- ¿Crees que encontremos algo valioso aquí?

\- No lo sé mi señora, pero es probable, los rumores eran ciertos, los dioses existen, por lo tanto, debe haber riquezas escondidas en toda Grecia.

\- El reino perdido de Atlantis, ahí es donde supuestamente esta Calypso, según las historias es la ciudad más rica del mundo.

\- Lo era hasta que la ira de los Primordiales arraso el lugar.

\- Ahora ya sabemos porque, Poseidón se enamoró de ella.

\- Eso explica el mal carácter de los Espartanos, una vida sin amor.

\- Concentrémonos en la misión Eduardo, si encontramos esa ciudad, podremos llevarnos no solo las riquezas, necesito el corazón de Calypso.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Mi padre una vez me conto que, si apuñalas el corazón de Calypso, obtienes sus poderes, ese es mi objetivo.

\- ¿Quiere los poderes de Calypso?

\- Así es, con ese poder podre controlar todos los mares del mundo, tendré el poder necesario para dominar Esparta y todos ellos nos obedecerán, al fin Persia será el reino más glorioso.

\- Pero… los espartanos son aliados nuestros.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué quieres matarlos entonces?

\- No dije que los matare, solo los dominare.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No puedes controlar un reino si no tienes esclavos.

Marley y Eduardo sonrieron.

Pero la risa duro poco porque una canción los saco de sus pensamientos.

Era la voz de una mujer, que estaba cantando en un pequeño bote.

Perseo reconoce esa voz y se adelanta en el barco para poder verlo.

\- Es ella… es ella mama… es la mujer que te dije, te dije que no era una ilusión.

Perseo enciende un candelabro y silba con mucha fuerza.

La mujer dejo de cantar y vio la luz, se levantó rápidamente y movió los brazos.

\- AYUDA… POR FAVORRRR… AYUDAAAA… SALVENME.

Todos se quedaron quietos observando a la mujer.

Perseo corrió hacia el timón.

\- Coronel Eduardo diríjase hacia la mujer.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Es una orden, obedece.

\- Bien.

De mala gana Eduardo movió el timón y giro el barco, pero la voz de Kitty lo hizo detener.

\- No cometas una idiotez hijo, no sabemos quien es, estamos en un lugar misterioso, no podemos subir pasajeros.

Los gritos de la mujer pidiendo auxilio eran más fuertes.

\- Esta sola y esta pidiendo ayuda ¿Vamos a negárselo?

\- Debo proteger el barco hijo, debes controlar tus emociones, puede ser peligroso, seguiremos nuestro rumbo.

\- NO… Vamos a rescatarla.

\- Claro que no.

\- Madre, un día seré Rey de Esparta ¿Cómo quieres que sea un buen líder si mi propia madre no quiere obedecerme?

Kitty se lo quedo observando.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces.

\- Eduardo ve hacia la mujer.

Kitty se alejo y Marley la siguió.

\- Es una mala idea.

\- Lo sé, prepárate, algo sucederá.

Eduardo movió el barco y fue esta la mujer que estaba en el bote, todavía pedía auxilio y parecía que cada vez gritaba más.

\- Resiste, allá vamos.

\- AYUDA… POR FAVOR… AYUDA.

\- Resiste… sujétalo.

Perseo lanzo una soga hacia el bote de la mujer y está la atrapo.

Con la ayuda de Eduardo y otros espartanos y persas, empezaron a jalar hasta subir a bordo a la extraña mujer.

\- Bienvenida a bordo del Divino.

La mujer beso a Perseo y este quedo perplejo.

\- Gracias… gracias… gracias… gracias por salvarme.

\- Es un placer… Me llamo Perseo Anderson ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Zaida.

Lo dijo con una voz tan seductora que Perseo y los demás guerreros se sonrojaron.

\- Bueno, pues es un honor…

En ese momento Kitty empuja a su hijo y atrapa a Zaida poniendo la punta de su espada en su cuello.

\- Escúchame muy bien, no sé qué pretendes, pero más vale que respondas mis preguntas ¿Quién eres?

Perseo se levanta.

\- Madre ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kitty no respondió y volvió a preguntarle a Zaida.

\- Te dije ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy… solo una viajera.

\- Una viajera en aguas misteriosas ¿Quién ERES?

\- Ya se lo dije… solo soy una viajera en busca de Calypso… pero me he perdido.

Kitty suelta a Zaida y esta retrocede.

\- ¿Calypso? ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

\- Todo ser viviente como a la Reina del Mar, todos respetamos su poder.

\- ¿Para que la buscas?

\- Nuestra ciudad esta en llamas, necesitamos el poder de Calypso para detener al demonio.

Marley se acerca.

\- ¿Estará hablando de Sebastián?

\- No estoy segura.

Marley se acerca a Zaida.

\- ¿Qué demonio ha incendiado que reino?

\- Alguien al que todos llaman… Sebastián.

Todos se miran y Zaida continúa hablando.

\- Sebastián quemo reinos y reinos buscando alguna especia de arma que le dará poderes.

\- Las Cajas de Pandora.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ellas? No pareces pertenecer a Grecia.

\- Bueno… las apariencias engañan.

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer realmente?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cómo pensabas encontrar a Calypso?

\- Buscando.

\- ¿Cómo? Por lo que vi, tu bote no tenía remos ¿Cómo llegaste aquí realmente?

\- Se que todo parece extraño, pero les ruego por favor que me ayuden, en realidad busco comida para mis hermanas.

\- ¿Hermanas?

\- Si, bueno, he venido con ella… pero me perdí, ellas pueden ayudarlos a encontrar a Calypso.

Marley agarro su arco y extendió una flecha.

\- Te daré una última oportunidad, respóndeme esto ¿Qué eres?

Zaida no respondió, pero sonrió.

Eduardo le pega un empujón a Marley y esta cae al suelo, luego quería apuñalarla, pero esquiva su golpe.

\- Eduardo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- MUEREEEEE.

Eduardo salto y con su espada iba a corta la cabeza de Marley, pero Kitty detiene su brazo y lo lanza con fuerza.

Zaida vuelve a reír y Perseo junto con todos los demás soldados arrinconaron a Kitty y Marley.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Kitty?

\- Están bajo un hechizo, sabia que no era de confianza, los estuvo manipulando.

Zaida comenzó a reír de pronto el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover fuertemente.

\- Es hora de comer.

Los espartanos y los persas fueron tras Marley y Kitty.

Ambas luchaban contra sus soldados.

Las dos eran habilidosas, pero no querían asesinas a sus soldados ya que entre ellos están Perseo, Eduardo y Alcides, por lo tanto, trataban de noquearlos.

\- Basta deténganse, es una orden.

\- No hay caso Kitty, no nos obedecen… Eduardo… basta.

Nadie escuchaba a las reinas y seguían luchando contra sus guerreros, Kitty trataba de esquivar sus ataques sin lastimarlos, pero Marley ya estaba tomando otras medidas.

\- Debemos terminar, aunque nos duela.

\- No Marley, son nuestros guerreros, no podemos hacerlo.

\- No hay opción.

Zaida aprovecho la pelea y dio un fuerte grito hacia el mar, como queriendo llamar a alguien.

Marley grita.

\- SIRENAAAAAAA.

Perseo se adelanta y prepara su arco y lanza una flecha hacia Kitty, pero ninguna acierta.

La Guerrea Divina posee unos fuertes brazaletes con los cuales se puede defender y protegerse de las flechas que se rompen apenas tocan el brazalete.

\- Hijo… no me obligues.

Perseo no la escucho y siguió disparando, Kitty esquivo sus ataques y también luchaba contra otros guerreros.

Marley quería llegar hasta Zaida que seguía dando gritos al mar.

Pero los soldados la entretenían negándole el paso.

\- Debemos detenerla Kitty, no podemos solamente esquivar, hay que atacar.

\- NO… PODEMOS DETENER ESTO… TE PROHIBO MATAR MARLEY.

\- HAY QUE DETENER A ZAIDA.

\- ENCARGATE DE ELLA, YO TE CUBRO.

Kitty dio un fuerte salto y de un empujón deja fuera de batalla a Perseo.

Luego Alcides quería atraparla, pero Kitty le da una patada y lo hace volar hacia otros soldados dejándolos inmóviles.

Kitty se acercaba hasta Zaida, pero un soldado espartano agarro una jabalina y quería apuñalarla.

Marley esquivaba el ataque, pero le evitaba acercarse a Zaida quien seguía gritando hacia el mar.

Entonces Marley no vio otra opción y preparo su arma.

\- Lo siento Kitty.

\- MARLEY NOOOO.

Marley seguía enfrentándose al espartano y Zaida usa su magia.

Para los ojos de Marley el guerrero tomo la forma de Sebastián y le hablo.

\- ¿Una gran guerrera? Pareces esclava y débil.

La Reina de Persia enfureció, esquivo el ataque del espartano y con un buen movimiento agarra la jabalina y con su espada le corta el cuello al guerrero Espartano.

(imagen con gif)

\- NOOOOOOOO

Kitty grita de dolor y Marley reacciona al ver que el guerrero no es Sebastián, se lamenta y luego salta hacia Zaida y con un fuerte movimiento le corta la cabeza y luego la lanza al mar.

Todos los guerreros se detuvieron y reaccionaron.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Marley observa a Perseo.

\- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

\- Ya se encuentran bien.

Kitty va corriendo hacia su soldado y lo agarra, pero ya es tarde.

El guerrero murió y Kitty mira molesta a Marley.

\- Lo siento Kitty, pero sabes que no tenía otra opción.

\- Mataste a uno de mis soldados cuando yo protegí a los tuyos.

\- Tus soldados casi nos matan.

\- Estaban bajo un hechizo, yo te di paso para que te encargues de esa sirena.

\- Creo que uso algún hechizo, te juro que al que vi fue a Sebastián, me invadió la ira.

\- Solo tenías que encargarte de la sirena.

\- Y me encargue de ella.

\- Asesinando a uno de mis soldados, los estoy protegiendo de Sebastián, pero también están en peligro contigo.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Tenemos una alianza que depende de un hilo Marley y acabas de asesinar a un espartano.

Los rayos seguían sonando y la lluvia caía más fuerte.

Ambas reinas se miraban seriamente pero luego sucedió otra cosa.

Se escucharon varios gritos, los mismos gritos que produjo Zaida.

Todos se pusieron a observar, pero no veían nada.

Kitty se veía más seria.

\- Prepárense todos, están a punto de atacarnos.

Perseo se adelanta.

\- ¿Quiénes madre?

\- Sirenas.

Las sirenas se acercaban al barco de la Guerrera Divina rápidamente y eran demasiadas.

(imagen con gif)

Por otro lado, en El Olimpo Sebastián guardo la tercera caja de Pandora y se acercó a la Puerta de la cámara de Afrodita.

\- "Golpea esas ramas Sebastián, con los guantes de Hércules serás capaz de destruirlo"

Sebastián activo los guantes y empezó a golpear las ramas y no volvían a crecer dado que esos guantes tenían un poder divino cuando los dioses mandaron a Hércules a buscar la Manzana de la vida, La Diosa Hera les dio poder a los guantes y podían contra todo, incluyendo la magia de los dioses.

Sebastián logro destruir la puerta y entro en la cámara.

Una habitación hermosa, tenía una iluminación brillante con la luz de muchas velas, las paredes tenían un todo violeta y lila, había una cama enorme en el centro de la habitación y en ella estaba Afrodita acariciando y besando a dos esclavas sexuales que tenia de compañía, una morena y otra rubia, ambas estaban desnudas.

Sebastián se acerco a ellas y cuando Afrodita lo vio, ordeno a las esclavas a retirarse.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien ha venido a mis dominios, tanto tiempo si verte Sebastián ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

Afrodita le hablo muy sensual, casi provocativo, pero Sebastián se veía serio.

\- No he venido por placer Afrodita, tienes algo que yo quiero.

\- ¿Tienes idea cuanto tiempo hace que no entra un hombre en mis aposentos?

\- Eso no me interesa, si no quieres terminar muerta, te sugiero que me des la caja de Pandora, ahora mismo.

\- JA JA JA muchacho travieso, los hombres y su necesidad de venganza ¿Tienes idea del caos que causaras al mundo si llegas a sacar el poder de la caja?

\- Nada impedirá que asesine a Zeus, dame la caja Afrodita.

\- Sabes que yo también deseo que asesines a Zeus, ese desgraciado no ha hecho mas que causar problemas al Olimpo.

\- Ese dominio terminara pronto.

\- No estés tan seguro, Zeus no es alguien fácil de vencer.

\- Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo y la paciencia, te lo diré una ultima vez Afrodita, dame la caja o te matare.

Sebastián saco su espada para atacar a la Diosa, pero esta le agarro la mano.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Sebastián.

La Diosa uso su poder y la mano de Sebastián comenzó a envejecer, luego todo su cuerpo, Sebastián se estaba volviendo viejo, el pelo se le volvió blanco, las alas se le estaban consumiendo aún más, el guerrero se debilito, tenía el aspecto de alguien que tendría 90 años o más.

\- ¿Qué… que me… has hecho?

\- ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme siendo un anciano? No seas ingenuo Sebastián, Zeus es mas poderoso que yo, tranquilamente ahora podría matarte ¿Cómo cumplirás tu venganza? Si no puedes vencerme ¿Cómo derrotaras a Zeus?

Sebastián no tenia fuerza y se arrastraba en el suelo, Afrodita caminaba cerca de él y volvió a vestirse con su atuendo blanco.

(imagen)

\- A pesar de todo… voy a ayudarte Sebastián.

\- No… no nece… necesito… tu ayuda.

\- JA JA JA eres un viejito tan adorable, a este ritmo morirás de un infarto, así que escúchame.

Sebastián seguía arrastrándose y Afrodita se pone cerca de él.

\- Recuerdo a un gran guerrero que le prometió a sus seguidores la gloria y el poder, desde que te escuche he querido tener esa gloria y la he logrado al convertirme en Diosa pero necesito más, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Sebastián, Zeus ha roto las reglas de los Primordiales y tengo pensado en demandarlo pero Hera y Hades están en mi contra y me detienen, si tú me ayudas con ellos, yo te ayudare con Zeus ¿ Que dices?

Sebastián comenzó a sentirse agotado y con falta de aire, a medida que pasa el tiempo envejecía más y más debido a la magia de Afrodita.

Sin mas fuerzas Sebastián acepta y Afrodita termina el hechizo.

Sebastián volvió a ser joven.

\- Me alegro que hayas aceptado mortal, hay alguien que puede ayudarte.

Afrodita mueve las cortinas y se encuentra la puerta de Hiperion y la activa.

\- Este portal te llevara al Inframundo, supongo que sabrás como salir, yo no te seguiré, odio el Inframundo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Habla con Hefesto, el te ayudara a encontrar a Pandora.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que busco a Pandora?

\- Se que buscar el poder de La Flama del Olimpo y la única que puede abrirlo es Pandora, es por eso que esta prisionera, Zeus le ha ordenado a ese estúpido mortal Dédalo que trabaje sin parar en ese maldito laberinto.

\- ¿El laberinto? ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Ahhhh… ¿Así que es eso lo que te inquieta? JA JA JA los hombres y sus juguetes… Habla con Hefesto y veamos que sucede.

\- Bien, pero esto no termina aquí Afrodita.

\- Estoy segura que te volveré a ver espartano.

Sebastián se alejó.

\- "Esta vez tuviste suerte Sebastián, pero no dejes que vuelva a pasar porque si te debilitas yo también, si mueres yo también, se cuidadoso para la próxima"

Sebastián no le respondió a Asmodeus y cruzo el portal de Hiperion.

Rápidamente llego al Inframundo y se encontró con el Dios herrero.

\- ¿Afrodita? Sabía que volverías conmigo y que…

El Dios caído se detiene cuando ve al guerrero y se enoja.

\- Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí? Bahh… dime ¿Afrodita ha conquistado a otro Dios o Mortal?

\- Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a ella Hefesto… yo busco el Laberinto.

\- ¿El Laberinto? Pensé que solo buscabas La Flama ¿Qué se te ha perdido en el camino para querer…?

Hefesto reacción y se enfurece más.

\- NO… ALEJATE DE ELLA SEBASTIAN… ALEJATE DE PANDORA… ES POR TI QUE ELLA ESTA EN EL LABERINTO… ES POR TU CULPA QUE YO VIVO EN EL INFIERNO… HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA.

\- Yo no te he hecho nada malo Hefesto.

\- Oh claro que si espartano, tu atacaste El Olimpo y buscas venganza mucho antes de que Kurt y Blaine se convirtieran en dioses.

\- Hago lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Esta muy claro que no lo entiendes.

\- ¿Entender qué?

\- Los males de la Gran Guerra no fueron fáciles de contener, Blaine Anderson se convirtió en el nuevo Zeus y el supo que tu serias un gran peligro. El sabia que estabas muerto en Las Aguas del Tártaro, solo el Dios Hades puede resucitar a los muertos, pero hay otra forma, el poder de la Flama tiene ese poder divino de resucitar y entonces el Dios Ares se llevo ese poder y te resucito.

\- ¿No entiendo a qué viene esto?

\- Como Zeus sabia tus intenciones me ordeno creo una caja donde pudiera esconder todos los males de la Gran Guerra, ya que ese poder le dará a cualquiera la fuerza de controlar el mundo.

\- ¿Y creaste la caja?

\- Si, trabajé día y noche para hacerlo, al terminar Zeus junto todos los males y los encerró en la caja, pero en ese momento Ares ya había robado un poco de ese poder, no le di importancia, pero Zeus sabía que solo yo podía dar ese poder y me ordeno una cerradura.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Use mi magia… Forje la caja con un poder mayor que el de los dioses, La Flama del Olimpo.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Como cree una cerradura solamente hacia una llave, era la forma de recuperar la caja, creada a partir del corazón de la Flama, la llave cobro vida propia… Pandora… a los ojos de cualquiera es una niña, pero es un Ente, no esta viva ni muerta… yo la quería espartano y ella me quería a mi como un padre.

Sebastián no hablo y seguía escuchando a Hefesto.

\- Cuando Zeus vino a llevarse la caja preferí esconder a Pandora, le dije que el mejor lugar es El Olimpo, un lugar vigilado por los dioses ¿Quién podría con eso?... Zeus me pregunto si alguien se llevo el poder antes de crear la llave… le dije que nadie, no le dije que Ares se llevo un poco… mentí, lo hice para proteger a mi hija, estoy seguro que puedes entenderlo Sebastián.

Sebastián suspiro y siguió escuchando a Hefesto.

\- Fue ahí cuando tu resucitaste y atacaste El Olimpo, se descubrió mi mentira, cuando Zeus te mando al Inframundo vino a buscarme… me torturo tanto hasta que le conté la verdad sobre mi querida Pandora. Entonces se la llevo y me dejo solo con mi tormento, al entrar en razón me he encontrado aquí, me desterró del Olimpo.

Sebastián seguía escuchando, Hefesto al recordar todo vuelve a enfurecer.

\- AGGG ¿Es que no entiendes Sebastián? Si la llevas a la flama ...

Sebastián lo interrumpe enojado.

\- ENTIENDE BIEN ESTO DIOS HERRERO… NADA IMPEDIRA QUE MATE A ZEUS.

\- Pero si tu ... de acuerdo espartano, si persigues la muerte de Zeus con gusto te ayudare ... tal vez ... si por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- Necesitamos la piedra del Ónfalos, con eso se tiene un arma.

\- Ya tengo armas.

\- JA JA JA pero no como esta. Esta arma será la recompensa que tanto buscas, tendrás una magia muy especial.

\- Muy bien ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- La piedra y la gracia en las fosas del tártaro, tráemela y con gusto te ayudare.

Abre una puerta y Sebastián por la piedra con la velocidad de Hermes.

La puerta se vuelve a cerrar y Hefesto pone una sonrisa.

\- JA JA JA JA muchacho, lo que vas a enfrentar la muerte JA JA JA JA

CONTINUARA


	7. CAPITULO 7: LOS ARTEFACTOS DE PODER

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, la verdad no puedo creer que rapido pasa el tiempo, ya estamos a mas de mitad de año jaja pensar que el capitulo anterior lo termine en diciembre del 2018, les queria informar que en este capitulo mezcle 2, por eso sera largo, lo mismo hare con los otro dado que ya estamos cerca del final y esta historia ya quiero darle un cierre porque todavia tengo en borrados otras historias como por ejemplo la 3 parte de Lluvia Pesada y decidi hacer un fic completo la historia SE HUMANO, asi que seran mis proximos fic.

Por cierto, la otra vez vi Annabelle y la nueva de los Czafantasmas y se me ocurrio un fic con espiritus y todo eso, algo se me ocurrira jajaja.

En fin los dejo con este capitulo y espero que les guste, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos.

Ya me has preguntado cómo recordar quiénes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este capitulo es dedicado para mi amigo Hugo, que ademas me da ideas para seguir el fic, espero que te guste amiguito, tkm :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 7: LOS ARTEFACTOS DE PODER

Sebastián explora el nuevo lugar.

Hefesto le abrió las puertas del Inframundo para poder tomar un atajo y así llegar al Tártaro.

Lugar que tuvo hace muchos años la batalla contra titanes y dioses.

El esparto observa el lugar desolado.

\- Así que este es el famoso Tártaro.

\- "No te dejes engañar por el aspecto Sebastián, hace miles de años el Tártaro era un paraíso".

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- "El mal acuerdo entre titanes y dioses fue tan grande que ninguno lo pudo contener… ambos cayeron en la tentación y el Dios Ares enveneno sus mentes".

\- ¿Ares quería destruir El Tártaro?

\- "No, Ares enveneno la mente de los dioses y los titanes con la esperanza que se destruyan y así el Dios de la Guerra se convertiría en el señor del Olimpo".

\- Pero no le funciono.

\- "Así es, Zeus logro vencer a los titanes con la ayuda de la espada del Olimpo, la misma que estas cargando ahora, con esa espada logro derrotar a los titanes, Ares se hundió en el odio y desde ese entonces busca la forma de derrotar a Zeus"

\- Pues que aguarde, de Zeus me encargare yo… ¿Tienes idea donde puede quedar la piedra del Ónfalos?

\- "Usa mi poder muchacho, ahora eres mas fuerte, mi poder te guiara a la piedra"

Sebastián escucho al demonio y sus ojos se volvieron negros, observo el lugar y se le realizo un camino dorado, el camino se veía muy lejos.

\- Ahí puedo ver el camino.

\- "Excelente, al finalizar encontraremos la piedra del Ónfalos".

\- ¿Qué lo que tiene de especial esta piedra?

\- "No lo sé, ocurrencias de Hefesto, pero si te lo pidió confía en el muchacho, Hefesto es conocido por sus grandes inventos"

\- Aun así, paga un gran castigo por mi culpa.

\- "El elegio su destino muchacho, hizo lo que cualquier padre haría, proteger a su hija, tu más que nadie debería saberlo".

Sebastián dejo de caminar y apretó con fuerza sus manos cerrando sus ojos, como si un gran dolor lo invadiera.

\- No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

\- "La perdida de tu hija no fue tu culpa muchacho"

\- Basta, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo, he perdido a mi hija, no la recuperare, créeme lo he intentado y no hay forma, mi hija está muerta.

\- "Calíope fue secuestrada muchacho"

\- Deja de torturarme… espera… ¿Cómo sabes que fue secuestrada? Yo no te lo he contado.

\- "Recuerda muchacho, soy parte de ti ahora, tus recuerdos, tu pasión, tu fuerza… todo me pertenece"

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija?

\- "No prometo nada, pero si puedes juntar las 5 cajas de pandoras prometo intentarlo"

\- Debes ayudarme.

\- "Lo haría si pudiera muchacho, pero, ese extraño que se la llevo, es probable que sea más fuerte que nosotros"

\- No me importa, encontrare a ese desgraciado y le cortare la cabeza, se llevó lo más preciado para mí, todos se llevaron lo que mas deseaba, me han dejado en la miseria… todos lo van a pagar.

"¿Qué ESTAS DICIENDO SEBASTIAN?"

El guerrero da media vuelta y ve a su padre, no sabe en que momento ha aparecido y sabe que escucho toda la conversación.

\- ¿Papa?

\- ¿Qué haces en El Tártaro? Este lugar es peligroso, deberías estar en el Olimpo buscando la forma de vencer a Zeus.

\- Estoy aquí para buscar un artefacto que me ayudara a vencer a Zeus ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Vine a ayudarte hijo mío.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, solo he podido con todo y pretendo que así sea.

\- No seas necio hijo mío, la situación esta mas complicada de lo que crees, Esparta y toda Grecia esta siendo afectada por tu culpa, tu sed de venganza está destruyendo todo.

\- Sabias muy bien que me vengaría de los dioses papa.

\- El objetivo era robarle sus poderes y que sean parte de ti, no asesinándolos.

\- No me interesan los poderes de los dioses, tengo pensado destruir ese imperio.

\- No seas tonto hijo, matar a un Dios trae consecuencias, ya has visto todo lo que paso y sabes que eres responsable de todo esto.

\- No me llevare toda la culpa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tu me ayudaste papa, me ayudaste con Las Furias, me ayudaste a escapar del Inframundo, me diste un objetivo… parte de mis acciones son tu culpa.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras Sebastián, la situación esta muy delicada, aun no es tarde, podemos solucionar esto y salvar Grecia.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de salvar Grecia.

Egeon quedo sorprendido, su hijo va más allá de una venganza.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

\- Escucha muy bien esto papa, Grecia, El Olimpo, todo llegara a su fin, he vivido bajo la sombra de los dioses por demasiado tiempo… EL TIEMPO DE LOS DIOSES HA LLEGADO A SU FIN.

Sebastián usa el poder de Asmodeus y muestra su verdadero aspecto a su padre.

Egeon observo todo y se sentía asustado.

\- Pero… ¿Qué he hecho? Sebastián… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- La búsqueda de poder no es algo que debe avergonzarme Egeon, antiguo rey de Esparta.

La voz de Asmodeus era mas fuerte esta vez, a pesar de que hablo con calma esta vez parecía que eran miles los que hablaban al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu… tu no eres mi hijo… te lo ordeno ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Asmodeus, rey del Inframundo y futuro rey del mundo.

\- No, no es posible ¿Cómo?

\- Tu hijo absorbió mi alma creyendo que así podría escarpar del infierno, pero no percato que mi alma tiene es más poderosa.

\- Lo engañaste para poder escapar del Inframundo, ya que Hades te tenía prisionero.

\- JA JA JA fue muy fácil y agradezco mucho a tu hijo, gracias a el me estoy haciendo mas fuerte, pronto toda Grecia ardera y conocerá mi verdadero poder.

\- No lo lograras, te detuvieron una vez y lo volverán a hacer.

\- No si tu hijo me quita a los dioses del medio, yo soy un ser creado por los primordiales, por lo tanto, no puedo matar, pero ahora mi alma esta compartida por un mortal, lo cual me da la fuerza que necesito para darle a tu hijo y gracias a el puedo matar a los dioses.

\- No, esto no debería estar pasando… es toda mi culpa… no debí… jamás debí decirle a Sebastián como vengarse.

\- Ya es tarde para lamentaciones Egeon, mi venganza esta cerca y esta vez no dejare que nadie se interponga.

\- No te dejare hacerlo, vas a liberar a mi hijo ahora mismo.

\- JA JA JA Sebastián es parte de mi ahora, si lo quieres ven por él.

Egeon saco su espada y salto hacia el demonio, pero este le agarra la mano y le saca la espada.

Con fuerza lo apuñala, Egeon da un fuerte grito de dolor.

\- JA JA JA viejo tonto ¿Realmente creíste que podías vencerme?

\- Aggg… Sebastián… AYUDAME.

\- JA JA JA tonto, tu hijo está dormido mientras yo tengo el control.

Asmodeus introduce mas la espada y Egeon grita más fuerte.

\- JA JA JA se que no puedo matarte porque eres un espectro de las Furias, pero, por si no lo sabes, yo tengo fuerza para librarte de ellas.

\- Aggg… maldito… pagaras por esto.

\- JA JA JA Sebastián nunca lo sabrá… te libero de las Furias… vuelve a ser mortal.

Asmodeus uso su poder y la materia oscura que cubría todo el cuerpo de Egeon iba desapareciendo, dejando la piel al descubierto, Egeon estaba volviendo a ser mortal.

Pero la transformación era tortuosa para el espectro, con cada cambio Egeon gritaba de dolor.

\- AGGG… SEBASTIANNN… POR FAVOR… AYUDAMEEEE.

El cuerpo de Asmodeus comenzó a titubear y lanza con fuerza a Egeon, este lo mira y ve como el demonio se balancea para todos lados.

\- HUYEEE… HUYE PAPA… HUYE.

\- Sebastián.

\- TE DIJE QUE HUYAS.

Egeon desapareció y el cuerpo de Asmodeus hizo una explosión.

Por primera vez que están juntos ambos se separaron.

Asmodeus agarra a Sebastián y lo lleva contra la pared.

\- ¿A que estas jugando muchacho?

\- No… vas a … matar… a mi padre.

\- Los sentimientos están fuera de juego muchacho, el es un estorbo y arruinara todos nuestros planes.

\- No me importa… mátame… MATAMEEEE.

\- No me provoques muchacho si sabes lo que te conviene.

\- MATAMEEEEEEEE.

Asmodeus lo lanza con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Cuando el guerrero se levanta el demonio se convierte en fuego e invade al guerrero creando un remolino de fuego.

Sebastián se sentía mareado, pero Asmodeus le hablaba.

\- Recuerda porque hacemos esto Sebastián, recuerda porque queremos vengarnos de los dioses y del Olimpo… recuerda muchacho.

\- Yo… no puedo… no puedo seguir.

\- Avanzamos demasiado para que lo dejes atrás muchacho.

\- No me importa… aggg… ya no puedo seguir.

\- Recuerda porque estas luchando Sebastián.

\- No puedo… no puedo… AGGG… MATAMEEEEEE.

\- Claro que puedes, recuerda… observa el fuego muchacho… obsérvalo.

\- Déjame… déjame en paz… ya no quiero saber de ti.

El fuego que invadía a Sebastián giraba más rápido y se formaron figuras y le hablaron.

\- JA JA JA JA JA oíste Kurt, quiere que lo dejemos en paz.

Sebastián abrió los ojos y observo que en el fuego estaban Kurt y Blaine riéndose de él.

\- ¿Qué hacen… que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Blaine deja de reírse.

\- Observando lo patético que eres Sebastián JA JA.

\- Basta… esto no es real.

Kurt se ríe.

\- JA JA JA claro que es real espartano… para ser honesto no eres digno de ser espartano, eres un cobarde, siempre lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo, despierta de este sueño muchacho, jamás nos derrotaras.

\- BASTAAAA.

Sebastián saco se espada, pero Kurt y Blaine se transformaron en dioses y Sebastián retrocedió.

\- Ustedes… ustedes dos no merecen ser dioses, yo debía ser Zeus, yo era quien tenia que llevar la gloria a Esparta.

JA JA JA JA JA

Otras risas invadieron el fuego y Sebastián vio a Finn, Sam y William.

\- Oyeron eso muchachos, Sebastián nos llevara a la gloria.

Sam se reía.

\- JA JA JA es un idiota Finn, incluso en los entrenamientos era un cobarde, solo demostraba poder porque era hijo del rey.

Sebastián se sentía furioso.

\- Cállense… cállense… ustedes no saben nada.

William se queda mirando y se convierte en el Dios Hermes, Sam en Helios y Finn en Poseidón.

Sebastián retrocedió.

\- Yo los mate… yo los mate… no pueden estar aquí… es imposible.

William se adelanta.

\- Te lo dije Sebastián, al final te traicionaras tú mismo.

\- No son reales… no son reales… es una ilusión.

"Papi"

Sebastián abrió los ojos y vio a Calíope.

\- Calíope… hija.

\- Papa ayúdame… ayúdame.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Oh no… ahí viene.

Sebastián observo al extraño.

\- Tu… ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES? ¿Por qué QUIERES A MI HIJA?

El extraño atrapa a Calíope.

\- Si en verdad quieres a tu hija Sebastián, deberás llegar al final de tu camino, solo ahí me encontraras, si no jamás recuperaras a tu hija.

El extraño desapareció junto con Calíope.

\- NOOO… Desgraciado… AHHHH… TU GANAS ASMODEUS… ME VENGARE DE TODOS.

El fuego dejo de girar y regreso al cuerpo de Sebastián, al terminar este cae desmayado.

Por otra parte, en la ciudad serpiente, Cooper es encerrado en una prisión.

Fue torturado por Delfos para sacarle información, pero el rey no informaba nada.

\- ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan fuerte para resistir tal castigo? ¿No sería más fácil si me cuentas todo?

Cooper lo mira y escupe sangre.

\- Pierdes el tiempo Delfos, jamás te diré mi propósito.

Delfos movió sus manos y un poder verde cubrió al rey torturándolo, Cooper gritaba, pero no decía nada.

\- Confía en mi Cooper, el dolor puede pasar y yo pasare por alto tu crimen sobre uno de los seguidores del amo Sebastián.

\- ¿Cómo puedes servirle? ¿Tas has olvidado como nos trataba?

\- No, lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo todo el trato que Sebastián y su padre nos daban.

\- Egeon nos defendía a pesar de todo.

\- Egeon era un pobre viejo buscando el orden en Esparta, pero Sebastián es mas visionario y nos llevara a la gloria.

\- Sebastián quería llevarnos a la gloria con sangre en las manos, el no piensa en la justicia.

\- ¿Quién piensa en la justicia en estos tiempos Cooper? ¿Tu? ¿Los dioses del Olimpo? No seas ingenuo, cuando el amo Sebastián derrote a los dioses ahí empezara la justicia.

\- ¿Es Que estas demente Delfos? Si el Olimpo es destruido también lo será nuestro reino.

\- Entonces esa es tu misión, detener a Sebastián.

\- Esa es una parte.

\- Quise que sea por las buenas Cooper, por los viejos tiempos, pero ya que no confesaras, deberé entrar en tu cabeza y créeme que esto dolerá.

\- No pienso decirte nada.

\- Entonces no me dejas opción.

Delfos puso su mano en la cabeza del rey y comenzó un destello verde.

Cooper comenzó a gritar y el brujo entro en su cabeza, pero no vio nada, solo vio al extraño sujeto que le coloco el anillo y un rayo golpeo a Delfos separándolo de Cooper.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

\- No lo sé, se me apareció en el camino y me ayudo a no morir.

\- Vi que ese sujeto te dio un anillo, un anillo de poder, ahora entiendo porque no estas enfermo, con mi poder puedo proteger a mis aliados de las enfermedades del mundo ya que el Dios Hermes ha muerto… pero tú, estas protegido por un anillo que te dio… un Dios.

Cooper mira sorprendido a Delfos.

\- ¿Un Dios? ¿Qué Dios?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta… vamos a averiguarlo.

Delfos agarro el anillo de la mano de Cooper, pero no pudo sacárselo, una descarga atacaba a Delfos, el anillo estaba protegido en la mano de Cooper.

Delfos se levanta.

\- Increíble… alguien en verdad quiere que tengas éxito, no puedo saber quién es… excepto tu.

\- ¿Qué?

Delfos usa su magia y libera a Cooper.

\- Llámalo.

\- ¿De que hablas? No puedo hacer eso.

\- Claro que puedes, tienes un anillo de poder, yo puedo hacer magia gracias a mi amuleto de poder recibido por el Gran Dios Ares… ahora llama al Dios que te entrego ese anillo.

\- No sé quién es.

\- No me dejas opción Cooper.

Delfos usa su magia y tortura a Cooper y este grita y se tira al suelo.

\- El dolor puede parar… solo trae a ese Dios.

Cooper seguía gritando y Delfos aumentaba su poder de tortura.

\- Si no vas a serme útil entonces morirás… lamento esto viejo amigo… pero las cosas han cambiado… un nuevo mundo se aproxima y solo los más fuertes lo reinaran.

Delfos usaba mas su poder y tenia decidido asesinar a Cooper, pero el anillo del Rey empezó a brillas y varios rayos invadieron el cuerpo del rey y uno de ellos golpeo a Delfos con fuerza dejándolo hundido entre los muros lo cual creo una salida para el rey.

El rey se levanta y se siente poderoso, su cuerpo se recupera rápidamente y usando su poder recupera su espada.

Escapada de la prisión y varios de los guerreros de los seguidores aparecieron y se enfrentaron a Cooper.

El rey estaba dispuesto a pelear.

\- Ustedes traicionaron a Esparta, no dejare que arruinen el mundo.

Cooper se enfrento a los seguidores uno por uno.

Luchando con gran velocidad.

Las espadas enemigas no lograban acercarse al cuerpo del rey.

Cooper era demasiado veloz y mientras luchaba su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayos y podía atacar a los seguidores con su poder.

Todos se enfrentaron al rey, pero ninguno era rival para él.

Al terminar con todos una voz invadió su cabeza.

"Cooper… Cooper… Ayúdame"

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?

\- "Soy la Diosa Hestia… puedo ayudarte en tu Odisea… ven a la sala principal… ahora, no queda tiempo"

\- Estoy en camino.

Cooper se aproxima a la zona que le indico la diosa y se alegra al escuchar un ruido, un ruido familiar, su corcel.

\- Cooper, gracias a los dioses que estas bien.

\- Pegaso, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? No pude encontrarte.

\- Delfos y sus locos seguidores planean dominar el mundo con Sebastián.

\- Pero si…

\- Lo sé, Sebastián planea destruir Grecia, ellos no saben lo que está por hacer.

\- Debemos detenerlo.

\- Lo haremos, es extraño, estaba con Delfos, me estaba torturando y de pronto… sentí un enorme poder… se sentía genial.

\- ¿Un poder?

\- Recuerda a ese extraño misterioso, me dio un anillo.

\- Si, a mi este collar.

\- Debe tener algún tipo de poder, debo saber quién es ese extraño.

\- ¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver?

\- No lo sé, por ahora debemos ir a la sala principal, ahí esta la Diosa Hestia, ella nos ayudara.

\- Andando.

Cooper se sube al lomo de Pegaso y van a la sala.

Por otro parte en algún extraño lugar del mar, Kitty y Marley tenían miradas serias, pero ambas sabían que no era momento de discutir, el peligro se estaba acercando.

Perseo se acerca a su madre.

\- Madre, debemos irnos ahora, las sirenas están en camino.

\- Lo sé, la situación puede irse de control, así que debemos estar fuertes y preparados.

Kitty avanzo hacia el timón ignorando la mirada de Marley y se dirigió hacia Eduardo.

\- Coronel, busque cualquier rumbo, alejémonos lo mas que podamos de estas aguas.

\- Reina Kitty, no podemos ignorar lo que ha pasado, además estoy perdido, no sé por dónde…

\- ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO, SOLO NAVEGUE EL MALDITO BARCO.

\- Como diga.

Eduardo agarro el timón y alzo las velas, el barco comenzó a moverse.

De pronto se escucharon risas de varias mujeres, pero no se sabia por donde venían, estaba muy oscuro para ver.

Todos los guerreros del barco estaban preparados.

\- Madre están cerca.

\- Tranquilo hijo… TODOS TRANQUILOS Y A SUS PUESTOS.

Kitty se acercó a Marley.

\- Después hablaremos de esto, te necesito cerca ahora.

\- Como digas.

¡CUIDADOOOOO!

Todos miran y ven que una lluvia de flechas se acerca a ellos.

¡ESCUDOSSSS!

Todos se cubren y las flechas caen en el barco, eran varias y no se sabe por dónde vinieron.

Al finalizar Kitty se dirige al fondo de su barco y observa que varias sirenas se están acercando.

\- Sirenas… TODOS PREPARENSE… VIENEN LAS SIRENAS… ARQUEROSSSSSS.

Todos los arqueros prepararon sus arcos.

\- ¡DISPARENNNNN!

Todas las flechas salieron disparando y cayendo al mar dándole a algunas sirenas.

Eso las enfureció y varias nadaron más rápido hacia el barco de Kitty.

Varias sirenas saltaron del agua y llegaron al barco.

No tenia aspecto humano, tampoco eran hermosas como todos decían, solo eran un espejismo a los ojos de los hombres.

Las sirenas eran criaturas del Inframundo, con dientes afilados, cuando entran en la superficie se les crea piernas y pueden respirar, sus garras son filosas y su piel parece quemada y podrida.

Varias sirenas entraron y empezaron a atacar.

Los espartanos y persas prepararon sus armas y comenzaron a luchar.

Kitty protegía a Eduardo para que pudiera seguir manejando el barco y logren escapar.

Perseo y Alcides luchaban contra las sirenas.

Las sirenas podían lanzar escamas y eran filosas, las lanzaban desde sus manos y varias fueron clavadas en el pecho o la cara de los espartanos y persas provocándoles la muerte, pero no dejaban sus cuerpos en el barco.

Los guerreros caídos las sirenas los agarraban y los tiraban al mar, otras sirenas aparecían y se los llevaban.

Kitty luchaba contra las sirenas, ellas le lanzaban sus escamas, pero Kitty podía protegerse con sus brazaletes.

Con rápidos movimientos, la Guerrera Divina apuñalaba a las sirenas y las decapitaba.

Una de ellas salto hacia Kitty tirándola al suelo, pero ella la tiene de los brazos y evita que se le acerque ya que la sirena se la quiere comer.

Una flecha sale disparando y da contra la cabeza de la sirena, Kitty la lanza y ve que es salvada por Marley.

Ella le agradece, pero aun así su mirada sigue siendo seria.

\- Gracias Marley.

\- Son demasiadas, a este ritmo nos hundirán el barco.

\- Resistan y sigan luchando.

\- Nos quedan pocos guerreros.

\- Podemos vencer, sigan luchando… tu sigue protegiendo a Eduardo, debemos escapar de aquí.

Se escucho un grito y mas sirenas entraron al barco.

Kitty con gran habilidad y rapidez ataca a las sirenas, pero cada vez entran más y más.

Otras saltan cerca de Marley y Eduardo, este deja el timón y comienza a luchar con las sirenas junto con Marley, pero entraron más y tenían a todos rodeados.

\- Son demasiadas madre, no podremos con todas.

\- Tranquilo Perseo, lucharemos y si tenemos que caer será en batalla.

Las sirenas reían y poco a poco se acercaban.

Pero de pronto la mano de Kitty se elevó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kitty?

\- No lo sé, no puedo controlar mi mano, algo la mueve.

El anillo que le dio la Diosa Hera comenzó a brillar y lanzo un enorme destello blanco y ataco a todas las sirenas quemándolas por completo.

Solo quedaban sus huesos.

Otras sirenas se lanzaban al mar con sus cuerpos en llamas.

El anillo asesino a todas las sirenas y Kitty recupero el control de su mano.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

\- Por los dioses… No sabía que podías hacer eso mama.

\- No fui yo hijo, fue… este anillo… creí que solo nos protegía de los males que habitan ahora en Grecia, pero… tiene algo más.

\- Pues agradezco que se haya activado, aunque pudo haberlo hecho antes.

\- Da igual… lo bueno es que nos decidimos de las sirenas.

Marley se veía seria.

\- No sabemos el rumbo donde queda Calypso, no sabemos el rumbo para volver, este lugar esta lleno de muerte Kitty, moriremos buscando a ese ser.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga Marley? Hago todo mi mejor esfuerzo, dime ¿En qué has ayudado tu?

\- Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras Kitty, este no es momento para reclamos.

\- Es momento de que me digas ¿Por qué has asesinado a uno de los míos?

\- Creí ver a Sebastián, la magia de las sirenas me hizo creer que asesiné a Sebastián, pero era una ilusión.

\- Sabias muy bien del encanto, yo te lo advertí y aun así asesinaste a uno de mis guerreros.

Perseo se pone en el medio.

\- Mama, reina Marley no creo que este sea un buen momento para discutir estos temas, tenemos una misión que cumplir si queremos salvar Grecia.

Eduardo se adelanta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con su hijo Reina Kitty, este no es momento para este tipo de pleitos, debe haber una forma de encontrar a Calypso.

Kitty se veía muy seria.

\- Y cuando la encontremos ¿Qué evitara que la usen en nuestra contra?

Marley y Eduardo se vieron sorprendidos.

\- Yo… no se de que estas hablando Kitty.

\- Se tus intenciones Marley, viniste a esta misión con el objetivo de usar a Calypso en contra de Esparta.

\- Marley te aseguró que no…

\- Júralo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jura que tus intenciones no son atacar Esparta.

Perseo y Alcides se quedaron en silencia y mirando a Eduardo y Marley.

Los persas se quedaron atrás de Marley y Eduardo y los espartanos atrás de Kitty, Perseo y Alcides.

\- Kitty tenemos una alianza con tu gente, no podemos romperlo por este malentendido… no tengo intención te atacar Esparta.

\- Nuestra unión depende de un hijo Marley… no lo arruines.

\- No pasara, créeme, lamento profundamente lo que hice, no hay nada que pueda justificarlo… honraremos todas las muertes de nuestros guerreros y los vengaremos cuando derrotemos a Sebastián, recuerda que él es el enemigo.

Kitty se la quedo mirando.

\- Cierto… busquemos a Calypson… Coronel Eduardo navegue el barco.

\- Claro… reina Kitty.

\- Los demás arrojemos estos cadáveres al mar.

Los espartanos y persas sacaron las manos de sus espadas, la situación fue tensa que creyeron que iban a luchar entre ellos.

Eduardo navegaba el barco buscando algún rumbo y los demás tiraron los cadáveres de las sirenas.

Se escucharon unos ruidos extraños y comenzó a correr el viento.

Una amenaza se acerca.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

\- No lo sé hijo, pero prepárate, algo está por…

Algo golpeo el barco y todos caen al suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

\- TODOS PREPARENCE.

Las aguas golpearon con fuerza y salen varios barcos del agua, mas grandes que el de la reina.

El barco de las sirenas.

Tres barcos invadían el barco de Kitty y todos se reían.

\- SOLDADOSSSS AGRUPENSE.

Kitty dio la orden y los soldados sacaron sus arcos.

Los barcos daban vueltas sobre ellos.

Marley se acerca a ella.

\- Kitty son demasiados, no podremos vencerlos, este es un buen momento para usar ese anillo.

\- No se como se activa, fue solo ese momento.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Luchemos hasta el final.

Los barcos comenzaron a reír y lanzaron miles de flechas.

\- CUBRANCEEEEEE

Todos se protegieron con sus escudos y el barco recibió todas las flechas.

Kitty se veía molesta.

\- ARQUEROSSSSS DISPARENNNN.

Los soldados dispararon sus flechas y fueron directo a las sirenas, ellas no usaban escudos y las flechas fueron clavadas en sus cuerpos.

Ellas gritaron sus gritos de guerra.

Kitty se acerca a Eduardo.

\- Coronel, diríjase al barco, atacaremos.

\- Como diga.

Eduardo agarro el timón y comenzó a navegar con velocidad acercándose a uno de los barcos.

Las sirenas gritaron y se lanzaron al mar acercándose al barco de Kitty.

La reina las vio.

\- Prepárense a pelear… POR LA GLORIA.

Todos sus soldados gritaron.

Las sirenas saltaron y comenzaron a luchar.

Las otras sirenas comenzaron a lanzar sus escamas hacia el barco de Kitty.

Los guerreros se protegían y varias de las sirenas recibían las escamas ya que ellas no tenían escudos.

Eduardo navega rápido el barco y choca con fuerza sobre el barco de las sirenas haciéndolas tropezar y a otras las lanzo al mar.

Las sirenas seguían luchando.

Una de ellas se enfrento con Marley y varias se le acercaban, pero la reina persa podía enfrentarse a las sirenas con unos movimientos agiles decapita a las sirenas.

Una de ellas salto hacia la reina persa y la lanzo al suelo y se le escapa la espada.

La sirena la agarra e iba a apuñalar a la reina, pero Marley tenía pequeñas bombas con ella.

Agarra una y se la lanza a la sirena.

Rápidamente la bomba estalla envolviendo a la sirena en fuego.

Comienza a gritar y ve que las otras sirenas gritan y ninguna de ellas se acercaba a ayudarla, simplemente se alejaron de ella.

Marley comprendió que le temen al fuego.

\- LOS BRASEROS… ENCIENDAN LOS BRASEROSSSS.

Marley agarro un pedazo de madera del barco y la acerco a la sirena que estaba en llamas y se creó una antorcha.

Los soldados pusieron carbón en los braseros y Marley los encendió y espero a que se prendieran fuego.

Las sirenas que estaban cerca escaparon, pero algunas le lanzaban las escamas para que no pueda avanzar.

Marley se cubría con su escudo y pedía ayuda.

Eduardo quiso retirar el barco, pero al hacer impacto con el barco enemigo vio que quedo atorado y no podía moverse.

Kitty escucho el llamado de auxilio y con un gran salto fue a lo alto de su barco.

Tomo aire y dio un gran salto hacia el mar.

Tomo impulso y con fuerza va hasta el barco de las sirenas atravesándolo.

Kitty se encontraba en el barco enemigo y con rapidez y agilidad comenzó a luchar contra las sirenas.

Ellas la atacaban, pero Kitty era más rápida y podía vencerlas.

Les tiraban sus escamas, pero podía protegerse con sus brazaletes y las escamas se rompían cuando las tocaban.

Mientras luchaba le dio tiempo a Marley de crean mas fuego en los dos braseros grandes que tenía el barco.

El gran buraco que provoco Kitty hizo que el barco de las sirenas se esté hundiendo, pero el barco de ella aun seguí sujetando el barco de las sirenas.

Kitty va hasta la parte que toca con su barco y comienza a empujarlo con fuerza hasta que son liberados.

Una sirena agarra a Kitty y le muerde el hombro.

La guerrera grita, pero es salvada por Marley quien le atravesó un cuchillo en la espalda.

Ninguna sirena se le acerco ya que Marley tenia su antorcha con fuego.

Agarra a Kitty y la lleva hasta su barco.

Perseo la lanza una soga y Marley lo agarra y salta con Kitty hasta el barco y la deja en un rincón.

Observa la herida, pero ve que esta sanando rápidamente.

Marley ordena a los soldados e incendian sus flechas y con buena puntería empiezan a lanzarle a los barcos de las sirenas.

No solo a ellas sino a todo el barco con el objetivo de que se incendie.

Eduardo se acerba mas para que la puntería sea más precisa.

Los barcos se estaban incendiando y las sirenas comenzaron a gritar y se lanzaban al mar.

Los dos barcos enemigos quedaron en llamas.

Ganaron la guerra y todos dieron su grito de victoria.

\- No puedo creerlo, ganamos, ganamos mama ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien hijo, gracias, el poder de los dioses me esta sanando.

\- Eso que hiciste en ese barco fue increíble, no sabia que Zeus te había hecho tan fuerte.

Marley se acerca y le da la mano a Kitty y esta la agarra para levantarse.

Aunque había algo de rivalidad es mejor cuando luchan juntas.

\- Se termino.

\- Por ahora Marley, aun hay mucho que hacer.

Eduardo se adelanta.

\- Por empezar debemos arreglar el barco antes de que nos hundamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al hacer impacto parte del barco se dañó, si no lo arreglamos no resistirá mucho y empezará a entrar el agua.

\- Muy bien empezaremos a arreglarlo, luego seguiremos buscando a Calypso.

\- Hay un problema Reina Kitty.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El daño es grande y el material que nos queda no alcanza para arreglar todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Por mas que arreglemos el bache solo durará unas horas, después será inútil, ya revisé todo, no tenemos más.

\- No puede ser.

\- Si no encontramos a Calypso pronto, el barco se hundirá.

Todos quedaron serios, Perseo se sentía molesto y se acercó a Eduardo.

\- Nos condenaste a todos Eduardo, pudiste haber evitado hacer colapso con ese barco.

\- Tu madre fue quien me dio la orden.

\- No intentes justificarte, gracias a ti ahora estamos condenados.

¡BASTA!

Kitty grito y ambos se callaron.

\- Este no es momento para discusiones entre nosotros, tenemos que actuar y rápido, no hay tiempo que perder.

Marley se adelanta.

\- Kitty no sabemos donde buscar, debemos elegir una dirección, pero no tenemos tiempo para recorrer todo.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer.

\- Pide ayuda a los dioses.

\- Ellos ya no escuchan los rezos.

\- No, usa ese anillo, estoy seguro que la Diosa Hera te escuchara.

Kitty se quedo observando el anillo, lo apretó fuerte y cerró los ojos.

\- Gran Diosa Hera… Soy la sierva Andrómeda Wilde… La reina Kitty… La Guerrera Divina de Zeus… suplico tu ayuda… la búsqueda de Calypso se hace imposible… no tenemos rumbo y nuestro barco se hunde… ayúdenos… Diosa Hera… ayúdenos.

Kitty repitió varias veces esa oración y en otras cambiaba el discurso, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Es inútil, no nos oyen.

Perseo se sentía molesto.

\- Los dioses nos mandaron a una misión suicida.

\- Lo intentamos ya no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Así de simple mama? ¿Tenemos que hacer algo?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga hijo? Lo intente… deberás lo intente… no soy como tu padre, no soy una gran líder… ojalá pudiera…

Kitty fue silenciada.

Todos se pusieron a observar y se preocuparon.

Se escucharon gritos.

Sirenas.

Miles de sirenas se estaban acercando a ellos.

\- ¿Es que no se rinden nunca? Marley quedo más fuego.

\- No creo que alcance para todos.

De pronto del mar salieron mas barcos de las sirenas.

Eran demasiados.

Los superaban en números.

Salieron mas barco y los invadieron.

Las sirenas comenzaron a reír.

Todos los guerreros miraron a Kitty esperando que diga algo.

La guerrera cerro los ojos y los abrió con furia, levanto su espada.

¡HASTA LA MUERTE POR GRECIA!

Los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo.

Las sirenas comenzaron a acercarse.

Los espartanos y persas ya sabían que su muerte era inevitable.

De pronto el anillo de Marley comenzó a brillar.

Comenzó a parpadear y creaba una especie de sonido.

Los vientos eran mas fuertes y no se sabía de donde provenía.

El mar comenzó a moverse, dejando fuera de peligro el barco de Kitty alejando los barcos de las sirenas.

Los espectros también se detuvieron.

De pronto el mar se alzo creando la imagen de una mujer.

Este poder creo destellos que fueron directo a los barcos y las sirenas que estaban en el mar.

Todas se quemaron y consumieron rápidamente.

Los barcos se destruyeron en unos segundos convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Un resplandor invadió el barco de Kitty y lo arreglo completamente.

De pronto la enorme figura se pone mas iluminada y encoge su cuerpo, quedando a la altura de los guerreros y se quedó en el barco.

Todos retrocedieron, pero estaban en posición de ataque.

Marley y Kitty quedaron al frente.

La entidad comenzó a hablar y su voz era suave.

\- No temas, he venido a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy la persona que han estado buscando.

\- ¿Calypso?

\- Así es, la Diosa Hera hablo conmigo y pude descubrir donde estaban… he salido de mi refugio cuando la diosa me conto que me están buscando.

\- Los dioses nos escucharon… aún hay esperanza.

\- La hay Reina de Esparta, sé que están buscando la lanza de Trium, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas.

Marley se adelanta.

\- ¿Tienen algún aspecto o eres así de brillante?

\- Tengo un cuerpo.

Calypso dejo de brillar y mostro su cuerpo.

Una mujer, vestida con ropa blanca, pelo largo y castaño y poseía su tridente.

Kitty se la quedo mirando, sentía conocerla.

\- ¿Ra… Rachel?

Por otra parte, en el Olimpo.

Hades y Hera se encuentran con Zeus y le cuentan su enfrentamiento con Sebastián.

Zeus daba vueltas en su cámara tomando una copa de vino y observando el mundo de Grecia en una fuente con agua que le daba imagen a cualquier zona que el Dios quiera ver.

Zeus observaba el caos que provoco Sebastián.

\- Cuanto caos… debemos detener esto como sea… Asmodeus pretende dominar El Olimpo.

Hades se adelanta.

\- No Zeus… Asmodeus pretende destruir el mundo, no quiere dominarlo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que este vivo? Es imposible.

\- De alguna forma, Asmodeus vive en Sebastián, es por eso la fuerza que tiene y con el tiempo se hace más fuerte... a este paso se convertirá en una gran dificultad para vencer.

Hera se adelanta.

\- Hades tiene razón Zeus, lo que no sabemos ahora es quien contrala a quien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hera?

\- Es Sebastián quien controla su mente y a Asmodeus… ¿O es al revés?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mi poder era suficiente para sacar el alma de Asmodeus en el cuerpo de Sebastián… pero no pude… o estoy perdiendo fuerza… o hay algo más que no estamos descubriendo… algo que le da fuerza a este demonio.

Hades se adelanta.

\- Si… hay algo… Las cajas de Pandora.

Zeus se pone serio.

\- No… no puede tenerlas… solo un mortal puede obtener su poder.

\- Sebastián es mortal Zeus… es por eso que Asmodeus lo utiliza… si consigue el poder de las cinco cajas… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Hera se queda preocupada.

\- El poder de las cajas solo funciona si logras apagar La Flama del Olimpo y todos sabemos que es mortal, matará a cualquiera que lo toque, Sebastián morirá al tocarla.

Zeus golpea la mesa.

\- No… él sabe cómo apagarla.

Hades se veía serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yo hable con ella.

FLASHBACK

Zeus se encontraba en la prisión con el Ente, había terminado de hablar con Sebastián mediante el fuego azul.

Cuando termino fue directo a Pandora y la agarro del pelo levantándola.

\- ¿Qué FUE LO QUE HABLASTE CON EL MORTAL? DIME.

\- Yo… agg… me lastimas.

\- HABLA MOUSTRUO.

Zeus aprieta mas fuerte el pelo de Pandora y ella grita más fuerte.

\- HABLA.

\- El… aggg… puede ayudarme… y liberarme… aggg… de ti… de todos ustedes.

Zeus la lanza al suelo.

\- Por tu propio bien mas vale que respondas a todo lo que te pregunto Pandora porque la próxima no tendrá piedad… ¿Qué es lo que busca Sebastián?

\- Yo… no lo sé.

Zeus se enoja y le lanza energía electrocutando a Pandora y ella grita del dolor.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto… ahora dime ¿Qué busca Sebastián?

Zeus detuvo el rayo y Pandora comenzó a toser y se levanta lentamente.

\- Busca tu destrucción… la destrucción de todos ustedes.

\- Se más específica Pandora.

\- El fuego… las cajas… todo lo que sea necesario para destruirte… yo lo ayudare… el me liberara… lo se… el me salvara.

\- JA JA JA JA JA tonta ¿Crees que Sebastián vendrá por ti solo para salvarte?

\- A el no le interesas, solo vendrá por ti cuando sepa para que sirves realmente… aunque, por otro lado, podría ser útil… esperare a que Sebastián venga por ti y cuando lo haga yo mismo lo matare.

\- Jamás… tu fin se acerca y nada podrá evitarlo.

\- JA JA JA JA ¿Y quien va a detenerme? ¿Tu? Yo soy el Dios del Olimpo, mi fuerza no se compara con la del mortal Sebastián.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

Zeus se quedó mirándola y ella continuaba.

\- Si tan poderoso te crees ¿Qué te detiene en buscar a Sebastián… Eres el Gran Zeus y puedes localizar a quien sea… pero no… decidiste mandar a tus marionetas para que no corras el riesgo… eres un cobar…

Pandora fue silenciada por la velocidad de Zeus, el Dios la agarro del cuello y la levanta presionándola y haciéndole difícil respirar.

\- Mas vale que tengas mucho cuidado con tus palabras engendro… nadie destruirá mi reinado… nadie… si vuelvo a enterarme que hablas con el mortal… asesinare a tu padre y te dejare su cabeza para que sepas el error que has cometido.

Zeus se retiró de la prisión dejando a Pandora en el suelo y agotada.

Antes de desmayarse dijo unas palabras.

"Sebastián, por favor, sálvame"

Y cerro los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Zeus le conto todos a los dioses.

Hades y Hera se veían preocupados.

\- Entonces las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que pensé… Asmodeus busca el poder de la flama y usara a Sebastián ya que es mortal y puede tomar su poder.

\- No es solo eso Hades… Sebastián tiene pensado realmente asesinarnos… no le interesa el riesgo que puede pasar.

\- Eso ya lo se Zeus… no soy estúpido… puedo ver cómo está el mundo.

\- Las Furias Hades… Las Furias son un problema.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo las hice dormir porque son rebeldes, no obedecen si no tienen un propósito… cuando atraparon a Egeon vi de lo que son capaz… no podía arriesgarme… así que las dormí… ahora por los crímenes de Sebastián han despertado y es demasiado obvio que tienen mucho rencor hacia nosotros.

\- Como dioses debemos controlar los poderes del mundo, es nuestro deber controlar a Las Furias.

\- ¿Pero que pasara cuando ya no haya dioses?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Y si Las Furias están dejando que Sebastián prosiga? Ya deberían haber atrapado a Sebastián ¿Por qué aun no lo han traído?

Ninguno de los dioses le respondió a Zeus, pero ambos son sorprendidos cuando una risa los saca de sus pensamientos.

\- JA JA JA JA siempre quieres ver más allá, típico de Zeus.

Zeus y Hades se veían sorprendidos, Hera no pues ya se enfrentó a ella.

\- ¿Atenea? No… no puede ser… estas muerta… yo vi como Perseo te atravesó la espada.

\- Pero aquí estoy Zeus, al haberme sacrificado por ti, La Primordial Venus me ha ascendido a un nivel mas alto que un Dios del Olimpo, ahora soy una heredera de los Primordiales.

\- No… no es posible, Los Primordiales no pueden traicionarnos, ese poder es para un Dios honesto y que haya cumplido su mandato… tu no llegaste a los mil años.

\- Al parecer La Primordial Venus ha visto mas en mi y me ha dado este poder… y no solo este poder… tengo como misión detener El Olimpo… Los Primordiales y yo gobernaremos Grecia.

\- ¿Acaso estas demente Atenea? Los Primordiales ya son espíritus para guiarnos, ellos nos crearon a nosotros para gobernar a los mortales.

\- Y ahora Los Primordiales han visto que crear dioses ha sido un error… es por eso que yo ya no soy un Dios… yo soy una Primordial ahora.

\- Es mentira… no eres una Primordial, tu ya estas muerta.

\- JA JA JA JA querido, yo soy mas astuta de lo que piensas, una vez que mi marioneta obtenga el poder de Pandora, todo pasará a mí y nada me detendrá.

\- Debí imaginar que ayudarías a ese mortal, gracias a ti aun sigue con vida y ahora no solo El Olimpo peligra sino también el mundo.

\- Grecia sufrirá por momentos, pero cuando obtenga el poder reconstruiré Grecia, me desacere de Asmodeus y de ese estúpido mortal… y yo gobernare un nuevo Olimpo… ya no será necesario un Zeus… no serás necesario… Blaine.

Zeus se vio muy molesto.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

\- Por favor… es tu nombre… todos tenemos nombres… JA JA JA… ¿Han olvidado sus nombres? JA JA JA yo aun me acuerdo el mío… es Sue.

Atenea uso su poder y su aspecto verde desapareció, estaba hecha de carne y hueso, no tenía los ojos blancos como los demás, era una mortal pero su aspecto era grande y su pelo era muy dorado que podía iluminar la sala.

Los Dioses se veían sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo… como es posible que hayas hecho eso? Tus ojos…

\- Te lo dije Blaine… yo ya no soy un Dios… soy más.

\- Esta traición la pagaras muy caro Sue.

Zeus levanto su mano para darle un rayo a Sue, pero esta también levanto su mano y su rayo se veía mas poderoso que el de Zeus, pero ninguno se atacó.

Hades se puso en el medio usando su poder para crear un escudo.

\- Todos… vamos a calmarnos ahora… hay cosas mas importantes que hacer que luchar entre nosotros.

Sue comenzó a reír.

\- JA JA JA JA el tierno y querido Kurt.

\- No hagas más difícil esto Sue… no ataques a mi esposo.

\- Awww… me había olvidado que ustedes están casados… siempre tan tierno… es una lastima que no te den el cariño que deseas.

\- No pondrás a Blaine en mi contra Sue.

\- JA JA JA ¿Y por que lo haría? Tú mismo deberías sentirte molesto con el… o contigo.

\- Ya basta.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tu querías ser Zeus? ¿Cuándo admitirás que odiaste muchísimo estar en El Inframundo?

\- El Inframundo es mi reino y lo he perdido porque has ayudado a ese mortal que planea matarnos, Sebastián no es el problema aquí… eres tú.

\- JA JA JA siempre tan astuto… sigo sin entender porque no eres Zeus.

\- Es el Dios que me toco reemplazar y se terminó.

\- Como tú digas Porcelana.

Sue bajo la guardia, también lo hicieron Kurt y Blaine.

Hera comenzó a acercarse.

\- Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, por poco olvido que estas aquí… Santana.

\- Debí haberte lanzado a la flama cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Pero no pudiste, soy superior a ti querida y lo sabes, nuestro enfrentamiento fue un juego de niños, pude haberte acabado en unos segundos, pero… quería jugar contigo.

\- Esta vez somos 3 Sue, no puedes con nosotros.

\- Debo admitir que estoy tentada en acabar con ustedes, pero si lo hago Sebastián se enojará y no tendrá motivos para buscar el poder de la Flama, todo habrá sido en vano y yo soy una mujer inteligente, no dejo nada a la mitad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a ese monstruo?

\- Sebastián me hizo ver lo que puedo llegar a ser, todos entrenamos con el… Sebastián tenía una visión más gloriosa que el de su padre, yo seré el ejemplo y mi visión es mas grande que la de Sebastián.

\- Solo provocaras muerte, nadie te seguirá Sue.

\- Mi querida niña, todos lo harán, una vez que acabe con Sebastián yo salvare a todos los mortales que están sufriendo por culpa de él.

\- No lo harás, nosotros somos los que protegemos a los mortales.

\- ¿Entonces por que no la proteges a ella para empezar?

Sue creo una aureola y Santana vio a una mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo, llena de manchas en la piel, parecía estar agonizando, la mujer estaba muy enferma y Santana sintió que se le partió el corazón.

\- Brittany… ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- ¿Yo? Nada… esto le sucedió ya que Sebastián asesino a varios dioses… sabes que no puedes salvarlos Santana, imagina como todos me adoraran cuando sepan que yo fui quien los salvo a todos.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya.

Santana movió sus manos y varias ramas salieron del suelo sujetando con fuerza a Sue.

\- Suéltame Santana, sabes que debo vivir, eres una Diosa, no una asesina.

\- Puedo cambiar de opinión.

Santana apretó su mano y mas ramas salieron sujetando a Sue con más fuerza.

Asfixiándola.

Sue comenzó a gritar y cae de rodillas.

\- Esto es lo que te mereces… ¿Kurt… Blaine… me ayudan?

\- Con mucho gusto.

Blaine comenzó a lanzarle su rayo.

Kurt movió sus manos y el cuerpo de Sue quedo en llamas.

Sue comenzó a gritar, pero de pronto comenzó a reír y creando un destello dorado lanza a los dioses.

Sue vuelve a su estado de Atenea con su reflejo verde.

\- JA JA JA JA JA tontos, yo soy superior a ustedes, no pueden derrotarme… sus días están contados dioses del Olimpo… cuando Sebastián tenga todas las cajas… nada impedirá su destrucción… JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Atenea desapareció y los dioses se veían furiosos.

\- Éramos tres y no pudimos detenerla, esto es peor de lo que pensamos ¿Qué vamos a hacer Zeus?

El Dios se acerca a Hera.

\- Sebastián vendrá por tu caja Hera, ve a tu jardín y protégelo con tu vida, debemos impedir que Sebastián obtenga las cajas.

\- Esta bien… esta bien… Zeus, como órdenes.

Hera agarro su copa con vino y se marchó.

Hades se acerca a Zeus.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Quédate conmigo Hades… Los Primordiales nos han traicionado… nuestro enemigo ahora es Atenea… debemos estar listos.

\- Aun hay forma de detener…

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Buscaremos la lanza de Trium, pero no la usaremos contra Sebastián.

\- Es mejor usarlo contra Atenea.

\- Tampoco, cuando tengas la lanza… debes matarme.

Hades abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No voy a matarte.

\- Si me matas con la lanza Hades… toda la magia del Olimpo desaparecerá… el poder de la flama también y Sebastián no podrá tenerla y dársela a Atenea.

\- No… me niego totalmente.

\- No hay otra opción.

\- Si la hay… Zeus… por favor… no puedo.

\- Se que te pido algo muy difícil… mi amor… el Zeus de la otra línea temporal era cruel y quería destruir todo… te aseguro que no soy ese Zeus… quiero salvar el mundo.

\- Me estas pidiendo que te mate.

\- Sabes que es la única solución.

\- Zeus… yo.

\- Ya basta de Zeus… soy yo Kurt… soy tu Blaine.

Blaine agarro a Kurt y lo beso.

Ambos poderes se mesclaron, hubo truenos y los vientos eran más fuertes, sus cuerpos se achicaron.

Blaine volvió a tener sus rulos negros y Kurt su pelo corto castaño, pero aun tenían sus ojos blancos.

Ambos se observan.

\- ¿Qué… que nos pasó?

\- Los Primordiales… se han enterado de nosotros.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?... Afrodita, estoy seguro que fue ella.

\- No, ella esta encerrada en su cámara.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién?

\- Fue Sue… ella ahora es una Primordial, le informo a los demás, debemos detener esto Kurt, no hay otro camino.

\- ¿Aun… aún seguimos siendo dioses?

Blaine extendió su mano al cielo y creo una nube con rayos.

\- Si, aún tengo mi poder, aun somos dioses, pero nos estamos volviendo mortales… debemos hacerlo Kurt o todo estará perdido.

Por otro lado, en La Ciudad Serpiente, Cooper se encuentra con Pegaso y camino hacia la sala del Castillo.

La mayoría de los seguidores se habían retirado.

Otros se encontraban en el suelo y la mayoría estaban enfermos.

El poder de Delfos ya no los protegía y la peste los invadió.

Al final del pasillo ven a la diosa sentada en su trono.

Parecía, cansada o dormida, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cooper se subió al lomo de Pegaso y cabalgo, pero en ese instante fueron detenidos.

El brujo se les hizo presente en el medio del camino.

Tenía un aspecto amenazante, incluso parecía que su cuerpo sufrió por la enfermedad, pero como aun poseía un artefacto de los dioses lo protegía de no perder la noción.

\- ¿Delfos? ¿Aun sigues vivo?

\- ¿Pretendes ver Al Oráculo sin una ofrenda?

\- Apártate Delfos, no planeo luchar contigo, iré a ver al Oráculo, no traigo ninguna ofrenda, he venido a rescatarla.

\- ¿Y crees que puedes simplemente pasar atreves mío? Estúpido, no puedo permitirlo.

Cooper preparo su espada y unos pequeños rayos invadían su cuerpo.

\- Te lo advierto Delfos, apártate, es tu última oportunidad.

\- JA JA JA eres tú quien debe ser advertido.

Delfos movió sus manos y un destello verde invadió su cuerpo y el puente.

Las alas de Pegaso quedaron atrapadas y no podía moverlas.

Delfos tenía la habilidad de volar, por lo tanto, se eleva.

\- JA JA JA ¿Quieres ver a Hestia? Veamos si llegas.

El brujo extendió su poder por el puente y poco a poco se iba derrumbando.

\- AVANZA PEGASO.

El corcel se movió con prisa hacia la diosa.

Delfos uso su magia y pedazos del puente se elevaban.

\- Está destruyendo el puente.

\- Aun podemos llegar… Mas rápido.

Delfos uso su magia y movía el puente.

Pegaso saltaba sobre los fragmentos del puente para poder avanza, pero Delfos los separaba para que le sea imposible.

Pegaso y Cooper quedaron atrapados en un fragmento volador.

Delfos se acercaba volando.

\- JA JA JA Tonto ¿Realmente creíste que me ibas a vencer y llegar hasta Hestia? Piensa bien Cooper… te voy a dar una oportunidad… Únete a mí, juntos haremos una secta mucho mas grande de la que forme para el Gran Sebastián.

\- Estas totalmente loco si crees que voy a formar parte de esto Delfos, jamás me uniría a Sebastián.

\- No seas tonto Cooper, sabes muy bien que no podemos derrotarlo, es mejor que nos unamos a él, es muy sabio amigo mío.

\- No me llames así, has dejado de ser mi amigo en cuando abandonaste la razón y te uniste a Sebastián, has destruido ciudades junto a ese monstruo.

\- Eran el enemigo y lo sabes Cooper, sabes que si no hubiera atacado primero Esparta estaría destruida.

\- Que curioso… Esparta esta destruida por las manos de Sebastián.

\- Es mentira… Los dioses han destruido Esparta, el amo Sebastián esta haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar el mundo.

\- Eres un tonto Delfos… la ambición de Sebastián te ha nublado el juicio, Sebastián quiere destruir el mundo.

\- YA BASTA… No estas ayudando Cooper y por lo que veo no te unirás a nosotros, no me dejas opción que matarte.

\- Perdóname Delfos, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir, debo completar mi misión y vera al Oráculo.

Cooper elevo su espada y un rayo se esparció en todo su cuerpo.

Se veía más poderoso.

Con fuerza Cooper le lanza un rayo a Delfos y este queda hundido entre los fragmentos.

Con fuerza Cooper golpea la magia que cubre las alas de Pegaso y logra romperlas.

Pegaso extiende las alas.

\- Vuela Pegaso… Vuela hacia la Diosa.

El corcel abrió las alas y fue hacia Hestia.

Pero en ese entonces, Delfos usa su magia y lanza con fuerza los fragmentos, se vía mas amenazante y estaba herido.

\- Nadie saldrá de aquí vivo, nadie arruinara mi plan… ESTE… ES MI… MOMENTO.

Delfos usa el poder del amuleto de Ares y un resplandor verde invade el lugar donde se encontraba Hestia.

La Diosa despierta poco a poco y ve que su sala se está desarmando.

Entonces Delfos mueve sus manos con fuerza y el trono de la Diosa se destruye y ella va cayendo con velocidad hacia una profundidad enorme.

Los fragmentos del puente pierden la magia y también van cayendo con velocidad.

Cooper lo vio.

\- NOOOO… PEGASO VUELA… TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA.

Pegaso vuela con gran velocidad esquivando los fragmentos y fijándose de no ser golpeado por uno, pero Delfos los seguía.

El mago agarro su espada y la convirtió en un lazo.

Con fuerza la agita y atrapa el cuello de Pegaso y lo tira con fuerza haciendo perder el equilibro y se golpea con un fragmento.

Cooper es despedido del corcel

Hestia seguía cayendo.

Delfos agarro a Cooper.

\- JA JA JA Tonto, no puedes vencerme.

\- Detén esta locura Delfos… AHORA.

\- Jamás.

Delfos convirtió su lazo en una espada y comenzó a luchar con Cooper.

A pesar de que Cooper no puede volar es ágil usando su espada mientras va cayendo.

Mientras lucha con Delfos llama a gritos a su corcel quien se encuentra desmayado tras el golpe con el fragmente y todos iban cayendo rápidamente.

Delfos usaba su magia y le lanzaba fragmentos a Cooper, pero este tenia un anillo de poder y con su rayo los destruía.

\- Te has vuelto muy habilidoso amigo, te felicito.

\- Delfos deja esta falsa ilusión, ayúdame a detener a Sebastián.

\- No.

Delfos vuelve a convertir su espada en un lazo y la agita atrapando el cuello de Cooper y lo lanza hacia a él.

\- No voy a abandonar todo lo que he deseado tener.

Delfos apretaba mas fuerte el lazo ahogando a Cooper.

\- Debes… debes hacerlo… eres un soldado de Esparta… Esparta protege a los suyos.

Delfos aflojo el apriete.

\- Esparta me ha dado la espalda.

\- Esparta es leal y perdona… ayúdame Delfos… aun eres un guerrero… puedes venir a mi reino y gobernar con justicia.

Delfos observo al rey de Esparta, a pesar de que Delfos puede volar, ambos caían con fuerza.

\- Sabias palabras Rey Cooper, eres un rey muy justo a diferencia de otro, cualquier soldado ira contigo, incluyo yo también… pero ya no soy Espartano.

Delfos apretó con mas fuerza el lazo y la cara de Cooper se puso mas roja a falta del aire.

\- Muere Rey de Esparta.

Cooper con sus ultimas fuerza agarro su espada y apuñalo a Delfos.

Este soltó el apretón y el rey usa su otra mano y le roba el amuleto y saca la espada.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Delfos se volvió amarillo y con manchas.

Estaba siendo invadido por la fiebre ya que no tenia nada que lo proteja.

Este observa su cuerpo y mira al rey y sonríe.

\- Me has liberado.

Delfos cae con mas fuerza y se pierde en la oscuridad.

Cooper observa el amuleto y brilla con un destello verde.

Lo agita y ese destello se esparce, todo se quedo flotando y Cooper noto que el también.

Usa el poder del amuleto y desciende a un nivel intermedio.

Ve a su corcel y ve a Delfos, pero no encontró a la diosa.

Llega al fondo de todo y con el poder del amuleto desciende a Pegaso y a Delfos.

El corcel reacciona.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cooper abraza a su corcel.

\- Me alegro que estés bien Pegaso.

\- ¿Y la Diosa?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Ese es Delfos? ¿Sigue vivo? Voy a aplastarle la cabeza.

\- No, déjalo Pegaso, ya no puede lastimarnos.

Cooper se acerco a Delfos quien lo veía agonizando.

\- He… estado… ciego por mucho tiempo… Cooper.

\- Ya no vas a sufrir más.

\- Ese… amuleto… es ambición pura… me ha llevado a hacer… las cosas que jamás… creí que haría… hazme caso… no lo uses… es magia Negra de Ares.

\- ¿Magia negra de Ares?

\- La misma… que engaño a Sebastián y lo hizo creer que era… su reemplazo… ese amuleto esta maldito… puede crear las cosas que crees imposibles.

\- Puedo sanarte con esto.

\- NO… NO TE ATREVAS.

\- Debe haber algo para ayudarte.

\- No la hay… al quitármelo me has abierto los ojos… vi que estaba… equivocado… vi las intenciones de Sebastián… debes detenerlo.

\- Es lo que quiero hacer.

\- Toma… no es mucho… pero es una forma de disculparme.

Delfos le entrega su lazo.

\- Libérame Cooper… libérame de este tormento.

\- Delfos… no puedo.

\- No estas asesinando… estas siendo piadoso… reglamento de Esparta… lo sabes.

\- No puedo…

\- Por favor… no resisto más… libérame y perdóname… por todo… jamás debí alejarme de tu lealtad… lo siento por todo… lo siento Cooper.

Cooper agarro un cuchillo y apuñalo el corazón de Delfos.

El mago con su ultimo aliento puso una sonrisa y cerro sus ojos.

El rey pone la mano en su cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

\- Lucha con honor, lucha por Esparta, el Eliseo es tuyo.

El rey se levanta y va hacia su corcel.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Es nuestra frase cuando un espartano deja este mundo.

El rey y corcel caminan y se quedan quietos cuando ven que dentro de dos rocas se encuentra la Diosa.

Cooper corre hacia ella, aun estaba viva, pero no por mucho.

Cooper usa el amuleto y con su poder mueve las rocas.

La diosa reacciona, pero se veía en las últimas.

El rey usa el poder del amuleto en la diosa, pero ella lo aparta.

\- La reliquia que traes contigo no tiene efecto en mí.

\- Entonces me temo que nada puedo hacer para salvarte Hestia.

\- Es mejor así… la situación para mi es clara… he estado esperando este día.

Cooper se lamenta y al bajar la cabeza ve a su esposa Kitty decapitada.

El rey se asusta y se aleja.

Hestia trato de calmarlo.

\- Tus pensamientos están nublados y tu mente esta intranquila rey… producto… de esa reliquia… puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿De que hablas? He venido a que me ayudes a detener a Sebastián.

\- Lo se… la Diosa Hera se comunico conmigo, se todo lo que sucede y ahora Sebastián es casi imparable.

\- No, no lo es, puedo derrotarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Buscas la verdad?

\- Si.

\- Que así sea… toma mi mano, pero recuerda… la verdad siempre conlleva un precio.

Hestia agarro la mano del Rey.

La vista de Cooper va más allá y observa el futuro de Esparta.

Incendios.

Destrucción.

Amistades.

Familia.

Aliados.

Todos perdidos.

Hestia le mostro el futuro de Cooper en otra línea temporal.

Cooper observo como Marley decapito a su esposa y se colocó su corona.

Cooper observo como Blaine asesino a Kurt para convertirse en Dios.

Vio como lo engaño al decirle que Kurt murió en el Torneo del Olimpo.

Vio como Zeus, su hermano, destruyo Esparta.

Vio la batalla contra los dioses y titanes.

Observo a su hijo y su lucha contra el Inframundo y se enteró de sus intenciones.

Cooper vio como Perseo le confeso al antiguo Zeus que solo tomo la misión para asesinar a Blaine y Kurt y ser el nuevo Dios.

Hestia le mostro más allá y vio las intensiones de Sebastián y cual era su objetivo y también le mostro porque las Furias lo están persiguiendo.

Descubrió que fue Zeus su hermano quien dio la orden.

El rey se sentía enfadado.

Las visiones terminaron.

Hestia observa al rey.

\- Las Furias… te persiguen porque huyes de la orden que te dio realmente Zeus.

\- Él quería que viaje al pasado con el poder de las Hermanas del Destino.

\- Pero el destino ahora es otro.

\- El me mando porque reconoció a mi hijo… sabia que Perseo lo traicionaría… el creyó…

\- Que también lo ibas a traicionar.

\- Prefirió matarme antes de confiar en mi… mi propio hermano… con todo lo que hice por él.

\- El miedo esta invadiendo en Zeus Cooper, puedo sentirlo y el miedo es un gran enemigo, las Furias no se detendrán hasta atraparlos a todos.

\- Ahora ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Aun puedes cumplir tu misión y mostrar que tu hermano está equivocado.

\- Pero… ¿Todo lo que vi? ¿Lo que hice…?

\- Fue en otra línea temporal, las cosas han cambiado, pero si las viste es porque de alguna forma están regresando… y es lo que pasara… si fallas.

\- Debe haber una forma de detener a Sebastián.

\- La hay… el aún tiene una debilidad.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Su padre… Egeon.

\- ¿Egeon? Pero… el es una Furia ahora y me envió a una trampa… si lo veo le arrancare la cabeza.

\- Egeon aun tiene un papel importante, se dará a su debido tiempo… quieras o no debes encontrarlo.

\- Lo que me pides es arriesgado Hestia.

\- Ese lazo que tienes contigo… dámelo… confía en mí.

Cooper le entrega el lazo y la diosa lo sujeta.

Un destello dorado lo invade y el lazo ahora es de oro.

\- Con esto sabrás quien te dice la verdad o no, con esto no tendrás dudas.

\- Gracias.

La Diosa comenzó a toser.

\- Mi tiempo se acaba… debo partir… confió en ti Rey de Esparta… debes detener a Sebastián… sino… todo lo que viste… se hará… realidad.

La Diosa Hestia muere.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Cooper?

El rey se guarda el lazo y se sube al lomo de Pegaso.

\- Vamos a buscar a Egeon.

Por otra parte, en el Tártaro, Sebastián comienza a despertar lentamente, se sentía mareado.

Al observar todo noto que estaba en el medio de una mano cortada.

Una mano que conocía.

Una mano que el corto.

La mano de Gaia.

Confundido.

Agotado.

Sentía ganas de detenerse, pero nada impediría seguir adelante.

Y no estaba solo, su guía esperaba a que despertara y no es Asmodeus.

\- Me alegro que hayas despertado Espartano.

\- ¿Atenea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo te seguiré siempre Sebastián, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

\- No recuerdo que paso.

\- Te desmayaste, El Tártaro es una tumba muy pesada guerrero y tuviste suerte que solo fue un desmayo.

\- Por ahora no he visto un guerrero.

\- Pero aparecerá, este lugar era controlado por el Dios Hades, pero el ya no tiene poder, por lo cual El Tártaro es una prisión libre, todos los espíritus son libre.

\- No tengo tiempo para revisarlo, debo buscar la Piedra del Ónfalos.

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso Espartano?

\- Hefesto tiene algo preparado para mi si lo consigo.

\- Tu misión es encontrar a Pandora y tomar La Flama del Olimpo.

\- Y pretendo hacerlo Atenea, pero debo ser mas fuerte que los dioses sino no podre vencerlos.

\- Ve si tienes que hacerlo espartano, pero ten mucho cuidado con Hefesto, no olvides que el perteneció al Olimpo una vez.

\- Ya lo se y su historia no me interesa.

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado, aquí las Espadas del Exilio no podrán ayudarte para encontrar la piedra pues están hechas solo para ayudarte con la flama.

\- Y lo han hecho, encontré la flama, solo debe encontrar la forma de apagarla.

\- Cuando llegue el momento tendrá que decidir bien Sebastián.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora debo marcharme.

\- Aun no me has contado porque me ayudas y por que quieres destruir el Olimpo.

\- Ya te lo dije… he visto mas de lo que crees, vi cosas que antes no vi… Los Primordiales me han dado su poder para que pueda salvar el mundo.

\- Si tienes el poder de los Primordiales ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? Se supone que eres poderosa.

\- El poder no es lo único que necesito Sebastián, hay mas de lo que crees y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

\- Pero ¿Cómo quieres que…?

\- Suficiente… es todo por ahora espartano… ve a la flama.

Atenea desapareció.

Sebastián se iba a retirar, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar.

De pronto Sebastián noto que alguien agarro la mano de Gaia y comenzó a elevarlo.

Era una trampa, esperando el momento justo para que se vaya la diosa y poder atrapar a Sebastián.

Entonces el guerrero observa al poderoso Titan que creía que estaba muerto.

El titan observa a Sebastián con la mirada seria.

\- ¿El asesino de Gaia entra a mi tumba?

\- CRONOS.

\- Sabia que fuiste tu quien la mato espartano ¿Quién más podría?

\- Ella me traiciono e intento matarme.

\- Sabes de antemano que los titanes esperamos con años la caída del Olimpo por un buen motivo, pero tú, asesinas solo por una venganza.

\- Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Y ahora todos sufrimos por tu culpa espartano, por tu culpa vivo atormentado.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Cuando traicionaste a los titanes, Gaia perdió poder y no pudo invocarme, se suponía que tú la ayudarías a destruir el Olimpo y con ese poder la madre Tierra me invocaría y los titanes gobernaríamos la Tierra.

\- Ella no me ha ayudado Cronos.

\- Tuviste una segunda oportunidad y las has rechazado asesinando a Gaia, ahora no hay nadie para que me invoque y por tu culpa ahora vivo atormentado en este maldito lugar.

\- Eso se lo han buscado ustedes.

\- Tal vez lo veas así, pero esta vez vas a recibir el castigo que te mereces espartano.

Cronos agarro a Sebastián con su otra mano y lo miró fijamente.

\- Ten por seguro Sebastián que tu muerte no será para nada dulce.

Cronos iba a aplastarlo con los dedos, pero el cuerpo de Sebastián se vuelve en llamas y puede evitar ser aplastado.

Cronos suelta su mano ya que se estaba quemando y Sebastián aprovecha y hace brillar la cabeza de Helios dejando ciego por unos momentos al titan.

\- AGGG MIS OJOSSSSS.

Sebastián toma su forma espectral y se aleja del titan, pero Asmodeus le habla.

\- "Espera muchacho, la piedra del Ónfalos, puedo sentirla, esta adentro de Cronos"

\- Tienes que estas bromeando.

\- "No, la única forma de entrar es su boca, su piel es dura por fuera pero dentro podrás apuñalarlo"

\- Bien.

El guerrero da media vuelta y se esconde en el cuerpo del enorme titan quien aún no podía ver.

\- Aggg maldito mortal, lamentaras eso cuando pueda ver.

Sebastián vuelve a su aspecto mortal.

\- "No llames la atención muchacho, escala hasta su cara luego lo atacaremos por sorpresa"

\- Bien.

Sebastián comenzó a escalar y Cronos recupero la vista.

\- ¿Dónde estás Sebastián?

El espartano seguía escalando ya que la piel de Cronos tenia muchas escamas y eran duras como roca lo cual le facilitaba a Sebastián poder escalar.

\- Cobarde muéstrate.

El guerrero seguía subiendo, pero no noto que Cronos no era el único peligro.

Había arpías cerca y una de ellas vio al guerrero y se dirigió a él.

Cuando iba a atacar, Sebastián la vio y uso su espada para decapitarla.

Al rato se acercan mas y comienzan a atacar.

Después aparecen otros guerreros del Inframundo.

Se complicaba la situación y con tantos ataques el titan se dio cuenta.

\- Con que ahí estas.

Cronos usa su otro mano y aplasta a todos los guerreros.

Al levantarla, no ve a Sebastián.

\- ¿Qué? Es imposible ¿Dónde estás mortal condenado?

Sebastián tenia las botas de Hermes por lo cual lo ayudan a moverse más rápido.

Otras criaturas se acercaron al titan y comenzaron a luchar contra él.

Cronos volvió a verlo y para sacarse a todas las criaturas del cuerpo, el titan soplo y el viento era fuerte.

Sebastián corría sobre el brazo con velocidad y esquivaba el ataque de Cronos.

Con furia usa la espada del exilio y le destruye una uña de la mano del titan y este grita del dolor y lo maldice.

\- AGGG MALDITOOO… YA ME HARTÉ DE TUS JUEGOS ESPARTANO, ES HORA DE MORIR.

Cronos logra atraparlo.

\- Ahora si voy a aplastarte como una cucaracha espartano.

Cronos usa sus manos para aplastar a Sebastián, pero este tenía fuerza para detener ese ataque.

El cuerpo de Sebastián estallo en llamas y mostro su otro aspecto.

Las manos de Cronos se separaron y el titan vio al demonio.

\- Asmodeus, creí que estabas muerto.

\- Si quieres seguir viviendo Cronos te recomiendo que me des La Piedra del Ónfalos.

\- JA JA ¿Y por que te lo daría? ¿Crees que no conozco su poder? Contigo la piedra obtendría un peligroso poder, es por eso que está conmigo.

\- No pienso pedirlo dos veces.

\- Ya me cansé de escucharte, ningún demonio me dará órdenes.

\- Los demonios gobernaran el nuevo mundo Cronos, ustedes ya no existen.

El titan se enfureció y quería aplastarlo.

Pero Asmodeus uso la cabeza de Helios con mas fuerza y un rayo de la luz del sol invadió los ojos del Titan.

\- AGGG… MIS OJOS… NO PUEDO VER… MALDITOS SEAN LOS DOS. AGGGGG

Asmodeus voló con velocidad y cuando el titan abrió la boca entro con velocidad al cuerpo del titan.

Una vez en su estómago había una piedra de color esmeralda y brillaba demasiado.

Asmodeus la agarro y la guardo

\- Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Asmodeus volvió a su otro aspecto y Sebastián observaba todo a su paso.

\- Cronos tiene todo un tesoro en su estómago.

\- "Cronos tiene la fama de devorarse ciudades enteras, es por eso que tiene de todo"

\- Me sorprende que hayamos encontrado la piedra fácilmente.

\- "El que se lo entrego para que lo cuide no habrá pensado quien podría enfrentarse al gran Titan, además ¿Quién se atrevería a venir al Tártaro?"

\- Solo a mí.

\- "Ya tenemos la piedra muchacho, es hora de irnos"

Sebastián tomo su forma espectral y agarro la espada del Olimpo y la lleno de poder.

Cronos reacciono, pero se sentía mal, se tocaba el estomago y sabia que algo lo estaba dañando.

De pronto una luz lo atraviesa y lo corta a mitad.

Cronos cae rendido gritando del dolor y Asmodeus se queda parado en la cabeza del titan.

\- Aggg… debería habérmelo esperado de un maldito cobarde como tu espartano… un cobarde que incluso asesino a los suyos.

Sebastián se convirtió en mortal y avanzo hasta la frente del titan.

\- Los titanes no gobernaran la Tierra.

\- Maldito mortal… ¿Crees que tu gobernaras el mundo? Solo eres basura… un engreído y egoísta que solo se preocupa por sí mismo… ja ja ja.

\- Tus palabras no dañan.

\- No son para dañar… son para que recuerdes quien eres… Sebastián, el traidor y asesino de Esparta… Sebastián, el que asesino a su hija.

Los ojos de Sebastián se agrandaron y levanto la espalda.

Los rayos caían en la gran arma del Olimpo y la llenaron de energía.

\- SEBASTIANNNN… NO LO HAGASSSSSSS.

El espartano le clavo la espada en la frente y toda la energía corrió por todo su cuerpo y lo hizo explotar.

Cronos fue derrotado.

Sebastián se convirtió en espectro y observo que todo el Tártaro estaba explotando.

Cronos era un guardián, pero al morir no hay quien lo cuide, El Tártaro comenzó a destruirse.

En otro lugar Zeus sintió ese poder y se toco el pecho y cae.

Hades lo atrapa para que no caiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa Zeus? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Algo… algo paso en el Tártaro… no estoy seguro ya que perdí mi poder para ver otras zonas, pero sé que algo paso.

\- ¿Crees que sea Sebastián?

\- No lo se, pero estoy seguro que sí.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Poco a poco estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes y no me siento con la suficiente fuerza para buscar la lanza.

\- Nuestra única esperanza es la Guerrera Divina, si consigue la lanza debemos manda a Hera para que la traiga.

\- Iré a buscar a Hera, tu espera aquí.

Hades se alejo y Zeus se sentó en su trono y quedo pensando.

\- Por favor Cooper, ayúdame.

Por otro lado, en el Tártaro.

El guerrero voló hacia la salida y al llegar encuentra una puerta de hiperion y se activa, vuelve a ser mortal y la atraviesa.

Sebastián entra al Inframundo y se encuentra con Hefesto quien se veía muy sorprendido pero el espartano no, se veía enojado.

\- Sebastián, por los dioses lo has logrado.

\- ¿ACASO ME ENVIASTE A MORIR?

\- No, no, no, cálmate Sebastián… sabía que superarías el desafío… de verdad necesito La Piedra del Ónfalos… ya lo veras.

Sebastián se la lanza con furia.

\- Hazlo rápido viejo.

Hefesto tiene la piedra en sus manos y sonríe.

\- JA JA JA con un artefacto como este no conviene tener prisa… la espera valdrá la pena.

\- Pues más te vale.

Hefesto comenzó a usar sus herramientas y trabajo en la piedra.

\- Créeme espartano… un artefacto magnifico que no tiene igual.

\- Ya estoy impaciente.

\- JA JA JA como todo espartano.

Hefesto termino y se lo lanzo a Sebastián.

\- Ten… como prometí.

El guerrero lo observa y ve que es un anillo verde y esta adornada con una piedra esmeralda.

\- ¿Todo esto por un anillo?

\- JA JA JA este no es cualquier anillo, es un anillo de poder y te protegerá de los males de los que crees que estas protegido… créeme que te servirá para tu odisea.

\- Muy bien… gracias por nada.

Sebastián se pone el anillo y se marcha, Hefesto sonrió, pero no era una sonría de alegría.

\- Adiós espartano… aquí tienes mi verdadera… GRATITUDDD.

Hefesto le lanza energía que provenía del anillo, era una trampa, un anillo de poder creado para matar a Sebastián.

El guerrero estaba siendo electrocutado por unos rayos verdad que provocaba el anillo.

Sebastián se arrastraba mientras Hefesto se reía.

El cuerpo de Sebastián se estaba quemando y no podía moverse.

Hefesto seguía riéndose, pero una lanza cae sobre su cuerpo y no lo deja moverse.

El Dios Herrero ve que es Atenea.

\- Tu… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

\- El tiempo se acaba Hefesto, no quería que sea así, pero has ido muy lejos.

Atenea libera a Sebastián del rayo.

El espartano se levanta y tenía demasiada furia.

Agarro la espada del Olimpo y corrió hacia Hefesto, Atenea lo observo.

\- Sebastián ¿Qué estas haciendo? Detente.

El guerrero no la escucho y salto hacia Hefesto y le clavo la espada en el corazón.

Atenea suelta su lanza y observa la situación.

Hefesto comenzaba a agonizar y con su ultimo aliento mira al espartano.

\- Mi bella Pandora… por favor espartano… perdónala… Pandora… perdóname.

Hefesto muere y Atenea se acerca a Sebastián.

\- Tonto, pero ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Se lo merecía, intento matarme.

\- Aun así, no merecía esto, Hefesto a sufrido mas de lo que imaginas espartano, esta guerra es contra Zeus, no con él.

\- Ya es tarde para lamentos Atenea, he perdido mucho tiempo ayudando a Hefesto y todo ha sido en vano… volveré a mi misión.

Sebastián se saca el anillo, pero Atenea lo detiene.

\- Espera… déjate el anillo… Hefesto no mentía con lo que te dijo… este es un anillo de poder que Hefesto podía controlar, por eso podía hacerte daño, pero ahora que ya no esta tu eres su nuevo portador, por lo tanto, el anillo te hará caso… descubre cuál es su poder.

\- Lo hare con su debido tiempo, ahora iré a buscar a Pandora y terminare con todo esto.

Atenea se acerco a Sebastián y con su mano toca el pecho del guerrero y este comienzo a perder las quemaduras y su cuerpo se recupera.

\- Por favor espartano, ten más cuidado.

Atenea se retira y Asmodeus habla.

\- "Eso no era necesario, yo mismo te podría haber sanado, pero me imagino que recuerdas que no es seguro que Atenea sepa que estoy dentro de ti, mas ahora que es una de los Primordiales"

\- Lo sé.

\- "Aun tenemos ventaja muchacho"

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- "Afrodita aun sigue en su cámara y ella tiene una caja de Pandora ¿No crees que es buen momento de ir a buscarla?"

\- JA tienes razón, vayamos por esa caja.

Sebastián usa las botas de Hermes y con velocidad va hasta la puerta de Hiperion que esta en la entrada al calabozo de Hefesto.

Al entrar se encuentra con Afrodita quien estaba acostada con sus esclavas.

Ella se despierta y ordena a sus esclavas que se retiren.

\- Vaya vaya… pero ¿Miren quien ha vuelto? ¿Cómo te fue en tu odisea mortal? ¿Has encontrado lo que has buscado?

\- Estoy a punto de encontrar algo de lo que busco.

Afrodita ríe y va hasta su pequeño bar y se sirve un trago.

\- ¿Me pregunto que más te estará faltando espartano?

\- Quiero que me entregues la Caja de Pandora.

Afrodita golpeo el vaso en la mesa y se quedó seria.

Se da media vuelta y mira con mala gana a Sebastián.

\- ¿La caja? ¿Tienes que estas bromeando?

\- No, lo diré por ultima vez Afrodita… Entrégame la caja.

\- JA JA JA Que ingrato mortal ¿Por qué piensas que te lo daré así nada más?

\- Entrégame la caja o te matare.

\- Que insolente… Yo soy una Diosa del Olimpo, muestra respeto.

\- Los dioses del Olimpo dejaran de existir… puedo hacer una excepción contigo Afrodita ya que me has ayudado un poco.

\- Para ser sincera creí que morirás en el camino.

Sebastián se pone serio y Afrodita tira su copa y continua.

\- No niego que me gustaría ver como asesinas a Zeus, pero como Diosa he jurado protegerlo, si no lo hago Los Primordiales pueden robarme mis poderes… Lo siento espartano, no puedo darte lo que buscas, vete.

Sebastián saco la espada del Olimpo.

\- No me iré de aquí sin la caja.

\- ¿Acaso vas a luchar conmigo? ¿Con una pobre e indefensa mujer? Ja ja ja.

\- Se que has practicado con las guerreras espartanas Afrodita, tu no eres una simple Diosa, sabes luchar.

\- Con más razón sabes que no eres rival para mi… te doy una ultima oportunidad espartano, vete de mí cámara… ahora.

Sebastián no la escucho y preparo su espada para atacar.

Afrodita le detiene la mano y lo golpea en el pecho.

El guerrero cae al suelo y comienza a toser.

Observa su cuerpo y rápidamente va envejeciendo y debilitándose.

\- JA JA JA pero que tonto mortal ¿Cómo osas desafiar a los Dioses? Tu castigo será mayor de lo que piensas.

Afrodita le pega una patada en la cara y Sebastián es lanzado con fuerza hacia la pared y cae sobre los muebles de Afrodita y se rompen del todo.

La Diosa lo agarra de los pelos y lo levanta y observa al espartano todo avejentado.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes vencer a Zeus si ni siquiera puedes vencerme? Eres tan patético.

Ella lo vuelve a golpear en la cara y el estomago y lo lanza con fuerza.

La Diosa agarra su espada.

\- Ya es hora de terminar toda esta locura Sebastián, créeme que esperaba más de ti.

El guerrero se levanto y su anillo comenzó a brillar.

El destello verde cubrió todo su cuerpo y lo rejuveneció dándole más fuerza.

Afrodita mira desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Es imposible… tu no puedes obtener un anillo de poder.

\- Un regalo de Hefesto.

\- Ese tonto jamás debió darte eso.

\- Ahora se terminaron los juegos, tu magia no sirve conmigo.

\- Sebastián espera… podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Claro que no.

Sebastián ataca a Afrodita y ella se defiende con su espada.

\- Muy bien espartano, no me dejas opción.

La Diosa comienza a luchar contra el guerrero.

Ambos son bastante rápidos y sus golpes son con fuerza.

Pero Sebastián tenia una ventaja, posee la velocidad de Hermes, por lo tanto, podía esquivar con velocidad los ataques de Afrodita y aprovechaba para golpearla.

\- Maldito mortal.

El guerrero vio que Afrodita no tenia mucha magia como los demás dioses así que aprovecho su velocidad y la ataco dejándola muy herida.

Afrodita agarro su arco y le lanzaría una flecha, pero Sebastián usa la cabeza de Helios y la deja ciega por un instante.

\- Aggg… mis ojos, eres un miserable.

Sebastián vuelve a golpear a Afrodita y la lanza con fuerza.

La Diosa estaba derrotada, ya no podía luchar.

Arrastrándose uso su magia sobre la puerta de Hiperion, buscando ayuda o buscando un lugar para escapar, pero Sebastián la atrapa.

\- He sido muy paciente contigo Afrodita, pero las cosas son de otra manera, ahora dame La caja o morirás.

\- Bueno… la verdad… no se dónde está.

El guerrero apretó el cuello de la Diosa y le costaba respirar.

\- No me dejas opción.

\- Sebas… Sebastián… por favor…

El guerrero no la escucho y seguía apretando, pero un golpe hace que suelte a la Diosa.

Alguien ataco a Sebastián y vino a ayudar a Afrodita.

La Furia Megera.

\- Hola Sebastián, tanto tiempo sin verte.

\- Megera… ¿Has venido tu sola?

\- No necesito a mis hermanas para vencer a un insecto como tú.

\- Genial.

Sebastián obtiene su forma espectral.

\- Veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos.

\- Los necesarios para derrotarte.

\- Que idiota, yo soy una Furia, no puedes vencerme y ahora que no está mi hermana será un placer matarte, pero antes te daré todo el castigo que mereces.

\- Pues aquí estoy.

Megara salió volando hacia Asmodeus y juntos salieron volando destruyendo el techo de la cámara de Afrodita y comenzaron a luchar volando.

Ambos daban golpes muy fuertes creando ondas expansivas en cada golpe.

\- Vas a lamentar todas las cosas que has hecho espartano.

\- Todos lamentaran haberme robado mi reino, pronto yo seré quien gobierne este mundo.

\- Un momento… tu no eres Sebastián… eres el Rey del Inframundo… Asmodeus.

\- El mismo.

\- No solo matare al mortal Sebastián, sino que también quitare tu alma y con mis hermanas te torturaremos día a día por escapar del Inframundo y poseer a un mortal.

\- JA JA JA tus hermanas están por comenzar su fin, ya no son temerarias.

\- CALLATEEEEE.

Megera voló con fuerza sobre Asmodeus y comenzaron a luchas.

Ambos recibiendo varios golpes.

Ambos usando sus poderes.

Ambos agarraban pedazos de monumentos del Olimpo y se los lanzaban.

Afrodita aprovecho la distracción y uso su magia para crear un portar en la puerta de Hiperion y poder escapar.

Asmodeus lo vio y le lanzo energía destruyendo la puerta.

El demonio iba hacia la diosa, pero Megera lo atrapa y lo golpea alejándolo de Afrodita.

Cerca de la batalla, Hades se encontraba cerca y los vio.

\- Blaine… ven… mira.

\- Es Sebastián y Megera.

\- Están luchando cerca de la cámara de Afrodita, es nuestra oportunidad para detenerlo.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Aun tenemos fuerza, pero al paso del tiempo Asmodeus se ha hecho fuerte con el cuerpo de Sebastián, puede ser una amenaza en este momento.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

\- Ahora si estoy pensando en usar La lanza de Trium.

\- Blaine no voy a matarte.

\- Entonces ayúdame para matar a Sebastián y terminar toda esta locura, debemos ir a buscar a la Guerrera Divina, ahora.

\- Pero… ¿Y Afrodita? No podemos dejarla ahí, también esta Hera, esta sola en su jardín, tenemos que ayudarlas.

\- Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellas Kurt.

\- No, no voy a dejarlas aquí, necesitan nuestra ayuda, son Diosas del Olimpo.

\- Mira a tu alrededor Kurt, El Olimpo esta muriendo, debemos hacer algo para salvar lo que queda, mientras Sebastián sigua vivo, todo correrá peligro.

Kurt observaba la pelea entre Megera y Sebastián transformado, ambos destruyendo los monumentos del Olimpo, pero por entrar en razón con Blaine, no luchara.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- Confía en mi amor.

\- Lo hago, confió en ti.

Kurt besa a Blaine y ambos se van volando abandonando El Olimpo y en búsqueda de la Lanza.

Mientras tanto Sebastián poseído por Asmodeus seguía luchando contra la Furia.

Ambos se quedan mirando, Megera estaba lastimada por los ataques del demonio.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprendes demonio, te vas vuelto fuerte.

\- La fuerza de Sebastián y su ambición por la venganza me han hecho mas fuerte de lo que nunca fui y cuando obtenga las cajas de Pandora en mi poder, nadie podrá detenerme.

\- JA JA JA pero que insolente, mis hermanas y yo jamás dejaremos que obtengas las cajas, este mundo nos pertenece ahora, no dejaremos que nos arruines los planes.

\- JA JA JA tonta ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que unas criaturas como ustedes domine el mundo? Jamás, este es mi mundo y no volveré a ser derrotado.

\- Solo un tonto puede pensar que conquistaras este mundo Asmodeus, los dioses te detendrán.

\- Para cuando consiga las cajas y la flama… nada ni nadie podrá detenerme… el mundo tendrá un nuevo amo.

\- Tendrás que pasar por mi primero.

\- Con placer.

Megera se lanzo hacia el demonio y este extendió las alas, volando por todo El Olimpo con velocidad.

La Furia lo seguía con velocidad y luchaba contra él.

Asmodeus tenia la ventaja de las botas de Hermes lo cual lo ayudaba a esquivar los ataques de Megera y poder golpearla con velocidad.

La Furia ya estallaba de enojo, Sebastián la estaba venciendo.

Megera se estaba debilitando y con fuerza Sebastián convertido en espectro la golpea fuertemente y con velocidad.

En una oportunidad le da un fuerte golpe y Megera queda atrapada entre los escombros, finalmente derrotada.

Sebastián vuelve a su aspecto mortal y se queda mirando a la Furia.

\- Es… increíble… que me haya… derrotado un mortal.

\- Este mortal tiene pensado destruir El Olimpo y yo cumplo con lo que prometo, me vengare de los dioses por todo lo que me han quitado.

\- JA JA necio mortal… ¿Crees que todo gira en torno a ti? Puede que me hayas derrotado, pero… jamás vencerás el poder del Olimpo… y para cuando te des cuenta… ya será muy tarde.

\- Preocúpate mejor por salvarte tu Megera.

\- Mis hermanas… mis hermanas te destruirán guerrero… te castigarán… por todos tus actos.

\- Ellas también serán derrotadas, después me encargare de ti Megera… tengo casos que atender con Afrodita.

Sebastián se alejo y Megera se levanto con demasiada furia y salto hacia el guerrero.

\- MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián se da media vuelta y le enseña la cabeza de Helios y la hace brillar, pero esta vez mas de la cuenta.

La Furia comenzó a gritar y no podía moverse, estaba siendo quemada por el poder del Sol.

\- AGGGGG… MALDITOOOOOOOO… ME QUEMOOOOO… PAGARAS POR ESTOOOO SEBASTIANNNNNNNNN.

Sebastián apretó mas fuerte la cabeza de Helios y la luz del sol brillo más fuerte.

La Furia finalmente muere quemada.

Sebastián regresa a la cámara de Afrodita quien se encuentra aun tirada en el suelo, al ver al guerrero retrocede.

\- Sebastián, te lo ruego, déjame en paz.

\- No hasta que me entregue la caja Afrodita.

\- Vas a poner al mundo en peligro ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

\- Se muy bien lo que esta en juego y voy a seguir.

\- Esta idea tuya de venganza nos va a dejar en la ruina… tu prometiste un mundo glorioso cuando eras príncipe de Esparta ¿En dónde quedo ese sueño?

\- Murió y se ira con todos ustedes.

\- Yo te he admirado en Esparta… te he sido una fiel guerrera… luche a tu lado en varias batallas… ¿Es así como me tratas? Soy una Diosa del Olimpo.

\- Recuerdo todo eso, pero en ese tiempo eras la mortal Quinn Fabrey, una guerrera aliada… ahora ese una Diosa del Olimpo… por lo tanto… te has convertido en mi enemiga… sino me das la caja… entonces muere.

\- No puede permitirlo… AHORAAAAA.

Una de las esclavas de Afrodita le clavo un cuchillo en la espalda provocando un fuerte grito a Sebastián.

La otra iba a decapitarlo, pero el guerrero le detiene la mano.

Las esclavas son fuertes y sabían luchar.

La otra esclava saca el cuchillo y quería apuñalarlo en el corazón, pero Sebastián se mueve rápido y comienza a luchar con las esclavas.

Afrodita se levanta poco a poco aprovechando la distracción y va hasta una estatua suya que tenía en su cámara.

\- Corra mi señora, nosotras nos encargaremos de este bastardo.

Afrodita arrojo la estatua al suelo y ahí se encontraba la caja y al sentir la presencia de Asmodeus comenzó a brillar y la caja comenzaba a romperse.

\- "La Caja, Sebastián ahí esta La Caja, ve por ella ahora"

Sebastián la vio e iba por ella, pero las esclavas se lo impedían.

\- Huya mi señora, ahora.

Afrodita comenzó a correr.

Sebastián vio que escapaba.

\- No te iras de aquí, esto se terminó.

Sebastián usa la velocidad de Hermes y se aparta de las esclavas.

Saco la espada del Olimpo y la lanzo con fuerza.

Apuñalando a la Diosa.

Afrodita se detiene y se la cae la caja.

Sebastián va con velocidad y le quita la espada.

La Diosa se lo queda mirando con odio.

\- Paga… pagaras… muy caro… por esto… espar… espartano.

\- Solo muérete.

Sebastián mueve la espada y le corta la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Blaine y Kurt volaban sobre el mundo buscando a la guerrera divina.

De pronto Blaine pierde el equilibrio y se desmaya cayendo con fuerza.

Kurt se asusta y vuela para atraparlo.

\- Blaine… cariño… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué pasa?... Blaine ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es… Afrodita… ya no siento… su poder… se perdió.

\- ¿Sebastián…?

\- Si… la mato.

Por otro lado, Sebastián agarra la caja y puso una sonrisa.

Las esclavas no lo atacaron, pero lo miraron con furia y se pusieron en guardia.

Pero al momento de atacar, las espadas de las esclavas comenzaron a notarse pesada y se les cae de las manos.

Entonces comienzan a ver que su piel y sus huesos se iban avejentando.

Las esclavas eran viejas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?... Mira lo que nos has hecho… Mira lo que hiciste… eres un monstruo.

Sebastián las ignoro y de pronto las esclavas fueron invadidas por la plaga, ya no había nadie quien las proteja.

Sufrieron de la enfermedad.

Toda Grecia envejeció.

Esparta, Persia, todos los sirvientes, esclavos, reyes, toda la humanidad, comenzó a envejecer.

Ya no había un Dios que controle la juventud y la belleza de las personas.

Sebastián ignora a las esclavas e invoca el cofre de Asmodeus y guarda la cuarta caja.

Solo queda una.

\- "Muy bien muchacho, todo esta saliendo muy bien, solo falta una, una mas y lograremos dominar el mundo"

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Pandora.

\- "Eso no será problemas, tenemos una Furia menos aun así no hay que confiarse, Tisofone es una gran adversaria y Alecto es mas peligrosa, debemos tener cuidado".

\- Para cuando tenga la última caja no serán problema.

\- "Te sugiero que lo hagamos rápido muchacho, primero la caja y luego iremos por Pandora"

\- Que así sea y se dónde está la última ja ja ja prepárate Hera… voy por ti.

Sebastián se convirtió en espectro y salió volando.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín, Hera tenia el espejo de Zeus, por lo tanto, pudo ver a Sebastián y escuchar su plan, la Diosa estaba sola en su enorme jardín.

\- Mataste a los dioses y ahora vienes por mí, no importa que suceda, jamás te daré la caja Sebastián… si Zeus y Hades no te asesinaron… yo lo hare… yo detendré esta locura… yo seré quien salve Grecia.

Hera utiliza su poder y varias ramas salen por todo el jardín, varias con muchas espinas.

Muchas cubrían varias de las entradas y parecía estar creando un gran laberinto.

También creo plantas carnívoras y eran grandes.

De varios tamaños y las coloco en varias zonas del laberinto.

Otras que tenías flores que lanzas púas venenosas.

Todo el jardín se estaba convirtiendo en una trampa mortal y será usada contra Sebastián.

La Caja de Pandora estaba en el centro del Jardín.

La Diosa Hera creo un laberinto para poder proteger la caja y la cubrió con varias ramas y tenían espinas venenosas.

Cualquiera que toque la espina morirá.

Hera observo su jardín y sonrió.

Todo su jardín se convirtió en un enorme laberinto.

Estaba preparada para luchar a muerte contra el espartano y Asmodeus.

\- Ven Sebastián… te estoy esperando.

CONTINUARA


	8. CAPITULO 8: EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aca les traigo el ante ultimo capitulo, disfrutenlo porque me costo 136 hojas me word, me duelen los dedos jajaja y espero que disfruten la revelación que se viene, besos.

En fin los dejo con este capitulo y espero que les guste, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos.

Ya me has preguntado cómo recordar quiénes son los dioses.

Zeus es Blaine.

Hades es Kurt.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este capitulo es dedicado para mi amigo Hugo, que ademas me da ideas para seguir el fic, espero que te guste amiguito, tkm :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 8: El verdadero enemigo.

Las Furias se encontraban en el cielo flotando, ambas estaban preocupadas.

La mayor de ellas se verá afectada por la serie y la amenaza mientras que la menor dio vueltas en círculo.

\- Ya no siento la presencia de Megera, se ha ido Alecto, ese miserable mortal está trayendo problemas.

\- Calma Tisifone, aun podemos controlarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Megera es una gran guerrera y no siento su presencia, la han asesinado.

\- Sigo sin creer que haya sido ese mortal, es imposible.

\- Pues las cosas se pondrán más complicadas si lo dejamos avanzar, ya he ido muy lejos, iré a asesinarlo.

\- Detente ... aun no es momento.

\- Ya esperamos demasiado, ya me harté, voy a asesinar a Sebastián.

Tisifone se aleja de la mayor, pero Alecto la inmoviliza con su poder y la trae de regreso.

\- ¿Acaso vas a negar mis ordenes Tisifone?

\- No fue mi intención, déjame llevar.

\- Todo esto es parte del plan, lamento la perdida de nuestra hermana, pero Sebastián tiene que sacarnos a los dioses de nuestro camino.

\- Pero ya quedan pocos, podríamos atacar.

\- No, mientras Zeus y Hades sigan vivos nos serán una amenaza, esperaremos hasta que Sebastián se encargue de ellos dos.

\- Pero si Sebastián logra vencer a Zeus y Hades, será una amenaza para nosotras.

\- Solo es un mortal Tisifone, hay armas legendarias en este reino capaces de asesinar a los dioses, Sebastián entregará algunas de esas armas y cuando haya asesinado a los dioses ...

\- Ahí lo asesinaremos.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- Lo encerraremos ... lo torturaremos día tras día, no mostraremos piedad, lo castigaremos por asesinar a Megera, lo castigaremos tanto que desee estar muerto ... pero no podrá ... porque le daré vida eterna ... la muerte no lo ayudara ... nosotras seremos las que gobiernen Grecia y todo será nuestro.

\- Nadie nos detendrá ... eres brillante Alecto.

\- Ahora debemos sacar el juego a los que nos pueden fastidiar ... debemos dividirnos ... encuentra al rey Cooper ya ese estúpido corcel ... juega con tus poderes mentales si quieres, pero asesínalos.

\- Entendido ... hace rato que quiero divertirme ¿Tu que harás?

\- Espera sentir la presencia de la Guerrera Divina, si siento el saber que encontró a Calypso, sentir su presencia, no los dejare vivos, al finalizar le quitare el tridente, eso ayuda a un mortal a enfrentar a los dioses ... y luego ... cuando menos lo espere ... lo asesinamos.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

\- En marcha.

Las dos hermanas se separaron y tomaron caminos separados rándose con maldad.

Tisifone en la búsqueda del Rey Cooper.

Alecto en la búsqueda de la Guerrera Divina.

Por otro lado, Sebastián caminaba sobre El Olimpo.

Todo parecía estar decayendo.

Los sirvientes del olimpo estaban en el suelo.

Estaban viejos, debiles, la fiebre los invadía, pero de alguna manera no morían, pero agonizaban lentamente.

Sebastián pasaba sobre ellos, pero los ignoraba.

Algunos lo miraban y se acercaban a él que estaba apuñalarlo, pero podían acercarse a el porque ninguno tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

\- "Si alguien pone precio a tu cabeza, serías la persona más buscada en el mundo muchacho"

\- Eso no es algo que me interesa ahora, lo que me interesa es encontrar a Hera.

\- "Paciencia muchacho, la Diosa Hera será un gran adversario, no te confíes"

\- Cuando la asesina obtendrá la 5 caja, después ¿Qué?

\- "El poder de las cajas muchacho, te dará la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Hades y Zeus".

\- ¿Y luego?

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- Cuando haya matado a los dioses ¿Qué quedara?

\- "Piensas demasiado muchacho, confía en mí, quedaras satisfecho"

El guerrero no quedo convencido con las palabras de Asmodeo, se preguntó qué será de Grecia cuando no haya dioses.

Si él será el nuevo Dios y rey ¿A quién gobernará?

¿Cómo puede estar seguro que Asmodeus no lo traicionara? El demonio casi asesina a su padre ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de lo que podríamos matar a Sebastián si logra separarse?

Mientras el espartano caminaba por el Olimpo fue detenido por la voz de una mujer.

\- Tienes la mente muy confusa Sebastián.

\- Atenea ¿Me estas siguiendo?

La primordial se encuentra cerca del guerrero, ella lucia fuerte con su resplandor verde.

Pero lucia seria, algo estaba por hacer, así que se activó al guerrero.

\- Estoy para ayudarte espartano, te ayudo con tu venganza, por ende, estoy contigo hasta el final del camino.

\- Habrás visto que pude llegar lejos y no te he pedido ayuda.

\- La necesitarás o no, pero vendrá a detenerte.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Ya has avanzado demasiado y has excedido tu autoridad, quise ayudarte a matar a Zeus, pero has hecho más daño del que puedo soportar.

\- Primero defiende a Zeus ya causa de eso fuiste atravesada por la espada, luego en el Inframundo me estas ayudando para matarlo y ahora me vuelves a pedir que no lo haga ¿A que estas jugando Atenea?

\- No estoy jugando a nada Sebastián, la idea de asesinar a Zeus aún sigue firme pero lo hare yo.

\- ¿What? ¿Es una broma acaso?

\- Te vio espartano y tus acciones ya me han hecho entrar en la duda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ha adquirido mucha fuerza y ha llegado muy lejos, pero ha asesinado brutalmente y estas destruyendo Grecia, dentro de poco ya no quedara nada.

\- Tu fuiste quien me encomendó esta tarea Atenea, no dieron marcha atrás.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de Zeus, ahora soy una Primordial, te he dejado actuar, pero creo que cometí un error, es hora de que yo termine esto.

\- ¿Acaso me estas traicionando?

\- Ten mucho cuidado con ese tono espartano, no olvides que gracias a mi poder has llegado donde estas ahora y tranquilamente puedo matarte.

\- Puedo cumplir la misión, estoy más que dispuesto.

\- El riesgo es muy grande Sebastián, no puedo dejarte ir.

\- No me prives de mi venganza.

\- Lo siento guerrero, pero esto debe acabar, yo será quien controle Grecia, esto termina ahora.

Atenea usar su poder y le saca las espadas del exilio a Sebastián.

El espartano se enojó.

\- Devuélveme eso.

Atenea no lo escucho y convirtió las espadas en cenizas, Sebastián se puso furioso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traicionarme así?

\- Esto no es traición Sebastián, se llama precaución.

\- MENTIRASSSSSS

Sebastián saco la espada del Olimpo y se dispuso a atacar a Atenea.

El espartano salto, pero la primordial lo envolvió con su poder y el guerrero quedo inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué te hizo creer que un mortal como tu iba a poder conmigo?

Sebastián intento moverse.

\- Yo soy una Primordial ahora Sebastián, estoy por arriba de los dioses y por arriba de los mortales, que no se te olvide.

Atenea agarro del cuello a Sebastián.

\- No puedes ... no puedes hacerme esto.

\- Ojalá no fuera así espartano, pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- Estoy cerca ... déjame terminar mi misión.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás Sebastián, ya has hecho mucho y te lo agradezco, pero el fin del Olimpo lo realizare.

\- Vas ... vas a pagar ... muy caro ... por esta traición ... Atenea.

\- Adiós Sebastián.

Con fuerza en la mano Atenea le rompe el cuello a Sebastián lo lanza al suelo, el guerrero fue asesinado.

\- Lamento tener que haberte engañado Sebastián, pero solo yo puedo gobernar el mundo, ahora que tengo sacado a los dioses del camino, estoy lista para mi gran plan ... adiós espartano.

La primordial se iba alejando, pero se detuvo cuando cambió el cuerpo de Sebastián se elevó y quedo de pie.

El guerrero parecía inconsciente, estaba de pie, pero el cuerpo parecía que le pesaba, estaba como encorvado.

La Primordial lo observa.

\- No es posible, te mate ¿A qué se debe esto?

El cuerpo de Sebastián quedo quieto, lo único que se levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban blancos y luego una sonrisa.

La Primordial se queda asombrada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres?

El cuerpo de Sebastián comienza a flotar y luego ríe, una risa que parece tener millas de voces.

\- Soy la Primordial Atenea, unida por la mortal Sue Sylvester y ordeno que te presentes ¿Quién eres?

El demonio seguía riendo más fuerte.

Atenea se sintió amenazada y decidió hacer su cambio.

La Primordial ya no tenía su aspecto verde trasparente.

Tenía un cuerpo y alas.

Se convirtió en un ángel, tenía el mismo aspecto en otra línea temporal cuando derroto al antiguo Zeus.

De su mano crea fuego y se transforma en una espada.

El demonio dejo de reír.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sue.

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? ¿Quién eres?

\- He escuchado tu conversación con el mortal, lamento desilusionarte, pero no puedo permitirlo, el mortal y yo somos uno.

\- Un demonio… debí percatarme y saber que Sebastián tenía ayuda extra, eso justifica que haya llegado lejos.

\- Eres sabia.

\- No tienes idea.

Atenea extendió sus alas y fue hasta el cuerpo de Sebastián para decapitarlo, pero su espada se detiene cerca del cuello del guerrero.

Atenea no se podía mover y el demonio volvió a reír.

\- JA JA JA eres sabia, pero yo soy más poderoso.

El cuerpo de Sebastián da un fuerte grito y provoca un brillo blanco que ataca a Atenea.

La Primordial trataba de protegerse, pero el resplandor que provoco Sebastián convirtió su espada y sus alas en cenizas.

Sebastián da otro grito y lanza al suelo a Atenea haciéndola girar y esta pierda su forma de ángel y vuelve a tener su aspecto de espectro verde.

El resplandor blanco se convierte en fuego y humo negro, Atenea levanta la cabeza y ve caminando al ser, hecho fuego, que se apodero del cuerpo de Sebastián.

De pronto el fuego y el humo se esparcen y deja al descubierto al demonio, Atenea se venía asombrada.

\- Asmodeus… es imposible… estas muerto.

\- Eso es lo que me hace pasar desapercibido Atenea, no estoy muerto.

\- ¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Por qué te has dejado poseer por este mortal?

\- Tu y yo queremos lo mismo Atenea.

\- No me compareces, yo soy un ser superior, tu eres del Inframundo.

\- JA JA JA de mundos distintos, pero con la misma ambición.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Deja que el mortal cumpla su venganza.

\- Acabo de matarlo.

\- Yo le devolveré la vida.

\- Me odiara si lo haces.

\- No, lo reviviré, pero le hará creer que todo fue un sueño.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- La destrucción del Olimpo… seamos honestos Atenea, Gracia está quedando deshabilitada, juntos podremos crear una nueva sociedad y gobernar el mundo… sabes que sola no puedes.

\- Claro que puedo… Yo soy una Primordial.

\- Pero no completa… aun tienes una parte de Dios, es por eso que no puedes derrotarme y si quieres mi consejo no te conviene detenerme.

\- No puedo dejar que avances.

\- ¿Cómo piensas detenerme sino puedes hacerlo ahora?

Atenea se quedó en silencio y Asmodeus continuo.

\- Confía en mi Atenea, yo puedo ayudarte y hacerte más fuerte… deja que Sebastián cumpla su venganza y asesine a los dioses.

\- Pandora… necesitan a Pandora.

\- No puedo llevarlo hasta ahí, se encuentra en el laberinto, pero no como ir.

\- Eso me encargo yo.

Atenea uso su poder y creo un camino con una humarada azul.

\- Sigan el camino, los llevara a Pandora, deben tener el poder de la Flama, solo así vencerán a Zeus.

\- Dalo por hecho, despertare al mortal, te sugiero que hagas de cuenta que jamás me has visto, yo le dije a Sebastián que mantenga este aspecto oculto de ti.

La Diosa se quedó pensando y tomo una decisión, el uso de su poder y volvió a crear las espadas del exilio que le quito al espartano para que no sospeche nada.

\- Bien, lo haremos a tu modo, gobernaremos juntos.

\- Eso es ser inteligente.

\- Asmodeus, no hagas nada estúpido o te arrepentirás.

Atenea se retiró del lugar y Asmodeo regresó al estado mortal.

Sebastián se despierta y comienza un toser, se aturdido.

\- ¿Qué ... que ha pasado?

\- "Vaya, ya era hora de que despiertes muchacho"

\- ¿Que Paso?

\- "Te ha desmayado"

\- ¿Me desmaye? ... ¿Cómo? ... Atenea.

\- "La diosa ha aparecido ante ti y te ha dicho como poder derrotar a los dioses antes de enfrentarnos a Hera".

\- No es lo que recuerdo ... ella ...

Sebastián se toca el cuello.

\- Ella me asesino.

\- "No seas ridículo muchacho ¿Cómo puedo asesinarte y hablar conmigo?"

\- I don't know.

\- "Ella te ha ayudado, no te asesinara, es más te ha dicho que debemos encontrar a Pandora, nos creó un camino, observa".

Sebastián observo el camino con humo azul.

\- ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

\- "Es probable que nos lleve hasta el laberinto donde se encuentra Pandora, vamos muchacho"

\- Bien ... andando entonces.

Sebastián se decidió confuso pero esta decidido a cumplir la misión.

Comenzó a seguir el camino.

Por otro lado, en la Ciudad Serpiente, Cooper cabalgaba sobre el lomo de Pegaso.

Observando a cada paso a los sirvientes, guerreros y parte de los seguidores, todos rendidos, en el suelo, avejentados y con la fiebre.

Estaban por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Cooper?

\- No lo sé, así nada más, todos envejecieron, en un instante.

\- ¿Sera alguna maldición de este lugar?

\- No lo creo, esto ... es otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué puede ser?

Cooper se quedó pensando.

\- Esto es obra de Sebastián, no tengo duda.

\- Por El Olimpo… Afrodita… tiene que ser eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa Pegaso?

\- Sebastián asesino a Afrodita… esa es la razón por la cual todos envejecieron, ahora no hay nadie que cuide la humanidad.

\- No puedo permitir esto… Hestia me mostro el destino del mundo si Sebastián tiene éxito, debemos impedirlo.

\- Esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligros Cooper.

\- Nuestro objetivo ahora es buscar a Egeon.

\- Pero… ¿Por dónde? No sé dónde empezar.

\- Yo tampoco… desearía que mi hermano me ayude, pero… vi sus intenciones… me matara apenas me vea.

\- ¿Qué clase de familia son ustedes?

\- Hubo un tiempo en que éramos una familia… pero la ambición de ser un Dios puede cambiarte de manera que no imaginas… lo sé muy bien Pegaso… lo he visto… mi hermano, Kurt, amigos, familiares… Sebastián… todos perdieron la cordura cuando decidieron convertirse en Dios.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca quisiste ser un Dios?

\- El rey Egeon me mantuvo cuerdo en ese tiempo? Me enseño los valores para gobernar un reino, me enseñó a luchar con honor, pero luego un día enloqueció, al perder a Sebastián maldijo a los dioses, Zeus lo condeno con las Furias y luego me corono rey, desde ese tiempo pude ver las ambiciones y rogaba no pasar por eso… pero Blaine deseaba con muchas ganas ser un Dios y por un lado me alegro que haya conseguido ser el Dios que deseaba.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero no estoy seguro que sea el Zeus que he imaginado… es corrupto y ambicioso… y el solo era un soldado, un guerrero del rey… ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido Zeus?

\- ¿Quieres decir que al convertirse en dioses… cambian?

\- Si.

\- Pero… los dioses son seres poderosos… su objetivo es brindar paz.

\- Mira a tu alrededor Pegaso… no hay paz en ningún lado, ni aquí, ni allá… los dioses nos han abandonado.

\- Pero aún hay esperanza.

\- ¿La hay? Con todo lo que paso ¿Hay esperanza?

\- Grecia necesita gente como tu Cooper, tu quieres detener a Sebastián y esta destrucción… mientras haya gente como tu… aún hay esperanza.

\- Quiero que esto termine Pegaso, esto no puede avanzar más.

"Ya no avanzara más"

Otra voz hizo poner en posesión de ataque a Cooper y ambos observaron justamente a la persona que estaban buscando.

Cooper se enfurece y lo agarra del cuello llevándolo contra una pared.

Agarra una daga que poseía y la pone en el cuello del individuo.

\- Tu… justo la persona que estaba esperando.

\- Ojalá pudiera decir que me alegra verte Cooper… pero este no es momento para rencores.

\- Dame un buen motivo para no clavarte esto en el cuello Egeon.

\- Ahora sabes que soy una Furia, no puedes matarme, me dolerá no digo que no pero no moriré.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos un intento?

Cooper puso la daga en el cuello de Egeon, pero este desaparece y luego aparece alejado del rey y del corcel.

\- No he venido a pelear… he venido a ayudarte Cooper.

\- La última vez que has venido a ayudarme Egeon, casi me matas.

\- Lamento que hayamos tenido un mal entendido, he estado ciego pensando en venganza y al querer llevarla a cabo las cosas se han salido de control.

\- Estas ayudando a tu hijo, eres cómplice de lo que está pasando en Grecia.

\- Tengo carga de mis errores, es por eso que llegó a ayudarte ... escuche que me necesita ... sé que será difícil, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Pegaso se adelanta.

\- ERES UN MENTIROSO ... ESTA MINTIENDO COOPER, EN CUANTO NOS DESCUIDEMOS NOS CORTARA EL CUELLO.

\- Él vino de lejos para ayudarlos ... estoy hablando en serio, debemos detener a Sebastián.

\- ERES UN MENTIROSO ... TU Y TU HIJO NOS CONDENARON A TODOS, MERECES TODO LO QUE TE PASA.

Cooper calmo a su corcel.

\- Tranquilo Pegaso ... hay una forma de sable si dice la verdad.

Cooper se acercó a Egeon y con un movimiento rápido utiliza su lazo envolviendo el cuello de Egeon, este intenta quitárselo, pero Cooper aprieta más fuerte y provoca un brillo dorado.

\- Ahhhh ... ¿Qué estás haciendo Cooper? Yo lastimas.

\- El lazo de Hestia te obligará a decir la verdad, si te resiste ... bueno ... supongo que no te matará, pero si te hará sufrir bastante.

\- NO ESTOY MINTIENDO.

\- Pruebebalo… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

El lazo comenzó a brillar.

\- Sebastián ha ido demasiado lejos, su alma está siendo controlada por Asmodeo y junto a él están asesinando a los dioses.

\- ¿Quién es Asmodeo?

\- Es el rey de los demonios del Inframundo.

\- ¿Cómo es que Asmodeus vive en Sebastián?

\- Yo lo he ayudado ... lo ayude a asesinarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Sebastián?

\- Quiere asesinar a Zeus y tomar el poder.

\- ¿Por qué Asmodeus lo está ayudando?

\- Asmodeus fue el primero en casi lograr derrotar a los dioses y ser el amo del mundo, pero fue derrotado y su poder se esparció por toda Grecia.

\- ¿Y Sebastián lo está ayudando?

\- No tuvo opción, Asmodeus enveneno su mente y le dijo que junto gobernarían el mundo.

\- Si lo estuviste ayudando ¿Por qué ahora lo quieres detener?

\- Sebastián es mi hijo y está atrapado en una maldición, quiero liberarlo y recuperar a mi hijo… tengo que ayudarlo antes de que ella…

El lazo brillo mas, pero Egeon quedo callado.

\- ¿Antes que ella que…? ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

El lazo brillo mas, pero Egeon se resistía.

\- Contesta… ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

Egeon se resistía y el lazo comenzó a darle descargas eléctricas.

Egeon daba gritos de dolor y Cooper tiro más fuerte del lazo.

\- RESPONDE… ¿Quién ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO? ¿QUIENNNN?

\- Ahhhhhh… AAAA… ATE…

\- RESPONDEEEE.

\- ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Cooper aflojo el lazo y el brillo y las descargas desaparecieron.

Egeon cae de rodillas al suelo muy agitado y con la respiración corta.

\- ¿Atenea? Pero… Ella… murió.

\- No, Atenea ha sido salvada por los Primordiales y la han convertido en una de ellos… ella dio su vida por Zeus, pero cuando los Primordiales le dieron poder ella noto que podía ser quien controle el mundo.

\- ¿Y tu hijo la está ayudando?

\- Atenea es parte del Olimpo y los dioses no pueden matarse entre ellos, solo Zeus puede hacerlo… es por eso que Atenea le esta dando poco a poco fuerza a Sebastián ya que los mortales pueden asesinar a los dioses.

\- Pero asesinar a un Dios trae graves consecuencias.

\- Sebastián lo sabe, pero no le interesa.

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando Sebastián asesine a todos los dioses?

\- Atenea asesinara a Sebastián y se quedara con el alma de Asmodeus… y el mundo está en ruinas.

\- Y aun sabiendo esto ¿Quieres salvar a Sebastián?

\- Te guste o no, Sebastián es mi hijo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- He escuchado que tu esposa y tu hijo están buscando la lanza de Trium.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Para tener esa lanza necesitas, el tridente de Poseidón, la espada de rayo de Zeus y el bidente de Hades… juntos creas la lanza de Trium, el arma mas poderosa de la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué harás con eso?

\- Tengo pensando apuñalar el corazón de Atenea y el de Asmodeus, con esa arma liberare el alma y cuerpo de Sebastián, volveré a tener a mi hijo.

\- Recuerdo que estabas cubierto de una materia negra ¿Por qué tienes casi aspecto físico? ¿Qué te paso?

\- Asmodeus se ha vuelto mas fuerte, por un momento me estaba por convertir en mortal, tenía pensado asesinarme.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste?

\- Sebastián de alguna manera pudo controlar la mente de Asmodeus, eso me dio tiempo para escapar y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta de mi error, lo único que deseo ahora es detener toda esta locura y para eso necesito tu ayuda Cooper.

El rey le creyó y le saca el lazo del cuello.

\- Muy bien Egeon, te ayudaremos.

\- Gracias.

Pegaso no se veía muy conforme.

\- Te mirare de cerca y si veo un movimiento en falso te aplastare con mis patas.

El rey calma al corcel y luego levanta a Egeon.

Cuando se estaban por retirar, extrañamente el lugar deshabitado se convierte en una sala muy lujosa.

Se diría que era un cuarto del castillo del rey.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- No estoy seguro Pegaso, Egeon ¿Esto es algo tuyo?

\- No, no tengo magia para crear esto.

"AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Un soldado espartano abre una de las puertas y se dirige al rey.

\- Mi señor Cooper, debemos abandonar Esparta, los persas nos están atacando.

\- ¿Los persas?... ¿Atacando? Pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Son uno de sus soldados mi rey, estoy para protegerlo, debo sacarlo de aquí antes de que el enemigo lo encuentre.

\- ¿Enemigo? Pero… ¿De que estas hablando? Ni siquiera deberías verte así, hay una epidemia dando vueltas.

\- Señor ¿No escucha los gritos? Es su pueblo sufriendo por los persas.

Cooper podía oír a su gente gritando y abre una ventana y ve que esta en Esparta, siendo atacada por los persas.

\- Pero… es imposible… Esparta, fue… fue inundada… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- Señor… no sé de qué me habla, pero debo sacarlo de aquí, corre peligro.

\- No me toque, no se quien eres, pero yo me voy por mi cuenta… vámonos Pegaso… ¿Pegaso?... ¿Egeon? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Señor ¿De que habla? ¿Quiénes son Pegaso y Egeon?

\- Estaban… estaban aquí conmigo… ¿Dónde están? Dime ¿Dónde ESTAN?

\- Mi rey, debe calmarse, no se quienes son esas personas, debo sacarlo de aquí.

\- ALEJATE DE MI AHORA… QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA MI CORCEL.

"COOPERRRR"

El rey voltea y ve de donde vino esa voz femenina.

\- ¿Kitty? Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No ves que nuestro reino esta siendo destruido por los guerreros de Eduardo y Marley?

\- ¿Qué?... No puede ser, Eduardo y Marley son nuestros aliados.

\- Nos traicionaron Cooper, ya no podemos hacer nada.

El soldado se adelanta.

\- Mi reina he intentado razonar con el rey Cooper, pero…

\- No importa, has hecho bien tu labor, ve al campo y protege al pueblo, yo me encargo de mi esposo.

El soldado se alejo y Kitty agarro la mano de Cooper.

\- Ven conmigo Cooper, nos iremos de este infierno.

\- Estoy muy confundido Kitty ¿Por qué los persas nos traicionaron? Eran nuestros aliados.

\- Ya no tenemos aliados Cooper.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas Kitty? Estoy muy confundido.

\- No te preocupes Cooper, pronto todo terminara.

Cooper se sentía muy confundido, no sabía dónde estaba.

¿Acaso todo fue un mal sueño?

¿Toda esta aventura fue una pesadilla?

¿Sus aliados los traicionaron?

Todo giro tan rápido por su cabeza, pero algo llamo su atención.

Un anillo verde en la mano de Kitty, Cooper no lo reconocía pues el sabe que Kitty solo usa el anillo de la reina y esta hecho de un rubí rojo.

\- ¿De donde has sacado ese anillo Kitty?

\- Eso no importa Cooper, lo que importa es salir vivo de aquí, yo te llevare… lejos de este mundo.

La voz de Kitty comenzó a cambiar.

\- Cooper ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Esto no es real.

\- ¿De que hablas? Claro que es real, eres el Rey Cooper, Gran rey de Esparta, nos diste gloria a todos y te has ganado el derecho de ser el grande rey de todo el mundo.

Cooper se puso serio y le lanzo su lazo envolviendo el cuello de Kitty y comenzó a brillar.

\- ¿Cooper? Cariño… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- El lazo de Hestia te obliga a decirme la verdad… tu no eres mi esposa… dime ¿Quién eres?

El lazo comenzó a brillar y Kitty ríe fuertemente y crea una onda expansiva.

El castillo y todo lo demás desaparece.

Todo fue una ilusión y Cooper ve que Pegaso y Egeon están envueltos en un tipo de poder que no los deja hablar ni moverse.

El rey observa a Kitty, pero no era ella, también era una ilusión, una furia.

La Furia Tisifone.

\- JA JA JA vaya vaya rey Cooper al parecer hay cosas que valoras más que la ambición.

\- Tu eres una Furia, intentaste matarme.

\- JA JA JA ¿No habrás creído que te habíamos olvidado?

El rey saca su espada.

\- No dejare que me lleves contigo.

\- Patético mortal ¿Acaso me desafías? Tienes suerte de que yo soy piadosa, no como mis hermanas… ahora ven conmigo Cooper y te prometo que tu castigo será severo.

\- Jamás.

\- Pero que testarudo que son ustedes los mortales… muy bien tendré que hacerlo a mi modo.

Tisifone vuela sobre el rey, pero este la enfrenta ya que su cuerpo fue cubierto de rayos y logran detener los ataques de la Furia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo has aprendido eso?

\- Y no es lo único que he aprendido bruja, lamento decirte que no me llevaras contigo… voy a detener esto y a ustedes también.

\- JA JA JA ¿En serio crees que puedes con nosotras? Ya he tenido mucha paciencia mortal, pero pensándolo bien yo misma terminare con todo esto… así que… MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Tisifone se creo una espada y fue hacia Cooper, pero el rey saco el amuleto de Ares, que le entrego Delfos y uso su poder.

Un rayo verde salió del amuleto y golpeo con fuerza a la Furia dejándola hundida entre los escombros.

El rey aprovecho la oportunidad y con su magia rompió el hechizo de la Furia liberando a Egeon y Pegaso.

\- Lo siento Cooper, nos ataco por sorpresa, no podíamos advertirte.

\- Esta bien Pegaso, solo vuela lo más rápido que puedas y sácanos de aquí… Egeon, sube, nos vamos.

Ambos se subieron al lomo de Pegaso y el corcel abrió las alas y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

Los vientos y la lluvia eran mas fuertes, dificultaba la escapada.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Cooper?

\- Por ahora lo mas lejos que se pueda, no deben encontrarnos.

\- ¿Alguna idea Egeon?

\- Debemos buscar en los mares, debe haber un barco que este en estas aguas peligrosas… si fueron con la ayuda de un Dios, estoy seguro que les dio un artefacto de poder para poder navegar.

\- El mar es muy grande, no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Pues busquemos por donde sea, Kitty debe estar por…

La Furia apareció de golpe atrapando a Pegaso y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Creíste que me vencerías así nada más? JA JA JA estúpido mortal… ¿Miren a quien mas atrape en mi persecución? El traidor Egeon.

\- Ya no volveré con ustedes, tu reino terminara Tisifone.

\- No lo permitiré.

\- JA JA JA ya perdieron.

Tisifone comenzó luchar contra Cooper y Egeon.

Pegaso intentaba mantenerse en rumbo, pero Tisifone lo sujetaba fuertemente para no perderlo.

\- El peso de las Furias caera muy fuerte sobre ustedes tres, quise hacerlo por las buenas pero debido a su comportamiento… a los tres les espera un terrible final.

Tisifone comenzó a cargarse de poder para atacar a Pegaso.

La Furia usa su poder contra las alas del corcel.

Pegaso daba gritos de dolor y perdia el equilibrio.

Egeon intentaba ayudarlo pero la Furia luchaba contra todos.

Cooper decide liberarse a la fuerza y sujeta el amuleto.

Egeon lo ve.

\- NO COOPER… NO LO HAGAS.

El rey usa el amuleto y crea una onda expansiva, pero fue fuerte el golpe que todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron fuertemente librándose de Tisifone.

Pero todos cayeron en un bosque oscuro, un lugar donde ya estuvieron.

Perdieron a la Furia.

Cooper, Egeon y Pegaso se levantan adoloridos.

Egeon se veía molesto.

\- ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? Ese amuleto de Ares de maldad pura, tuvimos suerte de estar en una pieza.

\- Deberías agradecerme que lo use sino Tisifone nos hubiera matado.

\- Debemos salir de aquí ahora… Pegaso ¿Puedes volar?

\- Caímos fuertemente… mis alas se dañaron, tardaran un tiempo en sanar.

Cooper se adelanta con el amuleto.

\- Descuida, te curare ahora mismo.

El rey usa el amuleto, pero no hizo nada, quedo vacío.

\- Que extraño, no me obedece.

Egeon se adelanta.

\- Esta magia no funciona aquí.

\- ¿Dónde estamos por cierto?

\- Estamos en el Bosque de Perséfone y peor aún, estamos en las profundidades del bosque, este es el ultimo lugar al que hubiera querido ir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Qué esta es la zona más peligrosa del bosque.

\- Debemos salir de aquí.

\- Síganme, conozco un camino, recen por que nada despierte y salgamos desapercibidos.

Los tres tomaron rumbo.

Por otra parte, del mundo.

La reina de Esparta se encuentra con la diosa del mar Calypso quien tomo forma humana.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Moriste en Esparta con la inundación.

\- No soy esa Rachel que usted cree reina de Esparta ... solo tome su forma ya que ella era la esposa de Poseidón.

\- Eres igual ... gracias por ayudarnos con las sirenas.

\- Vayamos al grano, apareció porque supe que me estaban buscando.

\- Grecia esta bajo guerra y corre peligro.

\- Lo sé, estoy al tanto de todo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?

\- Deben llevarme con los dioses, necesito ver a Zeus y Hades, solo ellos pueden detener esta guerra.

\- Hay un demonio que declaro la guerra, Asmodeo y tiene poseído a Sebastián, ambos quieren destruir Grecia.

\- El mortal Sebastián solo quiere asesinar a los dioses, es Asmodeus quien esta envenenando su mente, esta guerra tiene años y ahora que el Rey del Inframundo esta libre, no solo Grecia amenazara, sino todo el mundo.

Marley se adelanta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos a detener esto? ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?

\- Mi poder no es lo que necesitan reina de Persia, necesitan mi tridente, pero solo yo puedo activarlos, su juntamos el rayo de Zeus y el bidente de Hades logramos formar la Lanza de Trium, es el arma mas poderosa de la Tierra, mas poderosa que la espada del Olimpo.

\- Quien posea la lanza… ¿Qué tipo de poder necesitan?

Kitty y Calypso miraron a Marley, Kitty se mostró seriamente, pero Calypso le respondió amablemente.

\- Quien posea la lanza puede gobernar el mismísimo Olimpo.

\- ¿Así nada más?

\- La Lanza de Trium fue creada por Hefesto, pero su poder era muy grande por lo cual lo dividió en tres armas, El rayo de Zeus, el bidente de Hades y el tridente de Poseidón… Hefesto compartió su poder con los 3 primeros dioses y ellos sabían el poder de la lanza… fue Ares quien intento obtenerla con el objetivo de ser el nuevo Zeus y señor del Olimpo… hubo un tiempo en que Ares y Asmodeus trabajan en equipo, ambos querían gobernar la Tierra.

\- Por lo que se, lograron detenerlo ¿No?

\- Si, pero Ares tiene un gran ejercito y demasiados seguidores, incluyendo los de Asmodeus, pudieron haber ganado la batalla y todo se hubiera perdido.

\- ¿Lograron ganar por la Lanza de Trium?

\- Así es, el poder de la lanza logra todo lo que pidas y anhelas, se usa para la justicia, con la lanza lograron derrotar a Asmodeus y Ares fue expulsado del Olimpo por orden de Zeus… desde ese tiempo que nadie sabe del Dios de la Guerra, salvo sus seguidores.

\- Entonces si obtienes la lanza puedes…

Kitty se adelanta e interrumpe.

\- Ya fue demasiada charla Marley, estamos en un estado critico y necesito organizarme con Calypso para poder derrotar a Sebastián.

\- Si… lo siento… tienes razón… las dejare solas.

Kitty se quedo charlando con Calypso y Marley se alejando acercándose a Eduardo quien estaba cerca de Perseo y Alcides.

\- Necesito charlar con mi coronel.

Perseo y Alcides se retiraron.

Eduardo mira a su reina.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es la lanza, eso es lo que necesito.

\- Pensé que querías el poder de Calypso.

\- Solo mírala Eduardo, es débil, fácilmente podría cortarle la cabeza, pero al hacerlo no podría usar su poder para crear la lanza.

\- Escuche la historia, fascinante en verdad.

\- Por ahora debemos estar aliados con los espartanos, cuando junten la lanza y derrotemos a Sebastián me ocupare de obtener la lanza y juntos gobernaremos Grecia, Persia volverá a ser más poderosa.

\- Marley… estuve pensando… Esparta nos ha ayudado mucho y parte de mi es espartana, si pudieras tener la lanza… ¿No quisieras hacer las cosas bien?

\- Esparta nos ha escupido en la cara por muchos años, es hora de que conozcan cuál es su lugar.

\- Esparta nos ha ayudado con nuestros verdaderos enemigos, luchamos juntos.

\- Esparta ha destruido ciudades y hecho guerras injustas.

\- Eran enemigos y luchamos con ellos.

\- Esparta ha matado a mi padre.

\- El rey Jerjes ha muerto por su obsesión de conquista, tu misma lo sabes Marley.

\- El solo hizo lo que creía correcto.

\- Se alió con el Culto de Kosmos y La Orden de los Antiguos para asesinar a Leónidas y su hijo Egeón y sabes bien que fue por mero capricho.

\- El creía que ...

\- Por favor Marley ... sabes que estaba equivocado, solo le interesaba el poder.

\- Lo sé, es que ... quería mostrarme ... fuerte.

\- Y lo eres, salvaste Persia, tu fuiste quien le puso fin a Jerjes con tu espada, no Esparta.

\- Lo hice, porque sabia que era lejos, pero esa ambición la tuvo por Esparta, la tuvo por el nieto de Leónidas.

\- ¿Crees en el destino?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¿Sabes por que me fui de Esparta? No era solo por las diferencias que tenía con mi padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vine a Persia porque sabia que si no nos uníamos seriamente la próxima guerra, quise mostrar una unión entre nosotros ... y te conocí a ti ... ¿No lo entiendes? No estamos destinados a luchar entre nosotros.

\- Eduardo ... yo.

\- Marley, nos unimos para gobernar Persia y que sea grandiosa, podemos hacerlo.

\- Lo sé y podemos llevarlo a la grandeza, solo necesito poder ... necesito esa lanza y necesito que me ayudes.

\- Pero ... ¿Es necesario ...?

\- Coronel ... me tiene jurado lealtad, no solo eres mi esposo, eres mi mano derecha y necesito que me ayudes en esto, acaso ¿Vas a romper tu juramento? ¿Justo ahora que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo? ¿Tengo que recordar que tu has planeado todo esto?

Eduardo se quedo mirando a Marley y solo suspiro.

\- Como ordene mi reina, mi lealtad es tuya ¿Qué plan tiene en mente?

\- Cuando tengan la lanza crea una distracción, es obvio que Kitty tendrá la lanza, cuando baje la guardia la decapitare y esa lanza será mía.

"ESCUCHEN TODOS"

Kitty dio un grito y junto a toda la flota.

Todos se reunieron.

\- He charlado con Calypso, ella nos sacara de este lugar… pero, tienen que tener en cuenta que al volver Las Furias nos estarán buscando.

Todos se quedaron mirando y otros dieron charla, la reina de Esparta continuaba.

\- Y no solo las Furias, estamos cerca del final, por lo tanto, nos enfrentaremos a Sebastián y al demonio y por lo que escuche su fuerza a incrementado… no voy a mentirles… esta puede que sea nuestra ultima lucha… es peligroso lo sé, pero les pido que luchemos juntos porque si no los detenemos… no habrá mañana, no habrá futuro… ustedes juraron lealtad hacia Esparta… hacia Persia… ¿Darán marcha atrás ahora? ¿Tiraran las espadas?

Ninguno respondió, todos se sentían seguros.

\- Únanse a mi soldados, ya es hora de recuperar lo nuestro ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?

Todos respondieron gritando.

"SIIIIIIIIIII"

Kitty levanto su espada.

\- POR ESPARTA.

Los espartanos levantaron sus espadas.

"POR ESPARTA"

\- POR PERSIA.

Los persas hicieron lo mismo.

"POR PERSIA"

Kitty se acerco a la diosa del mar.

\- Calypso llévanos devuelta, ya es hora de terminar con esto.

\- Muy bien, sujétense bien.

Calypso se puso en el medio del código de barras y clavo su tridente.

Comenzó a brillar y los vientos cambiaron, soplaron más fuerte.

El barco comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Las aguas se mueven en forma de remolinos.

Todos se sujetaron de lo que encontraban.

El tridente brillo mas fuerte y un enorme remolino parecía cubriendo todo el código de barras.

Todos miraron asustados, pero Calypso les dijo que no teman.

Los vientos eran más fuertes.

Con un ultimo grito Calypso usa mas fuerza y el remolino se detiene bruscamente.

Todos estaban mojados pero el barco no se hundió.

Regresaron

Observaron que todo sigue igual.

Al darse cuenta que volvieron todos gritaron de alegría y se abrazaban.

Calypso se acerca y observa el mundo.

Todo estaba arruinado.

No hay sol.

Llueve y caen rayos sin parar.

El mar es violento.

Todos los seres del mar mueren debido a que el mar los expulsa o ataca hasta morir.

Calypso se acercó a Kitty.

\- Este mortal Sebastián ¿El causo todo esto?

\- Si, ha asesinado a los dioses.

\- Esto es terrible, peor de lo que pensé.

\- Dime por favor que puedes ayudarnos.

\- Lo hare, esto tiene que terminar.

Calypso se cubrió de un destello blanco, sujeto su tridente y comenzó a hablar.

\- Dios Zeus, acudo ante ti, tenemos que vernos.

En otra parte, Blaine y Kurt volaban sobre el mar buscando el código de barras de Kitty.

De pronto Blaine oye las palabras de Calypso y se detiene.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

\- Es Calypso, oí su voz, lo han logrado.

\- ¿Calypso? ¿Dónde está?

\- Déjame ver.

Blaine usa su poder y también fue cubierto de un destello blanco pero el de el tenia un par de rayos.

\- He aquí el Dios Zeus ... te escucho hija mía.

Calypso escucho a Zeus y comenzó a hablar.

\- He escapado de mi prisión gracias a la ayuda de la Guerrera Divina… estoy al tanto de la situación con el mortal Sebastián, he venido a ayudar.

\- Sebastián ha asesinado a los dioses y ya solo quedamos tres, Asmodeus lo ha poseído y ahora se han hecho más fuertes.

\- Los necesito, se como detenerlo, pero necesito que nos reunamos, necesitamos la lanza de Trium.

\- Lo sé, Hades y yo lo necesitamos, estamos dispuestos a usarlo.

\- Te dado mi ubicación.

Zeus usa su poder y ve que a una gran distancia el barco de Kitty.

\- La he visto, quédense ahí, Hades y yo iremos.

\- Por favor, apúrense.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Blaine se sentía débil, pero Kurt lo atrapo.

\- Blaine, no te rindas, ya estamos cerca.

\- Los Primordiales nos están debilitando, nuestra fuerza se está perdiendo.

\- Aun hay esperanza, si tenemos la lanza recuperaremos nuestra fuerza, derrotaremos a Sebastián y le mostraremos a los Primordiales lo equivocados que están.

\- Debemos darnos prisa.

\- Vamos.

Blaine y Kurt volaron con velocidad hacia el barco de Kitty.

Por otro lado, en alguna parte de El Olimpo, Sebastián caminaba sobre el camino de poder que le dejo Atenea.

Seguía aturdido de todo lo que paso.

Al llegar al final del camino observo que lo llevo a ese antiguo laberinto hecho de cubos.

Lugar donde se encontró con Hermes.

En ese laberinto se encuentra la unión entre las cadenas del equilibrio que une el Olimpo con el Inframundo.

\- ¿A este lugar me ha traído Atenea? ¿Qué debo buscar aquí?

\- "En este lugar se encuentra Pandora, puedo sentirla, se encuentra en el medio del laberinto".

\- Solo ella puede apagar La Flama ¿Tendré que obligarla?

\- "No hay otra forma muchacho, no debes encariñarte con ella, todo El Olimpo la odia, no debes tomarle cariño, cuando lleguemos al final debes sacrificarla"

\- Soy un guerrero de Esparta, una niña no será problema para mi misión.

\- "Pues ten esa idea contigo, Pandora tiene muy buenos trucos, por ahora, procuremos no ser engañados ni atacados"

\- Ya veo que me cruzare con nuevos problemas.

\- "No lo creo, ya no hay enemigos, este lugar fue retirado, excepto Pandora, Zeus de alguna forma logro encerrarla"

\- No se por dónde buscar, podría estar en cualquier parte.

\- "Usa mi poder muchacho, ahora eres más fuerte, puedes sentir su poder, te lleva directamente a ella"

Sebastián se transformó y sus ojos soltaron unas ráfagas blancas y fueron directo al laberinto.

Podía traspasarlo y ver por dentro.

Busco y busco a Pandora.

Finalmente la encontrada, dormida, desmayada o peor para Sebastián, muerta.

\- La he visto.

\- "Ve entonces"

Sebastián usa su fuerza y con velocidad atraviesa los cubos destruyendo el laberinto.

Se detiene cuando ve la prisión de Pandora, parece estar hecha de algún tipo de cristal.

Sebastián volvió a su aspecto mortal.

\- Por fin te he encontrado ... PANDORA ... PANDORA DESPIERTA.

No hubo respuesta.

Sebastián volvió a llamar y nada.

Comenzó a golpear la prisión, pero no se rompía, tuve algún tipo de magia.

\- "El guante de Hércules Sebastián, usa el guante"

Sebastián se coloco los guantes en forma del León de Nemea y comenzó a golpear la prisión.

Poco a poco comenzó a destruir y con un fuerte golpe lo destruye por completo.

El guerrero se acerca a Pandora y comienza a sacudirla, intentando despertarla.

\- Pandora ¿Puedes oírme?

Luego la da media vuelta y observa su rostro.

\- Pandora despier…

Al mirarla se detiene.

Pandora era idéntica a Calíope.

Sebastián retrocede y comienza a tocarse la cabeza.

Los recuerdos de su pasado vuelven.

Escucha gritar a su hija pidiendo ayuda.

\- Basta… basta… esto no es real.

\- PAPAAAA AYUDAMEEEEEE.

Sebastián cae de rodillas, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

\- Basta… no es real… no es real… tu estas muerta… no eres tú.

Los gritos seguían.

\- PAPAAAAAAAA AYUDAMEEEEEEE.

\- BASTAAAAAAAAA.

Sebastián da un fuerte grito y al despertar se encuentra en la cámara de Calíope y ve a él.

El extraño sujeto que secuestro a su hija.

La cámara se encontraba con vientos y rayos.

Sebastián extiende su espada.

\- Tu… suelta a mi hija ahora.

\- Tu hija es mía.

\- SUELTALAAAAAAAA.

Sebastián salta sobre el extraño, pero este le lanza un rayo hundiéndolo entre los escombros.

\- Tu hija está destinada a esto espartano.

Sebastián se levanta a toda prisa y va a atacar al extraño, pero este lo deja inmóvil con su poder.

\- ¿Por qué ... quieres ... a mi hija?

\- Ella es importante y la necesito.

\- Vas a arrepentirte ... por esto.

\- Nos volveremos a ver espartano ... tu hija es mía.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO

El extraño y Calíope desaparecieron y Sebastián despierta de golpe.

Aun se sentían en El Olimpo.

\- "Sebastián, ella no es tu hija, te dije que no te encariñes".

\- Es que ... ella ... es igual ... creí ...

\- "Ella no es Caliope ... ella es Pandora ... puede tomar cualquier forma".

\- Me dejo llevar.

\- "Terminemos esto de una vez"

Sebastián volvió a sacudir a Pandora y esta despierta.

Al ver al guerrero se apura y lo abraza.

\- Sebastián ... sabía que vendría ... gracias.

Pandora tenía abrazo al guerrero, pero tenía sus brazos alejados del cuerpo de Pandora.

\- ¿Te ha ... Zeus ... te ha dañado?

\- No, pero me dijo no volviera a hablar contigo y si no obedecía te haría tanto daño como a mi padre.

Sebastián le saca sus manos de su cuerpo y se levanta.

\- Sin temas.

\- Zeus me dijo que me matarías.

\- Lo que Zeus diga no importa, estoy decidido terminar con el ... levántate niña, debemos marcharnos de aquí.

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy una niña.

\- ¿Qué eres en realidad?

\- Soy un ente, no estoy ni viva ni muerta.

\- Me da igual lo que seas, ahora levántate, tenemos que marcharnos.

\- Ven ... te enseñare el camino.

\- ¿Sabes a donde quiero ir?

\- Si ... quieres el poder que tiene la caja, pero antes tienes que apagar La Flama del Olimpo ... y solo yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Entonces sabes lo que pasara al final del camino.

\- Créeme que estoy preparada para todo.

\- Ven Sebastián… por aquí.

Pandora abra unas puertas que tienen un puente.

Debido a las destrucciones que hubo por la muerte de los dioses no tenía mucha iluminación.

Sebastián agarro la cabeza de Helios y con su poder comenzó a iluminar el puente.

Pudo ver que a los lejos estaba una puerta.

Así que camino junto con Pandora.

A mitad del camino hubo silencio, pero Pandora rompió el silencio.

Se veía muy inocente al lado del espartano.

\- Gracias Sebastián… por liberarme y sacarme de esa prisión.

\- El final de nuestro viaje aun esta lejos y cuando lleguemos seguramente no me lo agradecerás.

\- Aunque lo parezca no son una niña Sebastián, he visto muchas cosas horribles… yo no tengo miedo… se muy bien lo que nos espera.

Sebastián seguía alumbrando el puente con la cabeza de Helios, no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención a Pandora, pero ella continuo.

\- Vi como Zeus torturo a mi padre… Vi como lo golpeo y todo por mi culpa… debí ayudarlo… pero tuve miedo… ¿Te has sentido así Sebastián? ¿Has perdido a alguien y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?

El guerrero se supo serio y evito esa respuesta por otra.

\- Hefesto hizo lo mismo que cualquier padre haría: Proteger a su hija.

\- No, yo tengo la culpa, le falle por culpa de mi miedo… El miedo es otro tipo de oscuridad… en esa oscuridad oía lo que los dioses decían de mí, decían que yo era un monstruo.

\- Las palabras no significan nada Pandora.

\- Tal vez… pero en sus palabras se podía notar el miedo, miedo a un guerrero cubierto de fuego… miedo a ti.

Sebastián y Pandora llegar al final del camino y Sebastián observo la puerta, tenia la imagen del propio Icaro, mientras miraba la puerta Pandora continuaba hablando.

\- Ver que los dioses afectados miedo, me dio un punto de esperanza.

\- La esperanza es para los debiles Pandora.

Ella se enoja al escuchar eso y confronta a Sebastián mirándolo a los ojos.

\- La esperanza nos hace fuertes ... ella nos ha traído hasta aquí ... es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido.

Sebastián se suelta de Pandora y con fuerza abre las puertas y se encuentran en la sala del Olimpo.

Pandora observo lo destruido que esta Grecia.

Observo los mares violentos, el cielo con fuertes lluvias, rayos y sin el sol.

Peste de insectos contagiosos volando por toda Grecia.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo, todos viejos y con fiebre, rogando a los dioses que los curan.

Ella se horrorizo al ver todo eso y miro seria al espartano ya que sabe que el provoco todo esto.

\- Esto es lo que trae la esperanza niña y que no se te olvide.

\- Ellos no la han perdido ... aun ruegan por ser salvados.

\- Ya no tienen salvación.

\- Tu has hecho todo esto ¿Verdad?

Sebastián guardo silencio.

\- ¿A que costo? Pudiste vengarte de los dioses sin daños a todos los demás.

Sebastián se vio impaciente.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ya es hora de terminar con esto ... ahora dime ¿A dónde debo ir?

Pandora se vio seria.

\- Sígueme.

Los dos caminaron por El Olimpo y luego se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No recuerdo este ... ¿Laberinto?

\- Yo tampoco ... ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

\- No ... no lo creo ... es solo ... se que el camino esta al final de esto, pero ... si tenemos un laberinto ... nos lleva más tiempo.

\- "Solo quema las malditas plantas y ya"

\- Hazte a un lado niña.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ahorrar camino.

Sebastián estaba en un punto de transformación, pero se detiene cuando escucha un grito.

Pandora fue sujetada por varias ramas que salían del laberinto y el elevaron.

\- PANDORAAAA.

Sebastián iba a ayudar, pero ramas que salieron del suelo le sujetaron los brazos, piernas y cuellos.

\- AHHHH ... PANDORAAA ... RESISTE ... YA TE AYUDARE.

\- SEBASTIANNNN ... SOCORRROOOOOOO.

\- YA VOYYYYY.

\- "Usa mi poder muchacho"

\- Eso intento ... pero ... no puedo.

"Mis ramas tienen poder para detener a la maldad Sebastián"

El guerrero ve a la diosa acercarse a él.

\- Hera ... debí saber que eras tu.

\- Escucha bien espartano, ha ido demasiado lejos y el hecho de que hayas despertado a Pandora indica la maldad con la que planeas tu venganza.

\- Nada de lo que digas tendrá valor cuando te asesine.

Hera movió sus manos y las ramas que sujetaban a Sebastián lo apretaron mas fuerte dejándolo casi sin aire al guerrero.

Hera se le acerco.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuente de nada Sebastián? Tranquilamente podría matarte y apodarme de las cajas de Pandora… mi poder seria enorme.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando te asesine me quedare con el poder de las cajas, se que buscas la mía y se que tienes las cuatro… cuando te asesine me quedare con el poder y yo gobernare el Olimpo.

\- Jamás… El Olimpo será destruido.

\- Entonces ven por la caja Sebastián, pero no seria prudente arruinar la diversión.

\- No estoy para juegos Hera.

\- Pero yo si… en los entrenamientos siempre mostraste ser fanfarrón ante todos nosotros, humillándonos… veamos si es verdad todo lo que decías sobre el coraje, la fuerza y el honor.

\- Te destruiré.

Hera usa su poder y otras ramas con espinas salieron cerca de Pandora.

\- Escucha con atención Sebastián… si llegas a transformarte las espinas atacaran a Pandora y morirá instantáneamente ya que están cubiertas de un fuerte veneno… quieres la caja… pelea conmigo, pero como mortal.

\- Nada impedirá mi venganza.

\- Te estoy dando una última advertencia Sebastián… si cruzas ese laberinto no hay marcha atrás… tendré que asesinarte.

\- Yo mismo voy a asesinarlos a todos ustedes.

\- Insolente… te di la oportunidad y la rechazaste… no sirve de nada negociar contigo… muy bien espartano… tu muerte te espera ahí adentro.

\- Estoy ansioso de clavarte mi espada.

\- Solo ten presente esto Sebastián, el laberinto se protege y me muero ver como mueres de viejo aquí JA JA JA JA.

Hera se aleja volando y llevándose a Pandora.

\- SEBASTIANNNN… AYUDAMEEEEEEEE.

Las ramas sueltan al espartano y este se veía furioso.

\- Muy bien bruja… tú lo has querido.

\- "Necesitamos a Pandora Sebastián, ten mucho cuidado ahí adentro"

Sebastián entra en el laberinto.

Por otro lado, en los bosques de Perséfone, Cooper, Egeon y Pegaso caminaban sobre el oscuro bosque.

Cooper se veía agotado.

\- Este camino es muy largo Egeon, ya hemos caminado casi horas.

\- Tisifone esta cerca de nosotros Cooper, la siento, nos esta buscando, no podemos escapar volando porque nos vera.

\- Y el camino que elegiste ¿A dónde nos llevara?

\- Al final del bosque, pero seamos precavidos, este lugar es peligroso y nos confundirá si no tenemos cuidado… Perséfone intentará matarnos.

\- Ya salimos una vez de aquí… podemos volver a hacerlo… Pegaso ¿Cómo están tus alas?

El corcel se observa.

\- Aun me duelen al abrirlas, sanaran, pero tardara un poco.

Cooper acaricia a su corcel y luego observa al antiguo rey.

\- Bien, por ahora te seguiremos Egeon, mas vale que nos estés llevando por buen camino.

\- Confía en mí.

\- No confió en ti, pero el lazo de Hestia me dice que no mientes, solo sácanos de aquí.

\- Síganme.

Los tres iban su camino hasta que un grito los alarmo.

\- No… es ella, rápido escóndanse.

Los tres se escabulleron entre unos árboles.

El grito fue mas fuerte y el trio observa a la Furia Tisifone aterrizando.

\- AHHHH… MALDITOS MORTALES… ¿Dónde ESTAN? CUANDO LOS ATRAPE LOS MATARE A TODOS… AHHHH.

Tisifone busco, pero no encontró nada, da un grito y se aleja volando del lugar, pero aun buscando en el bosque.

\- Estuvo cerca, debemos apurarnos muchachos, las cosas se están poniendo complicadas.

\- No me digas, esa Furia no tiene intenciones de llevarnos prisioneros, tiene pensado matarnos.

\- Lo se Cooper, pero no estamos con la fuerza suficiente para atacar a una Furia, lo mejor que podemos hacer es retirarnos y encontrar la manera de detener a mi hijo.

\- Ya habrá una forma ... si mi esposa tuvo éxito habrá esperanza.

\- Espero que tengas razón ... el camino es por aquí.

Los tres seguían caminando y de pronto el viento soplaba más fuerte.

"¿Tu? ... ¿Te atreves a verme después de lo que le hiciste a mi ciudad?"

Los tres se alertaron y sacaron sus espadas mirando para todos lados.

\- ¿Qué ... que fue eso?

\- Maldición ... es Perséfone, se ha enterado que estamos aquí.

\- Si, pero ... esa voz ... era mi voz ... se que es mi voz ... ¿cuándo dijo eso? ¿Y a quién?

\- Tranquilo Cooper, Perséfone busca en las profundidades de tu alma ... lo que quiere hacer es confundirte y volverte loco ... no caigas en la tentación.

"Si hijo mío ... debo atender este asunto personalmente ... los dioses niegan la idea de borrar este error ... pero él decidió que la nueva Esparta será gobernado por otros mortales"

Todos escucharon la voz, Cooper la reconoció.

\- Esa voz ... es ... Zeus.

\- ¿Zeus?

\- Mi hermano ... Blaine ... conozco esa voz.

Pegaso se le acerca.

\- ¿Nueva Esparta? ¿Qué quiso decir?

\- I don't know.

Cooper se confundió, comenzó a caminar si tiene sentido y Egeon lo detiene.

\- Te dijo que no escuches las voces ... te confundirán y no sabrás que es real o no.

\- Ese era mi hermano ... está planeando algo.

\- Es probable que haya sido en otro tiempo Cooper.

\- ¿What?

\- Perséfone tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro y el pasado y las cosas que sucedieron en otro tiempo.

\- Ahora recuerdo ... Hestia me mostro un camino alternativo ... en el que estaban en guerra con los dioses.

\- Perséfone se aprovechará de eso, debes resistir.

\- Si ... si ... tienes razón, vámonos.

"BICHOSSSSS ... BICHOSSSSS. ODIO A LOS BICHOS ... ESTAN POR TODOS LADOS"

\- ¿Otra vez con eso Pegaso? No hay nada, es solo una ilusión.

\- Emmm ... yo no dije eso.

\- Esa es tu voz.

\- Si, pero ... yo no dije eso ahora.

Egeon se vio más serio.

\- Se los dije es Perséfone ... rápido debemos irnos.

Se escucharon otros gritos, los tres se pusieron en alerta.

Una neblina comenzó a aparecer.

Egeon los detiene.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es Tisifone, pero están alertas, algo se acerca.

\- Debemos huir, ahora.

\- Por aquí, aceleremos el paso.

"Por fin lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo, estoy liberando al mismísimo Rey de Esparta ... el guerrero que ocupo mi lugar"

\- ¿Ese eras tu Egeon?

\- Palabras que dije pero que no acabo de detener, Perséfone nos quiere detener, avancemos rápido.

Los tres comenzaron a correr, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un grito.

Un grito de una mujer y esta se les aparece al trío.

Cooper la observa.

\- ¿Kitty?

\- Cooper, amor por favor, debes ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Regrese de las aguas misteriosas, pero Calypso nos tendió una trampa y asesino a todos, pude escapar con suerte ... por favor ven ... necesito tu ayuda.

Pegaso se acerca a Cooper.

\- Ve por ella Cooper, tienes que salvar a tu esposa.

El rey y Egeon se veían serios.

\- Ella no es mi esposa.

Cooper da un rápido movimiento y le tira el lazo sujetando el cuello de Kitty y el lazo comenzó a brillar.

\- Cooper cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Silencio ... El lazo de Hestia te obliga a decirme la verdad ¿Eres tú Kitty mi esposa?

Kitty comenzó a gritar, se resistía a contestar, pero el lazo la estaba quemando.

\- AHHHHHHH.

\- Responde ¿Eres tú Kitty?

\- AHHHHHHHHH… NOOOOOOOOO.

Kitty se saca el lazo y muestra su verdadera apariencia.

Wendigos.

Uno que estaba escondido salta hacia el rey, pero Egeon lo salva y le corta la cabeza al wendigo.

Cooper lanza una flecha con su arco y le da al wendigo que estaba disfrazado de Kitty.

\- Son wendigos, debemos escapar de aquí ahora.

\- Por aquí, el camino está cerca… CORRANNNN.

-Súbanse a mi lomo.

Cooper y Egeon se suben en Pegaso y este comenzó a correr.

Los wendigos los seguían.

\- Rápido Pegaso.

\- Voy lo más rápido que puedo… díganme por dónde.

Egeon creo una humareada negra marcando un camino.

\- Sigue ese humo, nos llevara a la salida.

"Solo debes ir en esa dirección, si no te desvías, tranquilamente encontraras la salida y seguirás tu rumbo"

\- Esa fue devuelta tu voz Egeon.

\- Lo sé.

\- La ultima vez que nos diste un camino nos llevaste a una trampa.

\- Tenia la mente nublada en ese momento Cooper, créeme que quiero que escapemos de aquí.

\- Si nos llevas a una trampa yo mismo te matare.

\- Procura que no nos maten ellos.

Algunos wendigos los alcanzaron.

Cooper y Egeon se defendían evitando que toquen a Pegaso quien cabalgaba más rápido siguiendo el camino de Egeon.

Varios wendigos aparecían y cada vez era más difícil proteger a Pegaso.

De pronto Cooper noto que tenia el amuleto de Ares.

Egeon sintió su poder.

\- No Cooper, no debes usarlos, ese amuleto te corromperá, es magia de los dioses.

"Los dioses son patéticos y su gobierno es débil… yo será quien lleve a la gloria El Olimpo"

\- No escuches esa voz Cooper.

\- Ese fui yo, es mi voz, no sé cómo era en ese tiempo alternativo, pero le hice frente a los dioses… significa que puedo con esto.

Cooper apretó el amuleto y salto del corcel.

\- No Cooper, no lo hagas.

El rey no escucho a Egeon y soltó el poder del amuleto.

Una onda expansiva verde fue expulsada y quemo por completo a todos los wendigos dejando cenizas negras en el camino.

Se encontraban fuera de peligro por el momento.

Egeon baja del corcel.

\- Estúpido ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Salvarnos… eso fue lo que hice.

\- Se suponía que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos… nos condenaste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que Egeon pueda responde se escucha un grito y entre las cenizas que se esparcían por el bosque se ve a Tisifone acercándose a ellos.

Ambos se prepararon y la Furia comenzó a reír.

\- JA JA JA creí que sería más difícil, pero qué bueno que los encontré.

Cooper se adelantó.

\- Esta vez no tengo pensado escapar de ti Furia.

\- JA JA JA ¿Acaso me desafías mortal? JA JA JA

Cooper le enseño la espada.

\- Si.

\- Que insolente ... ¿Crees que los salvaras? Ni siquiera salvaste a tu gente.

Tisifone uso su magia y el bosque de Perséfone se convirtió en Esparta ... Esparta siendo destruida.

Cooper y los demás tienen problemas ver a los espartanos escapando del mar que se estaba tragando la ciudad.

Gente pidiéndole ayuda a Cooper acercándose a él, pero eran llevados por el mar.

\- Esto no es real.

\- Esto es lo que le causate a toda tu ciudad Cooper, siente el dolor de tu pueblo, siente lo que les causate ... todas estas muertes son tu culpa JA JA JA

La Furia se burlaba de Cooper y este apretaba sus puños.

\- Mi reino estaba seguro.

Tisifone seguía burlándose de él.

\- Fue Sebastián quien destruyo mi reino, no yo.

La Furia se ría más fuerte y Cooper enfureció al mirar la ilusión.

\- No fui yo ... Yo no lo hice ... NO FUI YOOOO.

Una onda expansiva azul y blanca salió del cuerpo de Cooper golpeando a la Furia, su visión desaparece y vuelven a estar en el bosque.

Cooper observa que el anillo comenzó a brillar, su poder despertó y este fue cubierto de rayos.

La Furia lo observa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

\- Mi reino será salvado una vez que me deshaga de ustedes y de Sebastián.

\- Eso no pasara mortal.

Tisifone se lanza sobre Cooper y este comienza a luchar contra la Furia.

De alguna forma Cooper tenia mas fuerza que la Furia y le estaba dando unos buenos golpes.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto mortal.

\- Tu reinado terminara ahora.

Maldito.

Tisifone crea otra ilusión creando varios guerreros espartanos.

Pero Cooper era muy rápido y pudo vencer a todos uno por uno.

Vuelve a luchar contra Tisifone y la ilusión desaparece.

La Furia crea grifos para atacar al rey, pero este invoca rayos y electrocuta a las bestias.

\- NOOO… MIS CRIATURAS… PAGARAS POR ESTO.

Tisifone vuelve a luchar contra Cooper, pero esta comienza a debilitarse.

El rey la golpea con su poder y la deja fuera de combate.

La Furia fue derrotada y se arrastraba en el suelo.

\- Es increíble que me haya derrotado un mortal… esto no puede ser.

Cooper la agarra del cuello y comienza a ahorcarla.

Tisifone cambia de aspecto y se transforma en Blaine.

\- Por favor… por favor Cooper… no lo hagas… somos hermanos.

\- Tu no eres mi hermano.

Cooper comenzó a golpearla y vuelve a su aspecto de Furia.

El rey la lanza, pero Tisifone aun juega con su mente y se transforma en Kitty.

\- Mira lo que le hiciste al reino Cooper, dijiste que los protegerías, pero ahora todos murieron por tu culpa.

Cooper grita y vuelve a golpearla y la lanza al suelo.

La Furia vuelve a cambiar y se transforma en Sebastián.

\- Perdiste todo y no fue por mi… fue por ti rey de Esparta.

Cooper enfurece y golpea a Tisifone y la aprieta del cuello.

Esta toma otra transformación y se convierta en Hestia.

Cooper afloja su mano.

\- ¿Buscas la verdad? La verdad siempre conlleva un precio… la verdad es… tu eres responsable de sus muertes JA JA JA JA.

Cooper llego al extremo y con un fuerte grito desnuca a la diosa.

Hestia vuelve a tener la forma de Tisifone y comienza a convertirse en ceniza.

Cooper reacciona y los rayos que tenia en su cuerpo desaparecen.

Egeon se acerca a él.

\- Cooper debes abandonar ese poder ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué debo abandonarlo Egeon? Este poder me ayudara a detener a Sebastián.

\- Lo que tienes en tus manos te corromperá, es magia negra, es peligro tener eso en las manos.

\- No, con esto derroté a Sebastián y no vas a detenerme Egeon.

Cooper saco la espada, Egeon y Pegaso retrocedieron.

\- Cooper ... escúchame con atención ... ese amuleto es de Ares y el dominio toda la ira y busca escusas para crear guerras ... confía en mi ... debes deshacerte de ese amuleto.

\- No ... ¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¿Quieres quedarte con el amuleto? Eso quieres ¿Verdad?

\- Estas perdiendo la cabeza Cooper.

\- Estoy muy consciente, puedo manejar este poder ... puedo hacerlo ... con este poder ... puedo detener no solo a Sebastián ... sino también a los dioses.

Pegaso y Egeon se quedaron impactados.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando Cooper? No puedes hacerlo.

\- Puedo y lo haré ... ya es hora de que tome de vuelta el poder que se me haya retirado, cree una nueva Esparta y domine El Olimpo.

\- ¿ACASO TE TIENE VUELTO LOCO?

Egeon se iba a enfrentar a Cooper, pero este es el amuleto y Egeon es invadido por un poder verde que cubre su cuerpo.

Egeon quedo duro y parecía que estaba ahogando.

Pegaso se puso nervioso.

\- Cooper esto no es lo que nos han encomendado a los dioses.

\- Silencio Pegaso ... harás lo que te digo si no quieres terminar como Egeon.

\- Debes detener esto ... tú no eres así.

Cooper ignoro a Pegaso y se acerco a Egeon, este no pudo moverse y el rey lo estaba torturando.

\- Ahora vas a tener en cuenta esto Egeon, con este poder el mundo será mío, yo seré el nuevo Dios del Olimpo.

\- Estas ... estas poseído ... por el ... amuleto ... debes ... soltarlo.

\- Jamás, nada me detendrá ahora.

"MARLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"COOPEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

El rey se detuvo al escuchar esos gritos y suelta a Egeon, este cae ahogado en el suelo y Cooper observa lo que sucede.

Una neblina se acaba de formar en dos personas.

Los tres la observaron y supieron que eran Cooper y Marley cuando eran enemigos.

"Mataste a mi esposa Marley"

"Ella intento asesinarme Cooper, me estaba protegiendo"

"Sin embargo usas su corona como un trofeo"

"No, no la uso como un trofeo… la uso como una advertencia"

La neblina vuelve a cambiar y muestra a Cooper y Marley enfrentados.

El rey observaba todo y se veía impactado.

"No puedo creer que alguna vez te amara Marley"

"No me hagas reír Cooper, nunca lo hiciste"

La neblina vuelva a cambiar y toma la forma de Cooper arrodillado y Marley con su espada en la mano"

"Lo que ahora hago Cooper, lo hago por el bien de todos"

"Yo también Marley"

La neblina mostro como Marley apuñalo a Cooper, de pronto la muestra cuando abre la caja de Pandora por segunda vez.

La neblina se transformmo en todos los que quería y se fueron desvaneciendo uno por uno.

La neblina se alejo y todo quedo en silencio.

El rey vio todo y quedo en estado de choque.

\- ¿Qué ... que fue eso?

\- Perséfone tiene la fama de perturbar las mentes de sus enemigos ... te mostro algo que hiciste en otro tiempo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

\- No puedo saberlo con exactitud Cooper, pero estoy seguro que en ese tiempo tuviste poder y más del que tienes ahora.

\- ¿Esto es lo que provoca estos artefactos?

\- Si ... a eso se puede llegar.

\- Por esto ha pasado Delfos, el amuleto lo consumió ... ¿En qué me convertí?

\- Eso es lo que provoca el poder, puede hacerte realizar las cosas que no imaginas.

\- Lamento haberte dañado Egeon.

\- No fuiste tú, fue el amuleto de Ares.

Cooper observo el amuleto, se le hizo pesado y difícil deshacerse de ese poder.

Pero junto coraje y lo lanzo, lo miro por última vez y lo pisa con fuerza.

Por otro lado, Blaine y Kurt llegaron al código de barras de Kitty.

Ambos aterrizan y todos se inclinan ante ellos.

\- Levántense hijos míos.

Kitty se acerca a Blaine.

\- Gran Zeus hemos tenido éxito en la misión que nos ha encomendado a Diosa Hera.

\- Lo se y los felicito, han pasado por mucho y serán recompensados una vez que terminemos con la misión.

Calypso se acerca a los dioses.

\- Mis saludos Dioses del Olimpo, estoy al tanto de la situación, detuve a Sebastián no será una tarea fácil.

\- La situación esta complicada Calypso, pero aún hay esperanza.

Mientras los dioses, Calypso y Kitty hablaban, Marley y Eduardo conversaban entre ellos.

\- ¿Ellos son Zeus y Hades? Creí que los dioses eran más grandes que nosotros.

\- Lo son Eduardo, pero estos tienen la misma apariencia que nosotros, salvo sus ojos, todo blanco y además tienen poderes.

\- ¿Qué hay con el plan?

\- Esperemos, quiero ver que hacen los dioses con el tridente.

\- Ellos hablan de una lanza que es poderosa ¿Cómo vamos a poder tomarla si están los dioses presentes?

\- Estoy pensando en eso, la única opción es atacar cuando bajen la guardia… si tengo esa lanza seré la guerrera mas poderosa de la Tierra.

\- Cuando digas, atacaremos.

\- Esperen mi señal.

\- Todos los nuestros ya saben, estamos preparados.

\- Muy bien, Eduardo encárgate de Perseo y Alcides.

\- Sin problema.

\- Excelente, veamos a donde llegan con esto.

Mientras los dioses seguían con la charla.

\- Grecia esta invadida en el caos, Sebastián ha hecho tanto daño y no tengo poder suficiente para sanar todo.

\- ¿Puede volver todo a la normalidad Gran Zeus?

\- Si Kitty, se puede, pero no tenemos alternativa que asesinar a Sebastián, mientras que el viva nadie está a salvo.

\- Ahora somos demasiados, los persas están de nuestro lado, podemos ganar.

Hades se adelanta.

\- No estamos hablando solo de Sebastián reina de Esparta, el esta poseído por Asmodeo y su fuerza nos supera en este momento.

\- Pero nosotros también nos hemos hecho más fuerte.

\- Sebastián tiene 4 cajas de Pandora, si consigue las 5 tendrá demasiado poder, no lo podremos detener y si logra obtener el poder de La Flama del Olimpo será invencible e indestructible.

Zeus se adelanta.

\- No si lo podemos evitar ... ¿Listo?

\- Estuve esperando mucho por este momento Blaine.

\- Lo se Kurt ... Calypso ... ¿Lista?

\- Estoy lista.

\- Bien ... empecemos.

Los tres permanecerán en una posición de círculo.

Los espartanos y los persas retrocedieron.

Blaine saca su espada y usa su poder y se convierte en el Rayo de Zeus, era dorada y brillada por su rayo.

Kurt saca su espada y usa su poder y se convierte en el Bidente de Hades, una lanza hecha de fuego.

Calypso saco su tridente y comienza a brillar con un destello blanco.

\- ¿Listos? ... AHORAAAAAA.

Los tres golpean sus armas con fuerza y al chocar se crea un gran destello.

Todos se taparon los ojos debido a lo brillante que fue esa onda expansiva.

Al mirar, todos observan el arma.

Blaine y Kurt observaron sorprendidos.

\- Lo logramos Kurt ... finalmente lo logramos.

\- La lanza de Trium ... lo hicimos.

La lanza se encuentra sobre ellos flotando.

Era una larga lanza y parecía tener dos garras grandes, la lanza estaba cubierta por rayos y fuego, su aspecto va cambiando.

Marley y Eduardo estaban en alerta.

\- De la orden mi reina.

\- Espera ... aun no ... fórmense todos.

Eduardo hace un movimiento con sus manos y los persas cambian de dirección sin que lo noten los espartanos.

Todos observan a la reina Marley.

\- A mi señal.

Mientras Blaine observaba la lanza.

\- Es demasiado poder, espero poder resistir.

Blaine estaba a punto de tocar la lanza cuando una flecha negra le cae en el pecho con fuerza y lanza lejos, hundido entre escombros.

\- BLAINEEEEEEE.

Los espartanos se pusieron en alerta mirando de donde vino la flecha.

Marley observa a un Eduardo.

\- Aun no he dado la señal.

\- No fue ninguno de nosotros mi reina.

\- ¿Entonces quién?

Kurt usa su poder y saca a Blaine de los escombros y le saca la flecha, era extraña y pesada.

El ojiazul le curo la herida y luego miro a todos.

\- ¿Quién se atrevió a atacarlo?

Todos se miraban, pero nadie respondió, Kurt se carga de energía en la mano.

\- No me obliguen a hacerlo ¿Quién fue?

Perseo se adelanta.

\- Gran Hades, estamos de su lado, ninguno de nosotros lo atacaría, somos leales a ustedes.

Kurt observa a Perseo y reconoce a aquel muchacho que en otro momento intenta matarlo para ser el nuevo Zeus.

\- ¿Tu? ... ¿Eres leal?

Perseo se puso nervioso.

\- Si ... si Gran Hades.

Kurt no lo escucho y usa su poder contra Perseo y lo deja inmóvil y de rodillas.

\- NO ME MIENTAS.

Kitty reacciona y va en ayuda de Perseo, pero Kurt usa su poder y también la deja inmóvil.

Kurt se acercó a Perseo.

\- Dices que eres leal Perseo, pero en tus ojos puedo ver que quieras más poder del que tienes, incluso más poder que Sebastián.

\- NO ... LO JURO ... YO NO LO HARIA ...

Hades usa mas fuerza torturando a Perseo.

\- MIENTES.

\- AHHHHH ... GRAN HADES ... LO JURO ... YO NO FUI.

\- DIME LA VERDAD MORTAL ... SI TUVIERAS LA OPORTUNIDAD NOS MATARIAS CON TAL DE SER UN DIOS ... DILO.

Kitty intento ayudarlo.

\- Gran Hades ... mi hijo es inocente ... él nunca les hizo daño.

\- Veamos si tienes razón Guerrera Divina ... Perseo, si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿Nos matarías para ser un Dios?

Hades uso mas poder y Perseo se resistía, pero era demasiado dolor.

\- RESPUESTA MORTAL.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Kitty se enfureció.

\- TIENE ... ES MI HIJO, NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO ... DETENTE.

Kurt no la escucho y torturo más a Perseo.

\- RESPONDER MORTAL ... SOY EL DIOS TENÍA Y TE ORDENO QUE ME RESPONDAS.

\- AHHHHHH ... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Kurt detuvo su poder y soltó a Kitty y Perseo.

\- Si ... si me hubieran dado la oportunidad lo que había hecho, habría peleado por ser un Dios ... los había matado si era necesario ... pero yo no había atacado a Zeus ... lo juro ... lo juro.

Perseo confesó la pregunta de Kurt.

Kitty se vio desilusionada de su hijo y este agacha la cabeza.

Mientras ocurría toda la escena la reina Marley aprovecho para acercarse y tomar la lanza.

Pero Hades la atrapa con su poder antes de que Marley la toque.

El Dios la deja de rodillas junto a él.

\- Tu misión nos lleva a la ruina Reina de Persia.

Todos los persas sacan sus armas y flechas apuntando hacia Kurt.

Kitty se levanta.

\- TODOS BAJEN SUS ARMAS AHORA ... AHORA ... ES UNA ORDEN.

Ninguno obedeció y los espartanos sacaron sus armas.

Ambos bandos estaban por luchar.

Alcides se encuentra cerca de Eduardo.

\- Hermano ¿Qué estas haciendo? Estamos del mismo lado.

\- Lo lamento Alcides… Esparta ya tuvo su momento de gloria… llego el tiempo de los persas.

\- ¿Qué traición es esta? Padre estaría desilusionado.

\- Yo ya no tengo padre… ni hermano.

Eduardo saca su espada y se pone en posición de ataque.

\- No quería que llegara esto.

Alcides también se pone en posición de ataque.

Kitty intentaba tranquilizar todo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? No luchemos entre nosotros, el enemigo es Sebastián.

Marley se levanta y ve a la guerrera.

\- La alianza se terminó.

\- Marley… ¿Por qué?

\- Esto termina ahora.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de atacarse el barco comenzó a temblar como si hubiera golpeado con algo.

Luego otro golpe y otro.

Las aguas comenzaron a moverse.

Espartanos y Persas aún seguían en posición de guerra, pero dejaron de lados sus diferencias y se preocuparon por provocar esos golpes.

De pronto el código de barras comenzó a moverse con velocidad haciendo caer a todos.

Del agua comenzó a salir varios tentáculos, fueron enormemente y comenzó a atacar el código de barras.

Kurt usaba su poder para proteger el código de barras, pero estaba debilitado.

Sus ojos estaban volviendo a tener su tono azulado.

El poder del Dios lo está abandonando.

Los tentáculos seguían destruyendo el barco.

Kitty saca su espada y con agiles movimientos lastima los tentáculos.

Los demás guerreros le lanzan flechas.

Calypso ayuda a Kurt y lo levanta.

\- Tienes que sujetar la lanza, es la única manera de recuperar tus poderes.

\- Solo Zeus puede absorber la lanza, estoy muy débil, si lo toco me matara.

\- Esta inconsciente, debemos despertarlo.

\- Ve por el ... yo me enfrere a esto.

Calypso fue en la dirección hacia Blaine.

Los tentáculos comenzaron a lanzar flechas.

La misma que ataco a Blaine.

Iban directo a los guerreros.

Varios las esquivaban.

Marley y Eduardo son habilidosos y esquivaban las flechas y se enfrentan a los tentáculos.

Lo mismo Alcides y Perseo.

Kitty tenia mas fuerza sobrenatural y con agilidad dañaba mortalmente los tentáculos.

De pronto más carpas salieron del mar, ya eran demasiados y muy alto.

No había forma de escapar.

Los tentáculos bajaban con fuerza con la intención de aplastar el código de barras, pero el poder de Kurt los detiene con todos y con fuerza los quemados.

Los tentáculos se retiran y Kurt cae al suelo.

Kitty lo levanta y se lo mira mirando cuando ve que Dios Hades volvió a ser mortal.

Kurt ya no tenia los ojos blancos de un Dios, sus ojos volvieron a ser mortales.

Perdió todo su poder.

\- Gran Hades ... nos salvó.

\- Ya no soy Hades ... los Primordiales me quitaron mis poderes ... ahora soy Kurt.

\- ¿De que habla? Usted es un Dios.

\- Ya no lo soy, no seguimos las reglas de Los Primordiales y debido a eso nos quitaron los poderes, incluso a el.

Kurt observo que Blaine aún seguía desmayado, pero lo noto respirando, aún estaba vivo.

\- ¿Qué fue esa criatura que nos atacó? ¿Fue el Kraken?

\- No, solo yo puedo controlar al Kraken y no lo he llamado para nada, perdí mi poder en el Inframundo, por lo tanto, el Kraken aún sigue encerrado.

Kurt se levanto observando a todos y los persas y espartanos lo miraban confuso.

Cuando estaba por acercarce a Blaine, el código de barras dio un temblor fuerte como si hubiera chocado con algo e hizo que todos cayeran.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Chocamos con algo?

\- Imposible no nos estamos moviendo, no pudimos chocar algo.

Otro temblor se vuelve a provocar.

\- TODOS A SUS PUESTOS Y PREPARADOS.

Los espartanos y los persas se pusieron en posición de ataque.

El código de barras vuelve a temblar con más fuerza, una y otra vez.

De pronto las aguas se levantaron y una enorme criatura marina salió a la superficie.

Tenia brazos, varios tentáculos, tenia una cara y dientes afilados.

En su espalda parecían tener púas muy largas y filosas.

Un extraño monstruo salió a atacarlos y comenzó a golpear el barco.

\- ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

\- ARQUEROOOOOSSSSSSSS.

Los persas y espartanos lanzaron sus flechas, pero no tuvieron daños a la criatura.

Comenzó a reír, una risa de varias voces.

\- Tontos, no pueden dañarme.

Kitty se adelantó.

\- ¿Quién ERES?

\- Han avanzado demasiado y no puedo permitir que arruinen mis aviones ... Esto acaba ahora.

La criatura comenzó golpeando el código de barras y lanzando a varios guerreros al agua.

Marley enciende los braceros para lanzarle flechas con fuego, pero tampoco logran dañar a la bestia.

\- No funciona ... no podemos dañar a esta cosa ... Kitty tu anillo.

\- Lo intento ... no me responde.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, está destruyendo el código de barras.

\- Solo sigan luchando.

\- Nuestras armas no lo dañan ... necesitamos un plan.

\- Sigan con vida ... solo sigan con vida.

La criatura comenzó a reírse, ya no tuvo esperanza.

\- No pueden dañarme mortales, su aventura termina aquí JA JA JA.

La criatura extiende sus tiendas para dar el último golpe.

La mayoría de los guerreros sabia que era su fin y no había lugar donde protegerse, se rindieron.

La criatura da su golpe, pero es detenido por una fuerte ola que golpea con fuerza.

La criatura da un fuerte rugido y todos podrían ver una figura femenina enorme al tamaño de la criatura hecha en mar.

Calypso los ha ayudado.

\- No vas a lastimarlos.

Calypso tenia una voz fuerte y seria.

La criatura dio un fuerte rugido y comenzó a luchar con Calypso.

La diosa del mar podría crear golpes con el agua, como si fueran puños y atacaba a la bestia.

La criatura con sus tentáculos golpeaba a Calypso haciéndola caer, pero se regeneraba rápidamente.

Con cada golpe de las dos creaban enormes olas, lo que ayudaba al código de barras de Kitty a alegarse.

Perseo se acerca a su madre.

\- Esta es nuestra oportunidad de escapar madre, tenemos que alejarnos.

\- Toma el timón y aléjanos lo mas que puedas de esta cosa.

Perseo corrió hacia el timón, pero caí.

La lucha de las criaturas hacia moverse demasiado el mar lo que provocaba el código de barras se movía bruscamente.

Al llegar al timón observar que las velas del código de barras están muy dañadas, no viajaran muy rápido.

La criatura al ver que intentaban escapar golpea el código de barras haciendo que varios caigan.

Calypso intenta ayudar a detener a la criatura, pero esta lo golpea y con sus tiendas le da un fuerte golpe al barco.

Es golpe hizo volar por los aires a Blaine ya la lanza de Trium.

Kurt lo vio y fue corriendo en su ayuda, pero fue muy tarde, no llego y ambos se perdieron en el mar.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO ... BLAINEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kurt intenta saltar del código de barras, pero Eduardo lo detiene y evita el suicidio.

\- NO ... No lo hagas, morirás si saltas, las aguas son peligrosas.

\- No me importa ... es mi esposo, tengo que ayudarlo.

\- ESCUCHAME ... Matándote no lo vas a traer de vuelta, eres útil aquí con nosotros, se que es duro, pero en estos momentos debes ser fuerte.

\- Iré a ayudar a mi esposo, no necesito tu ayuda persa.

\- Claro que la necesitas ... tienes que quedarte.

Kurt comenzó a vacilar, luego a temblar y por último comenzó a llorar.

Eduardo lo abraza para que Kurt se desahogue.

\- Tranquilo, pronto todo terminara ... todo terminara.

Eduardo saco una daga que poseía y estaba a punto de apuñalar a Kurt.

Pero una mano la detiene, La Reina Marley lo mira y con la cabeza le dice que no.

Eduardo se resiste, pero obedece y guarda la daga.

Marley observaba la gran lucha entre Calypso y la criatura.

La diosa del mar crea una enorme ola en forma de puño y golpea la cabeza de la criatura haciéndola hundir.

\- Yo soy La Diosa del Mar, ríndete ante Calypso.

\- JA JA JA esto aún no ha terminado.

Ambas lucharán por luchar con más furia.

Con cada golpe el mar no dejaba de temblar.

El barco de Kitty se estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Todos los espartanos y persas se sujetaban de lo que tenían éxito, las enormes olas movían el código de barras brusca, lo que era difícil para algunos poder sujetarse.

Ya quedaban muy pocos.

Calypso usa su poder y aleja lo mas que puede el código de barras de la zona de batalla, pero la criatura usa sus enormes tentáculos y golpea el camino con fuerza lo que impulsa por alto el código de barras de Kitty y luego cae con fuerza.

Varios de sus guerreros caen y son perdidos en el mar.

Ya que no esta Poseidón para controlar las aguas, el mar devora todo lo que traga.

El barco quedo casi destruido, solo quedará, Kitty, Marley, Eduardo, Perseo, Alcides y Kurt.

La criatura comenzó a reír, Calypso dejo de atacar y miraba seria a la criatura.

\- JA JA JA ¿No crees que es hora de terminar?

\- No dañaras más mi mundo.

\- JA JA JA Todo tiene que terminar en algún momento.

\- Sebastián será detenido.

\- JA JA JA Sebastián es otro problema del cual tengo pensado encargarme mas adelante… fueron muy gentiles en traerme la lanza.

\- Esa lanza no es para ti, es para detener la maldad de este reino.

\- Esta claro que aun no entiendes lo que está pasando.

\- No me interesa lo que tienes para contar, esto termina ahora mismo.

\- Como digas.

Calypso uso todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió a la criatura para darle el golpe final, pero la criatura ataco por atrás y con uno de sus tentáculos filosos apuñalo a Calypso atravesándola.

Todos en el barco quedaron impactados.

Calypso poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose.

La criatura comenzó a reír.

\- JA JA JA ahora ya no tienen quien los defienda mortales.

Marley encendió una flecha y apunto a la criatura, pero esta le respondió.

\- Ahora esa flecha mortal, sabes muy bien que eso no me matara.

Marley se quedo dudando con el arco preparado para disparar, pero vacilo y se detuvo.

\- Así esta mejor… ahora escuchen mortales, tendré piedad con ustedes, solo entréguenme la Lanza de Trium y los dejare vivir.

Ninguno respondió.

\- HE DICHO QUE ME DEN LA LANZA Y LOS DEJARE VIVIR.

Kitty le respondió.

\- LA LANZA FUE PERDIDA EN EL MAR, YA NADIE MAS VOLVERA A VERLA.

\- MIENTESSSSS… DAME LA LANZA.

\- ESTA PERDIDA EN EL MAR… BUSCALO POR TI MISMA.

La criatura observo lo poco que quedaba del barco y vio que era verdad y comenzó a enfurecer.

\- SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS ¿Cómo PUDIERON PERDER UN ARMA TAN PODEROSA? AHHHHHHHHH VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS.

La criatura se preparo para su ataque final, todos cierran sus ojos.

De pronto varios rayos atacan a la criatura, dejándola inmóvil.

Esta daba gritos de dolor por los rayos que le caían de todas partes.

Al observar quien lo provoca Kurt se alegra.

Vio que es Blaine en el cielo, convertido de nuevo en el Dios Zeus y traía consigo la Lanza de Trium.

Poco a poco Zeus aterriza en el barco y con la lanza comienza a reconstruir el barco.

Los rayos atacaban mas a la criatura y la envolvieron en fuego creando una fuerte explosión.

En el barco cae alguien más, alguien que era la criatura, La Furia Alecto.

Al querer levantarse Perseo, Eduardo y Alcides la tenían detenida con sus espadas.

\- Agggg maldito Zeus… esto no quedara así.

\- Tus acciones ya fueron muy lejos Alecto, serás encerrada en el Inframundo.

\- JA JA JA ¿Crees que eso es una prisión para mí? Es más bien mi hogar.

\- Silencio, has traicionado la confianza de los dioses y serás castigada por eso.

\- Aggggggg.

\- Tu y tus hermanas querían dominar El Olimpo, les ordene atrapar a Sebastián y jamás lo han hecho.

\- El mortal tenia cosas a favor, lo que llevo difícil atraparlo.

\- Mientes… sabias de antemano que Sebastián tenia pensado asesinar a los dioses y lo dejaste hacer para aprovechar el momento y quedarte a cargo del Olimpo.

\- Umm El Olimpo llega a su fin Zeus.

\- No si puedo evitarlo… quedas arrestada.

Kurt se acerco lentamente a Zeus y este sonríe al verlo.

\- Pensé que te había perdido.

\- Yo también creí que te perdí Kurt, pude sentir el miedo… pero junte fuerzas, vi caer la lanza cerca de mi y la tome… el poder ha vuelto y ahora tengo más, podremos detener esto y a Sebastián… toma mi mano.

Kurt apretó la mano de Zeus y el poder de la lanza lo invadió.

Kurt volvió a crecer, su vestimenta cambio y sus ojos volvieron a ser blanco.

Kurt se volvió a convertir en el Dios Hades.

Alecto aprovecho la distracción para poder escapar, pero Hades la detiene con su poder y la encierra en una esfera.

Finalmente, los dioses obtuvieron la lanza para detener a Sebastián.

Mientras tanto en El Olimpo, Sebastián se encontraba en el Laberinto de la Diosa Hera.

Caminaba y corría de acá para allá, creyendo encontrar la salida, pero nada.

Los caminos eran confusos, el aire faltaba lo que hacia pesado estar en ese lugar.

Varias criaturas hechas plantas lo atacaron, pero el espartano podía defenderse con la espada del Olimpo y las del Exilio que le entrego Atenea.

Seguía caminando, pero cada vez se le hacía difícil.

Algunos de sus enemigos eras pequeños y otros enormes los cuales se le hacían difícil poder derrotar.

En algunas ocasiones tuvo que esconderse y con ataques sigilosos podía derrotar a sus enemigos.

Los caminos eran mas confusos, el espartano no sabia si avanzaba o retrocedía.

También podía escuchar la voz de Pandora en su cabeza, indicándole el camino, pero no sabia si era una ilusión o ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Sebastián cae arrodillado.

\- "Este no es momento de rendirse Sebastián"

\- Solo… solo necesito un minuto… me falta el aire.

\- "Lo que estas respirando es veneno, si no te apuras morirás"

\- ¿Veneno? ¿Tienes que estas bromeando?

\- "No, no estoy bromeando, tienes que apurarte porque el aire de este lugar te hará enloquecer y si el aire no te mate te obligara a suicidarte"

\- No… no lo hará… he llegado muy lejos para rendirme.

\- "Entonces sigue avanzando"

Sebastián se levantó y comenzó a caminar, mientras mas avanzaba mas pesado se sentía, las piernas le estaban fallando.

De pronto escucha la voz de Pandora.

"Sebastián… tienes que salvarme… es por aquí… sígueme… te mostrare el camino"

Unas luces azules aparecieron en el suelo marcando un camino.

\- ¿Sera… será verdad? ¿Sera Pandora?

\- "No puedo saberlo muchacho, solo sigue esa luz azul"

\- Bien.

Sebastián camino siguiendo el camino, se le aparecieron enemigos, de algún modo Sebastián obtenía fuerza y podía derrotar a los enemigos y seguir avanzando.

En otras partes tenia que ir con sigilo ya que algunas plantas lanzaban espinas venenosas, así que cuando estaba cerca cortaba las plantas sin que las otras lo noten y seguía avanzando.

Sebastián se sentía mejor, el aire estaba volviendo, entonces supo que estaba cerca.

Comenzó a correr mas fuerte y escucho la voz de Pandora guiándolo.

De pronto varias ramas lo sujetaron con fuerza dejándolo inmóvil.

Al levantar la vista ve a la Diosa Hera.

\- Hera… veo que aun sigues aquí.

\- Les dije que te mataran… cuando invadiste con los titanes el monte olimpo le dije a Zeus y Hades que te mataran… pero no, los tontos dijeron que no era necesario… al estúpido de Zeus y Hades les dio pena y se apiadaron de ti.

\- No me interesan sus penas ni piedad.

\- Estúpido… A pesar de todo aun sigues con esto.

\- Sabes que no me voy a detener.

\- Mira esto.

Hera señalas las plantas y su jardín. Se veían casi marchitas.

\- Mira lo que hiciste Sebastián, se mueren por tu culpa… todo se muere por tu culpa… El sol se fue, los mares se tragan la tierra, la peste invade todo el reino, todos están envejeciendo… yo hago todo lo posible por mantenerlos con vida.

\- Pues pronto dejaras de preocuparte por todo eso.

\- Todo lo contrario, tu dejaras de lastimar Grecia.

\- YA BASTA Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO HERA… ¿Dónde ESTA PANDORA?

\- Ja… aquí tienes a tu desgraciada.

Hera usa su poder y varias de las plantas dejan a la vista a Pandora quien se encontraba encerrada.

\- Pandora.

\- Por favor Sebastián ayúdame.

\- Resiste niña, voy en tu ayuda.

Hera le da un fuerte golpe a Sebastián liberándolo de las ramas que lo sujetaban y lo lanza lejos entre escombros.

Este se levanta con furia y le muestra a la diosa la espada del Olimpo.

\- Esto termina ahora Hera.

\- Créeme que estaba esperando este momento espartano.

Hera y Sebastián comenzaron a luchar.

El espartano corrió y Hera volvió a envolverlo con sus ramas.

Sebastián trataba de liberarse y comenzó a transformarse, pero Hera lo detiene.

\- Recuerda espartano, si te transforma ella muere.

La cárcel de plantas que tenia a Pandora comienza a crecer y con púas venenosas.

Pandora se lanza al suelo para evitar ser pinchada, Sebastián detiene su transformación.

\- ¿No habrás creído que te dejaría todo fácil?

\- Deja tus trucos y pelea conmigo Hera.

\- Esto no se trata solo de luchar Sebastián, esto se trata de poder, una vez que te mate absorberé todo tu poder y el poder de la caja de Pandora será todo mío.

\- NUNCA.

\- Si eres persistente ... pero esto se acaba ahora.

Hera usa su poder y las ramas comienzan a apretar mas fuerte el cuerpo de Sebastián.

Este usa su fuerza y se libra de algunas, pero otras vuelven a crecer y lo sujetan cada vez más fuerte.

\- JA JA JA es inútil que te resistas Sebastián, pronto todo terminara.

\- JAMAS ... NO VAS ... UN VENCERME.

\- Pero ya lo hice espartano.

Hera usa mas fuerte su poder y lo aprietan más.

De pronto el anillo de Sebastián comenzó a brillar y con una explosión de fuego verde quemó todas las ramas liberándose.

\- Te dije que si te transformabas matare a Pandora.

\- No soy Asmodeo ... soy sigo siendo yo.

\- Un anillo de poder ... ¿Cómo?

\- Un regalo de Hefesto.

\- Esto no cambia nada espartano.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Sebastián saco la espada del Olimpo y corrió hacia Hera.

La Diosa saca su espada y comienza a luchar con el mortal.

Los dos eran demasiados rápidos.

\- Esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar Sebastián.

\- No es mi intención escapar.

Sebastián usa su anillo y el suelo comenzó a temblar, un monumento con la forma de la Diosa Hera estaba por caerle encima, pero Hera usa su poder y las ramas lo sujetan.

\- Tus trucos no van a lastimarme.

Hera voló y subió alto.

\- Veamos qué tan bueno eres.

La Diosa utiliza su poder y crea varios animales.

Entre ellos venta un elefante, leones y toros.

\- ATAQUENNNN.

Los leones saltaron encima del guerrero y este esquivo sus ataques con un buen movimiento.

El elefante intento aplastarlo, pero Sebastián corrió rápidamente tras él y lanzándose esquivo el ataque.

El león salto y lo atrapa, pero Sebastián saca una daga y se lo clava en la cabeza.

El toro corre hacia el guerrero y este le sujeta los cuernos.

El animal intenta liberarse, pero Sebastián lo desnuca.

El elefante lo ataca y este esquiva el ataque.

El animal insiste en aplastarlo, Sebastián lo atrapa del cuerno y luego le clava un cuchillo en la frente.

El animal comienza a perder el equilibrio y se pone más salvaje.

\- "El laberinto Sebastián, piérdelos en el Laberinto"

Sebastián corrió hacia el laberinto y el elefante lo seguía y se veía muy furioso.

Como el elefante era grande comenzó a destruir el laberinto.

Sebastián podría perderlo ya que tenia las botas de Hermes y podría correr rápido.

Los leones y los toros fueron también tras Sebastián.

El guerrero comenzó a dar en círculos ya que podría escuchar al elefante y destruir el camino, lo que le sirvió al guerrero para no perderse.

Un león se pone delante de su camino y comienza a correr para atraparlo.

Sebastián corre hacia el león y este hacia el guerrero, una vez que estaban cerca del león salta para atrapar a Sebastián, pero este se agacha y la clava la espada en su lomo.

El león cae sin vida.

El elefante vuelve a aparecer y con su trompa golpea a Sebastián lanzándolo lejos.

El guerrero esta vez decide enfrentalo.

El elefante da un fuerte grito y va hacia el espartano.

Cuando el elefante estaba cerca, el espartano le muestra la cabeza de Helios y la hace brillar dejando sin vista al animal.

Sebastián corre y se sujeta en uno de sus colmillos y con un impulso se sube al lomo del elefante.

Este comienza a moverse bruscamente para sacar a Sebastián de su lomo y corrige fuertemente por el laberinto.

Los leones estaban cerca y dan salto para atrapar a Sebastián, pero este usa su arco y con una buena puntería le da una flecha en la cabeza a los leones.

Sebastián trata de mantener el equilibrio y logra montar al elefante y lo lleva al centro del laberinto donde se encuentra Hera.

Cuando llegan Sebastián da un salto y con la espada le corta de un golpe los cuernos y la trompa.

El elefante quedo en un estado caótico moviéndose para todos los lados y destruyendo parte de los monumentos.

Aún quedaba un toro y este fue hacia Sebastián, este hace brillar la cabeza de Helios y el toro pierde la vista, el espartano lo agarra de los cuernos y se sube en su lomo.

El toro comenzó a moverse para todos los lados para hacer caer a Sebastián, pero este comenzó a apuñalar al toro con las espadas del exilio.

El toro comenzó a gritar y se movió para todos los lados.

Sebastián lo guio hacia el elefante y una vez que estaba cerca de esta salta del animal y el toro clava sus cuernos al elefante.

El animal pierde el equilibrio y cae encima del toro aplastándolo.

Sebastián venció a las criaturas de Hera y este miraba a la Diosa que se sintió volando.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme Hera? Esperaba más de ti.

Hera desciende.

\- Voy a terminar contigo Sebastián.

La Diosa usa su poder y deja desarmado a Sebastián sacándole la espada del Olimpo y las del exilio.

\- Deja que los puños hablen espartano.

\- Como digas.

Hera da un gran salto y comienza a luchar contra Sebastián.

Ambos se movían con gran velocidad, ambos se daban golpes.

Hera tenia fuerza que cuando lograba darle un golpe lo mandaba lejos.

\- Voy a vengar a toda Grecia.

\- Nadie va a detener mi venganza.

\- Eres un asesino, buscas una venganza que es imposible.

\- El tiempo de los dioses llego a su fin Hera, nadie puede detenerme.

\- Eres un tonto, lo único que harás es destruir el mundo.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, no voy a destruir el mundo, voy a construir uno mejor.

\- ¿Y lo harás manchándote las manos de sangre?

\- Nadie del nuevo mundo lo sabrá.

\- No puedo permitirlo.

Mientras hablaban luchaban con sus puños.

Hera usa su poder y unas ramas atrapan al espartano y lo lanza con fuerza al suelo.

Sebastián queda inmóvil.

Hera atrapa su espada.

\- Esto termina ahora.

Hera salta hacia Sebastián queriendo apuñalarlo, pero el poder del anillo del espartano detiene el ataque y deja envuelta en una energía verde y la aleja de el pero aun la tenía envuelta en su poder dejándola inmóvil.

El anillo destruye las ramas que lo sujetaban.

\- Aggg ... maldito mortal ... suéltame.

\- No vas a detenerme Hera.

\- Sebastián tienes que entender lo que está en juego.

\- Se muy bien lo que está en juego y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

Sebastián se transforma en Asmodeo y antes de que las plantas toquen a Pandora el espectro lanza fuego hacia la prisión y Pandora queda libre.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarnos? Esto lo pagaras muy caro.

\- JA JA JA JA esto llego a su fin, lo que comenzó hace siglos terminara ahora.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya Asmodeo.

\- Oh ... yo creo que sí.

Asmodeus comienza a caminar acercándose a la Diosa y esta se asustó.

Hera usa su poder para poder liberar y sujetar a Asmodeus, pero como está hecho de fuego las ramas se queman rápidamente.

Varias y varias ramas salían y lo sujetaban, pero ninguna tuvo éxito, todas se quemaban.

Asmodeus se seguía acercando, La Diosa invoca a varios animales para detenerlo, pero al acercarse se quemaban y se convertían en ceniza rápidamente.

El anillo le dio demasiado poder al rey del Inframundo.

Finalmente, Asmodeo llega y sujeta el cuello de la Diosa.

\- No puedes hacerlo ... Sebastián tienes que razonar.

\- Yo ... no soy soy Sebastián.

Asmodeus usa su poder y una de las espadas va a su mano y apuñala el pecho de la Diosa atravesándola.

Zeus se encontró en el código de barras de Kitty y cae al suelo tocándose el pecho.

Hades lo levanta.

\- Zeus ... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es ... es El Olimpo ... Hera ... acaba de ...

\- Oh no.

En el Olimpo Asmodeus suelta a Hera y cae al suelo.

De pronto todo el jardín, todas las plantas comenzarán a marchar por completo quedando casi de color negro.

Las flores perdieron sus pétalos y marchas por completo.

Las frutas y todo alimento que dan los árboles se pudrieron.

Los animales del mundo se mueren, desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños.

Ya no existe un Dios que controle la naturaleza.

Asmodeo vuelve a tomar su aspecto mortal y se dirige a Pandora.

\- Levántate niña, debemos seguir.

Pandora se levanta y observa a la Diosa.

\- La ... la ase ... asesinaste.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Pudo haber otra forma.

\- Sabes que no hay otra forma.

Pandora suspira.

\- Lo se… ven Sebastián la flama está cerca.

\- Ya lo sé ... pero antes necesito algo.

Sebastián se acerca al centro y las púas que protegen la caja se marchitaron.

Sebastián lo saco y obtuvo la caja.

Invoca su cofre y saca las otras cajas.

\- "Lo hicimos muchacho, finalmente lo hicimos"

\- ¿Cómo activo estas cajas?

\- "Déjamelo a mi"

Sebastián se transformó en Asmodeo y elevo las cajas y tuvo lugar a brillar.

\- Por el poder que me otorga ... reunió las cajas de Pandora ... hizo sacrificios y exijo el poder que me fue retirado ... exijo el poder que me correspondió.

La voz de Asmodeo fue fuerte y retumbante.

Las cajas actualizan a brillar más fuerte y una por una se introdujo en el cuerpo de Asmodeus.

El cuerpo de Sebastián comenzó a brillar y volvió a tomar su forma humana.

El espartano estaba sintiendo todo su poder.

\- Si ... si ... por fin ... el poder ... EL PODER ABSOLUTOOO ... LO HE LOGRADOOOOOOOOO JA JA JA JA JA JA

Un enorme resplandor invadió el cuerpo del guerrero y absorbió su poder por completo.

\- Finalmente lo logre ... logre tener el poder de las cajas.

\- "Ahora La Flama nos hará invencibles"

\- Nada me detendrá.

"Lo ha hecho bien Sebastián"

El espartano se da vuelta al escuchar esa voz y ve que Atenea se hizo presente.

\- Mi misión se esta terminando Atenea, pronto tendré el poder de la Flama.

\- Confió en que harás lo correcto espartano, pero recuerda, debes ser sabio cuando obtienes el poder.

\- Estoy preparado para lo que sea.

\- Ya veo, el mundo esta agonizando, debes vencer a los dioses para que luego un nuevo reino emerja en Grecia.

\- Lo que emerja no es un tema que me interesa Atenea.

\- Pero a mi si espartano.

\- El tiempo se acaba, no puedo perder más tiempo.

\- Solo quedan Hades y Zeus, absorbe la flama y el terror del Olimpo desaparecerá.

\- Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

\- Confió en ti espartano.

Atenea se retiró del lugar.

Sebastián se acercó a Pandora.

\- Llévame a la Flama Pandora.

\- Por aquí Sebastián, te enseñare el camino.

Ambos salieron del laberinto destruido y llegaron a la sala donde tenían una caja de Pandora envuelta en La Flama del Olimpo.

Por otro lado, en el código de barras de Kitty, Hades ayuda a Zeus a levantarse.

\- Debemos actuar ahora Zeus, Sebastián ya fue demasiado lejos.

\- Si, lo se Hades, asesinado a todos los dioses, debemos detenerlo ahora.

Kitty se adelanta.

\- Gran Zeus, déjenos ayudarlo, todos queremos enfrentar a Sebastián.

\- Sebastián es demasiado fuerte ahora guerrera divina, podría ser peligroso ... ¿Están seguros que quieren enfrentarlo? ¿Confías en tu grupo?

Kitty observa a los que quedan, en especial a Marley y Eduardo ya que no sabe de qué lado están, la guerrera se acerca a ella.

\- ¿Lucharas a mi lado?

Kitty extiende la mano, un peso de la tradición que viola está dispuesta a perdonarlos.

Marley agarra la mano.

\- Matemos a Sebastián.

Kitty sonríe.

\- Si Gran Zeus confió en mi grupo.

\- Entonces en marcha.

Hades detiene a Zeus.

Espera

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tu hermano ... Cooper, puedo sentirlo, aún está vivo.

\- Mi hermano no nos ayuda a Hades, estoy seguro que se entero que mande a las Furias a buscarlo, lo que tomo como una traición.

\- Aun así, es tu hermano, estoy seguro que paso por mucho, además tenemos Alecto prisionera, estoy seguro que estará de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Esta en el bosque de Perséfone, está vivo, podemos traerlo.

\- Yo hablo con él.

Zeus extendió sus manos y la Lanza de Trium comenzó a brillar.

\- Cooper ... escúchame ... Cooper.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Perséfone, el rey escucha el llamado del Dios.

\- ¿Zeus? ... ¿Eres tú?

\- Si Cooper ... necesito tu ayuda.

\- Me pediste ayuda una vez y casi me matas ... intente solucionar todo ... intentaste matarme ... ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

\- Tenia miedo Cooper ... perdí la razón, no era yo ... ruego por tu perdón-

\- Eres un Dios ... ¿Ruegas por perdón?

\- Los dioses también cometemos errores Cooper.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Sebastián ha asesinado a otro Dios del Olimpo, debemos detener esto ahora.

\- Estoy muy lejos.

\- No es así ... dime ¿Me ayudaras?

\- Con tal de matar a Sebastián, por supuesto.

\- Muy bien, yo los traigo aquí.

Zeus utiliza el poder de la lanza y un resplandor rojo hace aparecer en el código de barras de Cooper, Pegaso y Egeon.

Kitty y Perseo van a abrazar a Cooper.

\- Cooper ... gracias a los dioses estas bien.

\- Que bueno verte papa.

\- Los he extrañado a ambos, que bueno verlos con vida.

Marley reconoce a uno y lo agarra de la ropa y pone su espada al cuello.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Yo te conozco, eres el padre de ese monstruo.

Cooper se adelanta.

\- Marley detente, el está de nuestro lado.

\- Es mentira, nos esta usando, cuando llego a Sebastián nos asesinara.

\- No lo haré.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Cooper se acerco a Egeon y puso el lazo en el cuello.

\- Esto es el lazo de Hestia, te obliga a decir la verdad.

Cooper lo hizo brillar y pregunto.

\- ¿Estas de nuestro lado?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- Debo detener a Sebastián, su intento de venganza debe ser detenida antes de que acabe con todos.

\- ¿Nos dañaras?

\- No.

Cooper dejo de hacer brillar el lazo y el retiro del cuello de Egeon.

Marley retiro la espada.

\- Muy bien Cooper, lo haremos a tu modo.

Cooper se aleja y se acerca a Zeus.

\- Cuando me enteré que ibas a la ciudad serpiente, creí que le pedirías a Hestia como robar mi poder.

\- ¿Que? Esa no era mi intención.

\- El miedo me dominó Cooper, lo siento.

\- Veo que tienes a esa Furia, me la travesía en mi viaje, intento matarme.

\- Lo sé, no solo a ti, también a los demás, estaba ordenado para detener a Sebastián, pero nos traición, dejo que Sebastián avance para luego obtener el poder.

Alecto comenzó a reír.

\- JA JA JA estuvimos tan cerca, lo único que me molesta es haber tenido problemas con estos tontos mortales.

\- SILENCIO.

Alecto golpeo su celda.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

\- Descuida, aun sigo en una pieza, ahora detengamos a Sebastián, ya ha causado muchas muertes.

\- Muy bien ... todos acérquense.

Zeus utiliza la lanza y el golpea provocando una explosión roja.

Al expandirse todos se encuentran en el Olimpo y después de tanto tiempo todos se ven frente a frente.

\- Sebastián

\- Zeus

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

Pandora se puso atrás de Sebastián.

Egeon se adelanta.

\- Sebastián debes detener esto ahora mismo.

\- ¿Así es como me traicionas padre?

\- Esto no es traición hijo, estoy intentando salvar tu alma.

\- JA JA JA mi alma esta salvada y ahora soy más poderoso que antes.

Zeus le da la lanza a Hades y se dirige a Sebastián.

\- Tu falta de respeto a los dioses ya los mortales ha ido demasiado lejos espartano.

\- Eso ya no tendrá importancia cuando te mate, el tiempo se ha terminado Zeus y tu fin ya está cerca.

\- Serás castigado por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.

\- JA JA JA no estas a un nivel de derrotarme Zeus, llegó muy lejos para dar marcha atrás, ahora el poder me corresponde a mí.

Sebastián usa la fuerza que absorbe de las cajas y se las lanza.

Zeus crea un campo de energía y los protegidos, Sebastián detiene el ataque.

\- Veo que tas vuelto fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro espartano.

\- Te dije que esto no tenía acabado Zeus, ninguno de ustedes volverá a ver el final de este día, por fin voy a tener mi venganza.

\- Te has aprovechado de toda la bondad que puede haber en Grecia Sebastián, no creas que tener el poder de las cajas de Pandora vas a derrotarme.

\- Tengo todo lo necesario para hacerlo Zeus.

\- Pues eso quiero verlo espartano, pero antes ... ¿Dónde está Ares?

Sebastián se vio confundido.

\- ¿Ares?

\- No creas que no me di cuenta ... tu solo no puedes llegar hasta aquí, es obvio que un Dios tuvo que ayudarte ... ¿Dónde está Ares?

\- No me ha ayudado para nada Zeus, al contrario, me traiciono, se perdió en el tiempo.

\- No es posible, un Dios tuvo que haberte ayudado ¿Cómo escapaste sino del Inframundo?

\- Escape del Inframundo al absorber el alma de Asmodeus.

\- Pero Asmodeus no es un Dios, la única forma de escapar del Inframundo es por la puerta de Hiperion y solo se activa con el alma de un Dios.

\- Logre salir y entrar al Inframundo gracias al alma de Asmodeus, Ares no me ha ayudado en nada.

\- No puede ser ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron con la boca abierta.

Incluido Sebastián.

Zeus fue atravesado por la lanza a manos de Hades.

Al sacarlo Zeus cae de rodillas y observa al Hades.

Cooper, Perseo, Egeon, Pegaso, Marley, Eduardo y Kitty sacaron sus espadas para defender a Zeus, pero Hades atrapó a todos con su poder y los deja inmóviles.

Zeus comienza a respirar rápidamente y se toca el pecho, mira con desilusión a Hades.

\- ¿Por qué? ... ¿Cómo ha podido?

\- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento Zeus y todo salió exactamente como lo planeado.

\- Tu ... tu liberaste a los demonios ... del Inframundo ... no fue Asmodeo.

\- Por supuesto, yo tengo más autoridad que él.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste la razón Hades? ... ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a Sebastián sin que lo note?

\- Porque yo estuve siempre contigo, no puedo alejarme de ti, eso provocaía sospecha, por lo tanto, una parte de mi lo ayudo.

Sebastián se sorprendió y se acercó.

\- ¿Cómo que una parte de ti me ayudo? Intentaste matarme ... fue Asmodeus quien me ayudo a salir.

\- JA JA JA niño tonto… Zeus tiene razón, solo el alma de un Dios puede atravesar la puerta de Hiperion, Asmodeus no es un Dios.

\- Entonces ... ¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar esa puerta?

\- Gracias a mí.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando caíste al Inframundo Las Furias te atraparon yo les informe que te entreguen a mí, sabía que me serías útil en mi plan, es por eso que te deje encerrado en mi castillo, tenía que preparar todo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Hades?

\- Sabia que intentarías escapar, tu tonta obsesión de venganza tu nublo la vista, pero era útil para lo que necesitábamos ... sabía que encontrarías con otros del Inframundo, sabía que hefesto intentaría ayudarte.

\- Dime lo que ha hecho.

\- Yo fui quien asesino a Asmodeus.

Sebastián y Zeus quedarán sorprendidos.

\- ¿Que? No, es imposible.

\- Pues lo es espartano, solo yo tengo la habilidad de revivir a los muertos, al asesinarlo le di parte de mi alma, lo que tu has absorbido, es por eso que pudiste escapar del Inframundo con éxito, todo este tiempo estuviste afectado mi alma .

\- No ... no puede ser ... mientes, no es posible.

\- No te has preguntado ¿Por qué resucitas cuando te han matado?

Sebastián grabó esos momentos cuando la Guerrera Divina lo desnuco, Cuando Helios le lanzo esa enorme roca, grabó lo que Atenea lo asesino y aun así sigue con vida, todo este tiempo fue revivido por la magia de Hades.

\- Todo este tiempo ... TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME HA UTILIZADO ... ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI.

Sebastián se transforma y se dirige a los dioses, pero ya no puede moverse, un poder lo paralizo y vuelve a su aspecto humano.

\- Ya no sirve de nada fingir mortal, no puedes hacerme daño.

\- Aggg ... maldito ... vas a pagar ... muy caro esto Hades.

\- Sebastián, todo lo tuyo me pertenece por derecho y esa alma que tienes me pertenece.

Hades extendió la mano y el cuerpo de Sebastián comenzó a cambiar, todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder haciéndolo gritar.

De su boca comienza a sacar un humo negro y verde y va director al Dios Hades.

El alma que todo el tiempo estuvo involucrado Sebastián vuelve con su propietario.

El espartano cae al suelo y sabe que su poder lo abandono.

Hades era ahora más poderoso.

Zeus intenta hacerlo razonar.

\- Hades, no tienes que hacer esto, Sebastián es el enemigo, debemos detener esto.

\- Y lo haremos, pero otro será quien gobierne la nueva Grecia.

Hades hace brillar la lanza de Trium.

\- No Hades ... no lo hagas, soy yo, Blaine ¿No me reconoces? Kurt, reacciona.

\- Yo ya no soy Kurt ... tampoco soy Hades.

\- ¿Que? No ... por favor no lo hagas.

\- Lo siento Blaine ... EXIJO EL PODER QUE ME FUE PROMETIDO.

\- NOOOOOOO

Hades clava la lanza en el pecho de Zeus y comienza a absorber su poder.

Cooper estaba gritándole que se detenga, pero no lo escucho.

Zeus comenzó a gritar y su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir, estaba perdiendo su poder y Kurt lo estaba tomando.

Pandora va hacia Sebastián queriendo despertar, el mortal se vio débil.

Una vez que Kurt absorbió todo su poder, levantando la lanza clavada en el pecho y observando a Blaine.

\- Una vez estuvimos así cerca de la muerte, en otro tiempo tu me apuñalaste ... este mi tiempo.

\- Ku ... Kurt ... por favor.

\- Mi reino comienza ahora.

Kurt le saca la lanza y con un movimiento le corta la cabeza a Blaine.

Kitty se vio horrorizada y Cooper dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

La transformación de Kurt ha terminado.

Kurt se transformo en el nuevo Dios Zeus.

CONTINUARA


	9. CAPITULO 9: ESPERANZA

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, bueno aca les traigo el ultimo capitulo, ya hemos llegado al final de la historia, primero que nada quiero agradecerle mucho a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, la verdad me pone muy contento y sus comentarios y opiniones me alegran bastante porque me demuestras que tienen esos sentimientos que quiero causarles, por ejemplo cuando me comentan y ponene "eso no me lo esperaba" "quedar en shock" etc. jaja bueno cuando lo leo imagino sus reacciones y eso es en realidad lo que queria lograr, queria se sintieran en la historia, que sean parte de ella, asi que fue un placer escribirles esta historia, se que esta disfrutaran mucho y esta llena de revelaciones y dejen un final picando y lo unico que les pido es que me digan realmente su opinion con el final,ya que eso me ayudara a decidir si seguir la historia o ya terminarlo ahi.

En fin los dejo con este capitulo y espero que les guste, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y muchísimas gracias.

Ya me has preguntado cómo recordar quiénes son los dioses.

Zeus y Hades es Kurt.

Blaine ya fallecio.

Helios es Sam.

Atenea es Sue.

Hera es Santana.

Hermes es William.

Poseidon es Finn

Afrodita es Quinn

Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Este capitulo es dedicado para mi amigo Hugo, que ademas me da ideas para seguir el fic, espero que te guste el final amiguito, tkm :)

FURIAS

CAPITULO 9: ESPERANZA

Kurt observaba su nuevo aspecto y se reía.

\- JA JA JA JA después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo logrado, cambió mi plan y ahora si nadie va a cambiar mi plan.

Sebastián poco a poco se estaba arrastrando.

\- Todo este tiempo ... me estuviste usando.

\- No te sientas tan mal Sebastián ... te dio el poder por un tiempo y te ayudó a vengarte de los dioses, gracias eso.

\- Maldito ... maldito infeliz ... mi venganza se cumplirá ... cuando los mate ... a todos.

Zeus se enoja y con una gran velocidad golpea de una patada a Sebastián con fuerza haciéndolo volar hacia la pared.

Cuando intenta levantarse, Zeus ya había llegado rápidamente y lo levantaba agarrándolo del cuello.

\- También que se acerca a tu final ¿Tienes el descaro de seguir desafiándome?

\- Voy ... voy a matarte ... por lo ... que hiciste.

Zeus aprieta más fuerte el cuello de Sebastián.

\- A esto hemos llegado hijo mío, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, la búsqueda de poder, la gloria, gobernar el mundo, tú me inspiraste a serlo.

\- ¿Qu ... ¿Qué?

\- Yo fui uno de tus seguidores.

\- Yo organice en secreto El Culto de Sebastián, cuando diste tu gran discurso en el campo de entrenamiento ... estuve de acuerdo en lo que decías ... aunque no permitiste que te conviertas en Zeus ... en secreto junte a los mejores guerreros de Esparta y los convencí de crear un Culto que sirve para gobernar ciudades, nadie se enfrentaría a nosotros.

\- No puede ser ... no pudiste crear tal cosa.

\- No, no podría manejarlo ... me convertí en Dios ... El Dios Hades ... no podría seguir liderando el Culto.

\- Pero ... ellos seguían activos.

\- Así es ... El Culto no puede terminar ... Yo me cruce con Delfos y le entregue el Amuleto de Ares, le dije que le daría el poder para conquistar ciudades.

\- Lo ... lo engañaste.

\- Así es ... el objetivo de El Culto era reunir un gran número de seguidores y cuando asuma el poder, todos ellos me seguirán a mí, me rezaran a mi solamente y mi poder será más grande.

\- Nadie ... nadie te rezara.

\- Puede que tengas razón, las cosas han tenido que modificarse.

\- ¿Qué ... que estás diciendo?

\- El Culto fue destruido y derrotado por el Gran Rey de Esparta.

Zeus mira a Cooper ya los demás que seguían atrapados por un poder que creo el Dios, pero al notar que no son una amenaza los libera y todos caen al suelo.

Luego se dirige a Sebastián, quien todavía tenía lo sujetado del cuello.

\- Debido a que todos los seguidores fueron asesinados y no tuvieron fuerzas para que me rezaran, es por eso que te dejó continuar con tu odisea, sabía que lograrías juntar las cajas de Pandora, estuve esperando el día que obtuve el poder, ese podría ser el momento para dar mi gran golpe y funciono con éxito ... ahora ya nada me puede detener JA JA JA.

\- Voy ... voy a buscar ... la forma ... de derrotarte.

\- Deja esa ilusión espartano.

Zeus comenzó a reír, pero luego se detuvo y se movió La Lanza de Trium y atrapó a Pandora, quien estaba muy cerca de La Flama.

La deja envuelta en su poder y la trae hacia el dejándola flotando en el aire.

Sebastian se enfurece.

\- NOOO ... MALDITO ... SUELTALA.

Pandora comienza a gritar y Zeus la observa.

\- ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta que me estaban distrayendo para que tú te puedas acercar a la flama?

\- SEBASTIAN AYUDAMEEEE.

El guerrero se enfurece.

\- SI LA LASTIMAS TE MATARE.

\- Esta cosa debe estar lejos de El Olimpo Sebastián, esta cosa ... es un monstruo.

\- DEJA LIBRE A PANDORA.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare.

Zeus utiliza la lanza y Pandora se eleva más y comienza a gritar.

\- SEBASTIAN AYUDAME POR FAVOR ... NO PUEDO MOVERME ... SOCORRO.

\- YA BASTA ZEUS, DEJA EN PAZ A PANDORA ... SUELTALA.

Zeus no lo escucho.

\- Volverás a tu celda en el Laberinto, donde perteneces.

\- NOOOO ... SEBASTIANNNNNNNN AYUDAMEEEEEEE.

Zeus movió la lanza y Pandora con velocidad cae Del Olimpo y el poder que tenía envuelta la lleva a su prisión.

\- NOOOOO PANDORAAAAAAA ... AGGGGG ZEUSSS ... VOY A MATARTE.

Zeus apretó más fuerte el cuello de Sebastián.

\- Hablas como si conociera el dolor muchacho ... ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que sacrificar para llegar hasta aquí? Acabo de sacrificar a mi esposo ¿Crees que eso no me dolió? Tu ciclo termina ahora.

Zeus lo lanza con fuerza y Sebastián queda atrapado entre los escombros.

El nuevo Dios dio por terminado la batalla y la liberación a los prisioneros.

Egeon se consideró furioso.

\- Mataste a mi hijo Zeus, esto no quedara así.

El padre de Sebastián fue con tanta rapidez y comenzó a luchar contra el Dios del Olimpo.

Zeus pudo detener todos sus movimientos, no había forma de golpearlo.

En un momento Zeus lo detiene.

\- Detén esta inútil misión Egeon, sabes que no puedes detenerme.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto ... Kurt?

\- No me llamo más así.

\- Tu fuiste mi leal soldado, tú y tu esposo me han servido tan bien toda la vida ¿Por qué me traicionas de esta manera?

\- Las cosas han cambiado Egeon, él superó, los superó a todos, ahora yo soy quien da las órdenes.

\- Te dejaste llevar por el poder Kurt, pero te conozco, recuerdo cuando viniste a mi reino, tenías hambre, tú y Blaine estaban agonizando en las profundidades de Esparta ... yo los encontré y los adopté como a mis hijos.

\- Ya basta.

\- Los llevé al castillo, les di un hogar, se convirtieron en grandes guerreros.

\- Ya basta Egeon ... quedo en el pasado.

\- No puede permanecer en el pasado ... sé que aún estas ahí Kurt, atrapado en el cuerpo de un Dios ... debes detener esto.

\- Yo ya no soy Kurt ... Yo, soy ... Zeus.

Sebastián comenzó a salir de los escombros y se iba arrastrando mal herido, ya no estaba en condiciones de lucha.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a su padre quien fue derrotado por el Dios.

Egeon mira por última vez a su hijo y le susurra "perdóname hijo, te quiero"

Zeus desarmo a Egeon y con rapidez le clava en un su pecho la lanza.

Sebastian queda impactado.

Zeus lo observa y lo mira a los ojos.

\- Agradezco como nos trató en su reino Egeón y como mortal tienes mi respeto ... pero como Dios no puedo dejarme ablandar ... Mi tiempo ha llegado.

Zeus lanza con fuerza a Egeon y este cae del Monto Olimpo.

Sebastián comienza a gritar.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Intenta levantarse y atacar a Zeus, pero este le vuelve a dar un golpe y lo deja de nuevo entre escombros.

Sebastián es derrotado y Zeus se acerca a los demás.

\- Ahora escúchenme todos ustedes, les doy la oportunidad de que se unan a mí y juntos gobernaremos una nueva Grecia.

Ninguno respondió y Cooper se acercó.

\- Pero ¿Qué ha hecho Kurt? Mataste a mi hermano ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Mi nombre ya es Kurt ... Yo soy Zeus y no creas que fue fácil para mi asesinar a mi esposo.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que nos unamos a ti después de todo lo que has hecho? Traicionaste todo lo que queremos.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer Cooper, lo hecho hecho esta.

Perseo prepara su arco y apunta a Zeus.

\- No seré responsable de esta ruina.

\- JA JA JA ¿Realmente crees que puedes conmigo mortal?

\- Luchare por la libertad.

\- Se los advierto, si alguno de ustedes intenta atacarme ... no tendré piedad con ninguno ... así que se los volveré a preguntar ... ¿Se unirán a mí?

Todos se miraron, pero ninguno respondió, ninguno estaba de acuerdo, así que se pusieron en guardia.

\- JAMAS.

\- Tontos.

\- Ahora Perseo.

El príncipe dispara su flecha y Zeus la golpea, pero esa flecha tenía una trampa.

Al golpearla explota creando un humo negro que deja sin vista al Dios.

\- AHORA.

Eduardo se sube al lomo de Pegaso y vuela debajo de Zeus.

Una vez cerca de salta sobre Dios y comienza a apuñalarlo.

Zeus se enfurece y da un grito creando una explosión eléctrica y lanza lejos a Eduardo.

La reina Marley va en su ayuda, pero ve a Eduardo inconsciente.

Marley se enfurece y comienza a luchar contra Zeus.

La reina es muy habilidosa con la espada y demasiado rápido, tanto que a veces confundía a Dios.

Zeus se protegía de los ataques con la lanza de Trium y en un momento agarra a Marley del cuello.

\- Eres muy habilidosa reina de Persia, sería una pena matarte ... piensa bien, únete a mí, tu recompensa será enorme.

\- Jamás ... jamás me uniré a ti ... espartano.

La reina le escupe la cara y el Dios se enfurece.

\- Ahora si te ha pasado de la raya ... como tú quieras reina ... tus días terminan aquí.

Zeus apretó más fuerte el cuello de Marley y esta intento liberarse, pero era inútil.

Perseo va en su ayuda y lanza otra flecha, pero Zeus la detiene con su poder y la desintegración.

Perseo vuelve a disparar una y otra vez, pero ninguna logro atravesar el cuerpo de Zeus, todos se desintegraban.

\- JA JA JA Muchacho tonto ¿Crees que con eso vas a detenerme?

\- Una detenerte no creo, pero si una distraerte ... AHORA MAMA.

Zeus no percato que Kitty se le estaba acercando y con un habilitado salto corto el brazo de Zeus con su espada liberando a Marley quien fue rescatada por Alcides que estaba montando a Pegaso.

Zeus comienza a gritar y luego es atrapado por el lazo de Cooper.

\- NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS EL MUNDO ZEUS.

\- TONTOS ... NO QUIERO DESTRUIR EL MUNDO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE SALVARLO.

\- MIENTES, PLANEAS ASESINARNOS A TODOS.

\- EL MUNDO NECESITA PODER COOPER.

\- EL LAZO DE HESTIA TE OBLIGA A DECIR LA VERDAD ... ¿Cómo PODEMOS DERROTARTE?

\- AGGG ... AHHHHHH.

\- ¿Cómo PODEMOS DERROTARTE?

\- LA ... AGGG ... LA LANZA ... DEBEN ... APUÑALARME CON LA LANZA ... AGGGGGGG.

Alcides dejo a Marley cerca de Eduardo y escucho como derrotar a Zeus.

Todos lo oyeron.

\- KITTY SACALE LA LANZA… NO PUEDE DETENERLO POR MUCHO TIEMPO.

Kitty, Perseo y Alcides fueron hacia Zeus tratando de quitarle la lanza, pero Dios aún tenía fuerza por lo que podía moverse por varios lados con velocidad difícil al agarre de Cooper.

En un momento, Zeus se enfureció y con un grito crea varios rayos en los últimos lastimos a todos y logro liberarse del lazo de Cooper.

Entre los rayos que lanzo le dio a la jaula donde tenía prisionera a Alecto.

La Furia aprovecho la pelea y desapareció escapando del Olimpo.

Todos comienzan a levantarse y observaron al Dios.

\- Les di la oportunidad de que se unieran a mi ... y la han rechazado ... tontos ... no tienen idea de todo lo que planeó este momento ... no dejare que nadie me detenga.

Zeus utiliza su poder y vuelve a regenerarse el brazo.

\- JA JA JA es increíble lo que puedo hacer con el poder de las cajas de Pandora, mi poder supera a un Dios.

\- Zeus vas a pagar por tus crímenes.

\- Estoy muy lejos para ser juzgado Cooper, ahora si no hay rival que pueda detenerme.

\- Serás detenido, no destruirás Grecia.

\- JA JA JA tu hermano fue un tonto al confiar en ti en una misión sin sentido ¿Crees que no supuse que te mandaría al pasado?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Yo sabía de tu hijo, sabía qué perseveraría si le dieran la oportunidad de viajar al pasado, él quiere ser un Dios así que nos mataría, Blaine sabía todo eso y confiaba en ti porque sabía que no querías ser un Dios.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

\- Blaine te ordenaría a ti a viajar al pasado, entonces yo fui quien asesino a las Hermanas del Destino, sabía que todos acusarían a Sebastián y que se convertiría en el verdadero enemigo de Esparta.

\- Todo esto fue una maldita trampa.

\- Y todo salió a la perfección.

\- Eso ya lo veremos ... AHORAAAAAA

Marley y Eduardo saltaron sobre el lomo de Pegaso para sacarle la lanza a Zeus.

Aprovecharon para distraerlo, pero el Dios del Olimpo los inmovilizo dejándolos en el aire.

Zeus comenzó a reír.

Perseo prepara su arco con bombas, pero Zeus fue más rápido y las hizo explotar en todas las juntas con el príncipe, quien cae muy mal herido y con varias quemaduras.

Zeus comenzó a reír.

Kitty se enfurece y con gran velocidad y fuerza lucha contra Zeus, pero no puede golpearlo ni sacarle la lanza.

Y con un fuerte golpe en el pecho, Zeus lanza lejos a Kitty hundiéndola entre la pared.

Cooper le tira el lazo, pero Zeus lo agarra.

El rey intenta tirar, pero Zeus tiene más fuerza.

\- JA JA JA es inútil que sigas luchando Cooper… no desperdicies fuerzas… únete a mí.

\- JAM… JAMASSSS… AHHHHHHHH.

El cuerpo de Cooper comenzó a ponerse eléctrico y le lanzo un rayo a Zeus, pero este podía protegerse y con fuerza tira del lazo y atrapa a Cooper.

\- Ya no habrá más artefactos de poder.

Zeus le quita el anillo a Cooper.

Este comienza a envejecer y ponerse amarillo por la fiebre.

Luego lo lanza junto con su lazo.

Kitty grita del dolor.

Marley y Eduardo quedaron perturbados.

Pegaso sufre y comienza a gritar y llorar.

El corcel se enfurece y ataca al Dios.

Vuela sobre el tratando de golpearlo, pero Zeus utiliza su poder y le lanza un rayo a Pegaso.

Sus alas se quemaron junto con su cuerpo, Pegaso murió.

Alcides probado actuar y fue corriendo hacia Zeus para quitarle la lanza, pero este usa su poder y lo deja al borde del Olimpo.

\- Ríndanse ... o lo dejo caer.

Kitty intenta liberarse.

\- Ya basta Zeus ... déjalo en paz.

\- Entonces ríndanse.

Perseo se enfurece.

\- COBARDE ... ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA SER UN DIOS.

\- Entonces no se rendirán.

Kitty intenta negociar.

\- DETENTE ... DETENTE ... ESTA BIEN ... ESTA BIEN ... NOS RENDIMOS.

\- Eso es ser inteligente.

\- Ahora libéralo.

\- Como digas reina de Esparta.

Zeus libero el poder que sujetaba a Alcides, pero no lo trajo devuelta al Olimpo, sino que lo libero estando en el borde.

Alcides caía rápidamente del Olimpo y desapareció entre las nubes.

Eduardo da un fuerte grito.

Perseo quedo inmóvil e impactado.

Zeus se ríe.

Kitty se enfurece y con un grito se libera de su encierre.

Agarra su espada y con un salto comienza a luchar contra Zeus.

Ambos luchaban fuertemente.

Zeus olvido que tenía más guerreros atrapados y fueron liberados.

Marley y Eduardo se unieron a la lucha y ayudaron a ayudar a Kitty.

Los tres eran grandes guerreros, pero Zeus era muy rápido con la lanza lo cual era muy difícil daños y por cada golpe que esquivaba o detenía se reía.

\- Son realmente habilidosos mortales tengo que reconocerlo ... esto no debería terminar así.

Eduardo enfureció.

\- Mataste a mi hermano, no te lo perdonare.

El guerrero persa era muy habilidoso y luchaba contra Zeus, pero el Dios tenía más fuerza y era difícil derrotarlo.

Marley da un gran salto para apuñalar a Zeus, pero este logra esquivar sus golpes y con un rápido movimiento golpea a Marley y Eduardo.

Perseo comienza a luchar contra Zeus y lanza flechas y luego usa su espada, pero fue inútil, Zeus era muy rápido y saca la espada a Perseo y lo apuñala.

La Guerrera Divina grita de dolor y salta sobre el Dios.

Kitty le da un golpe y comienza a luchar contra Zeus.

Ambos eran rápidos y que tenían fuerza divina.

Luego Zeus detiene el ataque de Kitty con la lanza y la guerrera hace fuerza con su espada para poder apuñalarla.

\- JA JA JA necesita más que eso para derrotarme Kitty.

\- Esto terminara ahora Kurt ... ya no asesinaras a nadie más.

\- JA JA JA guerrera divina tu pudiste avanzar gracias a los poderes divinos, pero eso acaba ahora.

\- Esparta era tu familia Kurt, todos éramos tu familia ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?

\- Yo solo reclamó el lugar que tanto me merezco y nadie me lo va a arrebatar.

Zeus se libra del ataque de Kitty y la golpea.

La guerrera divina se levanta.

\- No me daré por vencida.

\- Escucha bien esto hija mía, estas luchando una batalla que no puedes ganar, te doy una última oportunidad… únete a mi o morirás.

Kitty escupe el suelo.

\- Jamás.

La guerra corre hacia el Dios, pero este la detiene con su poder y la deja inmóvil.

\- Guerrera… ahora mismo te despojo de los poderes que te fueron concedidos.

Kitty fue envuelta en un poder con un destello blanco y con rayos y fueron a parar hacia Zeus.

El Dios le quito los poderes que le había dado Blaine ya que en ese momento él era Zeus y solo el Dios del trueno puede crear guerreros legendarios.

Kitty cae al suelo y se sentía débil, las muñequeras le pesaban y se las saco.

\- Ahora ya no tienes poder para derrotarme… tu ciclo termina ahora.

Zeus estaba por apuñalar a Kitty, esta retrocede, pero Marley se pone en el medio.

\- No se te ocurrió lastimarla.

\- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme mortal? Yo soy el Dios del Olimpo.

\- Me da igual quien seas ... no te acercaras o luchare a muerte contigo.

\- JA JA JA como digas.

Zeus se acercaba a Marley, pero Eduardo da un fuerte salto y con rapidez apuñala en el pecho a Zeus.

El Dios lo agarra y lo lanza y se quita el cuchillo, rápidamente sano pero el Dios se siente furioso.

\- Ahora si me han sacado la paciencia mortales.

Marley y Eduardo estaban en guardia.

\- Supongo que este es el fin Eduardo.

\- Lo bueno es que lo terminamos juntos.

Los persas corrieron hasta Zeus y lucharon con él.

Esta vez la pelea seria a muerte.

Los persas eran guerreros muy rápidos y se movían con gran habilidad.

Zeus se sorprendió y los felicitaba por sus ataques, pero el Dios no pudo recibir daño.

Los persas siguieron luchando contra el Dios de todas las formas posibles, pero nada funcionaron.

Ambos ya estaban agotando y Zeus se reía.

\- Tienen mis respetos persas, ambos son grandes guerreros, pero ya que ninguno se unirá a mi ... debo terminar con esto.

Eduardo ya se enfrentaron agotado, pero junto a fuerzas y tomo su espada.

\- Yo soy un persa y jamás me rindo ... MUEREEEEEEEE.

El coronel corrió y saltó hacia Zeus, pero este esquivo el ataque y con un fuerte movimiento lo atraviesa con la lanza.

Marley grita al verlo.

Zeus lo lanza y Eduardo cae del Olimpo.

Marley intenta levantarse, pero estaba muy lastimada.

Zeus iba a darle el último golpe, pero recibe una flecha.

Kitty uso sus últimas fuerzas.

Zeus se enfureció y le lanzo un rayo.

La reina de Esparta se cubrió, pero el rayo lo recibió Marley ya que ella se puso en el camino y salvo a Kitty.

Marley quedo rendida en el suelo y Kitty va por ella.

Le toma la mano.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo ... no lo sé ... no puedo dejar que pase.

\- Marley ... ojalá podría ayudarte.

\- Ya lo hiciste ... luchamos juntas ... llegamos al final.

\- Esto no era lo que esperaba.

\- Yo tampoco ... pero lo hicimos ... fue un honor ... luchar a tu lado.

\- Ve en paz reina de Persia ... El Eliseo es tuyo.

Marley sonrió y con sus últimas fuerza cerro los ojos.

Zeus observaba a Kitty.

\- Hicimos lo que pudimos ... tu reino caerá Zeus ... tal vez no ahora ... pero caerá.

Kitty se sacó el anillo de su mano y lo lanzo al suelo.

Rápidamente la reina de Esparta comenzó a envejecer y ser invadida por la fiebre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste mortal? Pudiste luchar a mi lado.

Kitty con todas sus fuerzas se iba arrastrando y con desprecio mira a Zeus.

\- Tu ... no eres Kurt ... no eres el ser que siempre ... lo aprecio.

Kitty se arrastra y se desmaya junto a Cooper.

Zeus se los queda observando.

\- Se que fueron mi familia una vez ... pero eso ya ha terminado ... ahora mi misión es detener a esa Furia.

Zeus se aleja volando y se va a buscar a Alecto.

Los escombros comienzan a moverse.

Sebastian se arrastra.

Aún seguía vivo.

Teníamos todo el cuerpo lastimado y ensangrentado.

Se arrastro lo más que pudo y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a flotar por un poder que lo elevaba y ahí la observo.

\- En ... Aten ... Atenea.

\- Lamento mucho está perdida que ha tenido espartano, esto no habrá terminado así.

\- Todo fue una trampa ... ese miserable ... me ha engañado.

\- Yo también fui engañada Sebastián, debí percatarme que solo el alma de un Dios puede usar la puerta de Hiperion ... Cai convencida de que con el alma de Asmodeus podías usarlo.

\- Asmodeus fue asesinado y resucitado por Hades ... lo que controlaba todo este tiempo ... sabia todos mis movimientos.

\- Debo admitir que Hades ya hecho una buena jugada.

\- Y ahora tiene ... La lanza de Trium y es ... Zeus.

\- La misión aún sigue en pie Sebastián ... Zeus puede ser derrotado.

\- ¿Cómo? Tiene el poder de las ... 5 cajas de Pandora ... tiene la lanza ... es más fuerte ... yo estoy débil ¿Cómo se supone que lo venza?

\- Aun tengo esperanza en ti espartano.

Atenea utiliza su poder y el mortal es invadido por un resplandor verde y su cuerpo es sanado.

Sebastian se observa, todas sus heridas se han curado.

\- Todavía sigue en pie conseguir La Flama del Olimpo, esta tan solo a tus pasos Sebastián.

\- Pero Pandora ...

\- Zeus la llevo al Laberinto ... solo debes liberarla y traerla aquí.

\- El camino es muy largo.

\- Hay otra forma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El laberinto donde esta encerrada Pandora fue creada por Dédalos y Hefesto y ellos siempre crean caminos alternativos.

\- Explícate mejor.

\- Las cadenas del equilibro son las que sostienen el laberinto y es sujetada por los tres jueces que conociste en el Inframundo.

\- ¿Esas estatuas enormes?

\- Así es, debes destruirlos, si lo logras nadie cuidara las cadenas y podrás traer el laberinto al mismo Olimpo, Pandora estará aquí y apagara la Flama.

\- No me siento con fuerzas para tal misión.

\- Tu fuerza está dentro de ti Sebastian… aun eres el Ángel de la Muerte, llevas contigo las alas de Icaro.

\- Mis alas están dañadas.

Atenea ríe.

\- Hades solo quería burlarse de ti, no lo hice antes porque creí que no te eran útiles… pero ahora más que nunca necesitas ayuda.

Atenea utiliza su poder y cura las alas de Sebastian y estas comienzan a tener más fuerza.

Sebastian las utiliza y sus alas son más fuertes, lo pueden hacer volar sin desintegrarse.

\- Gracias Atenea.

\- Esto te ayudara en tu misión, ojalá pudieras traer volando a Pandora, pero las cadenas del equilibrio detienen cualquier tipo de poder y tus alas no serán útiles.

\- Se bien como llegar.

\- Creo en ti guerrero, tu misión está llegando a su fin ... detén a Zeus espartano, en este momento la humanidad cuenta contigo.

Atenea se aleja y deja solo al espartano.

Sebastian toma respiración.

\- Me vengare padre ... esto no queda así ... derrotó a Zeus ... El Olimpo ha llegado a su fin.

Sebastian observo a los guerreros caídos y vio los anillos de poder.

Agarro el anillo de Cooper y de Kitty y se los coloco.

Camino y agarro el lazo de Cooper.

Agarro las muñequeras de Kitty y se las coloco.

Camino y vio a Perseo, un peso de combustible apuñalado por Zeus, aún seguía vivo, pero estaba viejo y débil por la fiebre.

Con pocas fuerzas mira a Sebastián.

\- Mi ... mi arco ... lle ... llévatelo.

Sebastian no le hablo, simplemente agarro el arco y vuelve a ver a Perseo.

\- Debes ... debes ... detener a Zeus ... por favor ... por favor tiene que todo esto pare.

Sin más fuerzas Perseo se desmaya.

Sebastián va hasta el borde del Olimpo.

Extiende sus alas y va en busca de Pandora.

Vuela más rápido ahora que sus alas se han sanado.

A pesar de que Grecia está en ruinas y con un mal climas de rayos, lluvia, viento y remolinos, las alas de Sebastián pueden con todo y esquivar todo tipo de amenazas.

Desciende con velocidad y se acerca a las cadenas del equilibrio.

Vuela sobre el lugar secreto que le enseño su padre y baja con velocidad.

Logra entrar en el Inframundo y logra ver a los tres jueces sujetando la cadena.

Sebastian buscaba la forma de ver cómo soltarla.

Sin embargo, lo dejara para después.

Siguió descendiendo del Inframundo y logro llegar al laberinto.

El cubo estaba todo desastroso.

Poco a poco se va desarmando.

Sebastián vuela con impulso y logra entrar en el laberinto.

Llego a la prisión de Pandora, pero el ente no se enfrenta.

Sebastian exploro toda la cámara, pero no la encontró.

\- PANDORA ... PANDORA ¿PUEDES OIRME? SOY YO, SEBASTIÁN ... PANDORA ¿Dónde está?

Sebastian sale de la cámara y escucha una voz femenina en su cabeza.

"Sebastian"

\- ¿Pandora? ¿Dónde estás?

"Aquí Sebastian"

El guerrero observa una estatua en forma de Pandora y ve que en sus manos hay un fuego azul y se convierte en el ente.

\- Pandora, estas bien.

\- Estoy bien Sebastián, pero Zeus me ha mandado a otro lugar y alguien me persigue.

\- Dime donde estas, iré a ayudarte.

\- Ven Sebastián, te enseñare el camino.

El fuego azul se elevó y marco el camino donde tenía que ir el guerrero.

Sebastián siguió el largo camino que marco Pandora.

Y cada vez que lo llevan a las profundidades.

El camino ya era muy oscuro.

Sebastian usa la cabeza de Helios para alumbrar el camino.

\- ¿Estas seguras que es por aquí niña?

\- Si Sebastián, es el único camino ... Ven, ya estas cerca.

El guerrero seguía avanzando, pero se detiene al escuchar un grito o rugido.

El guerrero se pone alerta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Oh no, es lo que me está persiguiendo, Zeus le ordeno que me matara.

\- No lo harán, voy a encontrarlo.

\- Rápido Sebastián, es por aquí.

El espartano apuro el paso y mientras más avanzaba llego a las profundidades.

En el medio de un laberinto hecho de piedra podría ver a Pandora.

\- PANDORA AQUÍ ESTOY.

En el lugar ya había luz, pero no por un reflejo del sol, sino que en el suelo había lava e invadía todo el lugar.

Un mal paso y se caerá.

Sebastián extendió las alas y voló hacia el ente.

Estaba cerca, pero al llegar una criatura salto hacia el espartano y lo ataco.

Sebastián esquivo su ataque y observo que era un enorme Minotauro.

\- Debí imaginar que no me harían fácil.

\- SEBASTIÁN DIEZ CUIDADO.

Hubo otro gruñido y el espartano ve que hay una Medusa más grande.

\- Esto si no me lo esperaba.

Hubo otro gruñido y el guerrero ve que se acerca a una Quimera.

\- No tengo todo el maldito tiempo ¿Qué están esperando?

El Minotauro lanza un gruñido y corre hacia Sebastián, pero este comienza a frente.

La criatura estaba armada con una gran hacha y comenzó a atacar al espartano.

Sebastian comenzó a volar y tratar de alejarlos de Pandora.

El espartano le indico un camino al ente para que pueda atraparla.

Ella iba a esa ubicación.

Medusa la estaba siguiendo y estaba a punto de agarrarla, pero Sebastian le lanza una flecha con el arco de Perseo y se lo clava en la espalda.

La criatura se retorcía y luego se saca la flecha.

Le dio tiempo a Pandora para escapar.

El Minotauro salta para tratar de lastimar a Sebastian, pero este esquiva sus ataques.

Saca las espadas que le dio Atenea y comienza a luchar contra el Minotauro.

La criatura era muy fuerte y sus golpes eran mortales.

Pandora grita ya que la Quimera y Medusa están cerca de ella.

El Minotauro iba a realizar un ataque, pero Sebastian hace brillar la cabeza de Helios y deja ciega a la criatura.

Con las botas de Hermes llega con gran velocidad y lanza el lazo y atrapa la cola de serpiente de la Quimera y lanza para atrás con fuerza haciendo caer a la criatura.

Pandora logra entrar en un pequeño hueco donde Medusa no puede pasar.

La criatura se enoja y comienza a golpear el pequeño escondite del ente hasta lograr atraparla.

Pandora pide auxilio.

Sebastian se sintió con la Quimera y se vio muy amenazante.

\- No tengo todo el maldito tiempo.

La Quimera da un rugido y salta hacia Sebastián, este comienza a volar esquivando los ataques y tratando de llegar hasta Pandora quien está pidiendo auxilio.

La Quimera podría lanzar fuego con su boca de León.

Sebastián queda atrapado entre escombros y no puede salir.

La Quimera ruge y le vuelve a lanzar fuego.

Sebastián se protege y al hacer con sus manos una forma de X los brazaletes de Kitty comienzan a brillar y crean un escudo que lo protege del fuego.

Sebastian observo que los brazaletes son capaces de absorber cualquier poder de ataque.

Los brazaletes brillaban por el fuego.

Entonces golpea sus brazaletes y una onda expansiva golpea a la Quimera y la envuelve en fuego.

Sebastián aprovecho y se alejó volando.

Con velocidad va hasta Medusa y la golpea alejándola de Pandora.

La criatura de un rugido.

Sebastián busca entre los escombros.

\- Pandora rápido tenemos que irnos de aquí, toma mi mano.

Pandora atrapa la mano de Sebastián y se queda atrás de él.

Medusa se furiosa.

\- No vas a escapar vivo de aquí mortal.

Medusa preparo su ataque y su pelo que estaba cubierto de víboras le lanza un rayo rojo.

Sebastian se protege con los brazaletes de la Guerrera Divina.

Medusa usaba mas fuerte su rayo, a Sebastian le costaba fuerza protegerse.

Con un fuerte grito el espartano crea una onda expansiva esquivando el ataque de Medusa y esta recibe su poder convirtiéndola completamente en piedra.

Sebastian estaba por llevarse a Pandora, pero ve que la estatua de Medusa se parte en pedazos, ya que el Minotauro aparece de vuelta.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? Pensé que ya te derroté.

El Minotauro gruñe y se prepara para atacar.

Sebastian saca el lazo de Cooper y comienza a agitarlo, Pandora se esconde.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Sebastian.

\- No te preocupes, me desharé de esa bestia.

El minotauro grita y va hacia el espartano.

Sebastian vuela y agita el lazo y lo atrapa del cuello.

El Minotauro comienza a moverse por todos lados.

Sebastian lucha con la bestia y con un ágil movimiento se queda en la espalda de la criatura y lo enreda mas con el lazo tratando de ahorcarlo.

El Minotauro lucha para liberarse, pero Sebastian comienza a mover sus alas y cuando logro elevar a la criatura lo suelta.

El Minotauro cae en la lava y se quema rápidamente hasta desintegrarse del todo.

Sebastian regresa con Pandora.

\- Vamos niña… debo llevarte al Olimpo.

\- Se muy bien el destino que me espera Sebastian, se para que estoy destinada.

\- Debo derrotar a Zeus como sea, se ha vuelto mas fuerte de lo que me imagine.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?

\- Los ha matado a todos, no pude ayudarlos.

\- ¿Ninguno pudo contra Zeus?

\- Ya basta de preguntas niña… será mejor que escapemos de Grecia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Necesitas la Flama para vencer a Zeus.

\- No creo que la Flama sea suficiente niña… acéptalo, fallado en la misión, debemos irnos cuanto podamos.

\- No, no puede ser Sebastián, aún hay esperanza.

\- No hay esperanza niña.

\- Ya te dije que no soy una niña ... La esperanza es lo que nos mantiene fuertes, ella nos ha traído esta aquí, es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido.

\- Ya me dijiste eso antes y viste lo que paso, Zeus nos derroto a todos ... Esta decidido Pandora ... nos iremos de Grecia.

\- Sebastian no podemos ...

\- FUE UN OBEDECERME HIJA.

Sebastian se quedo mudo al decir eso y también Pandora.

\- Disculpa ... no quise decir ...

\- No soy tu hija Sebastián, mi padre es Hefesto y Zeus le dio una vida miserable, mi padre era un buen hombre y lo asesinó ... Zeus debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho ... debes llevarme a la llama, solo obteniendo el poder de la Flama podrá derrotar a Zeus y solo yo tengo el poder de apagar el fuego que protege la caja.

\- Pandora ... tienes que entender que ...

Mientras hablaban una criatura salto de la lava y se cubro con los aventureros.

Era el Minotauro, aún seguía con vida, pero estaba desfigurado y quemado, el cuerpo aún estaba con fuego.

\- ¿What? Es imposible, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso.

Sebastian se prepara para la batalla, pero lo interrumpe otro gruñido.

La Quimera aún seguía viva, igual que es Minotauro tenía el cuerpo quemado.

Sebastián se prepara para luchar, pero luego observa que las piedras que eran parte de Medusa comienzan a florar y recrearse en la criatura, estaba hecha de piedra, pero se mueven y gruñir.

\- Esto es imposible.

\- ¿Sebastian que vamos a hacer?

\- Tranquila Pandora, no dejare que te hagan daño.

Las tres criaturas comienzan a reír y se elevan.

Comienzan a volar en círculos y cada vez más rápido hasta que se convierten en humo negro y luego se unen y caen al suelo.

El humo se esparce y muestra su verdadero ser a la vista de Sebastián.

\- ¿Tu? Debí imaginarlo… estas criaturas son más fáciles de matar.

\- Es Alecto Sebastián ... es la Reina de las Furias.

\- Se quien es.

Sebastián apunta su espada hacia la Furia y comienza a hablar.

\- Escucha muy bien Alecto, retírate, estas en desventaja, no tienes a tus hermanas para luchar, mi batalla es contra Zeus, pero no dudare si tengo que matarte.

La Furia miraba a Sebastián y comienza a reír.

\- ¿Retirarme? ... ¿En desventaja? ... JA JA JA JA JA JA ... tonto mortal, tu misión ha fracasado y mi poder no se compara con el de mis hermanas ya que yo soy la más fuerte.

\- No me importa, luchare contigo si es necesario.

\- JA JA JA sí que eres testarudo, pero no importa… fue una suerte haberte encontrado.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque gracias a eso ... descubrí como puedo derrotar a Zeus.

Alecto mira a Pandora y Sebastián se puso más amenazador.

\- Tendrás que matarme primero si quieres llegar a ella.

\- Sera un placer.

Alecto volvió a convertirse en humo negro pero cada vez estaba creciendo más y más.

El humo negro tomo la forma de una criatura enorme con alas.

Tomo la forma de un dragón negro.

Sebastián guardo su espada.

\- Esto si no me lo verá venir.

\- JA JA JA JA voy a matarte espartano y me lleva a esa cosa para mí del poder que contiene La Flama del Olimpo.

\- Jamás

\- Entonces ... MUEREEEEE.

El dragón lanza fuego y Sebastián usa la velocidad de las botas de Hermes y agarro a Pandora y comenzó a volar.

La Furia se enojó y comenzó a perseguirlos también volando.

\- NO HAY UN ESCAPAR ESPARTANO.

El dragón escupía fuego y Sebastián esquivaba los ataques, Pandora gritaba y se sujetaba a Sebastián.

\- No te sueltes niña, debemos escapar.

\- Esta cerca Sebastián.

\- Descuida, la perderé.

Sebastian vuela más rápido y llega al Inframundo entrando por un pequeño hueco que el dragón no puede llegar.

El espartano disminuyó la velocidad y aterriza, Pandora se alegró.

\- Lo hiciste Sebastián.

\- La Furia aun nos buscará, ahora que sabe como derrotar a Zeus, no se detendrá así que tenemos que ser muy cuida ...

Parte del suelo se derrumbó y el dragón logro entrar en el Inframundo.

\- Maldición.

Sebastián agarro a Pandora y comenzó a volar.

El dragón los seguía con más velocidad y escupía fuego, quemando todo el reino del Dios Hades.

Sebastian volaba mas velocidad y luego le ordenó a Pandora que usara el arco de Perseo y atratar de darle en los ojos.

Pandora tira del arco y lanza una flecha, pero le da en el cuerpo y se destruye apenas toca su piel.

\- La piel del dragón es dura y se mueve demasiado, me cuesta apuntarle a los ojos.

\- Sigue intentando.

Pandora seguía disparando, pero no lograba darle la bienvenida.

Tuvo una oportunidad y estuvo en un punto de bienvenida en el ojo, pero el dragón lanzo fuego y quemo la flecha.

El espartano seguía escapando por todo el Inframundo y trata de esconderse en el castillo de Hades, pero el dragón lanza fuego y con golpes destruye el castillo.

\- NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI MORTAL.

El dragón sigue lanzando fuego y destruyendo el castillo de Hades.

\- Sebastián debemos irnos de aquí, está incendiando todo.

\- Resiste Pandora, encontrare una salida.

\- Debes llevarme a la flama.

\- NO, NO LO HARE.

\- SABES QUE NO HAY OTRO CAMINO.

\- NO NIÑA.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA, DEBES LLEVARME A LA FLAMA.

El dragón seguía destruyendo todo.

Caían varios escombros con fuego donde se encontraban Sebastián y Pandora, pero lograban esquivarlos.

No había mas escondites y Sebastián tuvo que escapar del castillo en llamas y el dragón volvió a seguirlos.

Decidió llegar al Olimpo.

\- Muy bien niña, iremos al Olimpo, no puedo seguir escondiéndome.

\- Gracias Sebastián.

\- Sujétate.

El mortal alado agarro a Pandora y voló con velocidad escapando del castillo en llamas, el dragón los vio y fue tras ellos, Sebastián escapa de la Furia con velocidad y llega a las cadenas del equilibrio sujetada por los tres juegos.

Sebastian grabó las palabras de Atenea, no podrá llevar el laberinto al Olimpo si los jueces sostienen las cadenas.

Se le ocurrió una idea para destruirlas.

El guerrero fue directo a los jueces, pero a medida que se acercaba sus alas no le estaban respondiendo bien y comenzaba un descendiente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Son las cadenas, mis alas son mágicas y las cadenas detienen la magia, sujétate Pandora.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sebastián se detuvo en el aire y espero que el dragón se acerque más.

\- Cuando ataque a la bestia te soltare.

\- ¿What? ¿Estas loco? Moriré al caer.

\- Te lanzare al agua Pandora, no morirás, no moriremos.

\- Espero que tengas razón en lo que haces.

\- Confía en mí.

El dragón se acercaba con velocidad y estaba preparado para lanzar fuego.

El guerrero la estaba esperando y le decía a Pandora que esté preparada.

El dragón se acercaba más y más.

Da un fuerte gruñido y vuela más rápido.

Abre la boca listo para escupir fuego.

\- AHORAAAA.

Sebastian soltó a Pandora y luego le muestra al dragón la cabeza de Helios y la hace brillar y le da en los ojos.

El dragón grita y pierde el equilibrio.

Sebastian cae con rapidez junto con Pandora al agua.

El dragón cae con fuerza sobre las estatuas de los jueces y con su peso las destruye.

Parte de las piedras de las estatuas le cae encima al dragón y queda desmayado.

Las cadenas del equilibrio son libres.

Sebastian y Pandora salen del agua, luego el guerrero nota que sus alas le responden y puede volar.

\- Mis alas ... yo respondí ... puedo usar magia.

\- Las cadenas son libres, no eran ellas quienes quitaban los poderes ... eran los jueces ... y ahora que fueron destruidos ... cualquiera puede usar el poder para llegar al Olimpo.

"TIENE COMETIDO UN TERRIBLE ERROR ESPARTANO"

Sebastian y Pandora se alteraron y vieron que la cabeza de la estatua les hablo.

\- Tu ... tu eres el Rey Éaco ... tú me consideras culpable cuando vi por primera vez.

\- Y SIGO FIRME EN LO QUE DIJE, TU LLEVARAS LA PERDICION A GRECIA, EL REY MINOS FUE UN TONTO AL DEJARTE IR.

\- Pues te demuestro que estas equivocado.

\- TU NO BUSCAS UNA SALVACION ... TU BUSCAS VENGANZA.

\- ELLOS ME LO HAN QUITADO TODO.

\- Y TU LE TIENE QUITADO TODO A LA HUMANIDAD, MIRA LO EGOISTA QUE ERES ... DEJAS QUE MILES SUFRAN SOLO POR TU VENGANZA ... TIENE ASESINADO A MILES ... COMO DIJE ... ERES CULPABLE ... Y AHORA TIENE DEJADO SIN PROTECCIÓN AL OLIMPO, NI SIQUIERA EL REINO DEL INFRAMUNDO PUEDE SOPORTAR TU MALDAD ... TU FIN SE ACERCA ESPARTANO Y LO VOY A DISFRUTAR JA JA JA JA.

\- CALLATEEEEEEE.

Sebastian agito la Espada del Olimpo y con su poder destruyo la cara.

\- Nos vamos al Olimpo ahora.

Sebastian agarro a Pandora y comenzó a volar sobre las cadenas en dirección al Olimpo.

Al pasar el laberinto hecho de cubos Pandora observo que estaba casi destruido y pudo ver su prisión.

\- Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.

\- Lo sé, tranquila, llegaremos pronto.

Pandora se aferra a Sebastian, pero algo llamo su atención, algo brilloso ... y con rapidez se acercaba a ellos.

"CUIDADOOOOOOOO"

Era un ataque y toco al guerrero, lo que provoco que sus alas se quemaran y se destruyeran por completo.

Ambos cayeron con velocidad, pero fueron sujetados.

Al abrir los ojos observaron que fueron atrapados por una enorme cobra.

\- JA JA JA JA TONTOS ¿CREYERON QUE ME DERROTARIAN ASI NADA MAS?

\- ALECTOOOO.

\- PIENSA BIEN MORTAL ... YO SOY UNA FURIA Y LA MAS PODEROSA ... TU PODER ES INFERIOR AL MIO.

"SEBASTIANNNNNN AYUDAMEEEEEE"

El guerrero ve que Pandora está lejos de él.

\- SUELTA A LA NIÑA ALECTO.

\- CLARO QUE LO HARE ... NO ES A ELLA A QUIEN PRETENO ASESINAR ... ELLA ME ES UTIL ESPARTANO, GRACIAS A ELLA PODRE DERROTAR A ZEUS.

\- ESO JAMAS LO CONSEGUIRAS.

\- JA JA JA PEQUEÑO TONTO ... CLARO QUE LO HARE ... ES A TI A QUIEN PRETENDO MATAR.

\- ERES UNA COBARDE, TIENES QUE TRANSFORMARTE EN ALGO ENORME PARA PODER DERROTARME SIN QUE ME PUEDA MOVER.

\- TUS PALABRAS NO ME LASTIMAN ESPARTANO, AHORA MISMO PODRIA APLASTARTE COMO A UNA CUCARACHA… PERO ¿Dónde está la diversión? ¿QUIERES LUCHAR ESPARTANO? TE ATREVIMOS EL PLACER JA JA JA.

Alecto se convirtió en humo negro y soltó a Pandora ya Sebastian, ambos caen en el laberinto y se reúnen.

El humo disminuyo, no al tamaño del mortal, sino en una criatura grande, no es enorme, pero si es grande para Sebastián.

Alecto se transformo en un enorme escorpión, pero parecía su cuerpo, sus pinzas, su aguijón, sus patas parecían estar protegidas por un diamante blanco brilloso.

\- JA JA JA tu fin acaba aquí espartano.

Alecto ataca a Sebastián con su aguijón y este esquiva los ataques.

Sebastian aprovecha la velocidad de las botas de Hermes, pero Alecto también es rápido por lo tanto alcanza a Sebastian para lanzarle más ataques.

Sebastian salta con la espada del Olimpo y ataca al escorpión, pero ningún ataque la lastimo.

El cristal que rodea su cuerpo la protege.

Alecto intenta aplastarlo con sus pinzas, pero el guerrero se mueve con rapidez para esquivarlos, el escorpión ya estaba enfureciendo.

Sebastian saca el arco de Perseo y lanza una flecha, pero se rompe al tocar su cuerpo.

\- JA JA JA necesita más de eso para derrotarme mortal.

\- Deja de protegerte y pelea Alecto.

\- Gusano asqueroso, ya es hora de terminar con esto.

Sebastián corrió hacia el escorpión y Alecto comenzó a dar un fuerte grito e hizo volar a Sebastián.

La idea es hacerlo caer ya que no tiene alas y la caída lo mataría.

Sebastián comenzó a rodar por el laberinto debido al grito de Alecto y al estar cerca del borde Sebastián clava en el suelo la Espada del Olimpo y logro mantenerse.

\- Eres difícil de matar muchacho.

\- No he viajado tanto para terminar así.

\- Tu viaje termina ahora.

Es escorpión corrió hacia Sebastian y este lo mismo.

Alecto usa sus pinzas para atacarlo, pero Sebastian esquiva el golpe y le lanza el lazo atrapando una de sus pinzas y la hace brillar.

\- El lazo de Hestia te obliga a decirme la verdad… ¿Cómo destruyo tu escudo?

La criatura comenzó a gritar y Sebastian hace brillar más el lazo.

\- DIMELOOOOO.

\- Solo… solo el arma de un Semi-Dios puede destruir mi armadura.

Sebastian suela el lazo y se pone los guantes de León de Hércules y con fuerza golpea una de las patas de la criatura y la destruye.

Alecto da un fuerte rugido.

\- Maldito mortal, vas a pagar por esto.

El escorpión abre la boca y salen pequeños escorpiones y van directo al guerrero, pero este se encarga de todos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

\- JA JA JA ahora veras.

Alecto vuelve a soltar escorpiones, pero estos van hacia Pandora.

El ente escapa de las criaturas.

Otras van a Sebastián y este lucha contra las criaturas e intenta acercarse a Pandora.

Esta le pide ayuda y cada vez aparecen más escorpiones.

A Sebastián se le hizo más difícil llegar a Pandora y esta tenía más escorpiones acercándose.

Pandora ya no tenia a donde ir y Sebastian no podría llegar, entonces le grita.

\- PANDORAAAA ... ATRAPALAS.

Sebastian le lanza las espadas del Exilio y esta las atrapadas.

Al tenerlas en sus manos, Pandora se lanza sobre los escorpiones con gran habilidad y comienza a matar a todas las criaturas.

A varias les corto la cabeza, a otras el aguijón, a otras les corto las pinzas y otras las apuñalaba.

Pandora era muy habilidosa con las espadas.

Con gran velocidad derroto a los escorpiones y se acercó a Sebastián.

\- ¿Cómo ... como hiciste eso? ¿Sabías luchar?

\- Te lo dije ... La esperanza nos mantiene fuertes ... tenia esperanza de sobrevivir ... la esperanza es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido.

Sebastian no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a Alecto.

\- Esto lo pagaran muy caro los dos.

Sebastian preparó sus guantes y Pandora se preparó con las espadas.

Ambos fueron hacia Alecto.

Sebastian salto y golpeo parte de su cuerpo.

El cristal comenzaba a romperse.

Pandora ataca las zonas donde no está el cristal y le corta una pata.

\- MALDITA CRIATURA.

Alecto atrapa a Pandora con sus pinzas.

\- Ahora si voy a una criatura matarte.

El escorpión aprieta con sus dos pinzas más fuertes y Pandora grita, pero Sebastián llego en su ayuda y con fuerza golpea las pinzas y se destruyen liberando a Pandora.

El escorpión se mueve para todos lados y Pandora observa algo que llamo su atención.

\- El aguijón Sebastián, tenemos que atacarla con el aguijón.

El espartano utiliza el lazo y atrapa el aguijón.

Con fuerza tira para atrás y logra atravesar el cuerpo.

El escorpio dio un fuerte grito y se cambió en polvo negro dejando a la vista a la furia derrotada.

\- Es increíble ... que me haya derrotado ... un mortal.

\- Este es tu fin Alecto.

\- Gusano engreído ... crees saber la verdad, pero solo lograras crear dolor ... tu vida será solo sufrimiento.

\- Esa vida se terminará y comenzará una nueva.

\- Mi muerte no te liberara de esta locura.

Sebastian saca la espada del Olimpo y la carga de energía y cuando estaba por atacar una espada atraviesa el pecho de Alecto.

Sebastian se detiene y ve que es Pandora quien le atravesó por la espalda una de las espadas del Exilio.

Con la otra la mueve con velocidad y le corta la cabeza.

Alecto fue derrotada, su cuerpo se convierte en polvo negro y se esparce en el viento.

Las Furias fueron derrotadas.

Sebastián guarda la espada y se acerca a Pandora y la mira.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, es que ... me hiciste recordar a alguien.

\- Sebastián ... tenemos que llegar al Olimpo.

\- Aun no es tarde para escapar.

\- Debo enfrentar mi destino Sebastián, lo sabes.

\- Debe haber otra manera.

\- No hay otra manera.

Sebastian se quedo pensando hasta que una voz lo distrajo.

"Recuerda tu cometa espartano, recuerda porque ha venido hasta aquí"

Sebastian se da vuelta y la ve.

\- Atenea

\- Prepárate espartano, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Sebastian giró la cabeza y miro a Pandora, realmente era idéntica a su hija.

\- No puedo Atenea, no puedo.

\- Debes hacerlo Sebastián, ha viajado tanto ¿Y te vas a rendir ahora?

\- No es tan fácil como crees.

\- Ninguna de las tareas que te fueron encomendadas eran fáciles Sebastian… recuerda que te dije que tendrías una decisión final… y recuerdo lo que has dicho "Una niña no será problema para mi Atenea" … Bien, demuéstralo.

\- En ese momento esta bajo el control de Asmodeus.

\- Mientes, tu controlabas tu cuerpo y tus decisiones, solo llamabas a Asmodeus para vencer en las batallas, pero las decisiones eran tuyas.

\- ¿Cómo elevo esto?

\- Ve al Olimpo, cuando llegues en la sala hay una estatua con mi figura, debes clavar la espada del Olimpo en mi pecho, la estatua se activará y te dará un interruptor que tendrás que empujar y con eso traerás el Laberinto hacia el Olimpo.

\- Estas cadenas son enormes, no tengo tanta fuerza.

\- Mi poder te ayuda Sebastian.

Atenea toco las cadenas y fueron cubiertas por un resplandor verde.

\- Ahora podrás hacerlo, le he quitado todo el peso que las cadenas pueden tener… debes cumplir tu misión Sebastian y lo sabes.

Pandora mira a Sebastian.

\- Atenea tiene razón Sebastian, debes hacerlo.

El espartano suspiro.

\- Voy a elevar el Laberinto… la llevare… a donde pertenece.

Sebastian prepara las botas de Hermes y con velocidad comienza a escalar las cadenas, ya que no están protegidas por los jueces, ahora puede usar magia.

Corrió con velocidad las cadenas hasta llegar al Olimpo y salta sobre la sala.

Aun podía ver que Grecia está siendo destruida.

En la sala se encontraban Kitty, Cooper y Perseo, todos viejos y con la enfermedad.

Sebastian sabia que no los podía ayudar y se retiró.

Encontró la estatua de Atenea y vio que tenía una cerradura.

Saco la Espada del Olimpo y la introdujo.

La estatua tomo un brillo azul y se ilumino el suelo.

En el centro de La Flama del Olimpo se creo un interruptor y ese poder azul bajo por todas las cadenas.

Sebastian saca la espada y la guarda.

Se dirige al interruptor y comienza a moverlo.

Las cadenas se estaban elevando.

Sebastian lo logro.

Atenea se encontraba con Pandora en el Laberinto.

\- Sebastian tuvo éxito… ya sabes muy bien lo que hay que hacer Pandora… no puedes fallar… si lo haces, nunca tendrás paz… tampoco te destruiré porque eso seria una muerte fácil… te hare agonizar todos los días hasta el último día… ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Si, no fallare, hare lo que me digas.

\- Mas te vale.

Atenea desapareció y Pandora esperando hasta llegar al Olimpo.

Sebastian seguía empujando y el Laberinto se elevaba más rápido.

Como el cubo de Laberinto es grande, mientras se elevaba iba destruyendo parte del Monte Olímpico.

La ciudadela ya quedo destruida, el Inframundo quedo en llamas y ahora la sala del Olimpo se destruyó.

Las estatuas se partieron en mil pedazos, toda la decoración se cayó.

Solo quedo polvo, la Flama, Sebastián y Pandora.

El ente se acerco y vio la Flama y se iba acercando de a poco, Sebastián quería pararla.

\- Ahí está, ya la veo Sebastián.

Espera

\- En la oscuridad, el fuego de la esperanza nos liberara.

Espera

\- Llego mi momento, adiós Sebastián.

\- PANDORA NO.

Sebastián atrapo de la mano a Pandora quien se dirige a la flama.

\- Sabes porque estoy aquí, me trajiste para hacer esto.

\- Voy a encontrar otra manera.

\- No Sebastian, no existe otra manera ... déjame ir.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO NIÑA.

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA ... ME HACES DAÑO ... SUELTAME.

Pandora golpea en el estomago a Sebastian y logra liberarse.

Corre hacia la Flama, pero es detenida por alguien que se cruzo rápidamente por el camino.

Pandora cae al suelo y el sujeto la levanta del cuello.

\- AHHHHH SEBASTIAN ... SOCORROOOOOO.

\- Deja en paz a la niña Zeus.

Zeus se violaron molesto.

\- Tu obsesión por esta ... esta cosa ... esta empezando a irritarme hijo mío.

\- Te dije que suelta a la niña Zeus.

\- No confundas este objeto ... este engendro de Hefesto con tu carne y con tu sangre.

\- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

Sebastián se enfrenta a la amenaza y Zeus comienza a volar hacia otra dirección llevándose a Pandora.

Zeus la tenía sujetada del cuello.

\- Al parecer ya lo hiciste espartano ... tu búsqueda de Pandora ... tu intento penoso de expiar la culpa por la muerte de tu hija no ha traído nada más que infortunios al Olimpo ... mira a tu alrededor lo que provoca por todo esto.

Zeus aterrizó un poco más cerca de Sebastián y Zeus le hizo ver todo lo destruido que esta Grecia y El Olimpo, pero Sebastián miraba fijo a Zeus.

\- Solo veo lo que vino aquí a destruir.

\- Apiadarme de ti ha sido mi gran equivocación Sebastián y compadecerte de esta cosa ha sido a la vez tu mayor equivocación.

Sebastian y Zeus ya se enfurecieron.

\- ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA.

\- TIENE TODO QUE VER CON ELLA.

Sebastian prepara sus armas.

\- SUELTALA AHORA.

\- JA como desees.

Zeus lanza una Pandora con fuerza y queda enterrada entre los escombros.

Quedo inconsciente.

Sebastian se enfurece y comienza a luchar con Zeus.

\- Ahora te voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de un Dios.

\- Esperaba mucho por este momento.

Ambos comienzan a luchar.

Zeus aun poseía la Lanza de Trium, Sebastian usaba la Espada del Olimpo.

Ambos eran grandes guerreros y sabían usar sus armas.

\- Realmente has mejorado mortal… recuerdo los entrenamientos… hubo un tiempo en que te teníamos miedo, pero ahora veo que solo era imaginación nuestra, no eres tan fuerte como pensé.

\- Pues voy a demostrarte lo contrario Zeus, te derrotare y pondré fin a esto.

\- JA JA JA realmente mi esposo Blaine tenía razón de ti… eres un impertinente y ya no voy a seguir tolerando tus insolencias.

Zeus le lanzo sus rayos y Sebastian se protegió con los brazaletes de Kitty.

El rayo de Zeus es fuerte por lo cual le cuesta a Sebastian manejarlo.

\- JA JA JA ríndete Sebastian, no hay forma que puedas derrotarme… yo soy un Dios, he llegado a mi máximo poder.

\- Nunca… nunca me rendiré.

\- Deja de sufrir… únete a mí, sírveme y tu vida será gloriosa, ríndete ante mí y Pandora vivirá.

Sebastián se arrastraba y buscaba mantenerse en pie, seguía protegiéndose con los brazaletes.

Zeus aumento su rayo y Sebastián retrocedía.

\- Esta empezando a fastidiarme Sebastian ... si no vas a servirme entonces te daré el golpe final.

\- Jamás ... jamás te serviré ... Kurt.

Zeus se molesto al escuchar su nombre de mortal y aumentar el poder de su rayo.

Sebastian fue llevado hasta la pared y ya no pudo moverse.

\- Hasta aquí ha llegado mortal.

Sebastián se seguía protegiendo y luego nota que el anillo de Hefesto y el de Cooper comienzan a brillar.

El de Hefesto con un poder verde y el de Cooper con un poder de rayo.

Los artefactos le responden.

Sebastian esparce el rayo de Zeus mandándoselo a él, pero Zeus lo expulsa y todo rayo va a la sala destruyéndolo más.

Creo un tembló que hizo despertar a Pandora y vio a Sebastián luchando con Zeus, el espartano se vio muy agotado.

Zeus observo los anillos de Sebastián.

\- Veo que estas lleno de sorpresas espartano, no tomo en cuenta que tenias artefactos hechos por los Primordiales ... un error que no pienso volver a cometer.

Zeus agarro la Lanza de Trium y fue directo a Sebastian.

Al querer atacarlo las manos de Sebastián se movió y creó un campo de fuerza evitando el ataque de Zeus y este se vio sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Es imposible ... se supone que esta lanza supera todos los poderes de Grecia.

\- Uno de estos anillos ... no es de Grecia.

\- No puede ser.

\- AGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Sebastian expulsa su poder y ataca a Zeus, este queda atrapado entre los escombros y suelta la lanza.

Sebastián la atrapa y se acerca a Zeus.

\- Escuche cuando Cooper te lanzo la lanza, se que con esto te puedo vencer.

\- Sebastian escúchame ... no lo hagas ... podemos gobernar Grecia juntos.

\- No tengo intención de gobernar.

\- Por favor Sebastian ... no puedes hacerlo.

\- Puedo y lo hare.

\- Sebastian ... Sebastian por favor ... debe tener algo que quieras ... yo puedo dártelo ... dime y te lo daré.

\- Lo que yo quiero no puedes dármelo ... se terminó Zeus ... se terminó.

Sebastian prepara su ataque final pero una voz lo detiene.

"Adiós Sebastian"

El mortal gira y ve a Pandora dirigirse a la Flama.

\- PANDORA NO.

Pandora salta hacia la Flama, pero Sebastián le tira el lazo y la atrapa de la mano.

La Flama comienza a crecer e intenta absorberla.

Sebastián lucha con el lazo para que el fuego no la toque.

Pandora quedo elevada cerca de la Flama y el guerrero lucha para que la Flama no la toque.

\- No lo hagas Pandora.

\- Es la única forma de Sebastián y lo sabes.

Zeus venta de los escombros.

\- Detenla Sebastian, no dejes que entre en la Flama.

Pandora y Zeus le hablan a Sebastián.

\- Es para esto para lo que estoy destinada y lo sabes, por favor.

\- Cállate engendro, no la escuches Sebastián.

\- Sebastian sabes que esta es la única manera.

\- No la escuches Sebastian, por una vez en tu penosa vida no falles, no falles como ya le fallaste a tu hija.

Sebastian comienza a enfurecer y Pandora lo mira.

\- Mírame Sebastian… esta bien… esta todo bien… cumpliste lo que ibas a hacer y esta todo bien… derrota a Zeus y arregla el mundo… recuerda… La Esperanza nos hace fuertes… es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido.

\- Pandora por favor… no.

\- Adiós Sebastian.

Pandora saco un pequeño cuchillo que tenia y corto el lazo.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Pandora entro y la Flama y hubo una fuerte explosión que tiro al suelo a Sebastian y Zeus.

La lanza quedo cerca de Zeus.

La Flama del Olimpo se apago dejando libre la caja de Pandora.

Sebastian se levanta y se acerca.

Toca la caja.

\- El poder… para matar a un Dios.

Sebastian abre la caja, pero solo sale un destello blanco y nada más.

Ya no había nada en la caja, estaba vacía.

\- No ... no puede ser ... es imposible ... es imposible.

Zeus comienza a reír.

\- JA JA JA ¿Vacía? JA JA JA… Después de tanto buscar, después de tanto sacrificio y al final solo conseguiste otro gran fracaso JA JA JA.

Sebastian enfureció.

\- Esto no quedara así Zeus ... voy a ...

Sebastian observo que Zeus recupero la lanza, la había olvidado.

\- JA JA JA ¿Buscabas esto? Si quieres un consuelo, te diré que por un momento tuve miedo de morir ... pero ahora que veo que la Flama no tenia nada, solo esta lanza me amenaza ... pero esto termina ahora.

Zeus ataca la lanza con su rayo.

\- NO ... NO PUEDES HACERLO ZEUS ... NO LO HAGAS.

Sebastián corrió hacia el Dios, pero Zeus hizo explotar la Lanza de Trium y Sebastián vuela por los aires y cae al suelo, al levantar la vista de que Zeus ya no tiene la lanza.

Se hizo polvo.

\- JA JA JA ahora ya no hay arma que pueda derrotarme, soy javeja invencible JA JA JA.

Zeus desaparece de la sala y deja rendido a Sebastián.

El guerrero se levanta y comienza a golpear el suelo.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... MALDITO ... MALDITOOOOO.

El guerrero comienza a golpear con fuerza el suelo y crea varios hoyos.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salirle.

\- Pandora ... lo siento hija ... lo siento.

El guerrero deja de golpear el suelo y una voz lo levantando.

\- Arriba guerrero ... esto aún no ha terminado.

\- Atenea ... déjame en paz.

\- Debes derrotar a Zeus.

\- No tiene caso, Zeus es invencible ... ya no tengo fuerzas ... no tengo armas.

\- Aun tienes la espada del Olimpo ... aun hay esperanza ... puedes derrotar a Zeus.

\- Lo que digas no importa ... nada ha servido ... todo fue un cuento de hadas ... La Flama del Olimpo no existe.

\- Debe haber un error ... se supone que esa caja contiene un gran poder.

\- Pero no tenía nada.

\- Sebastián, debes encargado de Zeus ... no puedes dar marcha atrás ahora que ha llegado al final

\- No tengo mucha fuerza.

\- La tienes ahora.

Atenea uso su poder y sano las heridas que tenía.

\- No es mucho poder, pero puedes enfrentar frente a Zeus.

El guerrero se preparó.

\- ¿Dónde está Zeus?

\- No esta lejos… esta en el centro del Olimpo… esta solo y observando el mundo… parece estar… esperándote.

\- Pues voy por él.

\- Mucha suerte espartano.

Atenea desaparece y Sebastian usa las botas de Hermes y comienza a correr por El Olimpo hasta llegar a una sala que se encontraba destruida.

No había forma de llegar caminando.

Así que Sebastian uso el lazo de Hestia y la lanzo a un escombro y se balanceo hasta llegar al centro del Olimpo.

Zeus se encontraba ahí, observando el mundo, observando Grecia toda destruida, no había sol, todo estaba nublado, con rayos, lluvias que no paran, los espectros del Inframundo volando libres, todo bajo el agua, las moscas y peste volando por todos lados.

\- Pero cuanto caos… Voy a tener mucho que hacer después de que te mate Sebastian.

\- Ven por mi Zeus, ya es hora de terminar con esto.

\- Si hijo mío, ya es la hora.

Zeus comenzó a luchar contra Sebastian.

Ambos eran grandes guerreros.

Las manos de Zeus tenían rayos que usaba para atacar.

Sebastian atacaba con las Espadas del Exilio.

\- JA JA JA no tiene caso seguir luchando, no puedes derrotarme.

\- Lo hare, aunque me tome años.

\- JA JA pero que insolente.

\- Te voy a vencer y vengare la muerte de mi padre y de Pandora.

\- Gusano insolente.

Zeus ataco con su rayo a Sebastian y este se protege con los brazaletes.

El rayo de Zeus es fuerte y no puede controlarlo lo que provoca que retroceda rápidamente hasta llevarlo al borde y hacerlo caer.

Sebastian usa las botas de Hermes y escapa del rayo, Zeus lo vuelve a utilizar, pero Sebastian logra escapar.

Luego da un ágil salto y va hacia Zeus y comienza a luchar con él.

Sebastian es muy habilidoso con las espadas.

\- Esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar Zeus.

\- No tengo que pensar en ninguna parte sin matarte primero mortal.

Zeus se mueve con rapidez y golpe a Sebastián y cae al suelo.

Zeus quiere dar el golpe final, pero de pronto los anillos que posee Sebastián se activan y dejan envuelto a Zeus en una esfera verde y comienza a lanzar un rayo atacando a Zeus.

\- AGGGG MALDITO MORTAL.

Sebastian intenta controlar la esfera y la hace mas chica con la intención de aplastar a Zeus, pero este usa su fuerza y logra liberarse.

\- JA JA JA buen intento mortal, pero necesita más que eso.

\- Esto aún no ha terminado.

Sebastián guarda las Espadas del Exilio y saca La Espada del Olimpo.

\- Esa arma no te pertenece mortal.

\- Con esta arma te daré fin.

\- JA JA JA inténtalo.

\- Prepárate.

Sebastian corrió hacia Zeus, pero se detuvo cuando suena un temblor, luego otro, luego otro y otro.

Zeus también se detiene y quiere saber que provoca esos temblores.

De pronto una enorme mano aparece sujetándose de la decoración del centro del Olimpo.

Luego aparece otra mano en forma de rama.

Zeus y Sebastián se quedan observando y luego ven una cara.

La titán Gaia se hace presente.

La Madre Tierra es muy amenazante y mira fija a Zeus y Sebastián.

\- EL REINADO DEL OLIMPO TERMINA AHORA.

Sebastian se sorprendió.

\- GAIA ... ¿AUN SIGUES CON VIDA?

\- MI MUNDO ESTA SANGRANDO POR TU CULPA ... YO NUNCA QUISE MATARTE ESPARTANO, PERO NO ME DEJASTE OTRA OPCION.

\- QUISE QUE DERROTARAMOS AL OLIMPO JUNTOS, TE TRAIDO A ESTE TIEMPO, TRAIDO A LOS TITANES Y EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO NO ME AYUDASTE, ME DEJASTE Y CAI AL INFRAMUNDO POR ESO.

\- SABES QUE TENIA MIS RAZONES ESPARTANO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ZEUS GANE Y LO SABES… POR INTENTO DE VENGANZA A NUBLADO TU MENTE Y TE HIZO VERME COMO LA ENEMIGA… MIRA LO QUE ME TIENE HECHO.

Gaia le hace ver a Sebastian su mando de rama que se fabrico ya que Sebastian le corto la suya.

\- ESTA ES MI GUERRA GAIA ... NO TE METES.

\- MI GUERRA NO ES CONTIGO SEBASTIAN, ESTE ES UNA GUERRA DE SIGLOS, UNA GUERRA PENDIENTE CON LOS DIOSES ... CON ZEUS.

La titan observo al dios.

\- JA JA JA TU GUERRA ESTA FUERA DE ALCANZE GAIA ... NO PUEDES DERROTARME.

\- SOY LA ULTIMA DE LOS TITANES Y JURAMOS ACABAR CON EL OLIMPO Y NOSOTROS SIEMPRE CUMPLIMOS LO QUE PROMETEMOS.

\- TU INTENTO DE QUERER GANAR ESTA TONTA GUERRA SOLA HA TRAIDO DESGRACIA AL OLIMPO… GRECIA ESTA DESTRUIDA Y TODO GRACIAS A QUE CONFIASTE EN ESTE MORTAL QUE TE HA TRAICIONADO.

\- MAL QUE BIEN SEBASTIAN ME HA AYUDADO A LLEGAR A TI.

\- TU TITERE TE HA FALLADO GAIA… TAL VEZ DEBISTE ELEGIR A UN ESPARTANO MEJOR.

\- YA BASTA… MORTALES Y DIOSES MORIRAN JUNTOS.

Gaia agarro la sala con sus manos y comenzó a aplastarlo, Zeus y Sebastian se encontraban ahí.

Gaia aplasto lo ultimo que quedaba del Olimpo.

Zeus y Sebastian saltan y entran en el cuerpo de Gaia, donde quedo un hueco que fue provocado cuando Poseidón la ataco.

Gaia comenzó a aplastar y destruir lo que ya se destruyó en El Olimpo, quería que no quedara nada, así que comenzó a destruir todo.

Sebastián cae en el cuerpo de Gaia y comienza a buscar a Zeus quien se fue por otro camino.

Al buscar encuentro el corazón de Gaia.

Se acerca y ve que esta protegido por ese extraño diamante.

Con un intento de derrotar al Titán, Sebastián se coloca los guantes de Hércules y comienza a golpear los cristales hasta que se destruyen dejando desprotegido el corazón.

Entonces comienza a atacarlo, eso hace detener a Titán y esta comienza a tocar el pecho y comienza a gritar.

Sebastian iba a clavar sus espadas, pero en ese momento aparece Zeus y lo golpea.

El Dios se amenaza más amenazante.

\- Sebastian ... Voy a poner fin a este caos.

Zeus vuelve a luchar contra Sebastián.

Esta vez Sebastián utiliza la Espada del Olimpo.

\- Ninguna arma te ayudara Sebastián, esta vez no tengo pensado dejarte ir.

\- Voy a matarte Zeus.

\- Ahora voy a terminar contigo.

Zeus utiliza su poder y se multiplica 10 veces y están en círculo contra el guerrero.

Los 10 rían al mismo tiempo.

\- JA JA JA si no puedes con uno menos puedes con diez.

Cada Zeus comenzó a atacar a Sebastián y este se protegía con la espada.

Comenzó a luchar con uno y con un ágil movimiento lo ataca con la espada y ese Zeus desapareció convertido en rayo.

Otros Zeus lo atacaron con golpes y rayos.

Sebastian usa el arco de Perseo y una flecha le da en la cabeza y ese Zeus desaparece igual que el otro.

Luego usa el lazo de Hestia y se la lanza a otro Zeus y con fuerza lo lanza hacia el corazón de Gaia.

Este Zeus desaparece electrocutando el corazón de la Titan y esta sigue gritando tocándose el pecho.

\- Eres muy irritante mortal.

Los demás Zeus atacaron a Sebastian con varios golpes y rayos.

Esta vez usaban más la fuerza.

Los Zeus que quedaban dejaron en el suelo a Sebastian.

\- JA JA JA ahora si despídete de este mundo.

Los Zeus se cargaron de poder y estaban a punto de darle el golpe final.

Pero Sebastian les muestra la cabeza de Helios con toda su fuerza y con su luz comienza a quemarlos.

Uno por uno se van extinguiendo hasta que queda el propio Zeus.

Este se protege los ojos y su cuerpo se quemaba de a poco.

Sebastian se levanta y camina hacia Zeus.

\- Quémate desgraciado… quémate… te dije… que te derrotaría.

\- Esto… no terminara… así.

Zeus usa su poder y esparce el poder de Helios por el cuerpo de Gaia.

Sebastian cae, pero se levanta rápidamente con la espada.

Zeus tenia el cuerpo dañado y el pelo blanco estaba quemado y negro.

El espartano corre e intenta apuñalar a Zeus y con fuerza lo arrastra hasta el corazón de Gaia y le iba a clavar la espada, pero Zeus lo detiene y lo lleva arrastrando por el suelo y luego lo iba a apuñalar.

Sebastian consigue fuerza y detiene el ataca de la espada.

Zeus y Sebastian luchaban para conseguir la espada y dar el golpe final.

Sebastian lo estaba llevando poco a poco hacia el corazón de Gaia.

\- Maldito… mortal… MUEREEEEE.

Zeus golpea a Sebastian y le quita la espada.

El Dios iba a atacarlo, pero Sebastian se protege con los brazaletes de Kitty y vuelve a agarrar la espada y sigue luchando con Zeus para llevarlo hacia el corazón.

Zeus usa fuerza y golpea a Sebastian en la pierna.

El Dios intenta decapitarlo con el filo de la espada, pero Sebastian lo detiene.

\- Eres un necio insolente Sebastian.

\- No… vas a… matarme.

Sebastian golpea a Zeus y este pierde equilibro.

El mortal vuelve a agarrar la espada y sigue luchando con Zeus queriendo llevarlo hacia el corazón.

Zeus usa mas fuerza y lo lanza al aire, el Dios salta para cortarlo en dos partes con la espada.

\- Voy a partirte en dos muchacho.

Zeus da el golpe, pero Sebastian detiene el ataque y cae al suelo con Zeus.

Siguen luchando con el arrastrándolo y llega hasta el corazón y luego con fuerza le crea un corte en el pecho al Dios.

Zeus ya se veía cansado.

Sebastian cargo de energía la Espada del Olimpo y con fuerza apuñala a Zeus introduciendo la espada y apuñala al Dios.

\- Esto… esto no quedara… así mortal… este no es… mi fin.

\- SOLO MUEREEEEEEE.

Sebastian apuñala mas a Zeus e introduce toda la hoja de la espada y esta atravesó a Zeus y el corazón de Gaia.

El poder de la espada se esparce por todo el cuerpo.

Gaia da sus últimos gritos y comienza a desarmarse de a poco.

El corazón dejo de latir.

La Madre Tierra muere y cae derrumbada en el Monte Olimpo, el lugar que siempre quiso destruir.

Gaia se convierte en polvo verde y se esparce hasta que no queda nada.

Luego Sebastian se despierta y observa que ya no quedo nada.

Camina y luego ve a Zeus tirado en el suelo con la espada del Olimpo en su pecho.

Sebastian se acerca poco a poco y observa a Zeus.

\- Te dije que te vencería.

Sebastian le saca la espada y se retira poco a poco.

Su misión termino.

\- ATENEA… YA ASESINÉ A ZEUS… AYUDAME COMO LO PROMETISTE… ATENEAAAAA… ATENEAAAAAA.

Sebastian sigue llamando a Atenea, pero esta no aparece, luego se detiene cuando ve que del cuerpo de Zeus sale un humo negro y tiene la forma de Kurt cuando era el Dios Hades.

\- Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti hijo mío.

La voz de Kurt era muy perturbadora.

Sebastian quedo con la boca abierta.

\- No… no puede ser… te mate… te mate.

\- Ahora si voy a llevarte a las profundidades de tus miedos muchacho.

Kurt se llenó de energía y ataca a Sebastian.

El mortal despierta y estaba desarmado.

Observa en el suelo que estaban todas sus armas, estaba la cabeza de Helios, las espadas del Exilio, los brazaletes de Kitty, el arco de Perseo, la espada del Olimpo, las botas de Hermes, el lazo de Hestia y los guantes de Hércules.

Sebastian quedo desprotegido y débil.

Aun así, se levanta y el espectro de Kurt lo atrapa y le roba sus poderes.

\- Ahora si morirás espartano… yo te cree y yo acabare contigo.

\- Agggg… suel… tameeeeee.

\- JA JA JA Deja que el miedo te invada.

Kurt absorbe toda su energía y Sebastian se desmaya y cierra los ojos.

Luego despierta, todo esta oscuro, observaba su piel, estaba todo negro y sus ojos eran rojos.

Sebastian quedo atrapado en otra dimensión y se convirtió en un espectro.

Escucha la risa de Kurt.

\- JA JA JA Mas allá no hay más que oscuridad Sebastian.

El espartano lo ignora y camina por la zona.

Todo era negro, pero de pronto se crea una imagen.

Las sombras forman la imagen de una cámara.

La cámara de su hija.

Calíope se encontraba con su abuelo Egeon.

\- Abuelo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién esta atacando a los guardias?

\- Tranquila Calíope, tu padre no dejara que alguien te haga daño.

\- Abuelo se esta acercando, escucho los gritos de los guardias.

Alguien entra en la habitación y ataca a Egeon.

\- ABUELOOOOO.

\- Tu vienes conmigo niña.

\- SUELTAMEEEEEE… PAPAAAAAAAAAA.

Una imagen de Sebastián aparece y se enfrenta al extraño.

\- SUELTA A MI HIJA AHORAAAA.

El extraño ataca a Sebastian.

\- Tu hija es mía.

\- PAPAAAAAAAA.

El extraño y Calíope desaparecen.

También la imagen.

Sebastian se encontraba en el suelo, sus propios recuerdos lo estaban atormentando.

Se levanta y sigue avanzando.

En el camino ve una luz azul y se acerca.

Luego observa que es una figura conocida.

\- Pandora ... estas viva.

Sebastián corrió y la agarra.

Pandora era una ilusión, pero le habla.

\- Sebastián ... en la oscuridad, el fuego de la esperanza nos liberara.

Pandora se eleva y se convierte en fuego azul y esta avanza iluminando el camino.

Sebastián sigue avanzando.

De pronto aparecerán dos figuras y lo miraban.

Eran Egeon y Calíope cuando era más pequeña.

Su padre le habla.

\- Sebastian ... Puedes ver la luz, te esta cambiando, ya va siendo hora de que entierres tus miedos, la luz revela la verdad, la fuerza del perdón viene de dentro.

\- Papá ... perdóname.

\- Para ser perdonado, debes encontrar la fuerza que te perdona, debes perdonarte primero a ti.

Sebastian se acerca a su padre y su hija y los abraza y Egeon y Calíope se convierten en fuego luminoso e iluminan otro camino.

Sebastián sigue avanzando.

De pronto noto las imágenes de Perseo y Atenea en el momento que fue apuñalada tras proteger a Zeus.

\- NO PERSEO, DETENTE.

Perseo apuñala a Atenea.

\- Atenea ... No.

Perseo desaparece y Atenea quedo en el suelo.

Sebastian se acerca a ella y la levanta.

Atenea lo mira.

\- Sebastián, el miedo llevo al antiguo Zeus a matar a su padre Cronos, el mismo miedo que tenia el nuevo Zeus que provocaba esta guerra, el miedo que provocaba un querer matar a su hijo ... Zeus utiliza el miedo para atacar a la oscuridad, enfréntate a tus demonios y entiérralos.

Atenea se elevó y se convertirá en fuego azul e ilumino otro camino.

Sebastián avanzaba y escucho la voz de Pandora.

"Por aquí Sebastián, ven, te enseñare el camino"

Sebastian avanzo y de pronto ya no había camino, no se podría ver el fondo.

Se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Pandora.

"Es la única manera"

Sebastian suspira y toma aire.

\- Los Dioses del Olimpo me han abandonado ... y ahora esto.

Sebastian se lanza y cae con rapidez y termina en el agua, pero al mirar bien ve que no es agua sino sangre.

Y mientras nadaba escuchaba gritos y voces.

Guerreros que habían asesinado y lo estaban atormentando.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme mortal? ¿A un Dios del Olimpo?"

"Si puedes escapar del Inframundo seguro darás con la Flama"

"Siente el poder ... DEL SOL"

"No puedes cambiar el destino mortal"

"Que tengas suerte con esa ramera a la que llamas Pandora"

"Es increíble que me haya derrotado un mortal"

"ERES UN IMPERTINENTE ... NO VOY A SEGUIR TOLERANDO TUS INSOLENCIAS"

"Ahhh ... ya tienes lo que buscabas ahora déjame en paz"

"Es muy posible que hoy me derrotes, pero al final Sebastián, al final solo te habrás traicionado a ti mismo"

"Yo soy parte de ti ahora Sebastián, no habrás creído que al absorbedor mi alma me iría así nada más"

"TIENE FALTADO EL RESPETO A LOS DIOSES POR ULTIMA VEZ SEBASTIAN"

"Escucha bien Sebastián, tu eres un simple peón nada más, esta es nuestra guerra ... no la tuya"

Sebastián seguía nadando y considerado de ignorar las voces y los gritos.

De pronto todo queda en silencio.

El río de sangre desaparece y se convierte en agua y escucha la voz de Pandora.

"Ven Sebastián, te enseñare el camino"

Sebastian seguía nadando donde Pandora le marco el camino.

De pronto aparece la voz de Kurt cuando se convierte en Zeus.

"Muere Sebastian ... Yo te cree y yo acabare contigo"

Pandora le hablaba.

\- "De prisa Sebastian"

\- "Cállate engendro"

Sebastian seguía nadando, Zeus y Pandora seguían hablando.

\- "Por aquí Sebastian, te enseñare el camino… Sebastian por favor, tienes que liberarme"

\- "No la escuches Sebastian, por una vez en tu patética vida no falles, no falles como ya le fallaste a tu hija"

\- "Esta bien Sebastian, sabes que es la única manera"

Sebastian llego hasta el final del camino y se encontró con la Caja de Pandora cubierta con la Flama.

Al acercarse la flama se apago y Sebastian toca la caja.

\- El poder… para matar a un Dios.

Sebastian abre la caja y un destello blanco lo invade y en su mente aparecen las palabras de Pandora.

"La esperanza nos hace fuertes, ella nos ha traído hasta aquí, es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido"

A la mente de Sebastian se le vienen recuerdos de todas de toda su odisea.

De pronto Sebastian despierta, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una flama azul.

Agarra las manos del espectro de Kurt y logra liberarse.

El cuerpo de Sebastian estaba cubierto con la Flama.

El espectro regresa a su cuerpo y Kurt se levanta, aun era el Dios Zeus.

\- Esto es imposible… te lleve a la oscuridad, al propio miedo… es imposible que hayas sobrevivido.

\- Aquí es donde termina todo Zeus.

\- No… es imposible… no lo permitiré, soy el Dios Zeus, soy el señor del Olimpo… no destruirás todo lo que he planeado.

Zeus le lanza su rayo con toda su fuerza, pero no lo lastimo.

\- No… no puede ser… ¿Qué eres?

Sebastian corrió, salto y agarro la cabeza de Zeus y lo cubrió con el poder de la Flama.

Zeus comenzó a gritar y poco a poco fue perdiendo sus poderes.

El cuerpo se estaba achicando, el pelo se le encogió y se estaba convirtiendo en castaño.

Zeus vuelve a convertirse en el mortal Kurt.

Sus ojos blancos vuelven a ser celestes.

Kurt observa su imagen.

\- ¿Qué… que me hiciste?

\- Esto se termino Kurt… Los dioses del Olimpo ya no existen.

\- No… no puede ser… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Tienes idea todo lo que tuve que sacrificar?

\- Se termino Kurt… se terminó.

Sebastian se estaba alejando.

Kurt fue invadido por el odio.

Agarro una de las espadas del Exilio y ataco a Sebastian, este se mueve con rapidez y le clava la espada del Olimpo en el pecho.

\- Esto termina ahora Kurt.

\- Mal… mal… maldito.

Sebastian le quita la espada y Kurt cae al suelo sin vida.

Ya todo termino, Sebastian observa, Grecia, El Monte Olímpico… todo está destruido.

El guerrero observa todo lo que ocasiono su venganza.

Atenea se le hace presente.

\- Obrado bien Sebastián.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

\- El mundo, libre de las cadenas del Olimpo y purificado en el caos, listo para escuchar mi mensaje.

\- Mira a tu alrededor Atenea, el mundo es una pura ruina ¿De qué sirve tu mensaje?

Sebastian se aleja.

\- Vete si es tu deber espartano, pero antes entrégame el poder que contenía la caja.

El guerrero se detiene.

\- La caja ... estaba vacía.

Mientras que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la flama azul y Atenea lo vio.

\- Eso no es cierto, puedo verlo en tus ojos, usar mi poder para matar a Zeus y todavía lo conservas ¿No lo entiendes?

\- ¿Entender qué?

\- Cuando Zeus se reunió con todos los hombres y los encerró en la caja, yo temía lo que sucedería si se volvía a abrir, así que invocaría el arma más poderosa del mundo y la encerré en la caja.

\- Ya te lo dije Atenea, la caja estaba vacía, Pandora se sacrifico en vano, ella murió debido a mi necesidad de venganza.

\- Me parece que te equivocas, usa mi poder para matar a Zeus, yo te vi hacerlo ... a menos ...

\- ¿A menos que?

Atenea se quedó pensando.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando estuve luchando con el antiguo Zeus en el Tártaro, me convertí en una Primordial y lo derrote y al hacerlo Zeus expulso un humo negro, creí que no era nada, no le di importancia, pero era muy importante ... eran los machos del mundo ... abandono el cuerpo del antiguo Zeus y recorrido Grecia en busca de otra alma ... los machos fueron hasta El Olimpo ... y descubrieron al único Dios que aun no fue elegido ... El Dios Hades ... los machos se apoderaron del ... lo cambiaron, Hades sucumbió a la oscuridad, pero fue más listo ... mientras que los hombres estaban en el cuerpo del antiguo Zeus ... el escucho tu historia junto con la Perseo y sabia que si elegía a Blaine iban a derrotarlo ... es por eso que Hades te elegio a ti para que saques a los dioses del camino.

\- Tiene que ser una broma.

\- No lo es ... Hades planea todo esto desde que eligió a Kurt, es por eso que asesina a Asmodeus y te convenció que tomaste su alma cuando en realidad era parte del alma de Hades ... al no tener a los dioses, nadie le tocaría frente .

\- ¿Y las Furias? ¿Quién las llamo?

\- Fue Hades ... pero las uso como distracción.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él sabía que tendrías éxito, pero tenía que alejar toda sospecha ... Hades quería evitar que todos sospecharan que estaba en algo raro ... cuando asesinaste a todos los dioses supo que era la oportunidad de actuar y mostro su verdadero rostro.

\- Todo este tiempo ¿Fue una trampa?

\- Sí, todo este tiempo pensé que los machos hubieran escapado ... pero me equivoqué.

\- ¿Te equivocaste?

\- Mi poder lo tomo una vez el rey Cooper en otra línea temporal, lo que significa que en este tiempo no he invocado esa arma… es por eso que la caja estaba vacía.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Pero, aun así, lograste derrotar a Zeus, tuviste un poder para hacerlo, te dio la fuerza y el valor necesario para vencer el miedo, en el fondo de tu corazón Sebastian… hay esperanza.

\- ¿Esperanza?

\- Si, ha permanecido oculto, ahogado por la culpa y por los errores de tu pasado, cuando te enfrentaste al espectro de Hades, eran los males con su forma, de algún modo despertaste ese poder… ¿Cómo lo hiciste Sebastian?

El guerrero no dijo nada, solo recordó las palabras de Pandora.

"La Esperanza nos hace fuertes, ella nos ha traído hasta aquí, es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido"

Atenea vuelve a insistir.

\- ¿Cómo LO HICISTE SEBASTIAN?

El guerrero se fastidia.

\- Solamente recuerdo las cosas que perdieron.

\- Es por eso que tienes que entregarme ese poder, yo se lo que implica en realidad y donde debe estar, confió en que harás lo correcto espartano.

\- No deberías.

Atenea ya se enojó.

\- ME LO DEBES ESPARTANO.

Sebastián también se enfurece y la amenaza con la Espada del Olimpo.

\- NO TE DEBO NADA.

\- YO TE SALVE DEL INFRAMUNDO ... YO TE PROTEGE DE LA COLERA DEL OLIMPO ... YO PERMITI QUE TE VENGARAS DE ZEUS.

\- SE ACABO ATENEA.

\- ¿ACASO OSAS OPONERTE A MI, DE NUEVO?

\- Mi venganza ... termina ahora.

\- Sebastian piénsalo bien.

\- Ya lo pensé bien.

Sebastián prepara la Espada del Olimpo y la carga de energía.

\- ¿Por qué Sebastián? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sebastian da un ataque y Atenea lo esquiva, pero luego ve que no era para ella, sino que con Sebastian se apuñala el mismo.

El espartano se suicidó.

Atenea se vio impactada.

\- Tonto, pero, ¿Qué has hecho?

El poder que tenia comienza a salir rápidamente de su cuerpo y se esparce por toda Grecia.

Atenea miraba horrorizada como se esparcía ese poder.

\- NOOOOOOO ... MI PODERRRRRRR.

Todo el poder comenzó a sanar el mundo.

Las tormentas se detuvieron y volvieron a salir del sol.

Los mortales se curaron de la fiebre y volvieron un juvenecer.

Cooper, Kitty y Perseo se salvaron y se abrazan.

Las aguas retrocedían.

Las criaturas del Inframundo murieron.

La naturaleza volvía a florecer.

Todo empezaba a salvarse.

Atenea se vio molesta y Sebastián agonizaba con la espada clavada en su pecho.

\- SE SUPONIA QUE ESE PODER ERA PARA MI… AHORA YA NO HAY PODER EN EL MUNDO Y TODO GRACIAS A TI.

\- Fue ... fue un placer.

\- Puedes esconderte eternamente espartano ... puedes poner toda la distancia que se te antoje entre la verdad y tu ... eso no cambiara nada ... puedes fingir ser todo lo que no eres ... un maestro, un príncipe, un líder ... un padre.

Sebastian al escuchar eso la mira, Atenea sabia de la existencia de su hija.

\- Así es espartano, se lo de tu hija ... y quiero que tengas esto en claro ... hay una verdad inevitable de la que nunca escaparas ... no puedes cambiar ... tu siempre vas a ser ... un monstruo

Sebastian escupe sangre cerca de ella y la mira.

\- Tal vez ... pero ya no soy soy tu monstruo.

Atenea se acerca y le quita la espada y la tira al suelo.

\- Me ha decepcionado espartano.

\- Vete ... vete al diablo Atenea.

Atenea desaparece y Sebastián cae al suelo.

Su respiración cada vez es mas agitada, el tiempo se le agota.

Sus lágrimas comienzan a salir.

Poco a poco va cerrando los ojos.

Comienza a sentir el más allá, como si estuviera volando en el espacio.

Miles de voces alegres lo invaden, el guerrero se siente cómodo pero otra voz lo distrajo.

"DESPIERTA"

El guerrero abre los ojos y ve que esta todo nublado y caen rayos cerca de él, pero sin tocarlo.

Sebastian observa al extraño, ese sujeto que secuestro a su hija.

El extraño lo cura y sana por completo su herida.

Sebastián seguía vivo y miraba con furia al extraño.

\- ¿TU? ¿ES QUE NO ME DEJAS MORIR EN PAZ?

\- Este no es tu final Sebastián, necesito ayuda.

\- ¿AYUDA? SECUESTRASTE A MI HIJA Y AHORA VAS A DEVOLVERMELA.

\- Tu hija era muy importante en mi reino y ha ayudado demasiado pero aun necesito más ayuda.

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda puedes necesitar?

\- Llegó a Grecia para buscar un guerrero digno, todo este tiempo los estuve observando, esperando el momento adecuado para saber quién es digno y debo decirte Sebastián ... no creía que serias tu.

\- ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?

\- Mi reino amenara ... tu serás quien me ayude a evitar el Ragnarok.

\- ¿El que?

\- Es el fin del mundo en mi reino y debo evitarlo ... Tu hija nos ha ayudado, Pero ella sola no puede, Calíope fue quien me mandó aquí a buscar al guerrero digno.

\- Mi hija ... ¿Dónde está mi hija?

El extraño creo una aureola donde pudo ver un reino y Sebastián pudo observar a su hija liderando un gran ejército.

Calíope aún seguía viva.

\- Mi hija ... estas viva ... lo sabía.

\- Te lo dije ... tu hija fue la que me envió a Grecia a buscar al guerrero digno.

\- ¿Para que quiere un guerrero digno?

\- Ella sola no podrá contra el enemigo que iniciará el Ragnarok, ahora como ya encontré al guerrero tu vendrás conmigo.

El extraño detiene la aureola, Sebastián se enfurece y quiere atacar al extraño, pero este usa su poder y un rayo le cae cerca y lo hace retroceder.

Luego nota algo que le pertenece y con su poder le quita el anillo.

\- Devuélveme eso.

\- Este es mi anillo, recupero lo que me pertenece.

\- Ese anillo lo tenía ...

\- El Rey Cooper de Esparta ... lo sé, yo fui quien se lo entrego.

\- Solo déjame.

\- Debes venir a mi reino Sebastián, no tengo intención de matarte, Midgar te necesita.

El extraño hizo aparecer más rayos y oscureció los cielos.

Sebastián sabe que no puede luchar con ese extraño.

\- ¿Quién eres? ... ¿Quién RAYOS ERES?

El extraño no respondió, solo se quito la capa y dejo al descubierto su arma.

Un martillo hecho de acero con grafitis nórdicos y estaba cubierto de rayos.

Hace caer un rayo y ambos desaparecen, rumbo a otro reino.

EL FIN


End file.
